Eltitkolt kötelék
by april45
Summary: Hat hónap telt el az érettségi (DSOD) óta. Yugi nagyapja boltját vezeti, amíg barátai külföldön vannak. Seto még mindig a Fáraótól szeretne visszavágót. Egy merész tett, egy nem várt tragádia és néhány rosszakaró azonban új mederbe tereli az események alakulását. [szerkesztés alatt :)]
1. Chapter 0

_Próbáltam összefoglalni és időben elhelyezni a Yugioh animében történteket + a két mozifilmet (Pyramid of Light és Dark Side of Dimensions). Az eddig történtek vázlata (lehetséges változtatásokkal):_

 _7 évesen Mutou Yugi megkapja nagyapjától az Ezeréves Kirakós darabjait. A középiskola 1. évében (9. osztály) sikerül kiraknia. Kaiba Setóval az 2. év (10. osztály) őszén küzd meg, majd ezután hívja őket Pegasus a szigetre. Utána jutnak át a Virtuális világba (1. évad kb. 14 nap). Yugi kb. ekkor lesz 16 éves. Utána pár héttel találkoznak Duke Devlinnel._

 _A Párbajváros kb. 8 hónappal a Párbajsziget után kezdődik, a suli utolsó hetében (június), majd kb. 12 napig tart a nyári szünetbe belenyúlva (2-3. évad). Az új tanév elején/őszén (3.év/11. osztály) történnek meg a Pyramid of Light eseményei. Itt Yugi és Seto első párbaja óra még csak egy év telt el._

 _A Fáraó ezek után egy kicsit még „lazít" majd a 3. év telén próbálja meg felfedni az emlékeit a megszerzett istenkártyákkal. Ekkor éled fel az Orichalcos, ami miatt a csapat Amerikába (San Francisco, Kalifornia) utazik. Miután legyőzik Dartzot (4. évad), még pár napig maradnak lazítani és részt venni a Kaiba Corporation (5. évad eleje) bajnokságán (4. évad + 5. eleje összesen 14-16 nap)._

 _Amikor Egyiptomba mennek, már tavasz vége van (5. évad többi része). Ott kb. egy hetet töltenek az emlékvilágba történő utazással és a végső párbajjal együtt. Yugi ekkor 17 és fél éves. Ezen történet szerint Yugi kb. 2 évet töltött a Fáraóval, viszont a cselekmény úgy másfél évet vett igénybe, nagy szünetekkel persze._

 _A Bonds Beyon Time itt most nem történik meg, vagy csak egy alternatív univerzumban._

 _A Dark Side of Dimensions eseményei 1 évvel a Fáraó távozása után történnek meg, nem sokkal az érettségi előtt (április, május). Yugi és a többiek ekkor már elmúltak 18 évesek. Ahol pedig a történetem el fog majd kezdődni, az ugyanezen év októbere lesz, még azelőtt, hogy Kaiba átjutna a másik dimenzióba._

 **Nyelvek:** Ha Kaibáék, ill. a Yugi-csapat tagjai a külföldi szereplőkkel beszélnek/beszéltek (Mai, Pegasus, Hopkinsék (Becca), Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Schröderek, Dóma három lovasa, Dartz és mindenki más Amerikából), akkor angolul kell elképzelni a beszélgetést, Yugiék ugyanis jól tudnak angolul, de a külföldiek nem tanultak meg Japánul – ebben a töriben. Kivéve Bakurát, aki félig japán, Prof. Hopkinst, és Duke-ot, aki Japánban járt középsuliba. De Duke és Pegasus is angolul beszéltek egymással, és a párbajszigeten is angolul beszéltek a szereplők, kivéve, ahol csak japán karakterek szerepeltek. _Dőlt betű: csak közép vagy alap szinten._

 **Szereplők:** Néhány szereplőnél változott a háttér sztori és a származás. Ez a rész egy kis lezárása is az animének, nem mind fognak szerepelni a későbbiekben.

(Zárójelben: beszélt nyelvek.) Sorrend itt: keresztnév, vezetéknév, a japán neveknél is.

 **Ishizu Ishtar** (egyiptomi, angol) **:** Az egykori sírőrzők családjának tagja, egyiptomi papnő. Miután a Fáraó visszanyerte emlékeit és átjutott az Alvilágba, sírőrzői kötelességei véget értek. Kairó legnagyobb múzeumában kapott munkát, mint tárlatvezető, emellett az Egyiptomi Történelmi Társaság elnökévé választották. Amikor pedig nem a múzeumban dolgozik, a város környéki ásatási területeken felügyeli a régészeket, nehogy azok a történelmi kincsekben kárt tegyenek.

 **Marik Ishtar** (egyiptomi, angol, _spanyol_ ) **:** A sírőrzők másik, megkínzott és kihasznált, sarja. Miután a Fáraó lelke elhagyta ezt a világot, Marik végre szabaddá vált és lehetősége akadt megvalósítani régi álmát. Ebben az álomban mostohabátyja, **Odion** is vele tartott. Régi motorjaikat újakra cserélték, és még három egyiptomi haverjukkal együtt megalapították Egyiptom, és egyben egész Észak-Afrika legvagányabb motoros bandáját. Ám az ősi kontinens nem volt elég számukra, így fél év után az Újvilág felé vették az irányt, titokban fellopózva egy óceánjáróra.

 **Duke Devlin** (angol, francia, japán, _olasz_ ) **:** Kanadában született. Középiskolás korában Japánba ment, hogy megvalósítsa játéktervezői álmait. Utána egy időre az USA-ba utazott. Az Orichalcosos balhé után még kicsit Amerikában maradt, majd visszautazott Japánba és ott fejezte be a középiskolát. Érettségi után azonban újból külföldre ment, és jelenleg Fizenzében dolgozik pincérként és vincellérként egy jó hírű, családias étteremben. Igazi világutazó. Hamar megtanulta az olasz nyelvet is. Arra gyűjt, hogy legyen elég pénze kaszinót nyitnia Monta Carloban, ahol az egyik legfőbb játék a Dungeon Dice Monsters lesz.

 **Rebecca** (angol, francia, latin)és **Prof. Anthony Hopkins** (angol, francia, német, héber, görög, latin, óegyiptomi, japán, kínai): Az Amerikai tudós/régész és tudálékos unokája, Becca. A Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship után még egy évig Amerikában maradtak, majd Franciaországba költöztek. A Professzor most a Párizsi egyetem történelmi karának tanára, Becca pedig fizikát és archeológiát tanul ugyanazon az egyetemen. Bár még csak 14 éves, de egy ilyen zseni a lány. Duke és Becca Amerika óta tartják a kapcsolatot, és egyszer Duke meg is látogatta őket Párizsban, Hopkinsék pedig tervezik, hogy Fizenzébe utaznak látogatóba.

 **Siegfried** és **Leonhart von Schröder** (német, angol, francia) **:** A KC Grand Championship után hazautaztak Németországba, és saját vállalatuk ügyeit igazgatják. Leon néha elutazik Rebekához Párizsba és párbajoznak egyet. Néha Becca és a nagyapja utaznak Németországba a régészeti társasághoz, amikor Becca és Leon szintén találkoznak.

 **Mai Valentine** (angol, spanyol) **:** Los Angeles-ben született, anyja táncosnő volt egy bárban, az apja soha nem volt velük. Szerencsét próbálni ment a párbajszigetre. Párbajvárosban Rá és Marik gonosz énje megfélemlítette, így saját démonjaival küzdve csatlakozott Dóma harcosaihoz. Miután az Orichalcos átka megszűnt, Mai úgy döntött, Amerikában marad és megkeresi önmagát.

 **Dóma három lovasa: Rafael, Amelda** és **Valon** (angol, spanyol) **.** Miután Dartzot legyőzte Yugi, a Fáraó, Seto és Joey a legendás sárkányok segítségével, a három lovas új életet kezdett. Amerikában maradtak és motoros bandaként, ami egyébként már addig is voltak, folytatták utukat. Mai-jal egy időre elváltak útjaik, de hamar újra találkoztak, és Valon rávette a szexi hölgyet, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Mikor Yugiék Egyiptom-ból tartottak hazafelé, ők négyen már az Államok nyugati felén hódították meg a sziklás-sivatagos vidéken kanyargó autópályákat.

 **Katsuya Jounouchi (Joey)** (japán, angol): Érettségi után nem sokkal az Államokba utazott, mert elhatározta, hogy híres és sikeres párbajozó lesz. Azóta számos bajnokságon vett részt, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel. Szinte mindenki Joey-nak szólítja, becenévként.

 **Shizuka Kawai** (japán, angol): Joey húga. A szüleik elválta így egy ideig külön éltek. Párbajváros után sokat lógtak együtt, de most megint külön vannak, mivel Shizuka még az utolsó évet járja a középiskolában, Domino Cityben. Viszont telefonon, interneten szinte minden nap beszélnek.

 **Hiroto Honda** (japán, angol): A középiskola után nem tanult tovább, hanem munkát keresett Domino City környékén. Egy ideig dolgozott a gyárban, ahol az apja is, de nem találta a helyét. Azóta már vagy négy különböző helyen dolgozott (étteremben, háztartási boltban, halászhajón, utazási irodánál), de sehol sem maradt 1 hónapnál tovább. Most épp két munka között van.

 **Anzu Mazaki** (japán, angol): Az érettségi után azonnal New York-ba repült, és ott tanul egy híres főiskolán táncot és előadó művészetet. Néhányszor már a Broadway-en is fellépett, kisebb szerepekben. Itt most a 0. évadhoz hasonlóan barna szeme van. Honda, Joey, Shizuka, Yugi és ő szorosan tartják a kapcsolatot, legalább egy héten kétszer beszélnek egymással.

 **Ryo Bakura** (angol, japán): Bár a neve nem angol, de itt most ő félig brit, ugyanis apja egy angol régész-kutató volt, aki egy Egyiptomi útja során találta meg az Ezeréves Gyűrűt. Sokat utaztak, míg végül a középiskolát Ryo Japánban járta ki. Az érettségi után apja visszautazott Angliába, de Ryo még egy ideig Japánban maradt. Viszont levelező szakon már az Oxford-ra jár, politológiára.

 **Pegasus J. Crawford** (angol, francia, spanyol, olasz): Miután az Ezeréves Ikonok már nem befolyásolják az életét, vezeti tovább vállalatát, az Industrial Illusions-t. Luxus életet él magánszigetén sajtot és bort majszolgatva, képregényeket olvasva és egy-egy új kártyát megalkotva.

 **Insector Haga** és **Dinosaur Ryuzaki** (japán, angol): Meglepő, de felvették őket a tokyo-i egyetem inszektológia (rovartudomány) illetve paleontológia szakára, és most életük legjobb időszakát élik, mint legjobb haverok. Körbe vannak véve olyan emberekkel, akik ugyanúgy rajonganak a rovarokért, illetve dinoszauruszokért, mint ők. Éjjel-nappal buliznak, ahogy az egyetemen lenni szokott. Emellett megválasztották őket saját szakuk párbajbajnokainak, és az egyetemek közötti bajnokságokon sorra hozzák el az érmeket és díjakat. Senki sem hitte volna róluk, de végre eljött számukra a várva várt népszerűség és siker. A bulikban, a különféle tartósított rovarokkal, dínó csontvázakkal és győzelmeik bizonyítékaival annyi képet csinálnak magukról és tolnak fel Instára, hogy minden régi és új ismerősük tisztában van azzal, ők ketten milyen jól szórakoznak.

 **Mokuba Kaiba** (japán, angol, _francia,_ _német, spanyol_ ): Mokinak és bátyjának nehéz gyerekkoruk volt. Szüleik halála után rokonaik cserbenhagyták őket és így árvaházba kerültek. Ott kb. egy évig maradtak, majd Seto merész húzásának hála egy milliárdos örökbe fogadta őket (ő 4, Seto pedig 10 éves volt). Ekkor viszont még keményebb időszak vette kezdetét, amit csak együtt, összetartva tudtak elviselni. Amíg mostohaapjuk, Gozaburo Kaiba életben volt, rengeteget kellett tanulniuk, nyelveket, tudományt, üzletet, politikát. Végül Seto és ő átvették a Kaiba Vállalat felett az irányítást. Moki számára még sincs fontosabb a világon, mint imádott bátyja, Seto.

 **Seto Kaiba** (japán, angol, kínai, koreai, arab, francia, _német,_ _spanyol_ ): Setónak és öccsének sok nehézségen kellett keresztül mennie. Amióta csak a szüleik meghaltak, Setónak kellett felnevelnie öccsét, holott kezdetben ő is még gyereknek számított. Gyerekkorából még sem tudott sokat megtapasztalni, mivel mostohaapja folytonos tanulásra kényszerítette. A sok szenvedés mellett ennek azért meglett az eredménye. Seto tehetségét a tudományban és üzleti életben így már nagyon korán felfedezte, és még mostohaapján is túltett, alig 14 évesen. Azóta ő és öccse együtt vezetik a Kaiba Vállalatot. Setónak volt annyi esze, hogy a tanulást nem hagyták abba, így további nyelveket tanultak, és tovább képezték magukat minden lehetséges területen.

Mokuba jelenleg középiskolába jár, levelezőn, oda, ahová Yugiék is jártak, és ahol bátyja is végzett két éve. Seto is levelezőn volt, és akkor volt végzős, amikor Yugiék másodikosak voltak. Yugiék beszélgetését arról a különleges lapról az ebédlőben hallotta meg. Aznap épp bement konzultálni az igazgatóval. Seto annak a tanévnek a végén, amikor végzett, megrendezte a Párbajváros Bajnokságot, és azóta is rengeteget foglalkozik a Vállalat ügyeivel. Új virtuális párbajrendszert fejlesztenek és emellett a világ árvaházait próbálják támogatni. Bár utóbbiról sokan hiszik, hogy csak marketingfogás. Az árva gyerekek mindenesetre örülnek az ingyen belépőknek a helyi KaibaLand vidámparkba, amiből már szinte minden fejlettebb országban van legalább egy.

Ami a Schrödereket illeti, üzleti szinten tartják a kapcsolatot, miután nagy nehezen a két vállalat némi egyezségre jutott. Mokuba pedig gyakran beszél Ameldával is telefonon, ahol Dóma ex-lovasa mindig megosztja vele a banda megélt kalandjait. A Yugi csapat tagjairól, avagy a Seto által gyíkosztagnak nevezett társaság életéről csak épp annyi információjuk van, amennyit a Facebooknak és Intagram-nak hála kénytelenek befogadni. Mokubát még talán érdekelnék is a részletek, de Seto inkább örül, hogy a gyíkok nagy része már nem tartózkodik az országban, Jonouchival az élen.

Mind ezek mellett persze Setónak megvan a maga hóbortja, amiről öccse minduntalan próbálja lebeszélni, eddig sikertelenül.

 **Sugoroku Mutou** (japán, angol, kínai, héber, latin, görög, óegyiptomi, indiai): Yugi nagyapja, egyben egyetlen életben maradt családtagja azután a baleset után. Mikor Yugi hat éves volt, a szülei egy autóbalesetben életüket vesztették, és mivel Sugoroku felesége egy éve már halott volt, Yuginak testvére pedig nem volt, csak ők maradtak egymásnak. Azóta Sugoroku egyedül nevelte Yugit, miközben játékboltját vezette, és megpróbált mindent megadni unokájának, amire szüksége lehet. Néha-néha viszont úrrá lett rajta a pajkosság, és ilyenkor unokájának kellett „észhez térítenie" őt. Nincs mit tenni, Sugoroku menthetetlen csínytevő és kalandvágyó volt. Mikor már Yugi középiskolás lett, újból elkezdett régészeti-küldetésekre járni, mivel úgy vélte, nem lesz gond, ha néha pár hétre egyedül hagyja unokáját.

 **Yugi Mutou** (japán, angol _, francia_ ): A fiú, aki felélesztette és magába fogadta a Fáraó lelkét, majd segített neki megoldani múltját. Közte és Atemu között szoros és összetett kötelék alakult ki, a Fáraó távozása után ezért az életét kissé üresnek érezte. Mindig is felnézett a Fáraóra, csodálta az erejét és bátorságát, de mindig is szeretett volna kilépni az árnyékából, és többnek lenni, mint a Fáraó urnájának. Ám amennyire megpróbált függetlenné válni tőle és a saját lábára állni, annyira szerette és tisztelte a Fáraót és aggódott is érte. Mindaddig aggódott, amíg Atemu lelke át nem lépett a „Másvilágba", ahol, mint a Dimenziós Párbaj után említette, békére lelt.

Az érettségi után Yugi nem ment egyetemre, hanem Dominoban maradt és a játékboltban dolgozott. Eléggé megviselte, hogy nyár eleje óta szinte magára maradt. Nagyapja rendszerint elutazott, sok barátja külföldön volt, Honda és Shizuka pedig legtöbbször elfoglaltak, így nem igazán akadt társasága. De legalább az internet segített tartani a kapcsolatot barátaival és ismerőseivel.

ooo

 _Szóval ennyi volt a bevezető. Néhány szereplő (elő)történeteit még valószínűleg részletezni fogom a továbbiakban. Na de kezdődjön az új történet!_


	2. Hat hónappal később

**Hat hónappal később***

 **Október vége.**

 **Nazca–fennsík, Peru, Dél–Amerika, október 16. hétfő, 13:00.**

Motorzúgás, perzselő napsütés és süvítő szél. A széles autópályán egy kilenctagú motoros banda száguldott észak felé. Balra tőlük az óceán kékje csillogott, jobbra az Andok hegyei terültek el. A megkapó ritmusú rockzenét, ami a hangszórókból üvöltött, már messziről hallani lehetett. Fiatalok voltak a húszas, harmincas éveikben, bőrt és farmert viseltek. Emellett mind férfiak, kivéve egy formás, vadóc, hullámos szőke hajú nőt.

Mai Valentine kissé lemaradt a csoporttól, mialatt az óceán látványában gyönyörködött, ám most rátaposott a gázra. Szokásos lila-fekete bőrszerkóját viselte. Lila bőrcsizma, miniszoknya és bőrkabát, ami alatt csak egy fekete csőtop volt rajta. Sisakja és szemüvege lila-fekete mintával díszített, és a kobak tetején még két fekete macskafül is volt műanyagból. Okkal, hiszen a többiektől, de főleg Valontól, a Cica becenevet kapta.

– Hé, Tigris! – kiáltott előre. Már majdnem felzárkózott a sor elején száguldó, pasztell szőke hajú, kreol bőrű sráchoz, amikor meghallotta énekelni az éppen kezdődő új rock szám dallamára. Ő fekete bőrnadrágot és bakancsot viselt, szintén fekete alapú, de egy tigrist ábrázoló bőrdzsekit, alatta pedig egy narancssárga izompólót, arany nyakláncot és fülbevalókat. A fekete-narancs sisakján pedig a Mai–éhoz hasonló macskafülek voltak.

– Get your motor runnin'! Head out on the highway! Lookin' for adventure! AND WHATEVER COMES OUR WAAAY!

Mai úgy döntött, ő is becsatlakozik a kiabálásba, ahogy önjelölt vezetőjük mellé ért.

– Yeah Darlin' gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace!

Az egyiptomi észrevette, és együtt folytatták:

– Fire all of your guns at once and… EXPLODE INTO SPACE!

– Na, mi a helyzet, Cica? – vigyorogta Marik, miközben kissé lehalkította a zenét.

– Csak érdekelt, miért is teszünk kitérőt a Nazca-fennsík felé. Ha nem így lenne, már estére Limában lehetnénk!

– Sok történetet hallani a sivatagba vésett alakzatokról. Egy helyi indián törzs, az inkák leszármazottai szerint a vonalakban ősi erők vannak elzárva. Egykori sírőrzőként képtelen lennék kihagyni egy ilyen menő ősi dolgot!

– Szóval menő, mi? – vigyorodott el Mai. A szél miatt kissé kiabálniuk kellett, de a motoron töltött idő alatt hozzászoktak már.

– Állítólag… – kezdte Marik rejtelmesen –, régen, az idők kezdetén gonosz istenek uralták a földet és tartották rettegésben az embereket. De az inka törzs öt bátor tagja egy karmazsin színű égi isten segítségével a földbe zárta a gonosz isteneket, és a vonalak a pecsétek, amik zárva tartják őket. Minden ötezer évben az istenek viszont feltámadnak, és akkor újra el kell zárni őket, vagy elpusztul a világ…

– Mintha nem hallottam volna már elég mesét istenekről meg szörnyekről – forgatta meg a szemét Mai.

– Itt jön a refrén!

Ösztönösen visszatértek az énekléshez a refrén erejéig:

– BONT TO BE WI-I-ILD! BORN TO BE WI-I-ILD!

– …Istenek, szörnyek, istenszörnyek… – folytatta az egyiptomi. – Mind léteznek egy másik, párhuzamos dimenzióban. Ebből kiindulva az inka legendákban is lehet valami igazság.

– Úgy véled, Tigris? – kérdezte a domina. Sötét szemüvegén megcsillant a napfény.

– Úgy ám, Cica! – helyeselt Marik. – Annyira klassz lesz, mint amennyire az volt, hogy Páncél és Herkules motorozás közben próbáltak párbajozni!

– Az akkora őrültség…

– Nézd! – kiáltott fel Marik. – Ott! – mutatott jobbra és előre. A távolban, az Andok lábánál már kirajzolódtak a Kolibri nevű alakzat vonalai, és nem messze tőle a Majom és a Pók is láthatóak voltak. – Itt vagyunk!

– Úgy érzem, ma sem fogunk megérkezni Limába – sóhajtotta Mai.

– Vedd úgy Cica, hogy ez egy új kaland! Talán nem csak Egyiptomban vannak elzárt istenek.

Lelassítottak és megálltak egy lehajtónál, ami egyben kilátó is volt az alattuk elterülő sivatagra és a távoli Nazca–vonalakra. Hamar a többiek is melléjük értek.

– Na, mi van, macsekok, miért álltunk meg? – kérdezte Valon. Az ő színei a piros és fekete voltak.

– Kifogyott belőled a lendület, Tigris? – cukkolta Marikot a nála jóval magasabb és nagyobb darab Rafael. Ő kékben és feketében feszített. Az egyiptomi viszont magabiztos vigyorral fordult hozzájuk.

– Páncél, Herkules! Azt hittem már rég lemaradtatok! – húzta őket.

– Lemaradni? – hitetlenkedett Amelda, alias a Légierő. Rajta fekete és korallrózsaszín ruhák voltak.

– Azt úgy mondják, hogy mi hátulról fedeztük a bandát! – tette hozzá Odion, aki a többiekkel ellentétben nem a feketét párosította valami más színnel, hanem homokszínű bőrből készült szerelést viselt. A másik három egyiptomi, akik velük jöttek szinte csak feketében voltak.

– Ököl, benned sosem csalódom! – nyugtázta Marik. – De most nézzetek jól szét, mert holnap reggel indulnunk kell tovább! – Hátat fordítva a társaságnak az alattuk elterülő táj felé fordult és az Andok vonulatai felé mutatott. – Megérkeztük!

ooo

Na, igen, az a nagy helyzet, hogy Marik és a Három Lovas bandája egy éve Észak–Amerikában összefutottak. Nem voltak teljesen ismeretlenek egymás számára, legalábbis Mai már Marikot és Odiont ismerte. Kezdetben persze ment a rivalizálás a két banda között, és Mai is Marikra haragudott, amiért korábban a fiú gonosz énje bezárta őt az Árnyékok közé.

Telt az idő, és a két banda gyorsasági versenyeken és kártyajátékokban párbajozott egymással. Hetek múltán viszont véletlenül mind egyszerre voltak egy motoros akrobatáknak fenntartott akadálypályán. Újra arra készültek, hogy összemérik erejüket, viszont e helyett a versengés csodálatos mutatványokká alakult, amik csakis akkor mutattak a legjobban, ha összedolgoztak. Rájöttek, hogy együtt még sokra vihetnék, és megegyeztek, hogy ezen túl fellépéseket vállalnak majd, amiket egy csapatként adnak elő. Így alakult meg a Kilenc Démon nevű motoros banda.

Az elmúlt év alatt több államban, majd több országban is megfordultak. Mutatványokkal keresték a pénzt, és kitűnően szórakoztak. Idővel jól összeszokott, összetartó bandává váltak. Bár a vezetői pozícióért voltak azért civakodások és verekedések, azt végül Marik nyerte el. Nem ő volt a legizmosabb, de közelharcban bárki ellen megállta a helyét, habár Rafael–lel nehéz dolga volt. Motoron messze ő volt a leggyorsabb. Párbajban pedig mindenkit legyőzött, szóval így ő lett a vezér.

Ahogy közelebb kerültek egymáshoz beceneveket is adtak a másiknak, ami lassan megjelent ruháik és motorjaik stílusán, színén. A fekete persze alapszín volt. Mai, a banda egyetlen női tagja lett Cica, amit szeretője, Valon adott neki. Igen, Valon és ő összejöttek, de amíg a srác romantikát szeretett volna, Mai szinte kizárólag „szórakozásra" vágyott. Valon egyébként Páncél lett a paklija miatt.

Odion beceneve Ököl, Rafaelé pedig Herkules lett, érthetően. Amelda a Légierő nevet kapta kedvenc lapja okán. Marik pedig természetesen Tigris lett, ami eredetileg Mai ötlete volt. A másik három srác az Ördög, Szélvész és Parázs nevet viselte.

Sokat voltak úton, de néha felhívták ismerőseiket, barátaikat is. Joey majd eldobta a fejét, amikor Mai közölte vele, hogy mostantól Marikékkal együtt nyomják. Mokuba pedig folyton arról áradozott bátyjának, hogy milyen menő már, hogy Amelda és a többiek motoros bandát alapítottak. Persze Seto mindig világosan megmondta neki, hogy „Nem, biztos, hogy nem fogsz egy szedett–vedett, piszkos, nyomulós motoros bandához csatlakozni!", de azért Moki álmodozott tovább magában.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA, október 16. hétfő, 10:00.**

A Nap erősen ragyogott a felhőtlen égen, aminek vakító kék színe nagyban jellemezte az Államot. Jonouchi Katsuja némi izgalommal, de annál nagyobb szenvedéllyel és lelkesedéssel állt a hatalmas üvegépület ajtaja előtt. Kedvenc farmerjában és fehér pólójában feszített, méretes hátizsákkal a vállán. A közelben rengeteg párbajozó gyűlt össze. A bejárat felett színes poszter hirdette a „Californian Regional DuelMonsters Championship" feliratot. _(Kaliforniai Regionális Párbajkártya Bajnokság)_. Biztos volt benne, hogy bár rengetegen indulnak, és a verseny egy egész hétig tart, ő bizony meg fogja nyerni!

– Nyeh… Ne legyen a nevem Jonouchi Katsuja, ha meg nem nyerem ezt a bajnokságot! – dünnyögte magában japánul. – Elvégre megígértem Yuginak és a többieknek, hogy én leszek a világ legjobb párbajozója! …Na szóval, menjünk is be! – Remekül elbeszélgetett magában, ahogy lassan a tömeget követbe befelé caplatott. – Remélem Yugi rendesen eljár a karate és judo órákra, amiket javasoltam neki! – jegyezte meg. – Gáz lenne, ha minden nap megvernék az utcán, amíg csak távol vagyok. De nincs mit tenni: AMERIKA! ITT JÖVÖK!

– Jaj, fogd már be, tesó! – kiáltott valaki oda neki a tömegből, angolul, fekete akcentussal. – No one cares about your chinese shit! _Senkit sem érdekelnek a kínai szarságaid!_

– Én japán vagyok! – mordult rá Joey, angolra váltva.

– Kínai, koreai… Le se szarom, tesó!

– Mondom japán!

– Jó akkor menj, oszt nézzé' animét valahol máshol! – szívatta az afroamerikai csávó. Valószínűleg ő is párbajozó volt, és riválisok voltak.

– Majd magadat nézheted meg, ha végeztem veled! – döntötte el Joey, és dühösen az amcsira vetette magát. Kicsit bunyóztak ott, a bejárat előtt a sorban, majd természetesen Joey behúzott egy nagyot a másiknak, amitől az kifeküdt egy időre.

– Woah! Jó nagyot ütsz, haver! – jegyezte meg valaki.

– Na? Ki a következő?! – nézett körbe a tömegen Joey. – Akar még valaki a japánokon gúnyolódni?! – Senki sem mert megszólalni. – Kitűnő! – Azzal fogta magát, és belépett az épület aulájába, ahol mindenfelé párbajszörnyes poszterek voltak a falakon és pontszámokat hirdető táblák. – Helyben vagyunk! Visszatértem, baby! – vigyorodott el nagyon is feltűnően.

* * *

 **New York City, USA, október 16. hétfő, 13:00.**

Anzu és évfolyamtársai a megfelelő edző ruhában egy tágas táncstúdióban gyakoroltak az egyik sokemeletes ház nyolcadik szintjén. Még az óra elején voltak és mindenki a korlátokat használva nyújtott és melegített be. A termet három oldalról tükrök és korlátok vették körbe, kivéve azt, ahol az ablakok voltak. Ott csak korlát volt. És persze kivéve a szemközti falon az ajtót, amin csak tükör volt.

A japánból érkezett lány kicsit abbahagyta a nyújtást és az egyik ablakhoz sétált. Lenézett az alattuk húzódó sugárútra és a közeli panelházakra, majd fel a szürkés, felhőkkel borított égre. Hamarosan a Nagy Almába is beköszönt az ősz és a tél. A levelek már így is szállingóznak le a fákról és egyre hidegebb lett az idő. _De amíg megőrizzük a barátaink iránt érzett szeretetet, addig a szívünket mindig melegség járja át!_ – gondolta.

– Yugi – sóhajtotta. – Vajon meddig bírod még, hogy olyan egyedül vagy otthon, Japánban…

– Mi az, amit mondtál, honey? – kérdezte tőle egy magas, barna hajú fiú angolul. Közelebb hajolt a lányhoz ás hátulról átkarolta a vállait. – Valami gond van?

– Csak az egyik barátomra gondoltam a középiskolából – fordult a srác felé Anzu, szelíd mosollyal. – Ne aggódj miattam, Dave.

– Feltűnően sokat gondolsz arra a Yugi nevű fiúra – jegyezte meg az amerikai.

– Ő volt… azaz még mindig az egyik legjobb barátom. De ne félj, nem vagyok belé szerelmes.

– Biztos nem? – kérdezte Dave és közelebb hajolt a lány arcához.

Anzu megrázta a fejét.

– Éreztem valamit egy …unokatestvére iránt, de az a személy… He's gone.

– Meghalt?

– Olyasmi – hagyta rá Anzu. – Yugi és én viszont csak barátok vagyunk.

– Bizonyítsd be! – követelte Dave.

– Legyen! – mosolyodott el a lány és ő is közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, majd lassan, de érzékien megcsókolta.

Ő és a Dave nevű évfolyamtársa a tánc akadémián már az első hetekben egymásra találtak. Anzu számára felfrissülés volt a Fáraó után végre valaki valósba beleszeretni, Dave-et pedig elvarázsolta a messziről érkezett, tüzes japán lány varázsa.

Kapcsolatukról Yugi is tudott, aki persze úgy tett, mint akit nem zavar a dolog, de legbelül azért érzett némi fájdalmat. Ő mindig is többet látott Anzuban, mint barátot. Tisztában volt azonban vele, hogy a lánynak Atemu tetszett, és hogy ő iránta sohasem fog így érezni, ezért beletörődött.

A terembe ekkor megérkezett a balett tanár, egy negyvenes éveiben járó afroamerikai nő. Amint belépet, tapsolt párat a kezével.

– Figyelem, mindenki! Kezdődik az óra! Álljatok párokba és a fal mellé! Bemelegítéssel kezdünk. Egy hét múlva előadás, nincs sok időnk. Gyerünk!

– Gyere, honey! – mondta Dave és a korlát felé vezette Anzut. A lány mosolyogva követte.

New York, tánciskola, fellépés a Broadway-en és még a szerelem is rátalált. Mintha egy álom vált volna valóra! Remélte, hogy Yugi is hamarosan párra talál majd.

* * *

 **Párizs, Franciaország, október 16. hétfő, 19:00.**

Október lévén a divat és művészet városa immár az esti kivilágítás fényeiben tündökölt. Az egész város tündérmesébe illő látványt nyújtott az Eiffel-torony tetejéről nézve. Felhők alig voltak az égen, a Hold pedig ezüstszínű korong formájában felfelé vándorolt a csillagos háttéren. A tiszta idő ellenére elég hűvös volt már, és fújt a szél is. A korlátnál álldogáló Rebecca összekulcsolta maga előtt a karjait, szorosabbra fogva magán halványkék szövetkabátját.

 _Talán mégsem szoknyában kellett volna feljönnöm a torony tetejére…_ – gondolta magában. Ekkor egy könnyed érintést érzett a vállán. Oldalra kapva fejét meglátta a cseresznyelila hajú fiút, amint zöld dzsekijében mellé lép és nagy lazán rákönyököl a korlátra, majd egy időre a kilátást veszi szemügyre.

– Leon! Tu es venu! _Hát eljöttél!_ – lelkendezett Rebecca vidáman, franciául.

– Még szép, hogy eljöttem – vigyorodott el a fiú játékosan, kissé német akcentussal beszélve, majd a lányhoz fordulva kacsintott egyet. – Ki nem hagynák egy párbaj kihívást, főleg nem egy olyat, amit az Eiffel–torony tetején vívunk!

– Úgy hiányoztál! – jelentette ki a szőke lány és hevesen magához szorította a nála alig pár centivel magasabb német fiút.

– Nekem is, mon amour! – felelte Leon és visszaölelte a kaliforniai lányt.

Talán fiatalok voltak még a szerelemhez, de nem tudták az érzéseiket tagadni. Már egy ideje a köztük lévő rivalizálás részben szoros vonzalommá alakult és a két zsenipalánta egymásra talált. Az utóbbi hónapokban rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt. Korábban még angolul beszéltek, de hogy megadják a helynek a kellő tisztelet, és mivel ez volt a szerelem nyelve, átálltak a franciára.

– Na, akkor kezdjük a játékot? – kérdezte Becca, és néhány lépésre eltávolodott a fiútól.

– Legális egyáltalán egy ilyen turistákkal teli helyen párbajozni? – kérdezte Leon, de hangján érződött, hogy attól még benne van a buliban. – Ha botrányba kerülök, a bátyám nem lesz boldog – vigyorogta.

– Hát… Megtiltva nincsen sehol. Szóval…

– Játékra fel!

– Párbaj!

Elhelyezték a paklijukat az két gyorsan előkapott DuelDisk–be és máris kezdődött a párbaj. A turisták hátráltak néhány lépést, teret adva nekik. Ők is izgatottan várták a két fiatal, ám annál magabiztosabb párbajozó küzdelmét. A város felett ezüstfehéren ragyogó Hold csak még izgalmasabbá és romantikusabbá tette ezt a kis harcot kettejük között.

Leon az Ordas Farkast hívta le elsőnként, Rebecca pedig egy trükkös úton máris a Smaragd Sárkányt áldozati idézte a pályára. A nézők összesúgtak a hátuk mögött, ráeszmélvén, hogy az egyikük Leonhart von Schröder, a nagy német vállalat igazgatójának öccse, a másik pedig Rebecca Hopkins, az amerikai bajnok.

– A Smaragd Sárkánnyal támadom az Ordas Farkast! – kiáltotta Rebecca. Most franciául játszottak. A farkas elpusztult.

– Ezzel aktiváltad a csapdámat! – jelentette ki Leon. – A Mesék Igazságossága. A Farkasomért cserébe most különleges idézhetek egy harcos típusú lényt a paklimból vagy a kezemből. Lancelot Lovagját választom!

Rebecca elmosolyodott. A Lovag támadóereje már nagyobb volt a sárkánya támadóerejénél. Leon a következő körben bizonyára leüti majd a Smaragd Sárkányt. A kihívás izgalma, mint máskor, most is lendületbe hozta. Rég nem volt már az a nyafogó kislány, aki kiakad azon, ha elveszít egy kört egy játszmában, vagy akár az egész játékot. De itt és most messze még a vége!

– Már hiányoztál – pillantott ravaszul Leonra, majd hozzátette azt a német kifejezést, amit csak miatta tanult meg. – …mein Geliebten Schröder!

Leon szemei felcsillantak a hazai szavak hallatára. Sejtette, hogy ez a párbaj lesz az eddigi legizgalmasabb.

– Szintúgy, darling – válaszolta cserébe egy angol kifejezést beszúrva.

Elnevették magukat és kétszeres hévvel vetették bele magukat a párbajozásba. Rebeccában még felötlött a gondolat, hogy talán meg kellene említenie Yuginak, hogy már egy ideje más után érdeklődik. De akkor eszébe jutott, hogy Duke szerint Yugi teljesen egyedül maradt, miután a barátai mind elköltöztek vagy nagyon elfoglaltak. Úgy vélte, vár még egy kicsit, mielőtt közli vele a lelombozó hírt.

A szőkeség egyáltalán nem sejtette, hogy Yugi tulajdonképpen sohasem volt szerelmes belé, és effajta érzelmei viszonzatlanok voltak. Most viszont már nem számít. Becca végre talált valakit magának, aki legalább annyira rajong érte, mint ő a fiúért. És ha már itt tartunk... Leon éppen támadni készült, amikor megcsörrent Becca telefonja.

– Un instant s'il vous plaît! _Egy pillanat!_ – kérte a lány, és felvette a telefont. – Haló?

– Ciao, Becca! – köszöntötte Duke, azután franciául folytatta. Még korábban megegyeztek, hogy angol helyett, amennyit lehet, franciául beszélnek, hogy Becca gyakorolja a nyelvet. – Csak érdeklődnék, hogy akkor jöttök-e nagyapáddal jövő héten arra az archeológiai találkozóra, amit említettél.

– Qui. Igen, megyünk! Miért kérded? Nyugi, biztos, hogy tudunk találkozni. Egy városban leszünk!

– Csak azért kérdezem, mert megüresedett két szoba a fogadóban, aminek az éttermében dolgozom. Ha szeretnétek, jöhetnétek ide a drága hotel helyett, és több időnk lenne párbajozni, meg együtt lógni.

– Ó, ez egy nagyszerű ötlet, mon ami! – lelkendezett Rebecca, majd eszébe jutott valami. – Két szobát mondtál, ugye?

– Sí, sí. Két szoba, két-két ággyal. De igazad van, lehet, hogy egy is elég nektek…

– Pont ellenkezőleg! Várj egy kicsit… – Becca leengedte a készüléket és Leonra nézett. – Van kedved jövő héten Firenzébe utazni velem és nagypapával, mon amor?

– Hát… – Leon megvakarta a tarkóját. _Sieg Bruder lehet nem fog örülni, hogy ennyit vagyok távol, de…_ – Tudod mit? Ja! Elmegyek!

– Remek. Duke! – vette vissza a füléhez a telefont. – Kell a két szoba, mert Leon is velünk tart!

– Most akkor ti ketten innamorati vagytok? – kérdezte Duke, és hangján érezni lehetett az arcán bujkáló vigyort. Természetesen ő sohasem gondolt úgy a sokkal fiatalabb Beccára, mint romantikus érdeklődési körre, csakis barátként, így nagyon is örült a boldogságának.

– Amoureuse, talán. Mindenesetre lefoglalnád azt a két szobát? Megbeszélem nagyapával, és lemondjuk a hotelt. A spórolt pénzből meg majd tiramisut veszünk!

– Rendben van, mia amica. Akkor egy hét múlva találkozunk! Megmutatom a várost! – ígérte Duke.

– Már alig várom, mio amico! – köszönt el Becca.

* * *

 **Firenze, Olaszország, október 16. hétfő, 19:20.**

Bár már a festők és énekesek országába is beköszöntött az ősz, Firenze óvárosának utcái mégis dugig voltak az éttermek és kávézók teraszára kiülő és vidáman társalgó emberekkel. Duke a folyóparti vendéglő-fogadó teraszán állt, piros ingben, fekete nadrágban és fekete kötényben, kezében telefonjával. Körbenézett az utcán sétáló, és a teraszokon üldögélő pergő nyelvű embereken, akik a lámpák fényénél igazi, olaszos este hangulatát sugározták felé. A víz a folyóban lágyan fodrozódott, az égen a telihold alatt pedig jól látszott a firenzei dóm piros kupolája és homokszínű falai.

Imádta ezt az országot, imádta ezt a várost és imádta az embereket. Az építészet, az ételek, a zene, a szenvedély, ami mindenhol ott van és az a semmihez sem fogható olaszos hangulat teljesen bűvköréve vette. Japán is szép és izgalmas volt a maga módján, a sajátos hagyományokkal, ultramodern városokkal, de ez valami teljesen más. Ebben a családias, latinos környezetben magára talált. Az itt is fel-felbukkanó párbajozók, és a mellékutcákban diszkréten elrejtett kaszinók pedig csak a torta habját képezték. A legjobb az egészben pedig, hogy egy hét múlva barátjával és társaságával is megoszthatja mindezt.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, …amit lehet nem kellett volna, mert a közelben szivarozó kér úr füstjét így jól beszívta. De csak mosolygott egy nagyot a dolgon és visszament az étterembe. _Olaszok…_ – gondolta magában némi fejcsóválással, de egyben vidámsággal.

Odabent rögtön egy balra eső szobába sétált, ahol a fogadórész recepciója volt található.

– Hé, Stefano! – szólította meg olaszul a recepciós srácot, egyben kollégáját, miközben a pultra könyökölt. – Akkor lefoglalnám azt a két megüresedett szobát a barátaimnak jövő hét hétfőtől!

– Per quanto tempo, Duke? _Mennyi időre?_ – kérdezte az olasz fiú jókedvűen.

– Per una settimana! _Egy hétre._ Hétfőtől hétfőig.

– Milyen névre?

– Hopkins. Legyen mindkettő Hopkins névre.

Stefano beírt valamit egy füzetbe, majd kollégájára nézett.

– Na és… a szerelmed is a vendégek között van, Duke-ito? – vigyorogta.

– Valóban jön egy lány, de ő még csak tizennégy éves, és nem a szerelmem. Az én szerelmem Japánban maradt és mást szeret…

– Problemi del cuore. _A szív problémái,_ Duke-ito. Idővel elmúlik. Majd te is megtalálod a te vero amore, _igaz szerelmedet_.

– Bár úgy lenne, Stefano – sóhajtotta Duke. – De most ideje visszamenni dolgozni. A főnök nem enged szabadságra jövő héten, ha lazsálni lát.

– Ne aggódj, mio amico! Ebben az országban mindenki lazsál – kacsintott az olasz társára.

– De nem Duke Devlin! – felelte a kanadai vigyorogva, majd átsietett az étterembe, ahol már vette is fel egy újonnan érkezett család rendelését. Hátköznaponként mindig telt ház volt, és rengeteg munka, de így szerette. Pörgött ezerrel.

* * *

4 órával később…

 **Japán, a Kyoto feletti hegyekben, október 17. kedd, 07:30.**

A hegyekben, az őszi színbe öltözött fákkal, majmokkal és ősi templomokkal teli erdőben volt egy kis faház is. Honda és Shizuka itt szálltak meg a kirándulás alkalmával, és innen indultak minden nap túrázni, vagy éppen templomokat nézni. Hiroto ma korán kelt, hogy reggelit készítsen Shizukának. Joey húga már azokra a csodálatos illatokra kelt fel, amik a konyhából áradtak. Óvatosan odalopózott szerelméhez.

– Hiroto-chan! – nyomott egy puszit az arcára, majd megölelte a tűzhely mellett álló fiút – Miféle csodálatos ételt készítesz éppen?

– A neve: A világ legjobb reggelije tojással és rizzsel az én kedvenc Shizuka-chanomnak! – trillázta Honda nagy szerelmesen.

– Jaj, úgy imádlak téged, Hiroto-chan! – szorította magához a lány újból, a fiú pedig örömmel visszaölelte. – Bár csak Onii-chan is elfogadná, hogy együtt vagyunk!

– Idővel megszokja majd – nyugtatta Honda kedvesét. – Most úgy sincs itt, hogy szétválasszon minket!

Ez a kifejezés kissé félre csúszott, mert Shizuka máris hiányolni kezdte bátyját.

– Ó-ó, Hiroto-chan! Olyan jó lenne, ha Onii-chan végre hazajönne! Annyira hiányzik Shizukának!

– Ne aggódj, kicsim! – kapcsolt gyorsan Honda, és kezeibe fogta Shizuka kezeit, majd kissé felemelte őket. – Vissza fog még jönni, ha majd elég versenyt megnyert. Addig is… – mélyen a lány barna szemeibe nézett. – Majd én itt leszek veled és vigyázok rád!

– Hát jól van – sóhajtotta a hugica. – Úgy vélem kibírom még egy kicsit.

– Persze, hogy ki! Mára nagyon izgalmas túrát terveztem. Elmegyünk egy hőforráshoz, amiben fürödni is lehet.

– Fürödni?

– Igen. Nagyon jó lesz, csak hozz fürdőruhát!

– Rendben, Hiroto-chan. Jó ideje vársz már rá, hogy láthass fürdőruhában, nem igaz? – kérdezte Shizuka játékosan mosolyogva.

– Nagyon rossz vagyok, ha igent mondok? – mosolygott vissza rá Honda.

– Nem, nem, nem. Shizuka is régóta szeretné már látni Hiroto-chant fürdőruhában!

– Hát akkor! Együnk és induljunk!

– Benne vagyok!

Összecsapták a tenyerüket, ahogy mostanában szokták, mikor valami jót sikerül elérniük együtt, majd hozzáfogtak reggelizni. Remek és izgalmas nap állt előttük, amit még az égre gyűlt felhők sem tudtak elrontani.

* * *

Másnap délután.

 **Domino City, Japán, október 18. szerda, 13:20.**

Egy hűvös, szellős és felhős októberi délután köszöntött a városra. Yugi Mutou éppen a legújabb kártyákat rendezgette a játékbolt polcainak üvegfala mögött. Mivel nagyapja, Sugoroku, két hete megint elutazott, újból ő felelt az üzletért. Krémszínű nadrágot, halványlila inget és lila mellényt viselt. Fekete, tüskés haja büszkén állt felfelé, mialatt szőke tincsei az arcába hulltak.

Percek múlva nagyot sóhajtva dőlt bele egy székbe a bolt egyik sarkában. Mellette kedvenc egyiptomi aranyládikája hevert egy alacsony asztalon. Az ölébe vette, majd óvatosan kinyitva belenézett. A dobozban egy pakli volt, tetején a lila ruhás Sötét Varázsló nevű lappal. Yugi kiemelte a lapot és hosszan nézegette.

A Sötét Varázsló volt a Fáraó legkedvesebb lapja. Mennyi csatát nyertek meg együtt, ezt a lapot és a többi varázslót használva! Nem tudott ellene tenni, újból előjöttek számára a múlt emlékei. A csaták, amiket a barátaival és a Fáraóval karöltve vívtak. Azok a hosszú, mély párbeszédek a Másik Énjével. Anzu beszédei a barátságról. Joey jó szándékú bénázásai, amin mind annyit nevettek. Honda támogatása. Amikor Duke hozta a formáját. Ahogy Duke és Honda próbálták meghódítani Shizukát…

 _Vajon Atemu most mit tenne a helyemben? Új barátokat keresne? …Nem pont ez az a hozzáállás, amit el kellene felejtenem?_

ooo

Két évig harcolt a Másik Énjével együtt, azaz inkább a Fáraó harcolt, ő pedig támogatta. Sokak számára nem volt több a Fáraó urnájánál, ez pedig, bár Mou Hitori no Bokunak nem említette, nagyon is zavarta. Ő volt a kiválasztott, a Fáraó leszármazottja, aki annak lelkét kiszabadította a Kirakós fogságából, majd két évig magában hordozta. Bár örömmel töltötte el, hogy segíthet neki, és hogy együtt legyőztek annyi gonosztevőt, hogy annyi emberen segítettek, legbelül mindig is zavarta valami. A kezdetektől fogva szeretett volna kilépni a Fáraó árnyékából, bebizonyítani, hogy ő is van olyan jó.

Mindig is tisztelte Atemu erejét, a bátorságát, merészségét, a kitartását, magabiztosságát és stratégiai érzékét. Utóbbi kivételével ugyanis a Fáraó túltett rajta mindezekben. Nagyon szoros kötelék alakult ki közöttük, és Atemu a végére már olyan volt számára, mint egy nagytestvér, de emellett folyton saját hiányosságaira emlékeztette. Emiatt pedig Yugi elszántan próbált lépést tartani vele. A kettejük kapcsolata már csak ilyen bonyolult és összetett volt.

Yugi nagyon megszerette a Fáraót, aggódott érte, és mindenben szerette volna segíteni. Még azok után is, hogy a Fáraó egyszer olyan ostoba döntést hozott a Rafael elleni csatában, és ezért az ő lelke egy időre csapdába került. Akkor próbálta megértetni a Fáraóval az együttérzés és kedvesség fontosságát. Amikor pedig Zorc-kal harcoltak, Yugi szívvel-lélekkel harcol barátjáért, Másik Énjéért, és hogy végre lezárhassák ezt a történetet. A végső párbajuk után, miután legyőzte őt, Atemu elmondta, hogy Yuginak hála ismerte meg a gyengédség erejét, és főleg ezért sikerült továbblépnie.

A Fáraó szavai ellenére Yugi mégis úgy érezte, hogy ő sokkal többet köszönhet neki, mint fordítva. A benne lakó másik léleknek hála erősebbé és bátrabbá vált, de még így sem érezte magát elég jónak. A Fáraó ereje még így is elérhetetlen célnak tűnt számára. Ezért is volt, hogy a búcsú alatt, bár a szíve szakadt meg, ahogy barátaiknak is, legbelül nagy megkönnyebbülés vett erőt rajta. Úgy érezte, hogy ezután végre már senki sem fogja őt Atemuhoz hasonlítani.

Sajnos tévedett. Egyrészt a megkönnyebbülés fájdalommá változott, ugyanis Mou Hitori no Boku elvesztése jobban fájt neki, mint arra számított. Miután haza értek úgy vélte, új életet kezdhet, de az űr, ami Atemu után a szívében maradt egyre csak nőtt. Hiányzott neki a Fáraó, akire már-már szinte testvérként tekintett, jobban hiányzott, mint amennyire akkoriban túl akart tenni rajta. Másrészt hiába győzte le anno, mégsem érezte úgy, hogy közelről is lenne olyan jó párbajozó, mint Ő volt. Sorra nyerte a versenyeket, de hiányzott valami. Annyira szerette volna, ha Atemu egyszer eljön és személyesen gratulál neki.

Egy idő után azonban sikerült úgy-ahogy továbblépnie. Még mindig hiányzott neki Atemu, de a végzős év dolgai sikeresen elterelték a figyelmét. Bár nem készült tovább tanulni, azért szeretett volna minden tantárgyból a lehető legjobban teljesíteni. Emellett őt kérték meg rá, hogy a bizonyítványosztón mondjon búcsúbeszédet az évfolyam és tanárok előtt. Először kissé meglepődött, mert voltak nála sokkal jobb tanulók is, de utána belátta, hogy sokkal inkább jó magaviselete és párbajozói népszerűsége, mintsem jegyei miatt ruházták rá ezt a feladatot.

A helyzet tovább bonyolódott, amikor Seto Kaiba elhatározta, hogy kiássa a Kirakós darabjait, és feléleszti a Fáraót. Rosszul esett neki, hogy Kaiba-kun még ennyi idő után sem veszi őt komolyan, és csakis Atemun jár az esze. Valamennyit mégis bizonyított magának, amikor Aigamit legyőzte, majd majdnem Kaibával is így tett. Sajnos mindez nem volt elég, és kijelentése ellenére, hogy a Fáraó már nincs a Kirakósban, Atemu valahogy mégis visszatért egy kis időre, hogy megmentse őket. Akkor még örült is neki, hogy láthatta őt és megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy vele minden rendben. Arra viszont, hogy saját sikereiről meséljen már nem volt alkalma, Atemu ugyanis elmondta, hogy muszáj mielőbb visszatérnie a világba, ahová most már tartozik. Egyúttal a Kirakóst is magával vitte, nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy többé már nem fog visszatérni.

Yugi néhány hét múlva elmondta a beszédet, amitől kissé tartott ugyan, de végül jól sült el és mindenki megtapsolta. Valójában akkor nem csak a középiskolás évektől, évfolyamtársaitól és barátaitól, hanem a Fáraótól is búcsúzott. Ezt ugyan csak Joey, Honda, Anzu, Ryo és Duke érezték, de amíg a barátoknak szóló búcsú egy távkapcsolat felé mutatott, addig a búcsú, amit Yugi a Fáraónak szánt végleges volt. Legbelül érezte, hogy ezután egyedül járja tovább útját, még akkor is, ha az a sok bonyolult érzelem és emlék, ami a Fáraóhoz fűzi a szívében örökre megmarad.

Az érettségi után Anzutól és Joey-tól könnyes búcsút vettek. Honda dolgozni kezdett, Shizuka pedig nyári iskolába járt, hogy behozza a lemaradását a sok betegeskedés miatt, és jövőre ő is leérettségizhessen. A nyár alatt Honda egyre közelebb került Shizukához, amit Duke nem vett jó néven. A kockabűvölő srác egyébként is távozni készült, de így még hamarabb hagyta el az országot. A szerelmesek pedig ezután minden szabadidejüket együtt töltötték, Joey nagy örömére. Az ősz beköszöntével Honda új állást keresett, Shizuka pedig iskolába járt.

Ősszel Ryo is készült elhagyni az országot. Ő volt az egyetlen személy, akivel Yugi a nyár folyamán elfogadható mennyiségű időt töltött. Bár az is csupán heti egy-két alkalommal való találkozást és némi párbajozást jelentett.

Nagyapja tavasz óta folyamatosan külföldön tartózkodott, különféle ásatásokon, és alig járt haza. Az öreg második ifjúkorát élte, ide-oda utazgatott, így Yugira maradt a felelősség, hogy a boltot vezesse és rendet tartson a házban. A munka mellett nagyon új barátokat sem volt esélye szerezni, nem számítva azt a pár karate és judo edzést, amire eljárt hetente háromszor.

ooo

 _De legalább csinálok valamit_ – gondolta minden nap, mialatt a boltot rendezgette és fejben már saját játékát tervezte.

Kicsit azért megviselte, hogy nyár eleje óta ennyire magára maradt. Egyedül a gondolataival és a múlt fel-felötlő emlékeivel. Most, hogy nagyapja és sok barátja külföldön volt, Honda és Shizuka pedig elfoglaltak, nem igazán akadt társasága, aki elterelhette volna a figyelmét. Legalább az internet segített azért tartani a kapcsolatot barátaival és ismerőseivel.

 _Ez az!_ _Felhívom őket_ – döntötte el, mint a hét szinte minden napján. Így október vége felé, a borús és szürke időben még magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint nyáron, amikor sütött a Nap. Akkor legalább kimehetett a parkba és néhány idegennel párbajba fogott. Ilyen időben azonban nem nagyon járnak az emberek a parkba, párbaj bajnokság pedig egy rövid júliusi versenyen kívül nem volt terítéken.

Előkapta zsebéből a fehér borítású okos telefont és Skype-hoz hasonló japán alkalmazás segítségével már tárcsázta is Joey számát. Reménykedett benne, hogy barátai wifi közelben vannak, vagy van mobil netük, mert a távolsági hívás egyébként nagyon is drága lett volna. Egy játékbolt profitjából nehéz lett volna fedezni hónapokon keresztül.

Kicsöngött.

– Csááá! – jött az ordítás a vonal másik végéről. Kép egy ideje már nem volt az alkalmazáshoz. Elromolhatott valami benne, de ő képtelen volt megjavítani.

– Szia, Joey. Itt Yug… – próbálta volna ő is üdvözölni, de a hang nem hagyta abba.

– …Te haver most a világhírű Jonouchi Katsuját hívtad! Jelenleg egy nagyon fontos bajnokságot készülök megnyerni éppen, szóval légy jófej és a sípszó után hagyj üzenetet! „Síphang."

– Már megint a rögzítő – sóhajtotta Yugi, de azért ma is hagyott üzenetet. – Szia, Joey. Itt Yugi. Még mindig Japánban vagyok, a nagyapa boltjára vigyázok. Ha lesz időd, majd hívj vissza! Már rég beszéltünk, szívesen hallanék felőled! Tényleg nagyon hiányzol… – Yugi kinyomta a vonalat. _Ez talán túl érzelgősre sikeredett_ – gondolta. _Teljesen szánalmas vagyok…_

Azért csak nem adta fel. Megrázta a fejét, és felhívta Anzut, de nála is az üzenetrögzítő kapcsolt be. A lány egy Broadway musicalre próbált, ezért nem tudta felvenni.

Honda és Shizuka felvették, de ők éppen egy kéthetes őszi szüneti kiránduláson voltak a hegyekben, így őket nem zavarta sokáig.

Duke következett, akiről tudta, hogy Firenzében dolgozik. Olaszországot mindig is érdekesnek tartotta.

– Szia, Duke! Itt Yugi!

– Ciao, amico! Mi a helyzet?

– Nem sok. Veled? Jól mennek a dolgok?

– Sí, sí, amico! Mennek, mennek, főleg az üzlet. A bolt az nagyon megy!

– Nálam kevésbé. Nincs túl sok vevő.

– Sajnálom, Yug. …De figyu, most mennem kell! Itt már este van és telt ház, ahogy általában. Fel kell vennem néhány rendelést!

– Értem… Viszhall.

– Ciao!

Rebeccát már csak azért sem hívta fel, mert örült, hogy a lány kezd romantikus értelemben lemondani róla. Kedvelte Beccát, de csak barátként, és nem szerette volna végtelen számú telefonhívással félrevezetni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Becca már rég másba szerelmes.

Nagyapját már meg sem próbálta felhívni, mert tudta, hogy Gii-chan egész napra a hotelban hagyja a telefonját, hogy csak a munkára koncentrálhasson. Most éppen Egyiptomban volt, legalábbis két napja ezt mondta neki. Valami eddig ismeretlen építményt terveztek feltárni néhány régi kollegájával, amit eddig betemetett a homok, de egy két héttel ezelőtti hatalmas vihar elhordta azt, így meglátták annak tetejét.

Felhívhatta volna Ryót, de ő tegnap mondta neki, hogy ma kezd el bepakolni az útra, mivel három nap múlva utazik(szombaton), így őt sem zavarta.

ooo

Végezetül úgy határozott, megérdeklődi, hogy mi van a motoros bandával. Tárcsázta Marik számát, de nem vette fel. Felhívta Mai-t is. Ő már legalább beleszólt a telefonba. Vagy mégsem?

(Peru: október 17, kedd. 23:40.)

– Halló-halló! Itt Mai Valentine, darling – monda igaz kaliforniai angol akcentussal. – Ha üzenni szeretnél nekem, azt kérlek, a sípszó után tedd meg…

– Nem hiszem el, hogy megint egy rögzítő! – sóhajtotta Yugi, szintén angolul, de olyan hangosan, hogy azt Mai is meghallotta.

Hamarosan élénk nevetés szűrődött át a vonal másik végéről.

– Jaj, ugyan! Csak szívatlak, drágám! – trillázta Mai a telefonba. – Itt vagyok, élek és virulok! Na, mi a helyzet?

– Szóval ott vagy! – sóhajtotta Yugi, és kicsit megkönnyebbült. – Csak érdekelt, hogy vagytok. Rég nem hallottam felőletek. – Nem tudta nem észrevenni a felbőgő motorok zaját a háttérben.

– Igaz, ami igaz. Folyton úton vagyunk. Most is mindjárt indulunk, csak benzinért álltunk meg egy kútnál.

– És minden rendben? Jól vagytok? Marik nem veszi fel a telefonját.

– Ja, a Tigris? – kuncogta Mai. – Ő csak a sebességgel van elfoglalva. Amúgy mind jól vagyunk, ne aggódj. Valon kicsit megsérült, amikor Rafaellel egy őrült ötlet folytán motorozás közben próbáltak meg párbajozni, de már jobban van.

– Cardgames on motocycles? – ismételte Yugi döbbenten.

– Tiszta őrültség, nem?

– Hát, nekem nem jutott volna eszembe. Csoda, ha a kártyák ki nem repülnek a kezükből.

– Az is megvolt. Órákig gyűjtögettük őket az út szélén. A végén már…

De Mai nem tudta befejezni, mert újabb motorbúgás töltötte be a teret.

– Cica, indulnánk! – kiabálta valaki a közelből. Talán Valon.

– Gyerünk már! Közeleg az éjfél és holnap délig Limába kell érnünk! – sürgette most egy másik, magasabb férfihang. Ez a hang Yugit Marikéra emlékeztette.

– Talán ha nem vesztegetünk annyi időt tegnap a Nazca-fennsíkon a geoglifák bámulásával, akkor most már ott lehetnénk! – szólt vissza Mai.

– Láttátok a Nazca-vonalakat? – kérdezte Yugi izgatottan. – És milyen volt?

– Tulajdonképpen érdekes. A helyiek szerint az őseik gonosz isteneket zártak a föld alá és ezt ábrázolják az alakzatok, de persze ez csak mese.

– Izgalmasan hangzik – jegyezte meg Yugi.

– Kivel beszélsz, Cica? – kérdezte Valon. – Tényleg indulni kellene!

– Csak Yugival.

– Okés-oké! – szólalt meg újból Marik. – Mind üdvözöljük, de tedd már…!

– Szerintem veled is szeretne beszélni – mondta Mai és Yugi örömére átadta a telefont.

– Ja, öhm, hát, jól van – hümmögött a szőke egyiptomi. – Itt Marik. Mi a helyzet?

– Nem sok, nagyapa boltját vezetem – felelte Yugi. – De örülök, hogy hallak!

– Ja-ja, én is. De nekünk most már indulnunk…

– Biztos minden rendben? Az a motoros párbaj nagyon veszélyesen hangzik…

– Ja-ja, mindenki oké. A motoros párbaj nagyon menő dolog lenne, egyébként. Csak még ki kellene találni, hogy hol tartsuk a kártyáinkat száguldás közben, meg egy autópilóta sem ártana.

– Ha te mondod. Még így is furán hangzik…

– De most már le kell tennem! – próbálta Marik lerázni a párbajkirályt. – Holnap fellépésünk van Limában! Tudod, múltkor meséltem, hogy motoros mutatványokat adunk elő mindig, amerre járunk, és ebből tartjuk fent magunkat.

– Igen, említetted. Sok sikert!

– Meglesz! Csáó!

– Viszlát! – kiáltotta Rafael, Valon és Amelda.

– Üdv! – így Odion.

– Bye! – így még néhány számára ismeretlen hang.

– Szia, édes! – köszönt el Mai, aki közben visszavette a mobilját.

– Sziasztok – felelte Yugi, de a vonal már meg is szakadt. _Ezek jól elvannak Dél-Amerikában. Hát ennyi volt mára a társasági élet_ – gondolta.

Fáradtan és kissé csalódottan sétált át a boltból a konyhába, hogy némi teát készítsen magának. A mai nap úgyis kevesen jártak az üzletben, úgy vélte, nyugodtan ott hagyhatja egy időre.

ooo

Gondolataiba mélyedve, az elmúlt évek kalandjain nosztalgiázva ült a kanapén egy csésze fekete teát kortyolgatva. Kissé kedvetlenül gondolt a tényre, hogy a többiekkel ellentétben, egy ideig valószínűleg még ugyanilyen unalmas lesz az élete, mint most. Persze mehetett volna a nagyapjával körbeutazni a földet, de úgy érezte, az ásatásokon csak útban lenne. Na és persze azt is tudta, hogy ha bezárják a boltot, a megspórolt pénz csak egy-két hónapra lenne elég neki és a nagyapjának. Maradnia kellett.

Épp újabb sóhaj után készült elhatározni magát, hogy azért is tartja magában a lelket, amikor hallotta, hogy valaki belép az üzletbe. Az ajtó felé helyezett szélcsengő ennél hangosabban nem is zendülhetett volna meg. Letette a teát az asztalra és sietve átszaladt a bolthelyiségbe. Ott nagy meglepetésére átlagos vásárlók helyett egy magas, öltönyös, napszemüveges alak várakozott.

– Isono! – ismerte fel Yugi a férfit. Rögtön eszébe jutottak a Kaiba fivérek. Róluk nem sokat hallott az érettségi óta, mármint a médiahírek kivételével. Seto sohasem szeretett személyeskedni vele és Yugi úgy vélte, Mokubát is visszatartja ettől.

– Yugi-san – köszöntötte a Kaiba Corp. embere.

– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte Yugi enyhe meglepettséggel. – Azt hittem Kaiba-kun megszerezhet magának bármilyen kártyát, amilyet akar, anélkül, hogy boltban kellene megvásárolnia.

– Ez igaz, de nem ezért jöttem – jelentette ki Isono. – Velem kell jönnie!

– Nekem? Miért?

– Mokuba-sama azonnal látni kívánja!

– Na de… Fél éve nem beszéltünk. Mi lett most mégis olyan sürgős?

– Kérem, Yugi-san, most jöjjön velem! Mokuba-sama már várja!

– Higgye el, szívesen mennék! – magyarázta Yugi. – Szinte az összes időmet ebben a boltban töltöm. De nem hagyhatom itt az üzletet!

Isono azonban nem készült feladni. Kivétel nélkül végrehajtotta a Kaiba fiúk kéréseit, kerüljön bármibe. Seto-sama és Mokuba-sama rendesen bántak vele, és ezt szerette volna meghálálni minden egyes tettével.

– Muszáj lesz itt hagynod! Mokuba-sama a lelkemre kötötte, hogy vigyelek el hozzá!

– …Jól van – egyezett bele végül Yugi. Látta rajta, hogy Isono úgy sem tágítana. – Elmegyek, de legfeljebb néhány órára.

Az asztalhoz sétált és a hieroglifákkal díszített arany dobozból kivette pakliját. Időbe telt, míg Atemu lapjait, a Sötét Varázslót és Sötét Varázslólányt újból használni merte. Egy ideig túlságosan is a Fáraó elvesztésére és elérhetetlen erejére emlékeztették. De idővel megbékélt ezekkel, és régi és új lapjaikat immár egyaránt használta. Betette a paklit az övén lévő tartóba, karjára húzta a DuelDiskjét, majd az ügynökre nézett.

– Induljunk! – szólította fel Isono, ő pedig bólintott. Kilépve az utcára még felkepta sötétszürke kabátját. Alaposan bezárta a boltot, majd helyet foglalt a Kaiba Corp. autójában. Nem tudta, mire számítson, de nagy esély volt rá, hogy kártyajátékkal kapcsolatos dologról lesz szó, ezért is vette magához mindenképpen az ahhoz szükséges dolgokat.

 _Ha szerencsém lesz, még párbajozhatok is egy jót!_ – gondolta reménykedve.

* * *

 ***** – a cím a DSOD történetére utal, azaz 6 hónappal Diva Aigami és az érettségi után


	3. Seto terve

**Seto terve**

 **Domino City, október 18. szerda, 14:20.**

A fekete limuzin, amit érte küldtek, pontosan a Kaiba Corporation Domino Cityben található központjával szemben állt meg. Mokuba Kaiba odakint várt rá. Egy fehér ingben és királykék öltönyben toporgott a járda szélén. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon felidegesítette valami, ezért Yugi igyekezett a lehető leggyorsabban kikászálódni az autóból.

– Yugi-san! Végre, hogy itt vagy!

– Mokuba-kun! – lépett a fiú mellé, mialatt aggódva fürkészte az arcát. – Mi a baj? Mi történt? – Az említett válasz helyett megragadta a mellényét, majd a bejárat felé kezdte ráncigálni. – Mokuba…?!

– Nincs idő a fecsegésre! – kiabálta, majd elengedve őt előrerohant. Mivel érezte, hogy nincs más választása, másrészt rossz előérzete is támadt, Yugi szó nélkül követte őt.

– Erre! Siess! – ordította hátra Yuginak Mokuba, mialatt nagy hévvel berontott az irodaházba. A kívülről szinte teljes egészében üveggel borított hatszögletes toronyépület ötven emelet magas volt, és a párbajszimulációs labor természetesen az ötvenedik szinten helyezkedett el.

– Pró-bá-lok – lihegte Yugi a nyomában. Már egy ideje rendszeresen járt karate és judo edzésekre, de Kaiba-kun fürge kisöccsével még így is nehezen tartotta a tempót. Szélsebesen átrohantak a hallon, és mielőtt a csodálkozó recepciósnő figyelmeztethette volna őket, hogy az épületben tilos a szaladgálás, már egy üvegfalú liftben száguldottak felfelé.

– Hova megyünk? – kérdezte Yugi, mialatt próbálta összeszedni magát. Nem akarta, hogy nagy riválisa, Seto Kaiba előtt edzetlennek tűnjön.

– Ötvenedik emelet. Ott van a labor, ahol a virtuális párbajrendszert teszteljük.

– Labor? – ismételte meg Mutou némi csodálkozással. A labor szóról neki mindig a biosz-kémia labor jutott eszébe a középsuliból, nem pedig egy valószínűleg modern kütyükkel felszerelt ultramodern helyiség.

– Labornak hívjuk, de valójában egy hatalmas, nagy belmagasságú aula számos irányítószobával és fejlesztések elvégzésére alkalmas mellékszobával. Közvetlenül a helikopter leszálló alatt helyezkedik el – magyarázta Mokuba tudálékosan. Yugi bólintott, hogy így már érti. Ekkor az alelnök hirtelen aggódó arckifejezésre váltott. – Yugi-san! Kérlek, segíts a bátyámat észhez téríteni!

Yugi ezen szavak hallatára nagyot sóhajtott. _Vajon mibe keverte magát már megint az az egoista diktátor?_ Nagyon fel tudták idegesíteni Kaiba-kun őrült ötletei. Ettől függetlenül a barátjának tartotta, ezért arcán az ítélet mellett felfedezhetőek voltak az iránta való aggódás jelei.

– Mit követett el már megint?

– Miután a Fáraó lelke eltávozott ebből a világot – fogott bele Mokuba –, Nii-sama egy egész évet pazarolt arra, hogy kiássa a romok közül az ezeréves ikonokat, köztük a te kirakósod, hogy visszahozza a Fáraó lelkét és megküzdhessen vele.

Yugi bólintott, hogy ezekkel ő is tisztában van.

– Amikor pedig a Fáraó csak néhány percre tért vissza, hogy legyőzze Divát, még jobban az agyára ment a dolog, és immár tizenhatodik hónapja küzd azzal az AI-vel... Ha így folytatja, teljesen beleőrül…

Megállt a lift, megérkeztek. Mokuba felfüggesztette a mondanivalóját és újfent lila mellényébe kapaszkodva kezdte Yugi-sant a folyosó felé húzni.

– Micsoda az az AI? – kérdezte Yugi. Már megint rohantak, most egy neonfényekkel megvilágított folyosón keresztül.

– És ez nem minden! – magyarázta a Kaiba Corp. alelnöke. – Az a fura kocka, amit Diva Aigami használt…

– Az, ami miatt dimenziós idézni kellett a párbaj alatt? Azt hittem azt a Kaiba Corporation túlságosan veszélyesnek ítélte, és ezért biztos helyre elzárták…

– Igen, elzárták… az egyik titkos laboratóriumunkba, ahol most is kísérleteznek rajta.

Yugi szemei nagyra nyíltak a döbbenettől.

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan?! Aigami a kocka segítségével majdnem elpusztította a várost, ti meg kísérleteztek vele?!

– Én is pont így álltam hozzá – bizonygatta Mokuba. Hirtelen megállt egy kétszárnyú fémajtó előtt, így Yugi majdhogynem belerohant, de végül sikerült lefékeznie. Nagyokat lihegett, miközben a fekete hajú folytatatta. – De Seto és a tudósok felettébb érdekesnek találják a kocka felépítését és a belőle áradó kvantumenergiákat. Szerintük Diva kockája egyfajta kvantumtér-generátorként működik, amely erőtér, a megfelelő paraméterekre beállítva, képes önmagával rezonálva meghajlítani a háromdimenziós teret és ezáltal különböző, másik párhuzamos terekkel interferenciába lépni…

Yugi értetlenül bámult, majd kénytelen volt közbevágni.

– Mokuba, lehet, hogy négyesem volt fizikából, de ettől függetlenül az előbbiekből semmit sem értek. Lehetne, hogy átfogalmazod úgy, hogy én is megértsem?

– A lényeg, hogy ha sikerül rájönniük, hogy pontosan hogyan működik, a kvantumkocka átjárót nyithat egy másik dimenzióba!

– MICSODA?! – hökkent meg Yugi. – Nem veszélyes ez?

– A veszélyes nem elég erős kifejezés…

– De várj! Olyan párhuzamos világra gondolsz, mint a Párbaj Szellemek világa?

– Nos, Seto úgy véli, a Szellemek világa olyan dimenzió, ami a mi világunknak van alárendelve, tehát mondhatjuk, hogy a mi világunknak egy aldimenziója. A kocka viszont olyan párhuzamos dimenziókba nyithat utat, amelyek a mi világunkkal bár valamiféle kapcsolatban állnak, de attól függetlenül léteznek.

Yugi újból a fejét fogta, bár ebből már többet megértett, mint a kvantum-izés dologból.

– Mondanál egy példát! – kérte Yugi. Mokuba bólintott.

– Nii-sama egyetlen egy dimenziót akar meglátogatni, bármi is legyen odaát. Mégpedig azt a dimenziót, ahova a Fáraó belépett… aznap…, amikor legyőzted őt – nyögte ki végre.

Yugi hirtelenjében köpni-nyelni nem tudott a döbbenettől. Ez a Kaiba teljesen őrült, ha azt tervezi, hogy csak úgy látogatást tehet a Túlvilágon. Túlvilág? Egyáltalán így hívják azt a helyet? Maga sem tudta, hisz-e az ilyesmiben. Bár annyi biztos, hogy a Fáraó lelke nem tért örök nyugalomra, hiszen akkor nem térhetett volna vissza, hogy segítsen nekik legyőzni Divát. De ha még egy párhuzamos világban tartózkodik is…

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a halottak lelkének háborgatása nem jó ötlet! – jelentette ki végül határozottságot erőltetve magára. Legbelül azonban kellemetlen vágy lett úrrá rajta, a remény, hogy talán így ő is újra láthatja a Másik Énjét. _De nem! Nem szabad! Ez így nem helyes!_ – Kaiba-kunt muszáj lesz megállítani. Ezúttal túl messzire megy!

– Ezt kérlek, akkor mond meg neki is! – válaszolta Mokuba, mialatt valami kódot ütött be az ajtó jobb oldalán lévő kijelzőbe. – Mert rám egyáltalán nem hallgat!

– Megpróbálom meggyőzni – bólintott Yugi, újból csak határozottan. Lila szemeiben elszántság csillant. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy ez a bolond cégvezető veszélybe sodorjon bárkit is, önmagát beleértve, egy valamiféle dimenziós kapu megnyitásával.

ooo

Mokuba tanácsára Yugi levette kabátját és a folyosón elhelyezett fogasra akasztotta.

Az ajtó két szárnya oldalra húzódott, őket pedig elárasztotta a neonkék fény. Bár a folyosó sem volt sötét, a hatalmas teremből ragyogó fény áradt kifelé. Követte Mokubát és néhány méter után kitisztult a látása.

A fényből Seto Kaiba magas, szikár alakja bontakozott ki, aki háttal állt nekik. Szokásos fekete bőrnadrágjában, fekete garbójában és ujjatlan, szegecsekkel díszített fehér bőrkabátjában feszített, karján kéken világított a legújabb, virtuális DuelDisk és… Éppen támadni készült a mellette álló, szikrázóan acélkék Végső Kékszemű Hósárkánnyal!

– Végső Kékszemű Hósárkány! – hallották Seto kegyelmet nem ismerő hangját. – Támadd Rá Aranyszínű Főnixmadarát*!

– Micsoda?! RÁ?! – lepődött meg Yugi, de a meglepetéseknek ezzel nem lett vége. Ahogy tett néhány lépést oldalra, és a háromfejű sárkány már nem takarta el a kilátást, meglátta őket. Rá, az aranyszínű istenszörny félelmetes valójában. A mögötte álló játékos pedig…

– Felesleges, Kaiba! Ezzel nem mész semmire! – hallotta az ellenfél rémisztően ismerős, kemény hangját. A hangot, ami annak idején oly sokszor visszhangzott a fejében.

– Mou Hitori no Boku! – kiáltott fel és még közelebb rohant, így most már ő, Kaiba és az említett személy egy háromszöget alkottak. – Ezt nem hiszem el! – bámult a Fáraó arcára, aki mintha semmit sem változott volna. Kék, középiskolai egyenruha, ujjatlan, fekete felső, a kabát lazán a vállára vetve, szegecsek, láncok, villámszerűen felálló szőke tincsek a fekete hajában, és az elengedhetetlen, komoly, mélylila tekintet.

Atemunak 4700 életpontja maradt, egy lefordított lapja, három a kezében és Rá a térfelén (ATK 5400). Kaibának 1800 életpontja volt, egy lap a kezében és két lefordított lap, plusz a térfelén a háromfejű sárkánya (ATK 4500). Látszott rajtuk, hogy jó ideje harcolnak már.

– Rá támadópontja jelenleg 5400, a te sárkányodé pedig 4500 – folytatta Atemu határozottan. – Nem győzhetsz!

– Tévedés – jelentette ki Kaiba ravaszul, majd felmutatta a kezében lévő utolsó lapját. – Ugyanis felruházom a sárkányomat a Fény Szárnyai nevű varázslappal, ami 1000-rel megnöveli a támadóerejét!

Yugi, és Mokuba, aki időközben beérte a háromszínű hajú fiút, elképedve nézték, ahogy a háromfejű sárkány szárnyai arany színnel izzani kezdenek és a méretük kétszeresére nő. Gazdája úgy belefeledkezett a játékba, hogy eddig még észre sem vette őket.

– Végső Kékszemű Hósárkány! Támadj a Pusztítás Fehér Villámjaival! – kiáltotta Kaiba, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy a sárkány három feje kitátja száját, azokban gömbszerű energia képződig, majd azt egyszerre ellenfele, és egyben legfőbb riválisa szörnyére, azaz istenére zúdítják. Rá fájdalmas üvöltése betöltötte a teret, majd hamar darabokra esett szét és a hologram eltűnt a játéktérről.

Yugi és Mokuba tátott szájjal vették tudomásul, hogy Seto Kaiba éppen most intézett el egy istent, ráadásul a legerősebbet. Bár az igazat megvallva, Mokuba már látta néhányszor ezt véghezvinni, Yugi pedig saját maga győzte le annak idején Atemu mindhárom istenét, szóval annyira mégsem tűnt lehetetlennek a dolog.

– Hasztalan! Így is csak 100 életpontot vesztek! – jelentette ki a Fáraó. (Atemunak még 4600, Setónak 1800 életpontja volt). – Most pedig a Szörnyébresztőmmel – mutatta fel egyik lapját –, visszahívom a temetőből a Sötét Paladint, aki minden sárkány után a mezőn és a játékosok temetőiben plusz 500 támadópontot kap, így az ereje 2900 + 500x6, azaz 5900 lesz! Azaz 400-zal több, mint a sárkányodé!

– Lassan a testtel, Yuugi! – mondta Kaiba, az igazi Yugi pedig nem vette jó néven, hogy még mindig az ő nevével illeti a Fáraót. – Még nem fejeztem be a kört! Aktiválom a csapdámat! Sárkányok Haragja! Ha egy sárkányom sikeresen elpusztított egy szörnyet az ellenfelem térfelén, akkor ennek a lapnak a hatására az elpusztított szörny támadópontjainak megfelelő életpontveszteséget okoz neked!

– Nem úgy van az, Kaiba! – jelentette ki ugyanolyan határozottsággal a Fáraó. – Én is aktiválom a csapdámat! Mágikus Varázstükör! Ez elnyeli egy csapda– vagy varázslap hatását, később pedig saját belátásom szerint használhatom fel azt. A választott lap pedig – emelte fel jobb karját Kaiba felfordított lapjára mutatva –, a Sárkányok Haragja!

– Elképesztő… – sóhajtotta Yugi. Mou Hitori no Boku… mintha valóban ott állt volna tőle tíz méterre. _De valóban ő lenne?_

– Azt csak hiszed! – ellenkezett újból Kaiba.

 _Nem adja fel egykönnyen_ – gondolta Yugi.

– Inkább add fel, Kaiba! – mondta Atemu pont olyan uralkodói felsőbbrendűséggel a hangjában, amivel régebben és most is sikerült felidegesítenie riválisát. – Feleslegesen próbálkozol!

– Azt hiszed? – felelte Seto gúnyosan, mialatt baljós félmosolyra húzta száját. – Akkor ezt figyeld! Aktiválom a második csapdámat! Sárkányok Mágikus Védelme! Ha az ellenfelem aktivál egy csapdát, amikor van legalább egy sárkány típusú lény a térfelemen, akkor a sárkányom elpusztíthatja azt. Kékszemű! – pillantott hűséges szolgájára.

A sárkány ekkor meglengette fényesen izzó szárnyait, erőteljes széllökéseket keltetve. A szél hatására a Mágikus Varázstükör darabokra esett szét.

– Lehetetlen! – döbbent meg Atemu.

– Nem az! – felelte Kaiba elégedetten. – És mivel a Mágikus Varázstükör megsemmisült, továbbra is felhasználhatom a Sárkányok Haragját! Kékszemű, hadd lássa a haragodat!

A hatalmas, háromfejű, acélkék sárkány ekkor újból izzó energiagömbökkel töltötte meg a szájait, majd azokat kegyelmet nem ismerve a Fáraónak küldte, aki már nem tudott mit tenni. Teste körül felizzott a levegő, ő pedig rémülten ordított fel fájdalmában.

– NEEE!

Az ellenfél életpontjai lenullázódtak, Seto Kaiba pedig diadalittasan mosolygott a közben térdre rogyott riválisa irányába. Majd a győzelem örömének helyét hirtelen csalódottság vette át, ráeszmélvén, hogy hiába nyerte meg a párbajt, ez akkor sem az igazi Fáraó volt. Kezeit ökölbe szorítva mordult egyet.

Yugi alig hitt a szemeinek. _Kaiba-kun… tényleg legyőzte volna Őt?_ Amint eltűntek a villámok, aggódva régi barátja felé vette az irányt. Remélte, hogy Atemu nem sérült meg nagyon.

Setónak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy, nincs egyedül.

– Nii-sama! – sietett oda hozzá az öccse, majd épp, hogy csak lefékezett tőle harminc centire, kezeivel megragadta fekete garbóját a mellkasa felett. Dühös tekintettel nézett fel rá.

– Mokuba! Mit keresel itt?! – szidta rögtön a testvérét az igazgató. – Nem meg mondtam, hogy hagyj békén! – kiabálta, és megpróbálta lefejteni magáról öccse kezeit. Ám ekkor Mokuba még jobban megmarkolta őt, és szürkéskék szemei szinte szikrát hánytak.

– Nii-sama! Hihetetlen vagy, és ezt nem bóknak szánom! Mégis mit művelsz?! Mégis mennyi időt akarsz még arra pazarolni, hogy Vele – mutatott Moki a Fáraó irányába –, küzdesz meg újra és újra?! …Ráadásul ezúttal még Yugi is láthatta, hogy milyen megrögzött vagy!

– MI?! Yuugi?! Ő hogy kerül ide?! – kapta fel a fejét Seto, majd sebesen körbehordozta a tekintetét a termen. Ekkor látta meg a tüskés hajú fiút, aki gyíkságához hűen krémszínű nadrágot, világos lila inget és sötétlila mellényt viselt, és természetesen utóbbi még csak be sem volt gombolva. De most nem ez a lényeg. Yugi ugyanis épp a Fáraó hologramjához készült letérdelni.

– Mou Hitori no Boku…

– Yuu-gii! Te meg mi a fenét keresel itt?! – kiáltotta neki dühösen Kaiba.

– Kaiba-kun! Mit műveltél a Fáraóval?! – nézett most vele farkasszemet a törpe. Bár Yugi nőtt valamennyit az elmúlt években, még mindig nem volt több százhatvanöt centinél, amivel az ő száznyolcvanhat centijéhez képest még mindig törpének számított. – Mégis hogyan hoztad vissza?!

– Visszahozni? – hökkent meg Kaiba. – Hiszen ez csak…

– Ez nem a Fáraó, Yugi – vette át a szót Mokuba. Inkább elengedte bátyját és vendége felé fordult, mielőtt az előbbi leharapja az utóbbi fejét mérgében.

– De hiszen nem azt mondtad, hogy Kaiba vissza akarja hozni őt a kocka…?

– Igen, de az még nem történt meg! Ez csak egy AI azaz még pontosabban AII. Artificial Intelligence Interface, azaz egy számítógép program, ami önálló döntéseket képes meghozni, így párbajozni is lehet vele.

– De annyira… valóságos… – motyogta Yugi, miközben lassan a földön térdelő személy felé hajolt. Mikor épp hozzáért volna, keze csak az üres teret érintette meg, mialatt a hologram megremegett. Emellett egy ideje már nem mozdult, mintha lefagyott volna. – A szavai, a stílusa…, még a stratégiája is… – Értetlenül nézett vissza Mokubára.

– Seto és a tudósaink ezt az Interface-t a Fáraó korábbi, Kaiba Corp. által rögzített párbajai alapján hozták létre. A paklija pontosan ismert volt. Emellett próbálták kielemezni a stílusát, stratégiáját, megalkották a hangját, kinézetét, és…

Yugi elképedve hallgatta, hogy Seto mi-mindent meg nem tett, csak hogy mégis kiküzdje magának azt a visszavágót a Fáraótól, amit annak idején nem kapott meg. _Mégis hogy kapaszkodhat valaki ennyire a múltba?_ Legbelül kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy ezek szerint mégsem Másik Énjét rángatták ide vissza a Túlvilágról, de mi van, ha az ettől függetlenül megtörténik majd a jövőben?

– És még mindig nem az igazi! – jelentette ki a barna hajú, Yugi sejtését beigazolva. Mutou ugyanis sejtette, hogy riválisának még ez sem lesz elég, és többet akar majd, ahogy Mokuba utalt rá.

– Kaiba-kun! – szólította meg végre Yugi. Ezt nem volt olyan könnyű megtenni, mint tűnt. Az a mélyről jövő düh és elégedetlenség Seto azúrkék szemeiben egészen megrémisztette, habár próbálta leplezni. – Kaiba-kun, mire jó ez az egész? Miért alkottál egy ilyen Interface-t a Másik Énemről? Mi értelme van?

– Yuu–gii! Fogd be a szád! – förmedt rá Kaiba. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy egy ilyen szelíd és jámbor kisfiú, mint te ezt nem értheted! – felelte merő gúnnyal és megvetéssel.

– Kisfiú?! – szívta kissé mellre a kifejezést Yugi. – Már rég tizennyolc vagyok! És tudom, hogy az előző jelzőkkel arra céloztál, hogy naiv vagyok és nincs bennem elég harci szellem, de tudd meg, hogy ez nem igaz! Csak azért, mert én nem akarok mindenkit a földbe döngölni, nem vagyok puhány!

Kaiba kissé felvonta a szemöldökét, látván, hogy Yugikának milyen könnyen leesett a célzás. _Nem számít! Semmi keresnivalója itt!_ Jobb dolga is akad, mint ezzel a gyíkkal társalogni. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Kérdeztem valamit! – emelte fel újból a hangját. – Hogy az életbe kerülsz ide?! Ez lezárt terület, csak a Kaiba Corp. általam felhatalmazott dolgozói léphetnek be a szimulációs terembe!

Yugi épp készült volna válaszolni, amikor Mokuba megelőzte és bátyjára nézett.

– Én engedtem be őt, Nii-sama! – vallotta be az alelnök határozottan, és még mielőtt bátyja jól leordíthatta volna, hozzátette: – És alapból én hívtam ide!

– De… – döbbent meg Seto. – Mokuba! Miért tennél ilyet?

– Azért mert… – Mokuba hangja váratlanul elcsuklott a mondat elején, fivére kemény tekintetébe nézve, de nyelt egyet és folytatatta. – Azért, mert kezdesz teljesen megőrülni, Nii-sama!

– Hogyan?! – horkantotta a Kékszemű mestere.

– Hónapok óta ezzel a nyavalyás hologrammal küzdesz, de nem számít, hányszor győzöd le, neked semmi sem elég! Azt hittem, miután újra kiraktad a Kirakóst és rájöttél, hogy a Fáraó soha nem tér már vissza, akkor belátod, hogy ez mekkora őrültség, és befejezed…

– De visszatért! – ellenkezett Seto. – És még arra sem volt hajlandó, hogy megküzdjön velem! Csak azzal az átkozott Divával volt elfoglalva, és utána rögtön el is ment.

– Mert már nem ehhez a világhoz tartozik – jelentette ki Yugi. – És mikor váltottunk pár szót megemlítette, hogy már így is sokat kockáztatott azzal, hogy visszajött ebbe a világba.

– Nem számít, mert ha ő nem képes ide tolni a képét, akkor majd én látogatom meg őt! Addigra pedig tökéletes lesz a stratégiám, ami legyőzi az isteneket is! – erősködött Kaiba.

– De Nii-sama! Már másfél évet pazaroltál erre az értelmetlen…

– Csend legyen, Mokuba! – üvöltötte Seto. – Nem pazaroltam el semmit! Csak a szabadidőmet töltöm itt! Ettől függetlenül felügyelem az új párbaj rendszer és hologramok fejlesztését és a Solid Vision alakulását! Meetingekre járok, intézem a vállalat hivatalos ügyeit! Vezetem a marketing osztályt és legalább tíz másik céget beolvasztottam a miénkbe, csak az elmúlt három hónap alatt! Tíz átkozott céget! Érted?! És a profitunk is tizenhárom százalékkal nőtt, ez csak az elmúlt hónap alatt!

Mokuba és Yugi is szólásra nyitották volna a szájukat, hogy jelezzék, most nem a munkavégző képességéről van szó, de hasztalan.

– …És a Kaiba Corportion alelnökeként ezzel neked is tisztában kellene lenned! Mert ha nem így van, akkor nem végzed jól a munkádat! Szóval, ha azt akarod mondani nekem, hogy az elmúlt tizennyolc hónapban semmit sem értem el, akkor inkább húzzál vissza az irodádba, és nézd át még néhányszor a könyvelést illetve a fejlesztések jegyzőkönyvét, de tüstént!

– De, Nii-sama…

– Mi van?! Nem voltam elég érthető?! Talán már a saját anyanyelved sem megy neked?!

Mokuba kezdett magába zuhanni. Nem is bátyja szavai fájtak neki, hanem inkább az azok mögött megbújó indulat, amit az irányába mutatott. Eddig azt hitte, ők ketten egy csapat, de itt és most úgy tűnt, Nii-sama már nem szereti őt annyira, mint régen, és sokkal inkább vágyik valami halott Fáraó társaságára, mint az övére.

– Én csak… azért mondtam…, hogy pazarlod az idődet…, mert…, ahelyett, hogy… Vele küzdesz, ezt… velem is megtehetnéd – nyöszörögte Mokuba.

– Párbajozzak?! Veled?! – kérdezett vissza Seto. – De hisz tudod, hogy jelenleg nincs időm ilyesmire!

– De talán…, ha nem töltenéd…, az összes szabadidődet ezzel a…

– Elég legyen már, Mokuba, ne bosszants fel!

A fiatalabbik fivér ekkor nagyokat pislogott, nehogy könnyek szökjenek elő a szeméből. Nagyot csalódott a bátyjában, újra, de ezt nem akart gyengeséget mutatni, ahogy Seto sem volt hajlandó soha gyengének mutatkozni mások társaságában. Mivel érezte, hogy a könnyek mégis elő fognak bújni, így inkább lehajtotta a fejét és fekete cipője orrát kezdte bámulni.

Yugi ezt látván kezdett egyre dühösebb lenni. Nem volt egy könnyen haragba jövő ember, de a mostanit már nem bírta elviselni. Seto most végleg túllépi azt a bizonyos határt! _Mégis hogy bánhat valaki így a saját öccsével?!_ _Szegény Mokuba csak segíteni próbál neki, hogy túljusson a mániáján, ő viszont cserébe a földbe tiporja öccse érzéseit._

– Kaiba-kun! – szólította fel határozottan. Döntésre jutott: itt az ideje rádöbbentenie riválisát, hogy mennyire rossz úton jár! Kihúzta magát, határozott léptekkel elindult a Kaiba fivérek irányába, miközben összevont szemöldökkel nézett farkasszemet a nála jóval magasabb cégvezetővel. Mikor már csak másfél méterre lehetett tőlük megállt, majd lopva Mokubára pillantott, aki még mindig a földet bámulta, kezeit ökölbe szorítva. Amikor pedig az is feltűnt neki, hogy Moki arcán mintha könnyek folynának, és néha-néha megremeg, még keményebb tekintettel illette Setót.

– Mit akarsz?! – förmedt rá Kaiba. Észre sem vette, hogy öccse mennyire szenved, és hogy Yugit főleg ez a tény idegesítette fel. Ő csak a dühöt fedezte fel a rendszerint jámbor, ibolya színű szemekben, ami kissé megdöbbentette, és ez nem tetszett neki.

– Hogy én mit akarok, Kaiba-kun?! – kérdezett vissza Yugi keményen. – Te mit akarsz ezzel elérni?! Mou Hitori no Boku sohasem fog már visszatérni, hát nem érted?! Őrültség, amit művelsz! – Hangján az ítélet mellett azért némi törődés és aggodalom is felfedezhető volt, de a megtört Mokuba miatt csak minimális.

– Szóval szerinted is őrült vagyok?! – Seto megragadta Yugit az ingjénél fogva, és erejét bizonygatni kívánva, fenyegetően maga felé húzta. – Ezt mond még egyszer, és nézd, mi történik! – Próbált nagyon fenyegetőnek tűnni, de Yugi megmakacsolta magát és nem volt hajlandó elveszteni a hidegvérét.

– Miért, szerinted normális ember életcéljának tekinti azt, hogy egy halott személlyel párbajozzon?!

Kaiba morgott egyet, és még közelebb rántotta Yugit, úgy hogy most már a fiúnak lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, ha nem akart megfulladni.

– Nem félek tőled, Kaiba-kun! – jelentette ki Yugi és ametiszt szemeiben a félelem legkisebb jelét sem lehetett felfedezni. Ez felettébb bosszantotta Setót, aki szeretett uralkodni mások felett, így erősebben szorította a szerencsétlen, lila inget. Yugi megvető pillantásokkal jutalmazta. – Én nem félek tőled, Kaiba-kun, de van itt valaki más, aki igen!

– Mire célzol, Mutou? – kérdezte Seto kissé meglepetten. – Itt rajtunk kívül nincs más, csak… – Nem fejezte be, csak hirtelen az öccsére pillantott. Mokuba lehajtott fejjel ácsorgott mellette, remegő, ökölbe szorított kezekkel, miközben folyamatosan potyogtak a könnyei. Bár az arca nagy részét elfedte frufruja, a lehulló könnycseppek a fémpadlón tisztán látszottak. Seto dühe rögtön elpárolgott, mivel annak helyét átvette valami rémes, szorító érzés a gyomrában. Fájdalmas tekintettel szemlélte öccsét, aki úgy állt ott, mint kivert kutya az esőben. – Moku…ba…

– Normális ember szerinted így bánik a testvérével?! – kérdezett rá keményen Yugi. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Kaiba szívében most talán megmozdult valami. – Ő csak segíteni akart! Engem is ezért hívott ide! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon hiányzol neki, Kaiba-kun, és ezért… – De Yugi nem tudta befejezni, mert Kaiba ekkor végre elengedte, de egyúttal arrébb is lökte őt.

– Mokuba! – sóhajtotta Seto, és óvatosan megérintette öccse vállát. – Te sírsz? – Ő nem akarta így megbántani. Csak egyetlen meccset akart, egyetlen igazi visszavágót! Ezt olyan nehéz megértenie az öccsének? Testvére viszont nem válaszolt, sőt, még csak nem is mozdult. – Mokuba! Én nem azért mondtam! …Ne haragudj, kérlek! – erősködött Seto, mialatt a bűntudat kezdett elhatalmasodni rajta. – Mokuba! MOKUBA!

Az öccse viszont nem volt hajlandó ezúttal is megbocsátani. Dacosan lesöpörte magáról bátyja kezét, majd fogta magát, és kiviharzott a teremből. Vissza se nézett, hanem azért is faképnél hagyta. Nii-sama most nagyon is megbántotta őt, és hogy ezt megbocsássa, ahhoz pár kedvesebb szó nem elég! Setónak sokáig kellesz még őt engesztelnie, hogy ezt jóvátegye! …Már ha egyáltalán érdekli még annyira, hogy ezt megtegye érte.

ooo

– MOKUBA! GYERE VISSZA! – kiáltott utána Seto, de hiába. Már érezte, hogy most túl messzire ment. De ez az egész meg sem történt volna, ha… – MUTOU! – üvöltötte le újból szegény srác fejét.

– Mi van? – állta a tekintetét az említett. – Csak nem engem hibáztatsz, amiért sikerült ilyen rettenetesen megbántanod a tulajdon testvéredet?

– Ez igenis a te hibád, te elcseszett panda!

– Hogy micsoda?! Panda?

– Megbánod, hogy miattad Mokuba nem áll szóba velem! – Seto gyilkos pillantások közepette elindult Yugi felé, aki lassan, de magabiztosan hátrálni kezdett.

– És mit akarsz tenni? Megversz?

– Miért? Van jobb ötleted? – kérdezte Kaiba, majd egy gyors jobb horgot indított Yugi felé, de nagy meglepetésére ő kikerülte a csapást. Ekkor a másik öklével támadott, de Mutou azt is elkerülte. – Mi a…?! – csodálkozott. Mérgében tovább támadta Yugit, de egy ütése vagy rúgása sem talált be, mert áldozata azokat vagy elkerülte, vagy eredményesen hárította.

– Lehet, hogy te régebb óta tanulsz harcolni, mint én – mondta Yugi macska-egér játékuk közben –, de haraggal a szívedben sosem tudsz legyőzni!

– Ch! – köpte Kaiba, mialatt tovább próbálkozott, de még most sem tudott ártani neki. – Az az idegesítő Fáraó is mindig ezt hangoztatta.

– Talán igaza volt – mutatott rá Yugi, újabb csapások elől kitérve.

– A fenébe, milyen gyors vagy! – sziszegte Kaiba, és Yugi elmosolyodott. – De ha olyan nagy harcos vagy, akkor miért csak védekezel?

– Nem szeretem az erőszakot!

– Szánalmas vagy! – jelentette ki Seto.

Ennyi volt. Yugi érezte, hogy itt az ideje véget vetni ennek. Egy ütést elkerülve megragadta Kaiba karját, majd a megfelelő helyzetbe lépve átdobta maga felett. Kaiba döbbenten és nagyot nyekkenve vágódott hanyatt a földön. Még éppen sajgó fejét dörzsölgette, amikor Yugi kemény pillantásaival találta szembe magát.

– Inkább te tűnsz most szánalmasnak, Kaiba-kun! – felelte Yugi fölényesen, majd hátrált pár lépést, de persze nem félelemből. – És, ami azt illeti, van jobb ötletem!

– Na és… mégis mi lenne az? – kérdezte Seto, még mindig a földön fekve. Hangjából érződött az enyhe megalázottság.

Yugi ekkor előkapta pakliját az övén elhelyezett tartóból, majd a bal karján levő DuelDiskbe helyezve aktiválta azt.

– Párbajozzunk, Kaiba-kun!

– Hogyan? – Seto lassan feltápászkodott a földről és a másik eltökélt tekintetébe nézett.

– Jól hallottad! Párbajozzunk! Ha annyira harcolni akarsz, akkor normálisan tedd, ne pedig egy halott ember hologramjával!

– Yuugi! Állítsd le magad! – követelte Seto újult erővel. Még hogy ezzel a gyíkkal párbajozzon?!

– Én kiállok veled, Kaiba-kun!

– De nem kértem!

– Szóval megfutamodsz?

– Mégis miket képzelsz?! Előled?

– Hogy érted, hogy előlem? – vonta fel Yugi a szemöldökét. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Kaiba lenézi őt, amikor épp próbálja észhez téríteni.

– Ugyan miért küzdenék meg egy ilyen gyíkkal?!

– Ne nevezz így!

– Messze alattam állsz! Megalázó lenne veled még csupán kiállnom is!

– Ó, hogy megalázó?! Megalázó, mint ahogy az előbb is legyőztelek?

– Az egy alkalom volt. És nem párbajnak számított.

– Hat hónapja is legyőztelek, párbajban, miután Aigamit is legyőztem!

– Ja, utána meg visszatért, mint halhatatlan árnyékzombi! Gratulálok! És annak a párbajnak amúgy sem lett vége, pont a zombi miatt!

– Akkor javaslom, fejezzük be most! – erősködött tovább Yugi. Mindene tele volt már Seto sértéseivel, de azért sem volt hajlandó engedni neki. Akkor is megküzd vele! Nincs más mód arra, hogy észhez térítse!

– Veled?

– Már megint ez? Azt hittem engem tekintesz az egyetlen igazi riválisodnak!

– Tévedés! Ez csak addig volt így, míg rá nem jöttem, hogy te nem te vagy, és akivel én többször is megküzdöttem az a Fáraó volt.

– Ez igaz, de… Azóta velem is…

– Hát nem érted, Yuugi! Ő az én igazi riválisom, nem pedig te! TE csupán a Fáraó urnája voltál, épp ezért sohasem érhetsz az Ő nyomába!

Yugi mindeddig próbált erős maradni, de ez betalált. Mindig is, mióta Mou Hitori no Boku elment, azon rágódott, hogy vajon ő is olyan jó párbajozó-e, mint egykori társa. Persze, legyőzte őt a végső próbán, de az csupán egyetlen meccs volt. És nem csupán a párbajkártyáról volt szó. Atemu mindig is magabiztosabb, erősebb és bátrabb volt nála. Magasabb és szerinte sármosabb is. Bár felnézett rá és szerette őt, mióta megismerte, próbálta bebizonyítani, hogy ő igenis több mint annak a bizonyos Fáraó lelkének a hordozója.

Kaiba-kun érzékeny pontra tapintott, és emiatt Yugi úgy döntött, nem törődik többet vele. Ha el akarja pazarolni az életét, és megutáltatni magát az öccsével, hát legyen! Ő bizony nem fog tovább az önpusztítása útjába állni. Ennyi ellenszenvet és rosszindulatot már ő sem volt képes elviselni.

– Tudod mit, Seto! – szólalt meg egy teljesen más, már-már ijesztően közömbös hangnemben, amire Kaiba is felfigyelt. – Nem is akarok a nyomába érni! Mou Hitori no Boku már nem él, én viszont nagyon is élőnek érzem magam! Nem fogom azzal vesztegetni a drága időmet, hogy téged nézzelek, ahogy egy halott férfi emlékébe kapaszkodsz ahelyett, hogy végre tovább lépnél! Ha csatlakozni akarsz hozzá a Túlvilágon, hát rajta, áldozz fel mindent, ami számít, nem fog érdekelni! Mert veled ellentétben, én nem hagyom, hogy a múlt visszahúzzon! – Legutolsó mondatával saját magát is próbálta meggyőzni.

– Csatlakozni?! A Túlvilágon? – csodálkozott Seto, de némi hatást azért gyakoroltak rá Yugi szavai.

– Mokuba elmondta, hogy mire akarod használni Diva kockáját! Kezdetben az volt a szándékom, hogy megállítalak, mielőtt valami őrültséget csinálnál, de láthatóan a falnak beszélek. Szóval nem érdekel! Csinálj, amit akarsz, Kaiba, de engem hagyj ki belőle!

– Ch! Amúgy sincs semmi közöd hozzá, mit csinálok! És nem én hívtalak ide!

– Igaz! Úgyhogy leléptem! – felelte Yugi, enyhe sértődöttséggel a hangjában, és elindult a folyosó felé. Ő megpróbálta. Ő tényleg próbálta jobb belátásra téríteni Setót, de mindhiába. _Nála fafejűbb embert még nem hordott a hátán a Föld. Erről ennyit!_ Többet be nem teszi a lábát ebbe az épületbe. A lifthez érve idegesen benyomta a földszint gombját, majd összekulcsolt karokkal bámult maga elé.

– Nem is értem, miért tartottam ezt az arrogáns, udvariatlan mániákust a barátomnak – dünnyögte maga elé. Átszelte a hallt és kisétált az épületből, és ezalatt sikerült kicsit megnyugodnia. Nagy levegőt vett, felnézett a bárányfelhőkkel tarkított kék égre és hagyta, hogy az éppen előbújó őszi Nap sugarai lágyan megérintsék az arcát. _Azért sem hagyom, hogy Kaiba-kun szörnyű hozzáállása elrontsa a napomat!_ – határozta el.

A Park felé vette az irányt, és séta közben úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy újból felhívja Anzut. Talán ezúttal felveszi. Oh, bár itt lennének a barátai!

ooo

Seto Kaiba morcosan bámult abba az irányba, amerre Yugi elhagyta a termet.

– Ez a beképzelt kis senki… Még hogy ő és én riválisok lennénk?! – dünnyögte, bár legbelül igenis elismerte Mutou Yugi–t méltó ellenfelének.

Ám ő mégis csak a Fáraó urnája, és amúgy is. Sokkal könnyebb volt a múltba belefeledkezni, mint a jelennel szembe nézni. Mert ha esetleg a szelíd kis Yugival szemben is kudarcot vallana, az még a Fáraótól szenvedett vereségnél is megalázóbb lenne. Persze, a legtöbb ember nem tudja, hogy ők ketten két külön személy, de nem ez a lényeg. A lényeg az, hogy elege volt már Yugi folytonos jótevéseiből! _Mégis mit képzel magáról?!_ Hogy neki, Kaiba Setónak pont az ő segítségére lenne szüksége?! Badarság! _Maradjon csak a szánalmas játékboltjában a szánalmas barátaival együtt!_ Neki ugyan nincs szüksége rá.

Szükség… Valakire viszont szüksége van! Az öccsére! Élete legfontosabb személyére! _Mokuba…_ Valahogy ki kellene engesztelnie az öccsét! _Mokuba, kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem!_ Ezzel ő is a kijárat felé vette az irányt, és elindult megkeresni kisöccsét. Biztos volt benne, hogy bűnei jóvátétele végett kénytelen lesz valami ócska gyorsétteremben vacsorázni, megnézni egy rémnevetséges filmet a moziban, Assasin's Creedet játszani, reggel palacsintát sütni, majd több órás Spongyabob maratonnak alávetnie magát. De végül is mindez eltűrhető, ha ez az ára, hogy kibékítse Mokit. Ő tényleg nem akarta megbántani, csupán… Végre szerette volna legyőzni Őt.

A Fáraó az ő életére is legalább olyan nagy hatással volt, mint Yugiéra. Seto amióta átvette mostohaapjától a vállalatot nagyon megváltozott. Az önzés és kegyetlenség eluralkodott a lelkén, áttörhetetlen falat képezve. Pont ezt a falat törte át a Fáraó, amikor először megküzdött vele. Talán nem lett kedvesebb, vagy együtt érzőbb tőle, de Seto azután a párbaj után kezdett visszatalálni régi önmagához. Bármennyire próbálta elrejteni, újra törődni kezdett mások érdekeivel, főleg az árva gyerekek sorsával.

Ettől függetlenül Seto, ahogy a legtöbb férfi, végtelen és makacs büszkeséggel rendelkezett. Ha Atemu össze is törte a benne felgyülemlett gonoszságot és negatív érzéseket, nem tudott átlépni a tényen, hogy bajnoki címe odalett. Nem számított, mennyit segítettek neki Yugi és a barátai, azok az alkalmak is csupán saját gyengeségére és vereségére emlékeztették. De Seto Kaiba nem volt gyenge! Legalábbis ezt próbálta mindenáron bebizonyítani magának törekvésével, hogy végre egy visszavágóban legyőzze a Fáraót.

A bosszúja nem volt sikeres, hiszen Párbajváros döntőjében újra vereséget szenvedett. Ezt legalább olyan nehéz volt feldolgoznia, mint korábbi verségét. Csupán két ember volt, aki le tudta őt győzni párbajban: Pegasus és Yugi másik énje. Pegasus győzelmével még meg-megbékélt, de Yugiét, azaz Atemuét nem tudta elfogadni. Legbelül mindvégig egy újabb visszavágóra vágyott. Azt viszont nem kaphatta meg, mert mire végre ideje lett volna rá az Orichalcosos incidens után, a Fáraó már az emlékeit szerezte vissza.

Amióta csak távozott abba a másik dimenzióba, Seto legfőbb életcéljának tartotta, hogy visszahozza őt és megküzdjön vele, természetesen győzelemre számítva. Ez viszont legutóbb nem jött össze, mert az az átkozott egyiptomi még egy órára sem volt hajlandó maradni, miután annyi várakozás után végre méltóztatott megjelenni. Seto ezért Yugit okolta, de legbelül érezte, hogy ez nem Mutou hibája. De mégis könnyebb volt a gyíkok vezérére haragudni, mint saját magára, vagy egyszerűen csak az átkozott sorsra.

Sors… Seto sohasem hitt a sorsban, vagy istenekben, vagy azokban az okkult marhaságokban, amikkel a gyíkok tömték a fejét két éven keresztül. Próbált, nagyon próbált elmében a földön maradni, de végül ebben is elbukott. Mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Yugi testében egy másik lélek lakozik, majd miután kibontakozott az egész Dóma-incidens és egyiptomi őrület, már muszáj volt elhinnie. Nem mintha élvezte volna a történetet, de az igaz volt és kész. Ő és Yugi egy háromezer éve élt Fáraónak, illetve főpapjának leszármazottai, a kedvenc párbajszörnye pedig egy lány lelkéből került elő.

 _Micsoda marhaság ez az egész!_ Nem tudta, miért, de úgy érezte, ha még utoljára megküzdene a Fáraóval, ha végre legyőzhetné, akkor a múltat és ezt az egész okkultizmust sikerülne lezárnia és végleg elfelejtenie. Legkevésbé sem akart azokkal a mágikus baromságokkal foglalkozni, amik úgy tűnt, a gyíkosztag hétköznapjainak jelentős részét uralták. Szerette volna elfelejteni az egész ősi istenes, lélekvándorlós, meg szupergonosztevős dolgot. A tény, hogy veszített Atemu ellen, viszont minduntalan ott bujkált benne és egyben emlékeztette mindenre, amit átélt, és amit sosem akart látni vagy átélni.

A jövőnek szeretette volna élni, a jelennek és a munkájának. De amíg nem győzte le Atemut időről időre eszébe jutottak a Dómával és az Egyiptomban történtek, egy cégvezető pedig nem vesztegetheti az idejét béna legendákra. A Párbajvárosban történteket még betudhatta olcsó illúzióknak, de ami utána történt, rémesen valóságos volt. El kellett ismernie a mágia létezését, ő pedig utálta a mágiát. _Bosszantóan kiszámíthatatlan és teljes mértékben hasznosíthatatlan!_ – gondolta mindig. Biztos volt benne, hogy csakis akkor léphet túl ezen, ha legyőzi Atemut.

A nehézség amellett, hogy az a nagyképű Fáraó képtelen volt meglátogatni őt, a testvére hozzáállása volt. Mokuba képtelen volt megérteni, hogy bátyja miért ragaszkodik annyira egy „halott" emberrel való küzdelemhez, ahogy azt is, hogy miért utasítja el ennyire a mágiát. Mokubát igazán érdekelték és felizgatták a varázslattal és Szellemvilággal kapcsolatos dolgok. Ez megint csak bosszantotta Setót, aki szerette volna, ha az öccse is megpróbál a racionalitáshoz ragaszkodni. A mágia szerinte őrültség, nem éri meg vele foglalkozni, öccse szerint viszont klassz dolog.

Mokubát emellett zavarta, hogy Seto folyton egy Atemuról alkotott hologrammal küzd. Hiányzott neki a bátyja, szeretett volna több időd tölteni vele, de Seto ezt a támogatása hiányának könyvelte el. Rosszul esett neki, hogy Mokuba így elítéli azért, ahogyan a büszkeségét próbálja visszaszerezni. Mokinak meg rosszul esett, hogy a bátyja szinte alig vesz róla tudomás. Kapcsolatuk ezért nehéz időszakon ment keresztül, annyira, hogy Mokuba végül ahhoz fordult segítségül, akiről tudta, hogy Seto ki nem állhatja. Ám sajnos itt még Yugi sem tudott segíteni.

Volt azonban egy nagyszerű része annak, hogy testvérek voltak: a köztük lévő kötelék végtelenül erős és szívós volt. Nem számított min mentek keresztül, nem számított mennyiszer vesznek össze, ők ketten végül mindig újra egymásra találtak. Seto és Mukuba számára a másik volt életük legfontosabb személye, a világuk középpontja, az ok, ami miatt sohasem adták fel. Persze Setóban nagy részben voltak jelen önös érdekek, és Mokinak is megvolt a saját álma, de időről időre visszataláltak egymáshoz. Ha a másik valami rosszat is tett, végül mindig megbocsátottak egymásnak és kibékültek.

Így volt ez jelenleg is. Seto tényleg messzire ment és mélyen Moki lelkébe tiport, de amint ezt észrevette, máris megbánta tettét. Elhatározta, hogy kiengeszteli öccsét, kerüljön bármibe. Tizennégy éve nem volt más családtagja, barátja vagy akárkije, aki ennyire közel állt hozzá, aki ennyit jelentett volna a számára. Bármit megtett volna az öccséért, bármit a világon.

Mokuba is hasonlóan érzett. Nem számított, hányszor tesz Seto olyat, amitől rosszul érezte magát, a szíve mélyén végtelenül szerette és tisztelte testvérét. A bátyja törődött vele, amikor senki más. Négy éves kora óta ő nevelte és megpróbált mindent megadni neki, amire szüksége volt. Seto elképzelhetetlen dolgokon ment keresztül miatta, és ezt sosem fogja elfelejteni. Ha testvére néha–néha némi „nevelésre" szorul is, Mokuba tudta, hogy ők ketten örökké szeretni fogják egymást. Már akkor tudta, hogy megbocsát majd neki, amikor kiviharzott a laborból. Csupán szerette volna, ha bátyja ezúttal is kissé észhez tér.

ooo

 **Domino City, 14:40.**

Seto nagy levegőt vett, és benyitott Mokuba irodájába. Az iroda egyébként az övé mellett volt, és Moki ritkán használta, mivel legtöbbször sürgött-forgott az épületben, vagy pont bátyja irodájában lógott. Mégis Seto érezte, hogy öccse most ide vonult vissza. Nem is kopogott, mert sejtette, hogy Moki csak elküldené, hanem engedély nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a szobába.

Mokuba ott sírdogált kedvenc, sárga kanapéján, amit ő maga rendelt meg az interneten. A kanapé ugyanis kedvenc rajzfilmhősére, Spongyabobra emlékeztette. Bár már nemsokára tizenhat lesz, ezt a sorozatot még mindig szerette. Most is egy újabb részt nézett a tabletjén, miközben nagyokat szipogott, és könnyeit törölgette egy zsebkendőbe.

Seto szíve újra elszorult a látványtól, de úgy döntött, megpróbálja humorral oldani a hangulatot.

– Hé, Mokuba! Mi a helyzet? Újra veszélyben a herkentyű burger receptje?

Mokuba meglepetten pillantott rá. Annyira belefeledkezett az aktuális epizódba, hogy csak most vette észre, már nincs egyedül. Úgy döntött, egy ideig még haragos marad.

– Meglep, hogy egyáltalán emlékszel ilyesmire! – közölte szarkasztikusan, majd makacsul tovább nézte a tabletet.

– Ugyan, Moki! – sóhajtotta Seto. – Annyiszor kényszerítettél rá, hogy ezt a baromságot nézzem veled, hogy néhány dolog akaratom ellenére is megmaradt.

– Szóval szerinted baromság! Mit is vártam a komoly és tökéletes Kaiba Setótól?!

– Mokuba! Ezt hagyd abba! Nem a sorozaton van a hangsúly, hanem rajtunk!

– Azon, ahogy ma is úgy megaláztál, és…?!

– Sajnálom! Nagyon sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak! De a testvérem vagy és fontosabb vagy nekem mindennél! Ezt a bugyuta Spongyabobot is csakis azért néztem meg veled annyiszor, mert tudtam, hogy mennyire sokat jelent neked.

– Tudod Seto, azért a lényeg az volt, hogy amíg nézzük, addig is együtt voltunk.

– Tudom Mokuba. Számomra is ez volt a lényeg.

– Idejössz? – kérdezte a kisebbik. Hangján érződött, hogy kezd megbocsátani. – Megnézed velem a végét?

– Persze – felelte Seto gyorsan, majd a kanapéhoz sétált és leült szorosan az öccse mellé.

A részből már csak öt perc volt, a végén pedig együtt nevettek egy sort. Mikor Mokuba a maradék könnyet törölte az arcáról, bátyja nem bírta tovább és szorosan magához ölelte. Moki szipogott még párat, de Seto megkönnyebbülésére visszaölelte őt. Miért is ne tette volna? Napok óta arra várt, hogy bátyja végre foglalkozzon vele egy kicsit.

– Seto… – mondta Moki halkan. – Sajnálom, hogy idehívtam Yugit. Tudom, hogy nem kedveled. De én csak…

– Nem, Mokuba, én sajnálom – sóhajtotta Seto. – Nem történt volna így, ha kicsivel többet foglalkozom veled. Bármennyire is szeretnék újra megküzdeni Vele, az nem kellett volna, hogy elég ok legyen arra, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjalak téged! Tudod, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem!

– Te is nekem, Nii-sama – mondta az öccse elmosolyodva, és most ő ölelte meg Setót. Utóbbinak nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Moki ekkor végleg elfelejtette bánatát és ravasz pillantások közepette nézett fel rá. – De azt ugye tudod, hogy ettől még nem bocsátok meg!

– Szóval nem bocsátasz meg? – kérdezte Seto játékosan. Tudta ő, hogy Moki már rég megbocsátott, de nem tagadta volna meg tőle, bármit is készült kérni cserébe.

– Még nem – rázta a fejét Mokuba. – Csak majd, ha ma és holnap az lesz, amit mondok!

– Na, és mi lenne az?

– Kezdetnek menjünk el moziba! Most adják a kedvenc nindzsás filmem harmadik részét!

– Várj, kitalálom! A sárkány legendája három: A rókaszellem átka!

– Igen, pont ez a címe! De meglep, hogy tudod.

– Hetek óta erről beszélsz…

– Mondjuk, lehet. …Akkor megnézzük? Utána pedig elmegyünk vacsorázni a KFC–be!

– Legyen! – egyezett bele Seto. – Megnézzük a nevetséges filmet, utána meg béna, középszerű csirkét eszünk egy magasan túlértékelt gyorsétteremben!

Mokuba csak mosolygott egyet bátyja hozzáállásán, de nem sértődött meg. Sokkal inkább jól esett neki, hogy Seto most végre hajlandó kilépni komfort zónájából az ő kedvéért.

...

* * *

*Rá eredeti neve a „Sun Of God Dragon", de nálam Rá Aranyszínű Főnixmadara lesz. Szerintem logikusabb is, hiszen nem sárkány, hanem főnixmadár.


	4. Párbaj a parkban

**Párbaj a parkban***

 **Kairó, Egyiptom, október 18. szerda, 9:00.**

Ishizu Ishtar már kora reggel elindult, hogy még munka előtt bevásárolhasson a kairói piacon. Amikor nem kellett nagyon sietnie, akkor mindig itt töltötte a reggeleket. Szerette a hajnali pezsgést, a friss gyümölcsök és fűszerek illatát, ahogy a fülledt észak-afrikai levegővel keverednek. Három szatyrot is megtöltött a legjobb minőségű zöldségekkel, gyümölcsökkel, sajttal és kenyérrel, majd hazaérve megreggelizett. Szüksége is volt az energiára, mivel a nap folyamán újból buzgó régészekkel kellesz vitába bocsátkoznia.

Két hete hatalmas szélvihar söpört végig Egyiptom északi térségén, nagyban átrendezve a sivatagi dűnéket és rengeteg homokot hordva a városba. Amíg a lakosság nagy részét az utóbbi zavarta leginkább, Ishizu tudta, hogy számára az előbbi fog nagyobb gondot okozni. A szélvihar ugyanis egy újabb elveszettnek hitt ősi síremléket fedett fel a fővárostól húsz kilométerre a sivatagban. Ahogy pedig lenni szokott, régészek számos csoportja máris magának követelte a feltárás jogát.

Mint az Egyiptomi Történelmi Társaság elnöke, az ő feladata volt, hogy felülvizsgálja az ilyen esteket, és ha megfelelőnek tartja a régészek képzettségét és felkészültségét, engedélyt adjon a feltárásra. Az ásatási területen talált tárgyak persze mind Egyiptom tulajdonát képzik, de a régészek már csak a dolog izgalmáért is képesek idáig elutazni. Ami igazán megnehezíti számára az engedély megadását, az pont sírőrzői múltja, ami az állást is szerezte neki.

Egykori őrzőként jól tudta, hogy az istenek, illetve a holtak szellemei valamilyen szinten igenis jelen vannak ebben a világban. Ezek a lelkek pedig nem szeretik, ha háborgatják őket. Az ősi sírhelyek és templomok nyugalmát megzavarni nagy tiszteletlenség és veszélyes dolog. Nagyobb kihívást jelent viszont mindezt a makacs, általában ateista, de legalábbis a végtelenségig racionális archeológusoknak elmagyarázni. A legtöbben nem értik meg a veszélyeket, ami az ősi építmények szerkezeti stabilitása mellett várhat rájuk.

De nincs mit tenni! Ez a munkája, meg kell tennie! Az érte küldött dzsipbe beszállva elindult a helyszín felé. Eldöntötte, hogy csakis kizárólag a legfelkészültebb régészeknek ad engedélyt a sírba való belépésre, de őket is megpróbálja lebeszélni róla.

ooo

 **Kairó melletti sivatag, 9:40.**

Az eddig eltemetett épület közelében már nagyban folytak a munkálatok. Számos másik dzsip és teherautó volt a helyszínen. Állami munkások a homokot hordták el a félig még mindig a homokban nyugvó ősi építmény körül. Kutatók és régészek a felszerelésüket ellenőrizték és szerelték össze a nemrég felállított fehér fóliasátraik alatt. Az egyiptomi Nap ilyenkor már magasan járt az égen.

Ishizu felvette napszemüvegét és elindult a három sátor közül a legnagyobbikhoz. Barna bakancsot és drapp nadrágot viselt, ami fölé egy térdig érő, krémszínű ruhát vett fel. A háromnegyedes ujjú ruha mellett még egy homokszínű, arany szálakkal díszített sálat is a vállára terített, ami haja egy részét is takarta. Ilyen öltözetben könnyen beleolvadt és harmonizált a körülötte lévő sivataggal.

Az első dolog, ami feltűnt neki a sátorhoz érve az alacsony, zömök, ezüsthajú férfi, aki nagyban sikált valamit. Az idős ember nagyítóját fényezte éppen, így nem vette észre a nőt, ám Ishizu felismerte. _Mit keres ő itt?!_

– Mr. Mutou! – szólította meg a férfit angolul. – Hogy kerül ide?

– Hogyan? Micsoda? – kapta oda a fejét a nagypapa. Öreg korára kissé szórakozottá vált, és néha nagyon el tudott merült saját kis világában, de legalább az angolt használta. – Ismerem magát?

– Oh, igen, persze… – jutott Ishizu eszébe, és levette a napszemüveget. – Ishizu Ishtar vagyok, az Egyiptomi Történelmi Társaság jelenlegi elnöke. Mi viszont még akkor találkoztunk, amikor…

– Igen, már emlékszem! – kapott a fejéhez Sugoroku, a nő arcát szemlélve. – Maga volt a Névtelen Fáraó sírjának egyik őrzője! – Ishizu bólintott. – Szóval elnök, mi? Jó kis állás lehet.

– Az én feladatom eldönteni, hogy ki léphet be a feltárandó területre, és ki nem.

– Akkor én ugye már protekcióval rendelkezem? – kacsintott az öreg az ex-sírőrzőre.

– Mr. Mutou, a döntésemet tárgyilagos alapon fogom meghozni. Csakis a legfelkészültebbek léphetnek be! Bár lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha békén hagynák az egész…

– Na és, látta már? – kérdezte Sugoroku lelkesen a szavába vágva.

– Micsodát?

– Jöjjön velem!

Yugi nagyapja megragadta Ishizu karját és a sátrakon keresztül az események középpontjában álló ősi építményhez vezette. Ishizu először ellenkezett volna, de amikor meglátta, minden más megszűnt létezni egy pillanatra. A homokszínű kövekből épült, levágott tatajű piramis alakú épületet nézve eszébe jutottak gyerek és ifjúkora nehézségei. A Fáraó sírja, a szülei és a fivérei.

– Lenyűgöző, igaz? – zökkentette ki Sugoroku gondolataiból. Az öreg a bejárat feletti széles táblára mutatott.

A síron ősi hieroglifákkal a következő állt: "Thot temploma, főpapjainak végső nyughelye". Mindketten jól tudták, hogy Thot az ősi egyiptomi mitológia szerint a Hold megszemélyesítője és a bölcsesség istene volt. Szóval most tulajdonképpen a Hold templomába és főpapjainak sírhelyére készülnek az arra felhatalmazottak belépni. Ez a tény Sugorokut rég nem érzett izgalommal töltötte el, viszont Ishizuban még több aggodalmat keltett.

– Az írások szerint a Hold istene nem volt olyan irgalmas és nagylelkű, mint a Napisten, Ré (1) – magyarázta Ishizu. – Thot rendszeresen megbüntette azokat, akik ellenszegültek parancsainak, avagy akik felszenteletlenül léptek be templomába.

– A Holdisten büntetése pedig rendszerint komoly és kegyetlen volt – tette hozzá Sugoroku, jelezvén, hogy ismeri a történeteket. – De lehet, hogy mindez csak mítosz és legenda.

– A legendák alapja mindig a valóság!

– Éppen ezért kell bemennünk ide. Hogy kiderítsük, mi igaz és mi kitaláció!

– Még azok után is megbolygatná Thot és főpapjai nyugalmát, ami másfél éve történt? – próbálta meggyőzni Ishizu. – Az Alvilág kapui a szemünk láttára tárultak fel, az istenszörnyek pedig számos alkalommal életre keltek.

– Pont ez a lényeg! A templom belsejében lehet, hogy újabb Párbaj Szellemeket ábrázoló kőtáblára bukkanunk! Vagy akár egy újabb Fáraó csapdába esett lelkére!

– Csupán egyetlen Fáraó volt az egyiptomi történelem szerint, akinek nevét és végzetét nyíltan homály fedte. Ő pedig már…

– A történelem sem mesél mindenről! – erősködött az öreg. Semmi áron sem tett volna le erről a kalandról. – Ki tudja, milyen titkokat rejthet még ez a sír!

– Titkokat, amiket jobb nem bolygatni.

– Ugyan, ne legyen már ennyire unalmas! Két nap, és elhordják a homokot annyira, hogy végre kinyithassuk azokat a hatalmas aranyozott ajtókat!

– Legyen, de magának kereste a bajt! – jelentette ki Ishizu. – És csak hogy tudja, két nap múlva is itt leszek, hogy megpróbáljam lebeszélni róla.

ooo

Ishizu nagy levegőt vett, és rövid sétára indult. Útközben megcsörrent a telefonja. A fivére, Marik volt az. _Legalább valami kellemes is történik ma!_ – gondolta, és felvette.

– Marik?

– Hola, hermana! – kezdte Tigris spanyolul, majd egyiptomi arabra (2) váltott. – Mi a helyzet? Összekaptál már a régészekkel?

– Készülök – sóhajtotta Ishizu. – De képzeld, kivel futottam össze! Yugi Mutou nagyapja is valahogyan idekeveredett és az elsők között készül felfedezni a sírt!

– Az öreg Mutou – dünnyögte Marik. – Nincs ő már vagy száz éves?

Nővére erre elkuncogta magát, de hamar visszafogta.

– Marik, ne légy tiszteletlen az idősekkel!

– Oké-oké. Bocsi. ...Itt még hajnali három van, és csak most érkeztünk meg Limába.

– És minden rendben?

– Igen, mindenki él, csak nagyon elfáradtunk. Egész nap úton voltunk. Most keresünk egy motelt, és húzzuk a lóbőrt délig. Déltől fellépésünk lesz!

– Sok sikert! Örülök, hogy jól vagytok!

– Kösz, meglesz. De ha már említetted… Miféle sírról van szó? Lehet már tudni?

– Igen – sóhajtotta Ishuizu, majd újból nagy levegőt vett.

– Mi az, csak nem Zorc lakik abban a sírban? – nevette Marik. – Nem lehet olyan szörnyű!

– A felirat szerint a sír Thot főpapjainak nyughelye és egyben a Hold temploma.

– Nem mondod komolyan?! A legendák szerint a Hold tiszteletére számos templomot építettek, de eddig még egynek sem akadtak a nyomára!

– Igen, és szerintem okkal – mondta Ishizu. – Thot nem szereti, ha illetéktelenek háborgatják a neki épített templomot és főpapjai lelkét!

– Hát, sok sikert az archik (3) meggyőzőséhez! – felelte Marik.

– Meglátjuk mi lesz. Üdvözlöm Odiont!

– Átadom!

– Aludjatok jól! Holnap beszélünk!

* * *

Fél órával később.

 **Domino City, Japán, október 18. szerda, 17:20.**

– Na jó, annyira nem is volt rossz ez a film – vallotta be Seto, mikor a moziteremből sétáltak kifelé az öccsével. – A harci koreográfiák egész jók voltak, a szereplőválogatás elviselhető volt… de az a csavar a cselekmény végén! Az valami hihetetlen volt! Nem hittem volna, hogy hagyják meghalni a főszereplőt. Így biztos nem lesz folytatása!

– Ne örülj előre, Seto! – vigyorogta az öccse. – Biztosan lesz folytatása, csak így mindenki jobban várja, mintha happy end lett volna. Biztos, hogy a főszereplő feltámad vagy újjászületik majd, mert olvastam, hogy a színészt már beválogatták a negyedik film főszerepére is.

– Áhh, csodálatos! – ironizált Seto. – Menjünk enni?

– Arra gondoltam, hogy előtte sétálgathatnánk kicsit. Nem messze innen van egy park. Mi lenne, ha párbajoznánk?

– Rendben van, Mokuba. De tudnod kell, hogy csak azért, mert a testvérem vagy, nem fogom visszafogni magam!

– Ebben reménykedtem! A nindzsa paklim ugyanis jól ellátja majd a bajod, akárhogy küzdesz!

– Elég pimasz vagy, Moki! – Seto lágy mosolyra húzta a száját. – De majd én helyre teszlek!

– Meglátjuk! – mosolygott vissza rá a fekete hajú.

Kiérve az épületből elindultak a városi park irányába. Úgy tűnik, Yugi mégis csak segített egy kicsit. Részben az ő jelenléte is hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy Mokuba vége időt tölthet bátyjával. Régóta várt már arra, hogy ők ketten párbajozzanak egy jót.

Bár Seto minden eddigi játékuk során legyőzte őt, számára nem a nyereség volt a lényeg, hanem a játék maga. Az érzés, hogy bátyja a párbaj alatt csak rá figyel, sőt, komolyan veszi őt. Mert bármit mondott Seto korábban, Mokuba tudta, hogy amíg minden más párbajozót könnyűszerrel aláz a sárga földig, még maga a párbaj előtt, vele ezt nem tenné meg. Amikor másokat legyőzött, jót nevetett rajtuk, de amikor Mokubát győzte le, mindig gratulált neki és kezet is fogtak. Ők ketten jó csapat voltak, már a kezdetektől.

ooo

Mire a parkba értek már esteledett. A Nap lebukó korongja köré narancs és korallszínű felhők gyűltek igazi festményre illő látványt nyújtva. Seto és Mokuba megálltak a park közepén, egymástól tíz méter távolságra, és aktiválták DuelDiskjeiket.

– Ha szeretnéd, még feladhatod! Akkor nem kell, hogy a földbe döngöljelek – ajánlotta Seto öccsének szokásos, leereszkedő stílusában. Moki viszont tudta, hogy jelenleg csak rájátszik erre.

– Arról szó sem lehet, Nii-sama! – rázta meg fekete haját Mokuba. – Harcolni akarok!

– Akkor… kezdődjön a leszámolás!

ooo

Néhány körön már túl voltak, mikor váratlan látogatót fedeztek fel. Seto ekkorra nagyjából megharmadolta Mokuba életpontjait (3100), míg az ő életpontjai szinte sértetlenek maradtak (7600). Mindkettejük kezében három lap volt, a térfeleiken pedig két–két lefordított lap. Mokubának két Páncélos Nindzsája (2000/1700) volt a térfelén, Setónak pedig a Hajnalhasadás Sárkány (1200/1500) és a Lándzsa Sárkány (1900/0). Minden szörny támadóállásban volt.

– Kaba-kun! Mokuba-kun! – rohant oda hozzájuk Yugi. Ő éppen a parkban sétált, amikor észrevette, hogy két igen ismerős személy párbajba fogott a közelben.

– Yugi-san! – köszöntötte Mokuba vidáman. Ő nagyon élvezte a párbajt, és megörült, hogy barátja is felbukkant.

– Már megint te?! – mordult fel ellenben Seto. Ő nem örült a látogatónak. Ma már másodszor kellett elviselnie a gyíkkirály társaságát.

– Kaba-kun, Mokuba-kun! – lihegte Yugi. – Ugye nem azért párbajoztok, mert ennyire rossz a viszony köztetek? – kérdezte aggódva. Seto erre csak horkantott egyet, így öccse válaszolt.

– Ne aggódj, Yugi-san! Már kibékültünk! Szórakozásból párbajozunk!

– Ennek örülök – bólintott Yugi, de legbelül még neheztelt Kaibára.

– Én mindig a győzelemért játszok! – ellenkezett Kaiba.

– Ettől függetlenül jól szórakozunk – erősködött Mokuba. – Yugi-san! Nézd meg, hogyan győzöm le a bátyámat!

– Arra várhatsz! – jelentette ki Seto.

– Igen? – vigyorodott el Mokuba. – Az én köröm jön! Húzok! …Utána megtámadom az egyik nindzsa harcosommal a Lándzsa Sárkányodat!

– Ne olyan hevesen! Aktiválom a csapdámat: Negate Attack! Ez megállítja a támadást és véget vet a csatakörödnek!

– Én is aktiválom a csapdámat: Második Roham! Ha véget ért a csataköröm és van legalább egy harcos típusú lény a térfelemen, akkor megismételhetem a csatakört!

– Nagyon jó, Mokuba! – dicsérte Seto még mindig fölényes hangnemben.

– A legjobbtól tanultam! – vigyorogta Mokuba, bátyjára kacsintva. – Szóval készülj!

Yugi nagy levegőt vett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Kaba-kun nem adja fel ilyen könnyen. És úgy is történt.

– De van még mit tanulnod! – jelentette ki Seto ravasz mosollyal. – Íme, a második csapdám: Sárkányok Mágikus Védelme! Már mindketten jól ismeritek. Elpusztíthatom az ellenfelem egyik csapdalapját, és a Második Rohamot választom!

– Ne már, Nii-sama!

– De igen! Hajnalhasadás Sárkány! – Seto türkizzöld, négyszárnyú szörnye ekkor mozgásba lendült. Tett egy kört a pálya felett, majd átsuhanva Mokuba csapdája felett elpusztította azt. – Na mi az, Moki? Nem használod fel a másik lefordított lapod?

– Most nem használhatom – sóhajtotta Mokuba. A bátyja ezúttal is fölénybe került. – De megidézek egy szörnyet a köröm végén: Vörös Róka (700/1000) védekező állásban (1000)!

– Én jövök! – kiáltotta Seto, majd húzott egy lapot. – Megidézem a Kékszemű Lovagját (1600/1400). Ezután támadom a Lándzsa Sárkánnyal a Vörös Rókát. A képessége pedig, hogy ha védekező szörnyet támad, akkor is képes átszúródási veszteséget okozni!

Seto sárkánya elpusztította Mokuba rókáját, és az említett 900 életpontot vesztett. _Mokuba: 2200._

– Most pedig – folytatta Seto –, feláldozom a Lándzsa és Hajnalhasadás Sárkányokat, hogy hívjak egy másik szörnyet…

– Csak nem…! – kiáltott fel Yugi. Biztos volt benne, hogy aki most jön, az…

– Mokuba, csak a te kedvedért – pillantott Seto magabiztosan fivérére –, megidézem minden büszkeségem megtestesülését: Kékszemű Hósárkány, gyere! – A térfelén megjelent legkedvesebb szörnye, a hatalmas, kékesfehér sárkány. Olyan valósnak tűnt, mint azelőtt soha, de Seto ezt csak rendszere tökéletességének tudta be.

– Kékszemű… – sóhajtotta Moki. Mindig is lenyűgözték bátyja magasztos sárkányai.

– És ezzel még nincs vége! Ha feláldozom a Kékszemű Lovagját, akkor további áldozatok nélkül hívhatok még egy Kékszeműt a paklimból! Leghűségesebb szolgám, mutasd magad!

– Két Hósárkány egy kör alatt – mondta Yugi elismerően. Kaba-kun stratégiája mindig is lenyűgözte. A stílusát illetően voltak kifogásai, de egyértelmű volt, hogy Kaiba remekül párbajozik.

– Most még nem támadhatok, de a következő körben véged! Addig is, lefordítok két lapot, és végeztem!

Setónak így már egy lap sem maradt a kezében. _Nagyon magabiztos!_ – gondolta Yugi.

– Akkor újra az én köröm jön! – kiáltotta Mokuba. Mivel támadni erősebb szörny hiányában nem tudott, csak megidézte a Kínai Gárdistát (800/1800) védekező állásban (1800), majd lefordított még egy lapot a meglévőhöz, és lezárta a kört. Neki így két lap maradt a kezében.

Seto viszont nem lépett rögtön. Képtelen volt levenni szemeit a korábban megidézett sárkányokról. Bár először a Solid Vision tökéletességének könyvelte el, valami nem stimmelt. Eddig is élethű hologramok jelentek meg előtte, de most mintha a sárkányok valós tömeget is kaptak volna. Nem csak sűrített levegő és illúziók… Szinte érezte a földre nehezedő hatalmas súlyt maga mellett és a szelet, amit a sárkányok néha meglebbenő szárnyai okoztak. Az egyre növekvő sötétségben pedig a Kékszeműi bőre mintha folyékony gyémántként izzott volna.

– Valami nincs rendben… – dünnyögte maga elé. _De lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm. Az a sok harc az AII–vel talán megzavarta az ítélőképességem._

– Mi az, Nii-sama? Csak nem beijedtél? – cukkolta az öccse.

– Mokuba! Te nem veszel észre semmi szokatlant a hologramokon? – kérdezte a bátyja.

– Mindig csak a munka… – értelmezte félre Moki Seto kérdését. – De nyugodj meg! Szerintem tökéletesek!

– Talán túlságosan is tökéletesek…

– Nem értem, mire célzol, Nii-sama.

– Én igen! – szólt közbe Yugi. Amióta Kaiba megidézte a sárkányokat, neki is feltűnt valami. Olyan igazinak érezte az aurájukat, mint azon párbajszörnyek auráját, amiket az Orichalcos életre keltett. Vagy amikor a szörnyek egy Árnyjáték eredményeként keltek életre. A fehér sárkány fenyegetése most valósabb volt, mint valaha.

– Téged nem kérdeztelek! – förmedt rá Seto. – Te maradj ki ebből!

– Nem lehet, Kaba-kun! Be kell fejezned a játékot!

– Micsoda?!

– Ez az egész olyan, mintha egy Árnyjáték bontakozna ki. Legalábbis a sárkányaid mintha életre keltek volna!

– Mire célzol? Hogy talán valamiféle varázslat fizikai testet adott a szörnyeimnek? Ne légy ostoba, Yuugi!

– De Kaba-kun, hisz te is érzed!

– Csak arra céloztam, hogy talán valami hiba van a rendszerrel!

– Még most sem értem, miről beszéltek! – ingatta a fejét Moki, aki semmit nem vett észre a sárkányok valós jelenlétéből. Még azután sem, hogy egymás után a Kékszeműk, unalmukat jelezvén, nagyot ordítottak. Üvöltésük visszhangja betöltötte a parkot, és szárnyaik által keltett szél leveleket sodort el a közelükből.

– Még most sem hiszel nekem? – kérdezte Yugi.

– A Solid Vision Technology sűrített levegőt, hőgenerátort, hűtőszerkezetet és elektromos áramot használ, hogy a hologramokat és támadásaikat valósabbá tegye. Ettől még nem „élnek" a sárkányaim. Csak valami miatt most nagyobb intenzitással működik a rendszer! Ennek semmi köze az okkult marhaságokhoz! Varázslat nem létezik! – erősködött Kaiba.

– Ezt állítod még azután is, hogy annyi mindenen mentünk…

– Jó, talán létezett olyan ősi dolgok kapcsán, mint az Ikonok, vagy az Orichalcos. De azoknak már vége!

Yugi tovább győzködte volna, de Mokuba tudta, hogy hiába. És jelenleg ő sem tartotta ezt másnak, mint testvére túlzott maximalizmusának technológiája kapcsán.

– Yugi-san, hagyjad! Nii-sama elvből elutasítja a mágiát és minden ahhoz kapcsolódó dolgot!

A Játékok Királya ekkor nagy levegőt vett. Kaiba makacs volt, mint mindig. Remélte, hogy valóban neki van igaza, és ez csak kisebb rendszer hiba, nem pedig valami sokkal veszélyesebb.

– Én jövök! – jelentette ki végül Seto, majd húzott. – Kijátszom az Elmúló Élet Kincse nevű varázslapot a kezemből. Most a kör elején öt további lapot húztatok, de öt kör múlva el kell dobnom minden lapot a kezemből.

 _Elképesztő, hogy sikerült kihúznia ezt a lapot, pont, amikor már egy másik lap sem maradt a kezében!_ – gondolta Yugi. Hiába tagadta Kaiba folyton, Yugi sejtette, hogy egy ideje már ugyanúgy hisz a kártyák lelkében, mint ő maga.

– Megidézem a Csikóhal Császárt a pályára (1700/1650)! – folytatta Seto. – Utána: Kékszemű, támadd a Páncélos Nindzsát!

– Ne olyan gyorsan, Nii-sama! Aktiváltad a csapdámat: Tükröző Csapás! – Yugira pillantott. – Yugi-san, ezt miattad tettem a paklimba! A hatása pedig, hogy minden támadóállásban lévő szörny elpusztul a térfeleden!

– Kiváló, Mokuba! Már majdnem elkaptál!

– Mi az, hogy majdnem? – döbbent meg Mokuba.

– Itt van egy gyors mágia a kezemből: Mágia Visszahívás. A segítségével újból és azonnal felhasználhatok egy varázs–vagy csapdalapot a temetőmből. A választott lap a Sárkányok Mágikus Védelme! A csapdádnak annyi! – Seto diadalittasan nézett ellenfelére, de Mokuba állta a tekintetét. – Most pedig a Kékszeműm folytatja a támadást!

– Elfelejtetted, hogy nekem is van egy Negate Attack a paklimban, Seto – mondta Mokuba. – Most pedig aktiválom a második csapdám: Negate Attack! Ebben a körben semmiképpen sem fogsz támadni!

– Úgy hiszed? Akkor itt van az ellencsapdám: Mechanikus Varázstükör. Most felhasználhatok egy csapda–vagy varázslapot a te temetődből! A Második Rohamot választom, így megismételhetem a csataköröm!

– Kiváló – ámuldozott Yugi. Kaba-kun rémisztően előrelátó stratégiája most is nagy hatással volt rá. De a sárkányok egyre intenzívebbé váló auráját képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni.

– De az csak akkor működik, ha van harcos típusú lény a térfeleden! – jelentette ki Mokuba.

– Így igaz! A Csikóhal Császár víz és harcos típusú lény!

– A fenébe, tényleg! – szitkozódott Mokuba.

– Moki, Moki… – ingatta a fejét Seto. – Hát nem azt tanítottam neked, hogy figyelj oda minden részletre?

– Sajnálom, Seto…

– Most már késő! A két Kékszemű Hósárkányommal megtámadom a te két Páncélos Nindzsád! Összesen kétezer életpontot veszítesz!

– Kaba-kun! Várj még! – kiáltott fel Yugi. Egyre inkább biztosabb volt benne, hogy valami rossz dolog fog történni.

– Támadás! – hagyta figyelmen kívül Yugit Kaiba.

– Ne! Ne támadj velük! – ordította Yugi, és Seto irányába vetette magát.

– Pusztítás Fehér Villámai!

– NE!

Yugi megragadta Seto karját, de már semmit sem tehetett. A két sárkány szája megtelt fénnyel, majd a pusztító energia eltalálta Mokuba szörnyeit. A robbanás hatalmas volt, a képződő lökéshullám pedig méterekkel arrébb repítette Mokubát. Volt viszont annyi szerencséje, hogy egy rakás színes, lehullott levélen landolt, így nem sérült meg igazán. Az életpontjai viszont 2200–ról 200–ra csökkentek.

– Ha ez közvetlen támadás lett volna, komolyan megsérülhetett volna! – szidta Yugi Kaibát.

Seto maga is csodálkozott a támadás erején, de még mindig görcsösen ragaszkodott a mágia elvetéséhez és a fizika törvényeihez.

– Engedj el! – rázta le magáról Mutou kezeit. – Mondtam már, hogy csak valamiért túlműködik a rendszer. Holnap reggel első dolgom lesz ellenőrizni!

– Túlműködik? Az okozta azokat a krátereket az öcséd szörnyei helyén? – mutatott Yugi a másik térfélen keletkezett mélyedésekre, amik nagyon is valósak voltak. – Miféle sűrített levegő okozna ilyet? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Mindenképp beszélni fogok a mérnökeimmel – ígérte Kaiba, de legbelül kezdett elbizonytalanodni. Ilyen valós támadás még egy szimuláció alkalmával sem jött létre.

– Kaba-kun! Én úgy hiszem, ez nem a párbaj rendszeredtől függött!

– Hanem mitől? Szerinted én keltettem életre a…?! De hagyjuk is, nem érdekel a véleményed! – erősködött Seto. – Mokuba! Minden rendben? – kiáltott oda az éppen feltápászkodó öccsének.

– Persze, Nii-sama – felelte a fiatalabbik Kaiba, mialatt visszatért eredeti helyére. – De lehet, hogy tényleg valami gond van a rendszerrel…

Seto megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta magában, hogy öccsének szerencsére nem esett semmi baja. De lehet, hogy Yuginak tényleg igaza van, és egy közvetlen támadás a Sárkányaitól…

– Folytassuk! – mondta végül. _Mokubának még egy védekező szörnye van, a Kínai Gárdista 1800 ponttal. A Csikóhal Császár őt nem ütheti le. Ha viszont egy fény típusú lényt hívok a térfelemre a Csikóhal Császár két áldozatnak számít, így megidézhetném az utolsó Kékszeműmet is a kezemből. Ha pedig felhasználom a Gyors Támadás varázslapom, már ebben a körben támadhatok vele…_

– Kaba-kun! – fordult hozzá Yugi aggódva. Mivel jól látta a Seto kezében lévő lapokat, sejtette, hogy riválisa mire készül. – Szerintem nem kellene újra egy Hósárkánnyal támadnod!

 _Igaz_ – gondolta Seto. _Azt az intenzív aurát és jelenlétet csak a két sárkányomnál érezni, más szörnyeknél nem. Lehet, hogy csak egy lokális hibáról van szó?_

– Most az egyszer hiszek neked, Mutou. Úgy tűnik, a rendszer hibája csak a Kékszeműekre terjed ki, így a végszó kevésbé lesz drámai. Aktiválom az utolsó csapdám: Sárkányok Haragja! Most a legyőzött szörnyeid támadópontjainak megfelelő életpontot veszítesz, és ezzel el is veszíted a meccset!

– Még nem! – jelentette ki Mokuba. – Az Élőhalott Nindzsa (1200/900) különleges képessége, hogyha a kezemből a temetőbe küldöm, akkor abban a körben nem ér több életpont veszteség!

– Csak elodáztad az elkerülhetetlent és már csak egy lapod maradt! – jelentette ki Seto. – Lefordítok egy lapot, és végeztem. – Már neki is csak két lap volt a kezében, amiket így már nem készült használni, plusz a csapdája.

– Remek. Én jövök! – kiáltotta Mokuba. Felhúzott egy lapot, majd rögtön el is mosolyodott. Pont az a két lap volt a kezében, amire szüksége volt. – Megidézem a Nindzsa Kutyáját (500/400) támadóállásba (500), de feláldozom, hogy hívhassam az Arany Nindzsát (2600/2400) támadó állásba. Majd megtámadom vele a Csikóhal Császárodat (1700). Így 900 életpontot fogsz veszíteni, csak úgy, mint én az előbb! Kölcsön kenyér visszajár, Nii-sama! És így már biztos nem használhatod fel a Császárt, hogy még egy Kékszeműt megidézhess! Támadás!

– Tévedés, Mokuba! Nem fogsz megtámadni, mert itt egy újabb csapda: Támadás Irányító Páncél. Ezt a lapot az Arany Nindzsádra ruházom, és kényszerítem, hogy a Csikóhal Császár helyett az életpontjaidat támadja! A saját erőd fog végezni veled!

– Jaj, ne már! – sóhajtotta Mokuba. _Végül mindig ő nyer!_

Az Arany Nindzsa meglengette kardját, majd az ellenfél felé rohanva lesújtott. Mokuba nem örült a dolognak, viszont nem érzett mást, csak egy sűrített levegőből létrehozott csapást a mellkasán. A végzetes támadástól kissé összegörnyedt, de utána rögtön kihúzta magát. Nem mutatott gyengeséget, ahogy azt bátyjától látta. Életpontja ekkor nullára csökkentek. Seto ezúttal is legyőzte, de megszokta már, és nem hagyta, hogy ez kedvét szegje.

– Győztem, Mokuba! Bár ez várható volt – jelentette ki Seto, miközben halványan mosolygott. Yugi mégis felfedezte szemében az örömöt. Nem feltétlenül a győzelem, hanem a testvérével töltött idő örömét.

– Gratulálok, Nii-sama! – mosolyogta Mokuba.

A hologramok lassan elhalványodtak, ők pedig elindultak egymás felé. Mikor találkoztak, kezet ráztak. Seto ekkor közelebb rántotta magához öccsét és pár pillanatra átölelte, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Rövid, de izgalmas harc volt. Keményen küzdtél! – monda Seto olyan elismeréssel, amilyennel Yugi még sohasem látta bárkihez szólni. Az öccse nyilván kivétel volt az általános megvetése és gúnyolódásai alól.

– Nagyszerű volt – helyeselt Yugi is. Örült, hogy viszonylag jó vége lett, és a fivérek is kibékültek. Ezt az összetartást látva már Kaba-kun korábbi beszólását is kezdte megbocsátani. – Mokuba-kun, nagyon ügyes voltál!

– Yugi-san, úgy gondolod? – kapta oda a fejét Mokuba fellelkesedve.

– Hagyd a gyíkot! – követelte Seto. – Én már megmondtam neked, hogy nagyon is jó voltál!

– Hát, nem ilyen szavakkal…

– Mokuba, elég! – tért vissza Seto szokásos stílusa. – Menjünk enni!

– Velünk tarthat Yugi is? – kérte rögtön Moki.

Seto már épp készült volna nemet mondani, de visszaemlékezett arra, hogy mit ígért öccsének. Ma és másnap az lesz, amit ő kíván.

– Hát, ha muszáj…

– Kaba-kun, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? – szólította meg ekkor Yugi, majd intett, hogy menjenek kicsit távolabb.

– Mokuba, menj előre a kocsihoz! – kérte a bátyja, és Mokuba jó testvérhez hűen el is indult a megfelelő irányba.

– Rendben, de siess! – kötötte fivére lelkére.

Seto ekkor határozott léptekkel Yugihoz sétált és komoly tekintettel nézett le rá.

– Mi olyan fontos, Mutou, hogy nem ér rá később?! Ma este az öcsém kedvére kell tennem, így nincs időm a baromságaidra!

– Ne aggódj, Kaba-kun, nem tervezem meghívatni magam vacsorára, még ha Mokuba-kun fel is ajánlotta.

– Ez remek, tényleg köszönöm! – felelte Seto, és már sarkon is fordult, amikor…

– Csak még valami!

– Mit akarsz?!

– Ami a párbaj alatt történt… – kezdte Yugi komoly hangon.

– Mondtam már, hogy az valószínűleg csak apróbb technikai hiba…!

– Én nem így gondolom.

– Persze, mert te, a gyíkok királya, nyilván a természetfeletti marhaságokban hiszel!

– Kérlek, hallgass meg, Kaba-kun! Lehet, hogy még te sem tudsz mindent… saját magadról.

Seto felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Elég, Mutou. Fogalmam sincs, mire akarsz kilyukadni, de nem érdekel. Ezt a beszélgetést befejeztük! A viszont nem látásra! – Azzal Seto fogta magát, hátat fordított Yuginak, majd nagy hévvel öccse után indult. Yugi már meg sem próbálta megállítani, csak fejcsóválva nézett utána, ahogy szikár alakja magabiztosan halad előre a lámpafényben a park kijárata felé.

ooo

Seto és Mokuba viszonylagos idillben töltötték az este maradék részét. Nagyot vacsoráztak a KFC csirkés ételeiből, majd hazatérve még órákig játszottak az Assasin's Creed Unityvel. Ebben a játékban már nem egymás ellen, hanem egymás oldalán harcoltak, és meg is nyerték az összes szintet. Éjfél körül holtfáradtan dőltek el a kanapén, és egymás mellett aludtak el.

Hajnal körül Seto mégis felébredt, és hosszú percekig gondolkodott az aznap történteken. _Vajon tényleg rendszerhiba lenne?_ – kérdezte magától. _Vagy valóban valami sokkal megmagyarázhatatlanabb történt?_ Minden erejével próbálta kiverni a mágia gondolatát a fejéből, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel. Végül kényszerítette magát, hogy felejtse el az egészet, hiszen fontosabb dolga is akad. Két nap múlva végre készen állnak majd a dimenziós kocka tesztelésére, és ha minden jól megy, akkor élőben is megküzdhet majd a Fáraóval abban a másik dimenzióban. De addig is…

– Mokuba… – suttogta Seto öccse fülébe, miközben lágyan megérintette a vállát. – Kelj fel, reggel van!

– Mrrr – morgolódott Moki. – Nem aludhatnánk ma kicsit tovább?

– Sajnálom, de neked ma be kell menned az iskolába konzultációra, én pedig sohasem kések a munkából.

– Ez nem fair! – nyafogott a kómás tinédzser. – Utálok tanulni!

– Ne mondj ilyet! – kérte bátyja. – Ha akarod, csinálok neked palacsintát reggelire, és talán még egy Spongyabob részt is megnézhetünk indulás előtt!

– Na, jó… – egyezett bele a fekete hajú.

Gyorsan lezuhanyoztak, átöltöztek, majd reggeli alatt megnézték az említett rajzfilm egyik részét.

– Tudod, Seto – mondta Mokuba, mikor már az autó felé sétáltak –, a ma reggeli nagyon rendes volt tőled! Te vagy a legjobb!

– Tudom – felelte Seto vigyorogva. Egymásra néztek és összecsapták a tenyerüket a levegőben. Seto senki mással nem volt hajlandó ilyen laza módon viselkedni, csakis testvérével, és abban az esetben, ha kizárólag kettesben voltak.

ooo

 **Domino City, Játékbolt, október 19. csütörtök, 8:00.**

A reggel Yugi számára is nehéz gondolatokkal indult. Ő sem tudta egykönnyen kiverni fejéből az előző nap történteket. Bármit is mondott, azért zavarta, hogy Kaba-kun használni készül a dimenziós kockát. Biztos volt benne, hogy Aigami kockája nagy veszélyeket rejt magában. Másrészt pedig ott volt a párbaj Seto és Mokuba között. Ahogy az a két Kékszemű életre kelt… mintha csak az Árnyjátékok ereje tért volna vissza a világukba.

Amennyire ő tudta, az Ezeréves Ikonok elvesztésével az Árnyjátékok lehetősége is távozott a világukból. Az Árnyak erejének használatához és a szörnyek életre keltéséhez ugyanis az Ikonokban raktározott mágikus energiára volt szükség. Vagy legalábbis egy jelentős, ősi varázserőt birtokló tárgyra, mint az Orichalcos kristálya. De utóbbi szintén távozott erről a földről. Így nem értette, Kaba-kun mégis hogy volt képes testet adni a sárkányának.

 _Lehet, hogy mégis csak egy rendszerhiba volt, és a sűrített levegő túl nagy erővel csapott le?_ De az nem magyarázza azt az erőteljes aurát, amit korábban az Árnyjátékok során is érzett a párbajszörnyekből áradni. _Akkor lehet, hogy…?! Lehet, hogy Kaba-kunnak valódi varázsereje van?_ Amennyire Kaiba elutasította a természetfeletti minden jelenlétét, ez merész ötletnek tűnt. De mégis…

Az emlékvilágban történtekből kiindulva, az egyetlen személy, aki Ikon nélkül is képes volt megidézni egy Szellemet, ráadásul fizikai formában, az Mana volt, Atemu mágus barátnője. Persze Mana mestere, Mahado is egy mágus volt, és nyilván neki sem lett volna feltétlenül szüksége az Ikonjára saját Szelleme segítségül hívásához. _De vajon mágusok még most is léteznek, és ugyanúgy képesek segítségül hívni a Szellemek erejét, mint Atemu korában? Lehet, hogy Kaba-kun egy közülük?!_ Ha igen, figyelmeztetnie kellene az ereje veszélyeire!

Atemu az emlékvilágban egyszer említette, hogy az ő korában a mágiával rendelkező személyeket nagy tisztelet, de egyben félelem övezte: Egy gyakorlott varázsló vagy varázslónő, akár a Szellemek erejét megelevenítve, akár saját erejét használva, képes volt egy egész várost eltörölni a föld színéről. Részben ezért is hozták létre az Ikonokat: hogy a Fáraó főpapjai az Ikonok erejét bevetve felvehessék a harcot az ellenség mágusaival. Ha pedig az Ikonok egy varázsló kezébe kerültek, akkor ő végtelen erőre tehetett szert. Ha Bakura nem a Sötétség Urával szövetkezett volna, akkor Mahado minden bizonnyal könnyű szerrel legyőzte volna őt.

De Kaba-kun, mint előbb említve volt, elvből elítéli a mágiát. Ha megszakadna, se tudná meggyőzni, hogy az eseményeknek bármi köze lehet a természetfelettihez. A legjobb az lesz, ha titokban rajta tartja a szemét, és ha valami veszélyes történik, közbe lép.

Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy vajon mit is tehetne! Ha Kaba-kun rossz célokra használná a lehetséges varázserejét, mégis hogyan állítaná meg? Egy Ikon sincs már a birtokában, saját magát pedig sohasem tartotta varázslónak. Bár sokszor eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy vajon milyen érzés lehet a Sötét Varázslóhoz hasonló hatalommal rendelkezni, végül mindig kizárta a lehetőséget, hogy benne is valamiféle ősi erő lakozna. Ha volt is köze varázslathoz, azt csakis a Fáraó jelenlétének köszönhette, és ő is csupán az Ezeréves Kirakóst használta.

 _Remélem, Kaba-kun nem tesz semmilyen ostobaságot!_ – sóhajtotta magában.

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corporation épülete, október 19. csütörtök, 11:00.**

Mokuba délben érkezik meg az iskolából, így Setónak még volt egy teljes órája, hogy a Kvantum Kocka és az ahhoz épített irányító szerkezet programozását felügyelje. A Kockát ma reggel szállították Domino Citybe, és Seto két nap múlva készült megkísérelni a lehetetlent. Terve képtelensége és őrültsége sohasem zavarta. Végül is ő volt Seto Kaiba, aki számára nem létezik lehetetlen! A föld alól is előkeríti azt az átkozott Fáraót, megküzd vele, és le is győzi!

– Mennyi idő pontosan a szimuláció kezdetéig? – fordult a közelben sürgő-forgó köpenyes alakokhoz.

– Negyvenkilenc óra, Seto-sama.

– Akkor holnapután, pontosan délben elkezdjük!

– De biztos ebben, uram? Talán először egy roboton kellene tesztelnünk…

– Másfél évet vártam a pillanatra, hogy végre megküzdhessek Vele! Nem fogok egy perccel sem tovább várni! – jelentette ki Kaiba. Az emberi, bár sohasem értették, nem mertek ellenkezni vele.

– Igenis, Seto-sama!

ooo

Estefelé járt már az idő, amikor Seto és Mokuba végeztek aznapi feladataikkal, és a Kaiba Corporation épületét elhagyva kisebb sétára indultak a belvárosban. Mivel még mindig Mokuba mondta meg, hogy mit csináljanak, így most végigjárták a közeli játékboltokat, kisállat kereskedéseket és édességboltokat.

Másfél óra elteltével Mokuba az Assasin's Creed legújabb részével, három csomag párbajkártyával – hiába hajtogatta Seto, hogy bármit megszerez neki –, és két zacskó édességgel lett gazdagabb.

– Ha túl sok ilyen szarságot eszel – bökött Seto az öccse kezében tartott cukorkákat, gumicukrot, karamellát és csokit tartalmazó zacskókra –, akkor éveken belül cukorbeteg leszel!

– Nem érdekel – vonta meg a vállát Moki, és újabb karamellás édességet tömött a szájába. – Megéri – erősködött tele szájjal.

Seto megcsóválta a fejét.

– Kész csoda, hogy nem vagy már száz kiló!

– A tinédzser fiúk anyagcseréje nagyon gyors! Annyi csokit eszek, amennyit akarok!

– Ezt mond a fogorvosnak! – vigyorodott el Seto.

– Ne gyere már mindig ezzel! – sóhajtotta Moki. – Jók a fogaim…

– Még!

– Inkább nézzünk be egy játékterembe!

– Mivel úgy sincs más választásom…

Lepakolták a megvásárolt dolgokat Seto fekete sportkocsijába, majd elindultak a város legnagyobb játékterme felé. Hogy hamarabb odaérjenek, mellékutcákon rövidítették le a távot.

ooo

 **Domino City, október 19. csütörtök, 19:00.**

Yugi Mutou ma este sokáig nyitva tartotta a boltot, mivel a megszokottnál nagyobb volt a forgalom. Úgy tűnt, hogy csütörtökön, a hét vége felé az embereknek több idejük akad új kártyákat és mindenféle társasjátékokat vásárolniuk. Viszont pont a rengeteg vevő és látogató miatt ma még ebédelni sem volt ideje. A reggelije: két darab tojásból készült rántotta és némi rizs pedig nem volt a világ leglaktatóbb étele. Hét óra felé már annyira korgott a gyomra, hogy úgy döntött, ideje bezárni a boltot, és elmenni valami ennivalóért.

Bevásárolni és főzni valamit azonban egy ilyen sűrű nap után már nem volt ereje. Inkább magára kapta kabátját, bezárta a boltot, és elhatározta, hogy elmegy valamelyik gyorsétterembe. A belváros csak két megállónyira volt busszal, de mivel nem akart jegyet venni, inkább gyalogolt. Húsz perc alatt már oda is ért.

Éppen egy mellékutcán sétált a falakra ragasztott párbajszörnyes posztereket nézegetve, amikor valaki elkapta a karját. Egy kigyúrt, bőrruhákat viselő alak megragadta, majd nagy erővel a közeli sikátor felé taszította. Miközben bukdácsolt előre, egy másik alak az árnyékból kilépve kigáncsolta. Hassal a betonra esett. Mivel az esés hirtelen jött, így tompítás helyett jól megütötte magát.

Mikor hanyatt fordult és ülésbe tornázta magát, már nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy körbevették. Hét izmos, feketébe öltözött alak állt körülötte, közülük ketten fegyvert fogtak rá. Yugi nagyot nyelt, miközben úrrá lett rajta a rémület. Remegő tekintettel nézett támadóira. _Vajon mit akarnak tőlem?_ – kérdezte magában, egyre inkább kétségbe esve. Nyilván való volt, hogy ennyi nagydarab ember ellen semmi esélye.

 _Ebből most hogyan mászok ki?_

...

* * *

1 A Rá nevű istenkártya az egyiptomi Napistenről, Ré–ről kapta a nevét.

2 Az egyiptomi arab az a nyelv, amit Egyiptomban legtöbben beszélnek. Natív nyelvek közül még jelentős a kopt keresztény nyelv is.

3 Archik: Marik szava az archeológusokra.

* * *

 ***** Néhány szörny illetve lap nevét vagy képességét lehet, hogy megváltoztatom a történet alatt. Ilyen pl. a Mechanikus Varázstükör (Magical Trick Mirror) aktiválhatósága, vagy a Hajnalhasadás Sárkány (Differend Dimension Dragon). A nevek a feliratos animében így szerepeltek, de a kártyákon nem. Emellett találtam is ki lapokat ill. szörnyeket, pl. Mokuba összes szörnye, Seto sárkányokra vonatkozó varázs–és csapdalapjai. A párbajok során pedig a játékosok a DOSD–ben bevezetett 8000 életpontról indulnak. Így tovább tartanak az izgalmak.


	5. Rablási kísérlet

Figyelmeztetés: fizikai erőszak, bullying, klisés banditák, kutyákra utaló jelzők degradáló használata (megj.: személy szerint nagyon szeretem a kutyákat, senkit sem szándékozom megbántani azzal, hogy egy karakter pl. „hülye pudlinak" hívja a másikat)

*1 japán yen kb. 2,23 Ft-nak felel meg.

* * *

 **Rablási kísérlet**

 **Domino City, október 19. csütörtök, 19:20.**

Yugi sajgó tagokkal tápászkodott fel a földről és próbált minél több magabiztosságot erőltetni magára. A szemetesekkel teledobált sikátorban félhomály volt, a közeli mellékutcán pislákoló lámpák fénye nem ért el odáig. Alig találta meg újra az egyensúlyát, ketten a támadók közül két oldalról karon ragadták, egy harmadik pedig gyomorba vágta. Akaratlanul is nyögött egyet. Sosem értette, hogy az emberek egy jelentős része miért választja az erőszakot az előzékenység és megértés helyett.

– Mit akartok? – kérdezte, miközben félelem és bátorság elegyével nézett támadói szemébe. Már nem volt az az ártatlan kisfiú, akit bárki meglophat az utcán, miután ő könnyek közt rogy térdre. Nem volt bolond, sejtette, hogy nem győzhet, de elhatározza, hogy nem adja majd olyan könnyen és alaposan megnehezíti a banda dolgát.

– Hogy mit akarunk? – nevette gonoszul az egyikük, akinek kopasz fejét tetkók, arcát piercingek tarkították. Magabiztosságából és testtartásából ítélve ő volt a rablók vezére. – Hát természetesen az értékeidet, kutya!

– Sajnálom, de kétezer yennél nincs nálam több pénz – felelte Yugi, kimért hangon. – Csak vacsorázni indultam…

– Ó, szóval csak vacsorázni? – kérdezte a vezér gúnyosan. Elővette saját pisztolyát és felhúzva Yugi homlokához emelte azt. – Ide a pénzzel, tacskó, vagy ma este a patkányok között vacsorázol és a hullád lesz a főfogás!

Yugi igyekezett nem kimutatni növekvő rettegését és lassan krémszínű nadrágja zsebéhez nyúlt. Előhúzta a kétezer yenes bankót, amit az egyik őt tartó bandita azonnal ki is kapott a kezéből.

– Na és a többi? – kérdezte a tetkós fejű idegesen. – Add a többit!

– Nincs nálam több, már mondtam – felelte Yugi. Az őt tartók ekkor úgy megrázták, hogy attól tartott, leszakad róla szürke kabátja az alatta lévő fekete inggel együtt.

– Kutassátok át! – követelte a vezér. – Gyerünk!

A két fickó még erősebben szorította, mialatt a maradék négy idegen a zsebeibe kezdett nyúlkálni. Yugi dühösen morgott egyet. Mást nemigen tudott tenni, így szó nélkül tűrte, hogy a fekete ruhások kifosztják. De mivel a mobilján, igazolványain és kulcsain kívül mást nem találtak nála, elégedetlenségükben még a kabátját is lenyúzták róla, amit utána az egyik közeli szemetesbe dobtak. Utána az ingét is tépték volna le, de azt már képtelen volt elviselni. Még ha le is lövik érte, a világ párbajozóira hozna szégyent azzal, ha hagyja, hogy ezek a bűnözők ennyire megalázzák.

– Elég! – kiáltotta kemény, kétségbeeséssel vegyes hangon. – Mit akartok még?! Már nincs semmi másom!

– Ellenkezel, te féreg?! – üvöltött rá a vezér. Az őt tartó két férfi ekkor „nevelés" gyanánt rátámadt. Az egyikük oldalba vágta, a másik ágyékon ütötte, végezetül pedig hátulról térden rúgták. Eredményképpen Yugi fájdalmasan nyögdécselve, egy szál megnyúzott ingben rogyott a sikátor koszos földjére.

– Ezt nem fogjátok megúszni! – jelentette ki Yugi, leginkább saját magát győzködni próbálván. Nem hagyhatja, hogy így elbánjanak vele! Már így is elvették majdnem mindenét. _Vajon mit tenne Joey ebben a helyzetben?_ _Ő bizonyára makacsul kitartana, a fájdalom és túlerő ellenére sem törne meg!_

– Mégis kinek képzeled magad, te vakarcs?! – köpte a tetkós egy jól irányzott balhorog után, ami vöröslő foltot hagyott Yugi arcán. Ő viszont válaszul csak mordult egyet. – De nemsokára kiderül!

A vezér elővette az áldozatától eltulajdonított igazolvány tokot és lazán belepillantott. A szemöldöke hamar magasba szökött, amint visszafordult a fiúhoz.

– Fene hitte volna! – mormogta, majd a csatlósaira pillantott. – Figyelem, emberek. Aki ma megtisztelt minket kegyes jelenlétével, az nem más, mint Mutou Yugi, a híres Játékok Királya!

A banditák hamar gúnyos nevetésbe fogtak, egyesek úgy csaholtak, mint a kóbor kutyák. Eme megnyilvánulásukat Yugi halk vicsorgással viszonozta. _Ezek nyilván nem párbajozók_ – döntötte el magában. _– Legalábbis nem igazi párbajozók. Teljes mértékben hiányzik belőlük a tisztelet a kártyák és más párbajozók iránt._

– Ha szabad megjegyeznek, felség – mondta gúnyosan, a röhögést elnyomva a tetkós –, a tévében magasabbnak tűntél! – Emberei ekkor még hangosabb nyerítésbe fogtak s megvető tekinteteket küldtek felé. Megpróbálta kihasználni a lehetőséget, és elillanni, de amint megmozdult, a nevetés abbamaradt, és a két korábbi fogva tartója egy jobbhorog és gyomorba vágás után újból megragadta. – Csak ne olyan hevesen, kártyakirály! Még nem végeztünk!

– Sajnálom, ha alulmúltam a várakozásaitokat a személyemmel kapcsolatban – próbált Yugi témát váltani. – De most már muszáj mennem, várnak a rajongóim! – Ezt még ő maga sem vette komolyan, hiszen az elmúlt hónapokban egyre kevesebben kértek tőle autogramok, de már kezdte elveszíteni a józanságát. Bármit hazudott volna, csak vége legyen ennek a rémálomnak. Ezek a bűnözők úgy játszadoznak vele, mint macska az egérrel, ő pedig sohasem bírta a rágcsálókat.

– Elmehetsz… – húzta baljós vigyorra a száját a vezér –, miután gazdaggá tettél! Egy Párbajkirály hogy-hogy ilyen kevés pénzzel, gyalog megy vacsorázni? Hol tartod a többit?

– Sehol. Csak azért, mert megnyertem pár bajnokságot, még nem leszek milliomos. A párbajozás számomra sohasem a pénzről vagy a vagyonról szólt, hanem a barátaimról, a játék izgalmáról és a kártyák lel… – Nem tudta befejezni, mert hatalmas pofon érte, amitől oldalra vágódott a feje. Valószínűleg ráharapott a nyelvére, és felrepedt az ajka is, mert fémes ízt érzett a szájában.

– Teszek a motivációdra! – morogta a tetkós. – Ha pénzed nincs, add a kártyáidat! Bizonyára egy vagyont érnek!

– Nem! – kiáltotta Yugi. Ennél több csapást már tényleg nem tud elviselni. A kártyáit nem adhatja, azok Szellemei túlságosan is közel állnak a szívéhez. Ha egy párbajozó elveszíti a kártyáit, akkor a lelke egy részét veszíti el. Mit tegyen?! – Nincsenek nálam! – hazudta. Mást nem tehetett, pedig alapjába véve nagyon is elítélte a hazugságot.

– Szóval nincsenek? – gúnyolódott a vezér. Elsőre tényleg úgy tűnt, de akkor Yugira tekintve feltűnt neki, hogy a fiú inge elég lengén áll rajta, simán elfér alatta egy kártyatartó tok. – Egy ilyen nagy párbajozó, mint te, képes lenne elhagyni a házat a paklija nélkül?

Yugi nagyot nyelt. A tagnak igaza volt. Eddig – a random kihívások lehetőségére és váratlan párbajok reményére tekintettel –, még sohasem lépett ki az utcára a paklija nélkül. Még akkor is magához vette szeretett lapjait, amikor csak a közértbe szaladt el némi rizst és gyümölcsöt venni. Most kivételesen nem tudott semmi elméset visszaszólni, mert biztos volt benne, hogy úgy is lebukna.

– Nézzétek meg, van-e nála kártya! – utasította a vezér az embereit. Yugi ekkor megpróbált kiszabadulni a szorításukból, de mindhiába. Egy bandatag felrántotta az ingét és nagy erővel letépte csípőjéről a pakli tartó övet, a tokban lévő kártyákkal együtt.

– NE! A kártyáimat ne! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesve. – Adjátok vissza! Azonnal! – követelte idegesen. A válasza újabb gúnyos nevetések sorozata lett.

– És ha nem?

– Adjátok vissza a kártyáimat, ti… ti… bűnözők! – erősködött, mire a tetkós még jobban nevetett. – Ezt nem tehetitek! Ez nem fair! Adjátok vissza, vagy megbánjátok!

– Miért? Mit teszel? – kérdezte a vezér könnyedén. A nevetés abbamaradt, s a két csatlós fegyvere, a tetkóséval együtt, egyre közeledett a fejéhez. – Hívod a zsarukat? Hisz se pénzed, se telefonod! – Az egyikük újból behúzott neki egyet.

– Akkor sem fogjátok megúszni! – nyögte Yugi kitartóan, de egyben az őrült határán. Már tényleg kezdett pánikba esni. Ha legalább Joey itt lenne vele! Együtt talán lenne esélyük, talán a fegyverek ellenére is, de így… Ha tovább ellenkezik, bizonyára megölik… Ha viszont hagyja, hogy elvigyék mindenét, a kártyáit, az olyan, mintha a lelkét ragadnák el tőle. Nem hagyhatja! – Adjátok vissza, kérlek! Csak a kártyáim kellenek! A többit megtarthatjátok. A zsaruknak sem szólok, ígérem! – fogta könyörgőre.

– Visszaadni? – ismételte a vezér megvetően. – Ugyan miért tenném? Hisz te magad mondtad, hogy nem vagy gazdag. Megvesztegetni nem tudsz. Mire a rendőrségre érnél, már messze járunk, ha egyáltalán életben hagyunk!

– Csak adjátok vissza! Kérlek!

– Mi heten vagyunk, fegyverünk van, te pedig teljesen egyedül. Semmi esélyed, úgyhogy inkább törődj bele a sorsodba. Ezt a meccset elveszítetted! – A vezér nagyot derült saját poénján, így újabb gonosz kacaj törte meg a sikátor csendjét. – Most pedig… Vetkőzz le és mássz bele abba a kukába! – mutatott a tetkós az egyik közeli, bűzölgő szemetes konténerre. – Ha így teszel, talán nem loccsantom szét az agyadat, te nyöszörgő kis tacskóféle!

 _Nem, ezt nem hiszem el!_ – üvöltött fel Yugi magában. Már megverték, megalázták, elvették mindenét a lelkének egy részét képező kártyákkal egyetemben, de ez még mindig nem elég?! Mégis mit vétett ő ezek ellen a vademberek ellen?! Miért utálják ennyire?! Joey és a barátai bizonyára nagyon rosszul éreznék magukat, ha most ilyen körülmények között látnák. Ha látnák… De hiszen nincsenek itt. Mindenki, még Ryo is magára hagyta. Egyedül van.

– Vetkőzz, párbajozó kutya, vagy véged! – ordított rá a vezér. A két mellette álló alak ekkor elkezdte lerángatni róla a fekete inget, aminek anyaga megfeszülve kezdte beadni a törülközőt. – Ezúttal senki sem fog megmenteni! Majd összebarátkozol a patkányokkal! Az a társaság való neked!

 _Egyedül vagyok_ – sóhajtotta Yugi reményvesztetten. Már épp készült volna engedni az ingét cibálóknak, és lehajtott fejjel tűrni, ami ezután következik, de akkor történt valami. Lilás fény sejlett fel előtte, ami hirtelen az egész sikátort megvilágító ragyogássá nőtte ki magát. Mégis úgy tűnt, hogy egyedül ő szemtanúja a jelenségnek, sőt, mintha pár pillanatra megszűnt volna a külvilág, az ingét ráncigáló erő elgyengült.

A lila fényből egy magas, számára kísértetiesen ismerős alak bontakozott ki. _Sötét Varázsló!_ – kiáltott fel, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. _Te meg…?!_ A Varázsló nem mozdult, nem szólt semmit, még ha tudott is volna. Komoly tekintettel nézett Yugi szemébe, de a tekintete többet jelentett minden szónál. Nem adhatja fel! Vissza kell szereznie a lapjait, a méltóságával egyetemben! Bizonyára ezt szerette volna közölni vele a Varázsló Szelleme.

A Varázsló mellett ekkor egy másik, női alak is kibontakozott a fényből. Ő nem volt más, mint az életvidám és játékos Sötét Varázslólány. A Varázslólány most mégsem mosolygott, hanem aggódó tekintettel nézett őrá. Mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy Yuginak sikerül visszaszereznie a lapjait, ami szörnyű dolog lenne. És nyilván azt sem szerette volna, hogy mestere egy szemeteskukában végezze.

A Szellemek pár pillanat után színes, lila és rózsaszín ragyogássá válva távoztak, de megjelenésük nem volt hiába. Jelenlétük újabb, kevéske reménnyel és magabiztossággal töltötte el Yugit. Ha a barátai messze vannak is, ez nem ok arra, hogy feladja! _Igazi párbajozó sohasem adja fel!_

– Eresszetek! – parancsolta, és megpróbálta lerázni az őt rángató kezeket. – Hagyjatok! Elég! – El nem engedték, de egy időre felhagytak ingének tépázásával.

– Mégis mi baj van a fejeddel, te ostoba dalmata?! – förmedt rá a tetkós, a szokásos pofon kíséretében. – Nem megmondtam, hogy senki nem jön a segítségedre?! Egyedül vagy, és ha így folytatod, egyedül is fogsz kinyiffanni, te szánalmas kutya!

Yugi arca már annyira sajgott az ütésektől, hogy bár válaszra nyitotta a száját, végül csak levegőért kapkodott helyette, elszántan a vezér szemébe nézve. _Most hogyan tovább?_ Mikor már épp elhatározta volna, hogy megpróbál újból elrohanni, megkockáztatva ezzel golyók hadának záporát, mély, erőteljes léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Valaki a mellékutcáról befordult a sikátorba. Vajon a rablók mindkettejüket lelövik, miután a szemtanú rájuk bukkan, avagy egy újabb csatlósuk?

Kétes gondolatait egy közép mély, váratlanul ismerős hang törte meg.

– Kétszer is tévedtél egyetlen mondatban! – hasított Seto Kaiba hangja az őt körülvevő zsibajba, mély megvetéssel és szokásos magabiztosságával fűszerezve. Bár háttal állt neki, léptei alapján egyre közelebb sétált hozzájuk. – Ez a „dalmata" nincs egyedül! Az egyetlen szánalmas kutyák itt, pedig te és a szedett-vedett csürhéd vagytok!

ooo

 **Domino City, belváros, pár perccel korábban.**

A Kaiba fivérek a tegnapi mozifilmet kitárgyalva sétálgattak az utca másik végén található játékterem felé. Azaz Mokuba beszélt a filmről és kedvenc jeleneteiről, Seto pedig rendes bátyhoz illően a lehető legkevesebb unalmat jelző grimasszal hallgatta végig. De ha untatta is a téma, legbelül azért kellemesen érezte magát.

Két nap, azaz már csak másfél nap múlva végre esélye lesz arra a visszavágóra Atemuval, amiért oly sokat küzdött. Másrészről, azzal a személlyel tölti az estét, aki a legtöbbet jelenti a számára. Mokuba és ő a tegnap délutáni kis incidenst követő kibékülés után meglehetően jól kijöttek egymással. Az öccse boldognak tűnt, ő pedig élvezte a társaságát, szóval miért is ne érezné jól magát? Egy-két unalmas téma egy szerető testvér számára még belefér.

– …Szóval – magyarázta Mokuba –, mivel a harmadik film is ilyen kasszasiker lett, úgy néz ki, kártyákat is készítenek a filmek alapján! – A „kártya" szó hallatán Seto felkapta a fejét.

– Hogyan?

– Talán igazgatóként úgy véled, a tévénézés számodra rangon aluli lenne, Nii-sama, de néha nem ártana bekapcsolnod a híreket! – viccelődött az öccse.

– Mokuba, ne gúnyolódj. Ha van időm, megnézem a híreket!

– Jaj, ne húzd fel magad! Elmondom a lényeget: Pegasus J. Crawford, az Industrial Illusions elnöke…

– Tudom, hogy ki ő! – kérte ki magának Seto, amit Mokuba könnyed nevetéssel jutalmazott. Setónak ekkor esett el, hogy valószínűleg megint ugratta. – Nyög már ki!

– Szóval Pegasus ma kijelentette, hogy a Sárkány Legendája című mozifilm sorozat alapján új kártyákat bocsát majd forgalomba. Az új párbajszörnyek, varázs- és csapdalapok pedig teljes mértékben a filmek karaktereire és világára lesznek alapozva!

– Nagyszerű! – sóhajtotta Seto. – Még több nindzsa!

– És sárkány! A filmekben néhány sárkány is szerepelt, bár a cím a főszereplő nindzsára utal. De ő a sárkányoktól örökölte az erejét, és ezért is… – A mondatnak nem lett vége, ugyanis bátyja ujjai hirtelen a szájára csúsztak, belé fojtva így az utolsó szavakat. Ezzel együtt megálltak, és Seto közelebb húzta magához az öccsét. – Mmmm – nyögte Mokuba értetlenül. Seto fejével oldalra, a közeli sikátor felé bökött. Oda fordulva Mokuba szemei elkerekedtek a csodálkozástól.

 _Mégis miért mindig velem történik ez?!_ – kérdezte Seto magától. A félhomály ellenére, hátulról is azonnal felismerte az áldozatot, akit hét másik férfi lökdösött ide-oda. _Nem hiszem el, hogy mindig ezzel a gyíkkal kell összefutnom! Miért kell ennek folyton ilyen szarságokba belekevernie magát?! Azt hinné az ember, hogy egy játékbolt vezetőjének lenni a világ legbiztonságosabb munkája!_

Nem álldogáltak sokáig a sikátor előtt. Mielőtt a tőlük nem messze tartózkodó fegyveres, bőrszerkós banda tagjai észrevehették volna őket, Seto pár méterrel hátrébb húzta öccsét, a sarkon túlra. Ebben a helyzetben a banditák már nem láthatták őket, hiszen a fal eltakarta őket. Mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy öccse felfogta a helyzet komolyságát, és nem fog kiabálni, elvette a kezét a szájáról és egyben eleresztette őt.

– Nii-sama! – suttogta Mokuba, amilyen halkan csak tudta. – Azok a banditák éppen kirabolnak valakit!

– Valakit, Mokuba? Hát te nem ismerted fel?

– Huh?

– Nem valakit, hanem azt a nevetséges Mutou–t! – tudatta vele Kaiba. – Az a szerencsétlen mágnesként vonzza a bajt!

Mokuba szemében döbbenet csillant, amit hirtelen tettvágy váltott fel.

– Ha tényleg ő volt, akkor… akkor segítenünk kell neki, Nii-sama! Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy bántsák!

– Már éppen azt teszik – közölte Seto. – Ráadásul fegyver van náluk. Túl veszélyes lenne!

– Na... de…! Akkor csak úgy hagyjuk, hogy…?!

– Mokuba! – szólította fel a bátyja. – Te menj távolabb, és hívd fel a rendőrséget!

– És te?! Mégis segítesz neki, Nii-sama?

– …Vetkőzz, párbajozó kutya, vagy véged! – hallatszottak ki a sikátorból a Yugi támadóinak megvető szavai. – … Ezúttal senki sem fog megmenteni! Majd összebarátkozol a patkányokkal! Az a társaság való neked!

Mokuba aggodalmasan nyelt egyet. Setóban ellenben valami ösztönös harag és tettvágy ébredt fel, mint korábban testvérében. Valamiért ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzet arra, hogy megvédje ezt a minden lében kanál Mutou–t.

– Sohasem szerettem a szekálókat, a bűnözőket meg annál inkább! – jelentette ki bátyja határozottan, majd DuelDiskjét Mokuba kezébe nyomva hozzátette: – Bármi történjék is, te maradj fedezékben!

– De Nii-sama! Ha netán…

– Itt maradsz, és hívod a zsarukat! – parancsolta Seto, majd hátat fordítva öccsének nagy levegőt vett és elindult a sikátor irányába. _Mutou, ezért még sokkal fogsz tartozni_ – gondolta. A tény, hogy hét, fegyveres banditával készül szembenézni, valahogy nem tudta megrémíteni. Már abból érezte, hogy szánalmas amatőrökkel van dolga, hogy heten szálltak rá egyetlen fiúra, aki, bár tehetetlen volt, mégsem a földön könyörgött könnyek közepette, hanem még vissza is pofázott nekik.

– Eresszetek! – ellenkezett Mutou kitartóan, bár hangjába fájdalom és kimerültség vegyült. – Hagyjatok! Elég!

 _Amennyire megverhették és kifoszthatták már ezek a férgek, elég jól tartja magát_ – ismerte el Kaiba magában. Egy-két éve biztos lett volna benne, hogy ha Yugi ugyanilyen rablóknak esik áldozatul, a Fáraó nélkül kétségbeesve kiabálna segítségért. Ehelyett azért sem hajlandó megtörni, még ha három pisztoly csövével néz is farkasszemet. _Talán végül mégis kiharcolja magának Kaiba Seto tiszteletét?_

– Mégis mi baj van a fejeddel, te ostoba dalmata?! – förmedt Yugira a legnagyobb hústorony, akinek kopasz fejét tetkók tették még rondábbá Úgy vágta pofon a fiút, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. Seto akaratlanul is mordult egyet. Utálta, ha az erősebbek a gyengébbet bántották. Nem, nem feltétlenül a gyengék sajnálata, hanem a dolog szánalmassága miatt. Nincs annál szánalmasabb, mint aki csak és kizárólag ilyen módon, bűnözőként tud érvényesülni.

– Nem megmondtam, hogy senki nem jön a segítségedre?! – folytatta a tetkós. – Egyedül vagy, és ha így folytatod, egyedül is fogsz kinyiffanni, te szánalmas kutya!

Itt volt a vége! Seto megelégelte annak a felfuvalkodott senkiházinak a viselkedését. Hiába nem volt Mutou Yugi sohasem a szíve csücske, mégsem hagyhatja, hogy a városában rablóbanda tevékenykedjen büntetlenül. Határozott léptekkel, lángoló tekintettel beljebb sétált a sikátorba, mialatt az elkövetkezendő mozdulatokat tervezte magában. De előtte nem árt, ha stílusához hűen jól beolvas a söpredéknek.

– Kétszer is tévedtél egyetlen mondatban! – hasított hangja a banditák zsibajába, mély megvetéssel és szokásos magabiztosságával fűszerezve. Yugi háttal állt neki, a banditák viszont jól látták. A terv érdekében egyre közelebb sétált hozzájuk. – Ez a „dalmata" nincs egyedül! – állította a legnagyobb természetességgel. – Az egyetlen szánalmas kutya itt, pedig te és a szedett-vedett csürhéd vagytok!

ooo

– Szóval, te lennél az, aki eljátsza a hőst? – kérdezte tőle a főnök gúnyosan. Látszott rajta, hogy fogalma sincs, kivel áll szemben, de mi mást várhatnánk egy erőszakos hústoronytól?

Seto válaszul megállt pár méterre Yugi mögött, hogy farkasszemet nézzen vele.

– Hm – állapította meg, miközben lassan kabátja belső zsebébe csúsztatta ujjait, ahol a három Kékszeműjét tartotta, a szíve felett. A pakliját egyébként már virtuális formában hordta csak magával a DuelDiskjében, de ettől a három laptól képtelen volt megválni.

– Rossz hírem van! – folytatta a tetkós baljósan. – A hősök ideje lejárt! – Bólintott egyet az emberei felé, jelezvén, hogy lőjék le mindkettejüket, a korábbi áldozatot és a váratlan szemtanút.

Seto először megint szótlan maradt, de lassan kihúzta zsebéből a három párbajkártyát, amiket lassan a vezér felé fordított, hogy ő is megcsodálhassa a rajtuk lévő sárkányokat. A főnök várakozásra intette az embereit, s közben elkerekedő szemekkel bámulta a lapokat.

– Három Kékszemű Hósárkány…! – hűlt el a tetkós. – Nem értek sokat a párbajhoz, de annyit még én is tudok, hogy egy ilyen lap is hatalmas vagyont ér!

– Ebben nem tévedsz – válaszolta ravaszul Seto.

– Szóval..ha jól gondolom: Az a terved, hogy átadod nekem a lapokat, és cserébe reméled, hogy mindkettőtöket életben hagyunk.

– Hm – Seto arcára gonosz mosoly kúszott. – Úgy vélem, az egyetlen tehetséged, hogy tévedést tévedésre halmozol. Mindketten túléljük a te közbenjárásod nélkül is. A lapokat pedig azért mutattam meg, hogy jól megnézhesd, mi okozza majd a vesztedet!

– Arcátlan kutya! – förmedt rá a vezér, és emberei már el is rántották a fegyvereiket Yugi fejétől, hogy őt vegyék célba.

Seto nem esett kétségbe, sőt! Pont erre várt! A kezében lévő három kártyát orvlövész pontosságával hajította a rá szegeződő három pisztoly felé. Mindhárom pontosan úgy ékelődött a pisztolyok tetejébe, hogy a banditák egy időre nem tudták meghúzni a ravaszt, szóval pár pillanatra hatástalanította a fegyvereket. Ám ez a pár pillanat volt az, amire egyedül szüksége volt.

A bűnözők felé lendült, és még futtában kikapta kettő kezéből a fegyvert, majd laza hüvelykujj mozdulattal kiengedte azok tárát. Mielőtt elkaphatták volna, az üres fegyverekkel jól homlokon kólintotta a két delikvenst. Yugi szerencsére gyorsan kapcsolt, és kapva a lehetőségen, sikeresen a falhoz húzódott. Kaiba ez alatt kitért a harmadik fegyveres, a főnök lövése elől, majd gyors mozdulatokkal megragadta a karját, átdobta maga felett, és kicsavarta a pisztolyt a kezéből, amit utána a padlót fogott vezérre szegezett.

Yugi döbbenten figyelte a történteket. El sem hitte, hogy Kaiba-kun a segítségére sietett, és ilyen szerencsésen verte át a banditákat. Ám, miután a Kaiba lefegyverezte a főnököt, mi több saját fegyverét szegezte rá, a maradék négy tag is előrántotta a fegyverét, és köréjük gyűltek. Az a kettő, akiket pedig fejbe vágott, kicsit támolyogva, de kést húztak elő a zsebükből. Közben a főnök is feltápászkodott, és tartalék fegyverét vette elő. Így tulajdonképpen most Seto került az ő helyére, farkasszemet nézve a banditákkal. Nagy erővel próbált rájönni, hogyan segíthetne neki.

– Heten egy ellen! – lépett közelebb hozzá a vezér, felhúzva az újabb fegyverét. – Biztos folytatni akarod, vagy inkább könyörögsz, hogy gyorsan végezzek veled?

– Hét tacskó egy sárkány ellen, hogy a te stílusoddal éljek – felelte Seto lekezelően. Yugi újból csodálta, hogy még ilyen helyzetben is képes másokon gúnyolódni.

A vezér mordult egyet, de mielőtt meghúzhatta volna a ravaszt, Seto szinte oda se pillantva a kézfejére lőtt, így felordítva a fájdalomtól, kénytelen volt a földre ejteni a pisztolyt. Több sem kellett Setónak. Egy gyors előre bukfenccel kitért a banditák felé indított golyózápora elől, s egyben felkapta a földről az elejtett fegyvert. Így már két fegyvere is volt. Mialatt őt próbálták lőni, ketten közülük véletlenül a tűzvonalba kerülő két fegyverét vesztett, késsel hadonászó társukat találták el. Ők a földre estek. A bukfencből felpattanva Seto kilőtte egyikük kezéből a fegyvert, aki a főnökhöz hasonlóan kezét fogva visított fel.

Három fegyveres maradt, kettő fegyver nélkül, köztük a vezér, és kettő saját hibájukból a földön. Kikerülve pár lövést egy újabb bukfenc segítségével, villámgyorsan kilőtt két újabb fegyvert a banditák kezéből, majd a nekirontó tetkóst megragadva élő pajzsként használta. Miután az utolsó fegyver birtoklója sikeresen lelőtte saját vezérét, Seto az ő kezéből is kilőtte a fegyvert. Több pisztollyal nem kellett számolnia, így, mivel nem akart semmit kockára tenni, a kezében tartott kettőből is kiengedte a tárakat, és elhajította őket. Azok, a tetkóssal együtt, akiket saját embereik lőttek le, a földön feküdtek, és mivel a banditák mellmagasságban lőttek, valószínűleg súlyos sérüléseik voltak.

Az a négy viszont, akik csak fegyverüket vesztették el, bár vérző kézzel, de eddigre mind Seto köré gyűltek. Késeket rántottak elő, és azzal támadtak. Seto ügyesen kikerülte az első néhány csapást, de azok egyre sebesebben jöttek, s végül az egyik kés a vállánál belevágott a kabátjába. Bár a bőrét nem érte, Seto irdatlan dühvel rontott a tettesre, és egy oldalsó rúgással küldte melegebb éghajlatra, kirántva a kést a kezéből. A megszerzett késsel rövid vívásba kezdtek egy másik taggal, akinek a kezéből végül sikerült kiejtenie a kést. A maradék kettő viszont ekkor egyszerre támadt rá, és egy gyors bukfenccel alig sikerült megúsznia a pengék döfését.

– Meggörbülnél, ha segítenél?! – kiáltott oda Yuginak. A Párbajkirály azóta is a fal mellett szobrozott és csodálattal vegyes rémülettel figyelte Seto harcát a bűnözőkkel. – Karate kölyök – tette hozzá némi gúnnyal, tegnapi kis összetűzésükre célozva. Utána rögtön újabb döféseket és rúgásokat kellett kivédenie. Néhány törzsét eltaláló ütésen kívül viszont eddig más nem érte.

Yuginak sem kellett több. Bár legbelül rettegett, mivel karate órák ide-vagy oda, felfegyverzett emberekkel még sohasem kellett harcolnia, erőt vett magán. Eldöntötte, hogy mindent belead majd a harcba. Seto egy késsel védekezett két másik alak ellen, de láthatóan ennyivel még elbírt. Yugi így először arra a tagra támadt rá, akitől Seto elvette a kést, így ő fegyvertelen volt. Mielőtt észrevette volna, ágyékon rúgta, majd kitérve a jobbhorga elől, megragadva a karját, átdobta maga felett.

Sietnie kellett. A másik, akinek Seto kiverte a kezéből a kést, most pont azt halászta ki a földön széthullott szemét közül. Észrevette korábbi áldozata közeledését, de Yugi még önmagát is meglepte, amikor ösztönösen kikerülte az összes döfést, majd kirúgta a kést a férfi kezéből. Ugyanazzal a lendülettel, forgás közben lehajolt és kirúgta alóla a lábait. Egy másodpercre oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Seto elragadja egyik ellenfelétől a kést, majd mindkét nála levő kés beledöfi a tag vállába, és nagy erővel a falnak taszítja.

Az a két férfi, aki Yuginak hála esett a földre, újból talpon volt. Mindketten egyszerre ostromolták Yugit ütésekkel és rúgásokkal, de egy sem talált be. Hiába a korábbi megpróbáltatások, Yugi elővette minden erejét és gyorsaságát, hogy megnyerje a harcot. Seto ugyanígy tett, aki az utolsó talpon maradt ellenfelével küzdött. Yuginak hirtelen ötlete támadt. Megragadta egyik ellenfelét, majd gyomron térdelte, és azzal együtt Seto ellenfelének irányába taszította. Mindketten a földre zuhantak.

Yugi ezután kénytelen volt bukfencezni egyet, hogy a felé közelítő rúgást elkerülje, majd hátulról kigáncsolta ellenfelét, s még az esés alatt behúzott neki egyet. Mind a földön voltak. Némi megkönnyebbüléssel lélegzett fel és dörzsölte meg sajgó ökleit, amikor észrevette: A vezér magához tért – úgy tűnik, még nem vérzett el –, és véres kezével egy kést kotort elő a dzsekije alól. Aki felé pedig készült eldobni, az nem volt más, mint…

– Kaiba-kun, vigyázz! – kiáltotta Yugi. A tetkósra vetette magát, de az addigra már eldobta a kést. Szinte lassított felvételként játszódott le előtte, ahogy a tőr átszeli a köztük lévő távolságot és vészesen Kaiba tarkója felé közelít. Seto azonban az utolsó pillanatban oldalra döntötte a fejét, s egy kézzel elkapta a füle mellett elszálló kést. – Elképesztő – sóhajtotta Yugi, majd behúzott egyet a tetkósnak. Ez a pofon nagyon régóta érlelődött már benne.

Seto fogta a kést, és a négy – mellkason nem eltalált – bandita közül az egyik éppen feltápászkodó lábába hajította, az pedig felordított. Egyelőre mind a földön voltak, hárman súlyos lőtt sebekkel.

ooo

– Elintéztük őket? – kérdezte Yugi Setótól, végre fellélegezve.

– Egyelőre – válaszolt Seto tömören, mialatt a földön heverő Kékszeműi után kutatott. Kettőt sikeresen felkapott, s most a harmadikat kereste. Végül egy pillanatra felnézett Mutou szemébe. – Jól vagy?

– A „jól" az túlzás lenne, de még élek – sóhajtotta Yugi. – Megvertek és elvették mindenemet, a kártyáimmal együtt.

– Szóval, mire ideértem, már kifosztottak?

– Igen…

Seto erre már nem válaszolt, hanem odament a legközelebbi banditához, és a gallárjánál fogva felhúzta a földről.

– Hol vannak a fiú értékei? – kérdezte keményen. Mivel elsőre csak egy morgás kapott válaszul, behúzott egyet a tagnak. Erre az mérgesen a afelé mutatott, akibe Seto korábban a késeket vágta. Seto ekkor eldobta a tagot, és a másikhoz ment. Átkutatva a kabátját, megtalálta Yugi mobilját, kulcsait és még vagy húszezer yennyi készpénzt. Azokat átadta Mutou–nak.

Mutou ezalatt a főnök zsebéből halászta ki az igazolványait, amit gyorsan el is rakott a zsebébe.

– Nálam csak kétezer yen volt – mondta Kaibának, a mobilt és kulcsokat is elrakva.

– Nem mintha a sitten szükségük lenne rá – felelte Seto szárazan és Yugi kezébe nyomta a kétezres bankót az összes pénzzel együtt.

– Nii-sama! Yugi-san! – rohant oda Mokuba hozzájuk. – Minden rendben?!

– Mokuba, mondtam, hogy maradj fedezékben! – oktatta ki Seto, de mivel már lefegyverezték a banditákat nem haragudott sokáig. – Hívtad a rendőrséget?

– Igen! Már úton vannak!

A „sitt" és „rendőrség" szavak hallatára a három kevésbé komolyan sérült bandita feltápászkodott, és megpróbált elillanni. Mivel Seto és Mokuba egymással voltak elfoglalva, ez talán sikerült is volna, ha Yugi nem kiált fel rögtön.

– A kártyáim! Ott vannak az egyiknél! – mutatott az egyik menekülő rablóra, akinek a kezében valóban ott lógott a barna öv a kártyák tokjával. – Add vissza!

– Hé! Álljatok meg! – kiabálta Mokuba is. – Ne meneküljetek a rendőrök elől, úgyis elkapnak!

Seto ellenben nem kiáltott semmit, csak a bűnözők után vetette magát. Példáját Yugi is követte. Az igazgató viszont nem jutott messzire, mert alig tett pár lépést, az egyik meglőtt banditának még volt annyi ereje, hogy kigáncsolja. Bár egy bukfencé alakítva hárított az esést, a menekülők így is túl nagy előnyt szereztek. Yugi sem járt nagyobb sikerrel, aki tíz méter után adta fel, mivel a három bandita már a sikátor másik végén járt.

– Ez… nem lehet… igaz! – lihegte. – Minden kártyám… abban a tokban volt!

Mokuba együtt érzően nézett barátjára, Seto viszont valami sokkal érdekesebbre lett figyelmes a földön. Ha nem esik el, észre sem veszi. A szürke betonon ugyanis ott hevert, és a félhomályban szinte világított a harmadik Kékszemű Hósárkány lapja. Felkapta és épp készült volna elrakni a két korábbihoz hasonlóan, amikor szokatlan együttérzés lett úrrá rajta. Elég volt egy pillanatra Yugira tekintenie ahhoz, hogy lássa a kétségbeesést a fiú arcán, amint a paklijával távozó senkiháziakat figyeli.

 _Nem, ezt nem hagyhatom!_ – gondolta. _Az én városomban senki sem lophatja el büntetlenül egy párbajozó pakliját!_ Akaratlanul is megszorította a kezében tartott lapot, mialatt felmordulva a rablók után tekintett. Pár másodperc, és elhagyják a sikátort, akkor pedig bottal üthetik a nyomukat. Ám nem így történt. A kezében tartott kártya ezüstkék színnel felizzott, majd ugyanilyen színű fénycsóvát bocsátott ki magából.

Yugi a menekülőket nézve éppen levegő után kapkodott, amikor éles fénycsóva hasított a félhomályba és süvített el mellette, pillanatokra meghökkentve. Döbbenten lett szemtanúja, ahogy a fény utoléri a rablókat, majd kielőzve őket, a sikátor végén kibontakozik belőle egy sárkány formája. Nem is akármilyen sárkány, hanem a Kékszemű Hósárkány formáját öltötte magára! Hangos üvöltése megállásra késztette a rablókat.

A rablók azt sejtették, hogy a sárkány csak hologram, így a meglepettség után szaladtak is volna tovább. A sárkány ekkor meglengetve szárnyait olyan szelet keltett, ami ledöntötte őket a lábukról, s amit még Yugi és a Kaiba fivérek is éreztek a sikátor másik végében. A sárkány ezután kitátotta a száját, amiben ragyogó, világoskék fény jelent meg. Lecsapni készült.

– Kaiba-kun…! – pillantott döbbeneten hátra Yugi a barna hajúra. Seto legalább olyan meglepett tekintettel bámult a sárkány irányába, mint ő maga.

– A Kék…szemű… – motyogta halkan, elkerekedett szemekkel.

– Nii-sama! – hebegte Mokuba. – Az ott… nem hologram… ugye?

Nii-samája nem szólt semmit, csak mereven bámulta tovább az ezüstösen csillogó, pár méterrel a föld felett lebegő lényt. A Kékszemű ekkor lecsapott a Pusztítás Fehér Villámaival. A banditák éppen hogy elkezdtek vissza felé rohanni, így nem érte őket közvetlen csapás. A földbe csapódó energia által keltett lökéshullám viszont szinte Yugi tartózkodási helyéig sodorta el őket, ahol végül gurulva fékeztek le a betonon. A robbanás szele még Yugi és a fivérek haját is alaposan megcibálta.

ooo

Legalább fél percig néma csönd telepedett a sikátorra. Yugi, Seto, Mokuba és a hét kifeküdt bandita, már akik még eszméletüknél voltak, a hatalmas Kékszeműt bámulta, és a mélyedést, amit a robbanása hozott létre a betonban és a közeli ház falában. Mintha dinamitot dobtak volna el, olyan nagy volt a pusztítás. A sárkány viszont túl nagy volt, hogy beférjen a sikátorba. Utoljára még a banditákra villantotta éles, hófehér fogaiból álló vigyorát, majd energiává változott és ezüstkék csóva formájában visszatért a lapba, amit Seto még mindig a kezében szorongatott.

– Mi a fene?! – kérdezte Seto a Kékszemű lapját bámulva. – Miért? – Fel nem tudta fogni, ez mégis hogyan történhetett meg. _A Kékszemű… életre kelt!_ Most igazából, és ezt már nem foghatta a párbajrendszere hibáira. _Mégis hogyan lehetséges ez?! Talán varázslat…. Nem!_ Azért sem fog ilyen baromságokban hinni! Biztos van valami magyarázat, és ő meg is találja majd, kerüljön bármibe!

– A Kékszeműd… itt volt! És valós volt…! – értetlenkedett Mokuba. A történtek őt is megrázták, mint mindenki mást. – Hogyan történhetett ez, Nii-sama?

– Fogalmam sincs! – vágta rá a bátyja idegesen. – De kiderítem, ha addig élek is!

Yugi legalább annyira megdöbbent, mint Kaibáék, de annyi lelki ereje még maradt, hogy felszedje a földről a robbanás után lehullott paklitartóját. Miután ellenőrizte annak tartalmát, visszacsatolta a derekára.

Bekövetkezett, amitől tartott. Kaiba-kun mágikus képességei most egyértelműen megmutatkoztak, és még milyen elsöprő módon! De riválisára tekintve látta, hogy ő még mindig értetlenül áll a dologhoz, és fogalma sincs, mi történt valójában. Bármennyire is megrázták a rablók cselekedetei, túl kell lépnie a sérelmein, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Muszáj lesz elmagyarázni a dolgot Kaiba-kunnak, mielőtt még irányíthatatlanná válik az ereje, és rablók helyett ártatlanokat sodorna veszélybe.

– Kaiba-kun… – sétált oda a földről épp felálló Setóhoz, aki még most is a Kékszemű lapját fürkészte, hátha azzal majd közelebb jut a magyarázathoz. – Megmentettél – kezdte őszinte hálával hangjában. – Köszönöm.

– Te is ezt tetted volna értem – felelte Seto tőle nem várt törődéssel. A sárkány megjelenése annyira megrázta, hogy egy pillanatra még némi kedvességet mutatni is hajlandó volt.

– Viszont… beszélnünk kell! Ami történt, az…

– El ne kezdj most nekem a varázslatról hadoválni, mert esküszöm, itt helyben megfojtlak…!

– Nincs más választásom – erősködött Yugi, mialatt szirénák zaja töltötte meg a levegőt. Seto egyre idegesebbé vált.

– A rendőrség! – közölte Mokuba, hogy megtörje bátyja feszültségét.

– Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy az erőd elszabaduljon, akkor muszáj lesz… – folytatta Yugi.

– Elég! – sziszegte Kaiba. – Mindjárt itt a rendőrség! – Aggodalmasan hordozta körbe a tekintetét a félelmükben már-már remegő, sérült söpredéken, majd Yugin és Mokubán. Végül arcára határozottság és szilajság ült ki. – Figyelem! Ha bárki, ismétlem bárki említést tesz bármiféle sárkányról a rendőrségnek, vagy bárki másnak, annak velem gyűlik meg a baja! – jelentette ki kemény hangon. – Egy szót se a Kékszeműről, vagy végetek van! A zsaruk úgy fogják tudni, hogy egy bombát dobtatok el és az okozta a pusztítást. Érthető voltam?!

Yugi és Mokuba beleegyezően bólintottak, elismervén, hogy Setónak valóban több gondja származna az igazság bevallásával, mintha inkább elhallgatják a Kékszemű akcióját. Egyrészt még ők sem értik igazán, mi történt, másrészt ezek után bizonyára a hírszerzés és a titkosszolgálat is rászállna mind a Kaiba Corp. - ra, mind Setóra, és ezt nyilván egyikük sem akarta.

A banditák szívesen lebuktatták volna, de a sárkány visszatértétől tartva, inkább lemondtak erről, és reszketegen bólogattak. Seto ekkor egy kósza gondolat hatására a vezérhez lépett, hogy még a zsaruk megérkezése előtt pár utolsó szót váltson vele.

A vezér lassan, fájdalmasan nézett fel rá, kezét a mellkasán lévő sebre tapasztva. A banditák nem viseltek golyóálló mellényt, így a három súlyosabban sérült szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy egyiken sem szereztek halálos sérülést. Így valószínűleg kihúzzák addig, amíg a rendőrség után eljárásszerűen riasztott mentők a helyszínre érnek.

– Ki… vagy te? – nyöszörögte a tetkós rablóvezér. Seto szinte félistenként tornyosult felette, mialatt megvetően lenézett rá.

– Felismered a Kékszemű Hósárkányokat, mégsem ugrik be, ki birtokolja őket?! – kérdezte lekezelően. – Hadd segítsek: ugyanaz, akihez ez a város is tartozik! Kaiba Seto! Jól jegyezd meg ezt a nevet, és azt, ami most történt! – tanácsolta. – Mert ha még egyszer a szemem elé mersz kerülni, nem úszod meg ennyivel, az biztos!

A volt rablóbanda vezére sokkos állapotban bólogatott hevesen, ami úgy tűnt, kielégítette Setót. A rendőrség és a mentők pillanatokkal ezután érkeztek meg. A rendőrök azonnal megbilincseltek minden banditát, a mentősök pedig ellátták a sérüléseiket. Végül úgy döntöttek, mindet kórházba szállítják, de szigorú, rendőri felügyelettel.

A rendőrökkel érkező nyomozó kikérdezte Yugit és a Kaiba fivéreket a történtekről, akik elmondtak mindent, ami történt, kivéve a Kékszemű megjelenését. Közben Yugi is kihalászta a kabátját a szemetesből, és mivel már nagyon fázott vissza is vette magára.

A nyomozó kissé csodálkozott, hogy a harcosnak egyáltalán nem kinéző, vékony Yugi és a cingár, fiatal cégvezető mégis hogyan volt képes elintézni hét fegyveres támadót. Ám úgy döntött, nem lenne bölcs dolog kétségbe vonni Seto Kaiba, Domino City legbefolyásosabb emberének szavát, így kénytelen volt elhinni. Nem firtatta tovább a dolgot, hanem inkább a rablókat vette elő.

Mint kiderült, ez a banda volt az, amelyiket a dominói rendőrség már napok óta kutatta. Rengeteg embert kiraboltak az elmúlt hét alatt, ezért Yuginak és Setónak külön megköszönték, hogy segítettek elkapni őket.

– Hogy segítettünk elkapni? – kérdezte Seto a kifejezést kifogásolván. – Helyesen fogalmazva úgy lenne, hogy: mi elintéztük a rablóbandát, önök pedig helyettünk készülnek learatni a babérokat!

– Ugyan, Kaiba-kun – monda Yugi.

– Biztosíthatom, Kaiba-sama, hogy erről szó sincs! – állította a rendőrkapitány. – Ha viszont most megbocsátanak… – Biccentéssel búcsúzva tőlük embereivel készült váltani néhány szót.

– Nii-sama! Most híresek leszünk? – kérdezte Mokoba fellelkesülve.

– Mokuba! Mi már régen híresek vagyunk! – Megcsóválva a fejét, Seto Yugihoz fordult. – Mutou! Minden rendben? – kérdezte, tőle szokatlan törődéssel. Ez már a második alkalom volt, de kivételesen így érezte helyesnek. – Nagyon megvertek? Kívülről csak pár karcolásnak tűnik, de…

Yugi először el sem akarta hinni, hogy Kaiba-kun tényleg, őszintén érdeklődik iránta, így pár pillanatig meg sem szólalt. Végül Seto sürgető tekintetét látván válaszolt neki.

– Behúztak néhányszor, főleg a gyomromat és a fejemet célozták – sorolta Yugi. – Meg a bordáimat, de semmi komoly. – Sajogtak ugyan a tagjai, és úgy érezte, a szája kissé fel is dagadt, de nem szeretett volna panaszkodni. Így is épp elég, hogy a rablók annyira megalázták, nem szeretett volna még gyengébbnek mutatkozni. Ami ezután történt, viszont váratlanul érte.

Seto bólintott, majd mellé lépett és átkarolta. Yugi nem tudta mire vélni, hiszen Seto elvileg utálja őt, de akaratlanul is jól esett neki a gesztus. Hirtelen minden korábbi félelme és kétsége újra átjárta, majd amikor Seto végül magához ölelte, mind olyan könnyedén párolgott el, mintha kis időre egy álomba csöppent volna. Megkönnyebbülve, de kissé bizonytalanul hajtotta a fejét Seto vállára.

– Kaiba…kun… – Szaggatottan szívta magába a levegőt.

– Megleptél, Mutou – közölte vele Seto. – Igazán bátran viselkedtél, amikor azok az elmaradott, iskolázatlan tuskók úgy elkaptak téged! – Kissé eltolta magától, hogy a csodálkozó, ibolyaszínű szemekbe nézhessen. Yugi ezalatt az ő szokatlanul meleg, királykék szemeit nézte. – Keményebb vagy, mint hittem – ismerte el Kaiba.

– Ja. Kemény vagy! – értett egyet Mokuba, és szemléltetésként a levegőbe öklözött. Nem értette ugyan, hogy miért lett hirtelen ennyire előzékeny a bátyja Yugival, akit állítólag ki nem állhat, de tetszett neki ez az új hozzáállás. _Vajon meddig tart majd?_

Mielőtt viszont Yugi elmondhatta volna, hogy mennyit jelentenek neki a fivérek szavai, Seto a másik irányba fordította, és az egyik mentőautó irányába kezdte terelni.

– Kaiba-kun, mit csi…?

– Nem ártana, ha egy orvos is megnézne – mondta Seto, és közelebb vezette a fehér-piros furgonhoz.

– Jó vagyok – erősködött Yugi, de nem ellenkezett. Ha Kaiba-kun valamit a fejébe vesz…

– Elnézést! – szólt oda Seto az egyik mentőtisztnek. – A barátom megsérült!

A mentős odasietett hozzájuk és már vezette is Yugit a kocsihoz, ahol leültette a csomagtartó rész végére, és elkezdte megvizsgálni. Seto is közelebb sétált, kizárólag azért, mert szeretett minden körülötte történő dologról tudni.

– A… barátod? – kérdezte Yugi bizonytalanul, mialatt a mentős az arcán lévő vékony vágásokat tisztította fertőtlenítővel.

– Ne szokj hozzá! – felelte Kaiba, és szája halvány mosolyra húzódott, amikor Yugi élesen felszisszent az alkohol hatására.

ooo

A mentőtiszt végül megállapította, hogy Yugi nem szenvedett olyan súlyos sérüléseket, amik miatt kórházba kellene szállítani, viszont a sok zúzódás okozta kék-zöld folt miatt néhány napos pihenést és egy gyógyszertárban kapható krémet javasolt neki. Miután ez megvolt, a rendőrök és mentősök a rablókkal együtt távoztak a helyszínről, egyedül hagyva Yugit a Kaiba fivérekkel.

– Még egyszer köszönöm, amit értem tettél, Kaiba-kun – mondta Yugi. – Akkor, azt hiszem, most megyek is… – Nem akart felesleges harmadik lenni a fivérek nyakán. Bár Kaiba-kun most rendesebb volt vele, mint általában, úgy vélte, jobb nem kísérteni a sorsot.

– Yugi-san! Miért nem vacsorázol velünk? – kérdezte Mokuba.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a testvéred örülne neki – szabadkozott Yugi.

– Tegnap már visszautasítottad. Ma nem teheted, mert udvariatlanság lenne! – állította Mokuba. Ő és Yugi is végszót várva Setóra tekintettek.

– Végül is… – sóhajtotta Seto szokásos, flegma stílusában. – Egyszer már megtámadtak az este folyamán. Elég gáz lenne, ha még egyszer megtörténne. Jobb lesz, ha inkább velünk tartasz!

– Ebben az esetben… – örült meg Mutou –, szívesen veletek megyek!

– Csak ne beszélj egész úton a kártyák lelkéről!

– Erről jut eszembe. Beszélnünk kell arról, ami a Kékszeművel…

– Nem! – fojtotta belé Seto a szót. – Egy szót sem akarok többet hallani bármiről, ami itt történt! Lépjünk tovább!

Yugi és Mokuba beletörődően bólintottak. Bölcsebbnek vélték a rendőrkapitány példáját követni, és nem ellenkezni Seto Kaiba szavaival. Legalábbis nem ma, amikor még ennyire friss a dolog.

 _Amúgy is korog a gyomrom_ – gondolta Yugi. Közben lágy fuvallat söpört végig az utcán, őt pedig kirázta a hideg. Hiába volt rajta kikukázott kabátja, ilyen őszi hidegben már az sem bizonyult elégnek.

– Fázol, Yugi-san? – kérdezte Mokuba aggódva. Yugi csak szerényen bólintott.

– Nem gond.

– A kocsink itt van öt percre – jelentette ki Seto, majd fejével a megfelelő irányba biccentett. – Induljunk! A játékterembe mentünk volna, de ezek után nyilván egyikünknek sincs hangulata hozzá.

– Csak tömjük tele magunkat a KFC-ben! – mondta Mokuba vágyakozva, miközben elindultak az autóhoz.

– Megint csirke? – forgatta meg a szemeit Seto.

– Naa, Nii-sama! Csak nem elfelejtetted az egyezségünket? – emlékeztette az öccse.

– Persze, hogy nem – sóhajtott Seto. – Éljen a rántott csirke! – kiáltott fel szarkasztikusan.

Yugi erre csak kuncogott egyet magában. Talán még jól is elsülhet ez az este.

…


	6. Vacsora a Kaiba fivérekkel

**Vacsora a Kaiba fivérekkel**

 **Egyiptom, Kairo melletti sivatag, október 18. csütörtök, 13:00.**

A Nap aranyló korongja szinte derékszögben égette a földet. A Thot temploma körül sürgölődő munkások a közelben felállított fehér sátrakba húzódtak némi pihenőre. A hőség és szárazság szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Csupán egy személy volt, akinek eddig egy szava sem volt az időjárási körülmények ellen. Az Egyiptomi Történelmi Társaság elnöke, Ishizu Ishtar, elbűvölte bámulta a hőségtől izzó tájat és a felhőtlen, szikrázóan kék eget.

– Nagy a hőség, nem igaz? – lépett oda mellé Sugoroku Mutou.

– Az, aki az egész gyerekkorát egy sírhely labirintusában tölti a föld alatt, átok helyett minden nap áldásként tekint a Napra és melegre – válaszolta Ishizu.

– Igen, ez is egy elfogadható megközelítés – bólintott az öreg, és ő is feltekintett az égre.

– Évekig éltünk az öcsémmel a sötétben. Egy kis forróság a legkevesebb, amit elfogadok a világosságért cserébe.

– Már nem sok van hátra – mutatott Sugoroku a homokból majdnem teljesen kiásott Holdtemplom épülete felé. – Holnap reggel végre kitárul az igazság ajtaja.

– Pontosabb lenne úgy fogalmazni, hogy a Holdisten templomának ajtaja – helyesbített Ishizu. – Még mindig annyira biztos ebben, Mr. Mutou? – fordult az idős régész felé. – Tudom, hogy megadtam önnek és néhány társának az engedélyt, de rossz érzés fog el ezzel kapcsolatban.

– Még mindig magánál van az Ezeréves Nyaklánc?

– Nem – ingatta meg Ishizu a fejét. – Nem kell látnoknak lenni ahhoz, hogy tudjam, egy szent hely nyugalmát megbolygatni nem bölcs ötlet.

– Sohasem a bölcsesség vezetett az útjaimon, hanem a kalandvágy! – közölte Sugoroku elmosolyodva. – A bölcsesség csak azután jött, hogy annyi mindennek szemtanúja voltam.

– Annak idején veszélyes kalandokba keveredett. Ezt még a Nyaklánc mutatta nekem. Sokszor egy hajszálon múlt, hogy túlélje!

– De az a hajszál pont elég volt! – jelentette ki az öreg, egy ravasz kacsintással egybefűzve.

– Remélem, ezúttal szerencséje lesz – mondta végül Ishizu. – Épp elég tragédia történik ebben a világban.

– Ne aggódjon, kedves! Talán kicsi vagyok, de keményfából faragtak! – nevette Sugoroku.

ooo

 **Domino City, Japán, október 29. csütörtök, 20:30.**

Yugi, Seto és Mokuba szótlanul sétáltak a fivérek sportkocsijához a belvárosban. A növekvő hideg és szél miatt alig voltak emberek az utcákon. Aki kimozdult otthonról, az is behúzódott egy bárba, vagy játékterembe. Yugi végül úgy döntött, megtöri a csendet. Mivel Kaiba-kun kikötötte, hogy nem beszélhetnek sem a kártyák lelkéről, sem a Kékszemű megjelenéséről, valami hétköznapi téma után kutatott. Nem szerette volna felbosszantani Setót azok után, amit érte tett az este.

– Ti mennyi idősek is vagytok most? – kérdezte végül.

– Nyáron lettem huszonkettő – válaszolta Seto. – Mokuba tizenöt.

– Tizenhat leszek nemsokára! – jelentette ki Mokuba szenvedélyesen.

– Kicsit azért messze van még az! – hangoztatta a bátyja.

– Én tizenkilenc leszek nemsokára – mondta Yugi. – De Kaiba-kun, te nem nagyjából két évvel vagy idősebb nálam?

– Miért gondolod így? – vonta fel Seto egyik szemöldökét.

– Csak mert két évvel felettem jártál a középiskolában.

– Arra a pár alkalomra gondolsz, amikor láthattál a suliban? Csak az iratokat intézni mentem be. Volt egy kis kavarodás a bizonyítványom kiállításával, mert tíz éves korom óta magántanárnál tanultam, és az érettségit külön helyszínen írtam. Az egyenruhát csak udvariasságból vettem fel. Így végül tizenkilenc is elmúltam, mire megkaptam a papírokat.

– Értem – bólintott Yugi.

– Érdekes, nem? Hogy pont akkor ültem le egy percre az ebédlőben, amikor te és Kutyuli arról a ritka kártyáról beszéltetek.

– Valóban. De ne hívd „Kutyulinak", kérlek!

Seto horkantott egyet, jelezvén, hogy ő úgy hívhat bárkit, ahogyan csak kívánja, majd hozzátette:

– Amúgy, ha érdekel, én már tizennégy évesen megírtam az érettségit a tanáraimnál. Amikor a középiskolába szaladgáltam, hogy ennek azért hivatalosan is nyoma legyen, akkor már öt különböző szakon voltam beiratkozva az egyetemre. Levelezőn persze. Nem sokkal az után diplomáztam, hogy visszatértünk a Párbajszigetről. Ahhoz kellettek az érettségi papírok, hogy az egész egyetem dolog hivatalos lehessen. Mellesleg, gratulálhatsz, ha akarsz!

– Öt szakon – csodálkozott Yugi. – Az nagyszerű! Gratulálok, Kaiba-kun!

– Nem szükséges. E nélkül is tudom, hogy nagyszerű vagyok!

Mokuba megcsóválta a fejét, Yugi pedig nagyot sóhajtott. Seto az Seto marad, ilyen téren semmit sem változott.

– És milyen szakokon voltál? – érdeklődött Yugi.

– Üzlet és management, Informatika, Virtuális tervezés és grafika… De ezeket már mind tudtam addigra. Csupán jól jöttek a papírok, mint egy milliárd-dolláros vállalat vezetőjének. Ami igazán számított, az a Gépészmérnöki és Elektromos mérnöki volt, de némi emelt szintű fizika kivételével ott sem tudtak sok újat mondani. Ami érdekelt, már magamtól utána néztem.

– Te aztán tényleg tehetséges vagy, Kaiba-kun!

– Tudom – felelte Seto, mintha Yugi bókja nem jelentene számára semmit.

– Nii-sama! Legyél már kicsivel kevésbé leereszkedő! – kérte az öccse, újból a fejét csóválva.

– Majd megpróbálok.

Közben odaértek a piros sportkocsihoz. Seto természetesen beült a vezetői ülésbe, Mokuba viszont Yugival hátulra ült be. Setót nem zavarta a dolog. Az öccse és Mutou egész úton a legújabb párbajkártyákról beszélgettek, ami azért őt sem untatta annyira. Szóba kerültek a Pegasus által, Mokuba kedvenc nindzsás filmje alapján, készülő új kártyák is, amibe viszont így nem volt feltétlenül szükséges belefolynia. Tíz perc múlva meg is érkeztek az éterembe, aminek szerencsére saját parkolója volt.

ooo

Seto megállt egy üres helyen, majd a három párbajozó belépett a KFC fényes, piros-fehér felirattal díszített éttermébe. Az étteremben lévő párás meleg levegő kellemesen érintette őket a kinti hideg után. Yugi szinte megváltásként élte meg az őt átjáró meleget, az orrát megcsapó jellegzetes sült csirke illatával együtt.

Kerestek egy bokszot az egyik ablak mellett, nem túl messze a pulttól. Leültek, majd miután megbeszélték, ki mit kér, Seto felajánlotta, hogy elmegy rendelni. Elég sokan voltak, így sejtette, hogy várni kellesz a rekordméretű rendelésre, amit leadott. Desszertet pedig még nem is rendeltek, azt úgy döntöttek, ráérnek később megtenni, így visszasétált az asztalukhoz.

– Emlékezz az egyezségünkre! – suttogta Moki a fülébe, amikor kezében a blokkal és sorszámmal ledobta magát a kipárnázott ülésre. Mokuba az ablaknál ült, ő a szélen. Yugi velük szemben foglalt helyet.

Seto megforgatta a szemeit, majd nagy levegőt vett.

– Szóval, Yugi… – szólította meg rivális-féleségét. – Cserébe, hogy megbocsásson nekem, Mokuba szeretné, hogy… khm… kedves legyek hozzád és érdeklődő.

– Próbálkozz nyugodtan! – mondta Yugi kissé felvidulva. Eldöntötte, hogy ad egy esélyt Kaiba-kunnak, önteltsége ellenére is.

– Öhm… Mi a helyzet?

– Nem sok…

– Inkább neked kéne próbálkoznod! Ha csak ennyit mondasz, Moki nem lesz elégedett…

– Nii-sama, a lényeg az lenne, hogy kedves vagy, nem pedig, hogy parancsolgatsz! – magyarázta Mokuba.

– Nem az én hibám, hogy Mutou nem jó alany a kedvességem gyakorlására – védekezett Seto. – Szóval, mi történt veled azután, a bizonyos Diva Aigami incidens után? – fordult vissza a vendégükhöz.

– Nos… Leérettségiztem… – felelte Yugi. Sajnos nem sok mondanivalója volt ezzel a témával kapcsolatban.

– Ez egyértelmű…

– Utána átvettem nagyapától a boltot és mivel rengeteget van külföldön, azóta is én vezetem.

– A boltvezetést sejtettem. …Egyetem? Főiskola? – faggatta tovább Seto.

– Nem jelentkeztem – vallotta be Yugi. – Van így is elég dolgom a bolttal.

– Vagy csak úgysem vettek volna fel, mert a párbajozáson kívül nem értesz semmihez!

– Hát tudod… – Yuginak kissé rosszul esett Kaiba megjegyzése, főleg azért, mert bizonyos szempontból igaza volt. Részben a jegyei miatt sem jelentkezett egyetemre, mivel nagyon kevés tárgyból, csak rajzból, művészettörténetből és etikából volt kitűnő. Művészeti szakra viszont nem szeretett volna menni, azt valahogy nem érezte sajátjának, és azért annyira tehetségesnek sem tartotta magát.

– Seto! Légy kedves! – szólt rá Mokuba. Ha a keresztnevén szólította, akkor a mondandóját kivételesen komolyan gondolta.

– Khm… Biztos minden mértékben kielégít a játékboltban való karrierépítés… – gúnyolódott tovább Seto. Képtelen volt kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy Mutou-val szórakozzon egy kicsit.

– Azt nem mondanám. De muszáj dolgoznom… – próbálta nem magára venni a célzást Yugi.

– Na, de azért még mindig versenyzel, nem igaz? – kérdezte Mokuba.

– Mostanában nem nagyon volt bajnokság a közelben.

– Az régebben sohasem zavart – jegyezte meg a fiatalabbik Kaiba. – Mindenhová elutaztatok a barátaiddal.

– Igaz. De a legtöbb barátom külföldön van, vagy túl elfoglalt, egyedül pedig nincs annyi kedvem…

– Ennyi elég is lesz! – közölte Seto. – Ez máris sokkal több unalmas tény volt, mint ami érdekel!

– Nii-sama! Kedvesség! – szólt rá Mokuba megint bátyjára, majd Yugihoz fordult. – Ha már a barátoknál tartunk… Mi van velük? Én csak Ameldával tartom a kapcsolatot, a többiekről csak a médiából tudok meg egy s mást.

Yugi megörült, hogy végre témát váltottak, bár a barátai és közte lévő távolságra gondolva kissé összeszorult a szíve.

– Ha Ameldával beszélni szoktál, akkor biztos tudod, hogy ő, Rafael, Valon és Mai csatlakoztak Marik és Odion bandájához. Mostanában motorral szelik át…

– Yuu-gii! – förmedt rá Kaiba váratlanul. – Már megint túl sokat fecsegsz! Így is minden héten meg kell tiltanom Mokubának, hogy csatlakozni próbáljon ahhoz az átkozott bandához! Ne kelts benne még több hiú vágyat, ha kérhetem!

– Sajnálom…

– Nii-sama! – szólt rá megint az öccse. – Nem hiszem el, hogy Yugi előtt…! – Nem tudta befejezni, mert Seto direkt a szavába vágott.

– Folytasd az unalmas fecsegést, Yuugi…, kérlek!

– Huh…! – Az említett nagyot sóhajtott. Ezzel a kettővel fárasztóbb lógni, mint hitte. De legalább már van társasága, és ez még mindig jobb volt, mint egyedül ülni a tévé előtt.

– Még ma! – követelte Seto.

– Szóval… Anzu New Yorkban van. Táncot tanul és éppen fellépésre készülnek. Joey Los Angelesben van egy párbaj bajnokságon…

– A kutyát nyugodtan kihagyhatjuk! – ajánlotta Seto.

– Rád szóljak egyáltalán, vagy úgy is mindegy? – forgatta meg a szemeit Mokuba.

– És mi van a kis szerelmeddel, Miss Hopkinsszal? – folytatta Seto.

– Soha nem volt a szerelmem! – kérte ki magának Yugi. – És sokkal fiatalabb nálam.

– Pedig nekem úgy tűnt, hogy volt köztetek valami – vigyorogta Seto ravaszul.

– Csak kicsit rajongott értem – tudatta vele Yugi –, de remélem már kinőtte. Most Párizsban tanul.

– Úgy elmennék Párizsba egyszer! – sóhajtotta Mokuba vágyakozva.

– Majd ha letetted a felsőfokú nyelvvizsgát franciából! – kötötte ki a bátyja.

– De a középfokú kilencvenhat százalékos lett, és mindig megértetem magam az idegenekkel!

– Nem számít. A Kaiba Corp. alelnöke még véletlenül sem fog nyelvtani hibát elköveti egyik nyelven sem! Amíg nem beszéled tökéletesen a nyelvet, nem mész Franciaországba!

– Ne haragudj, hogy közbeszólok, Kaiba-kun… – vetette közbe Yugi.

– Haragszom, de mindegy… – vont vállat Seto.

– Ha ennyire fontos neked a tökéletesség, beszélhetne angolul is. Az már nagyon jól megy neki…

– Igaz, de a franciák különösen kényesek az anyanyelvükre – oktatta ki Kaiba. – Fontos udvariasságnak számít, ha a saját nyelvükön szólítjuk meg őket! Az effajta udvariasság néha döntő szerepet játszhat egy üzletben.

– Bocsáss meg, egy pillanatra elfeledkeztem róla, kivel beszélek! – rázta a fejét Yugi. _Ez a Kaiba-kun tényleg hihetetlenül makacs!_

– Még meggondolom…

– De mehetnénk csak üdülni is, anélkül, hogy ott is a munkán járna az eszünk! – vette fel Mokuba.

– Mokuba! Megőrültél?! – csattant fel Seto. – Nyaralni munka nélkül?! Mégis hogy mondhatsz ilyet?!

– …Meg sem szólaltam – húzta össze magát az öcskös.

Egy ideig néma csönd állt be közöttük. Yugi, hogy megtörje a helyzetet, tovább beszélt barátairól, akik részben a Kaiba fivérek barátai is voltak.

– Duke kiment Olaszországba és most Firenzében dolgozik pincérként. Állítólag jól keres, és sohasem unatkozik. Honda épp munkát keres és Shizuka végzős a középiskolában. Ők ketten egyébként összejöttek és rengeteget vannak együtt. Most is éppen együtt töltik a szünetet a hegyekben.

Kaiba arca felcsillant egy pillanatra, szája gonosz vigyorra húzódott.

– Gondolom, Jonouchi-dog mennyire örül ennek a fejleménynek!

– Nem igazán örül neki, de próbálja elfogadni.

– Megnézném, ahogy Honda és Kutyuli egymásnak esnek! Nem kártyákkal, hanem fizikailag…

– Kell még egyáltalán mondanom, Nii-sama? – kérdezte Mokuba kimerülten. Bátyja már megint, kétszer is Joey-n gúnyolódott.

– Khm… Határozottan nem nézném meg! – javított a helyzetén Seto.

– Mindegy, hagyjuk… – legyintett Yugi. Már úgyis hozzászokott Kaiba-kun stílusához.

– Hetvenkilences rendelés elkészült! – kiáltotta egy KFC-s dolgozó lány a pult mögül. – Hetvenkilences!

– Ez nem a miénk? – kérdezte Mokuba.

– Ami azt illeti… – Seto lenézett a kezében tartott számra. – De igen! Megyek is!

– Segítek! – ajánlotta azonnal Yugi. Ez volt a legkevesebb az után, hogy Kaibáék meghívták vacsorázni, ami úgy értendő, hogy állták a költségeit is. Bár javasolta, hogy fizessenek külön, Seto határozottan kijelentette a rendelés megtárgyalása után, hogy ő állja a vacsorát. Talán ez is büszkeségével volt összekapcsolható, vagy az öccsének tett ígéretével, hogy megpróbál kedvesebb lenni. De még az is elképzelhető volt, a korábban történtek fényében, hogy Kaiba-kun legbelül próbál kicsit kedvesebb lenni másokkal.

ooo

Yugi és Seto felálltak és átvették a rendelést a pult mögött álló lánytól. Három tálcájuk is volt, amiből kettőt Seto vett magához, s egy pincér ügyességével vitte őket az asztalig. Yugi felkapta a harmadikat, és követte. Annyira éhesek voltam már mind a hárman, hogy azonnal neki is láttak az étkezésnek.

– Jó étvágyat! – mondta Yugi előzékenyen.

– Étvágyat – felelte Seto tömören.

– Faljunk! – kiáltott fel Mokuba, és bele is vetette magát a kentucky–i sült csirke örömeibe.

Alig telt bele tíz percbe, míg gyorsított tempóban, a párbeszéd minden formáját mellőzve, elpusztították rendelésük nyolcvan százalékát. Ezután kis időre megálltak pihenni és újratölteni az üdítős poharaikat. Annyira tele tömték magukat, hogy végül már csak csipegettek a sült krumpliból és kortyoltak egyet-egyet az italukból.

Seto, mivel Mokuba noszogatóan oldalba bökte, új témát dobott be.

– Na, és mi van azzal a két lúzerrel…, azaz törpével…, azaz… Szóval mi van a dínós meg a bogaras csávóval?

– Ryuzaki-sanra és Haga-sanra gondolsz? – kérdezte Yugi. Kaiba bólintott. – Nos, ami őket illeti, nem fogtok hinni a fületeknek!

– Mivel hogy?

– Annak a kettőnek nagyon bejött az élet! El sem hinnétek, milyen sikeresek! Egyetemre mentek, Haga rovarokról tanul, Ryuzaki pedig paleontológiát.

– Hogy jutottak be? Kerti törpének álcázták magukat?! – gúnyolódott Seto, de az öccse csúnyán nézett rá, így megköszörülte a torkát és nagyot sóhajtott.

– Azt nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy nagyon élvezik. Összesen kétszer beszéltem velük, akkor is éppen buliztak. Szinte mindig ez van náluk. A saját szakuk legjobb párbajozói, emiatt nagyon népszerűek. Legutóbb ők ketten éppen páros párbajoztak a fizika és az informatika tanszék bajnokai ellen. Végül a Facebookon láttam, hogy megnyerték.

– Sosem hittem volna, hogy nem egy szemetes mellet végzik majd…

– És te jársz el időnként, Yugi-san? – kérdezte most Mokuba.

– Nem nagyon – vallotta be Yugi. – Ryóval lógtunk együtt a nyáron, de ő nemsokára elutazik.

– Lányok? – vigyorogta az öcskös.

– Néha bejön egy-kettő a boltba…

– Hjajj, ez elég gáz… – motyogta maga elé Mokuba. Yugi élete elég egysíkú volt, annyira, hogy már ő kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Ráadásul tudta, hogy bátyja ezt végleg nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni.

– Hm… – hümmögte sejtését beigazolván az említett.

– Mi az? – fordult Yugi Kaiba-kun felé.

– Fura, nem? – állította Seto. – A Játékok Királya otthon ül a nagyapja boltjában, amíg minden volt barátjának izgalmasabb élete van, mint neki! És nem, Mokuba, ez nem sértés, csak egy tény. Mutou, ennél unalmasabb már nem is lehetnél!

– Ha ennyire unalmas vagyok, miért lógsz velem? – vonta kérdőre Yugi. Bár nem nagyon mutatta, Kaibának most sikerül mélyen megsértenie. Sőt, a szavai szinte mellkason vágták, annyira a lényegre tapintott velük.

– Csakis Mokuba miatt – állította Seto.

– Hát tudod… Lehet, hogy jelenleg nem csinálok sok mindent, de… – próbálta Yugi jobb színben feltüntetni saját magát.

– Sok mindent?! Yuu–gii, az életed halálunalmas! – bizonygatta Seto. – Az érettségi óta gyakorlatilag bolti eladóként funkcionálsz, a világ kezd elfelejteni, és lefogadom, hogy még mindig szűz vagy!

– Ezt meg… honnan veszed, hogy szűz vagyok?! – hebegte Yugi. Mégis hogy jön ahhoz Kaiba, hogy ilyeneket állítson róla?! Akár igaz, akár nem…

– Miért, nem? – érdeklődött Seto somolyogva.

– Hát… ő… – Az igazság az volt, hogy Yugi szerelmi élete az elmúlt években igencsak szegényesen alakult. Még csak barátnője sem volt igazán soha. Rebeccába nem volt szerelmes, Anzu meg nem őt, hanem a Fáraót szerette.

– Szóval igen! – szűrte le riválisa a lényeget.

– Seto! Csak azért, mert te minden héten legalább négy új csajjal melegíted az ágyadat, nem jelenti azt, hogy így beszólhatsz Yugi-sannak! – szidta az öccse. Ám ezekkel a szavakkal, akaratlanul, de még jobban zavarba hozta barátját.

– De igen, pontosan azt jelenti! – ellenkezett a bátyja.

– Azt hiszem, én megyek… – döntötte el Yugi. A helyzet kezdett elég kínossá válni a számára.

– Ne menj még! – kérte Seto, aki viszont kezdett belelendülni a cukkolásába. Végül is, muszáj visszaszereznie a méltóságát azok után, hogy az este ennyiszer eljátszotta a jótevő hőst. – Annyi dolog van még, amiben jobb vagyok nálad, és amit az orrod alá dörgölhetnék! – magyarázta ördögi vigyorral az arcán. Mokuba ekkor elég erélyesen oldalba vágta, amit még erős izmai ellenére is jól érzett. – …Akarom mondani… ami nem számít! – helyesbített. Talán jobb lesz, ha ma még visszafogja démoni énjét. – Mert hát… eladónak lenni egy kicsiny játékboltban van legalább annyira nagyszerű, mint egy világhírű cég igazgatójának lenni! – ironizált.

– Értékelem a próbálkozást, de már igazán mennék!

– Tényleg ne menj még, Yugi-san! – kérte Mokuba is. – Még nem is ettünk desszertet! És utána hazaviszünk!

– Legyen… – Yugi nagy levegőt vett. Ha nem másért, Mokuba kedvéért hajlandó még eltölteni itt egy kis időt. – Akkor maradok.

ooo

Rendeltek desszertet, majd kevesebb személyeskedéssel, a legújabb zeneszámokról, videó játékokról és mozifilmekről beszélve fogyasztották el. Már éppen indulni készültek, amikor egy tizennyolc év körüli, nagyon szexi és testhezálló rózsaszín ruhát viselő barna hajú lány felállt egy távolabbi, csak lányokból álló társaságból, és elindult az irányukba. Magassarkúja ritmusosan kopogott a padlón. A barátnői máris sugdolózni és kuncogni kezdtek az idősebbik Kaiba fivér felé mutogatva.

– Szerintetek ide tart? – kérdezte Yugi a fivéreket.

– Nyilvánvalóan – válaszolta Seto.

– Ismered?

– Hogyne! Ő lesz a ma esti szexpartnerem!

– Hogyhogy? – lepődött meg Yugi. – Megbeszéltetek egy találkozót vagy…?

– Sosem láttam ezelőtt – vont vállat Seto.

– Na de…!

– Most figyelj, gyíkocska, mert láthatod a mestert akcióban!

– Te meg miről beszélsz…? – De Yugi már nem tudta befejezni, mert Seto megköszörülte a torkát, kihúzta magát, és többé már le sem vette a fejét a közeledő, meglehetősen mutatós lányról.

– Fogadjunk, hogy ez a csaj már akkor beszáll a kocsinkba, mikor Seto még a nevét sem tudja! – súgta oda Mokuba Yuginak. Az említett azonban csak nézte a kibontakozó jelenetet, egyre inkább elbizonytalanodva saját magában.

A lány odaért hozzájuk, és megállt kicsivel az asztaluk mellett. Yugi már elpirult a kerek melleit és széles dekoltázsát látván, de Seto mintha meg sem rezdült volna, csupán száját húzta félmosolyra.

– Öhm, sziasztok… – kezdte kissé félénken a lány. Ennyi kellett a Kékszemű mesterének, hogy akcióba lendüljön.

– Egy szót se többet! Miért nem ülsz le? – ajánlotta Seto. A lány kissé bizonytalanul leült, majd rögtön pír futott végig az arcán, ahogy Seto átkarolta. Nem, nem a válla felett, hanem a derekánál, közel a fenekéhez.

– Öhm… Kaiba Seto, igaz? A barátnőimmel azon gondolkodtunk, hogy vajon…

– Adnék-e autogramot? – Seto kikapott egy tollat a kabátja zsebéből és ráfirkantotta nevét az előtte lévő szalvétára. – Így jó lesz?

– Hú, ez annyira király, de…!

– Hm?

– Tulajdonképpen a Kékszemű Hósárkányaidat szerettük volna látni! – vallotta be a lány.

– Megmutatom őket… – ígérte Seto, miközben szorosabban ölelte a lányt és mélyen a barna szemeibe nézett –, egy feltétellel!

– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte a csajszi, kissé beindulva. Máris a cégvezető bűvkörébe esett. Azok a királykék szemek…

– Ha megmutatom a sárkányaimat a paklimból, utána bemutathatlak egy másik sárkánynak… de nem a paklimból! Mindezt a lakásomon tenném egy üveg pezsgő, és bármilyen általad megkívánt étel társaságában!

Miközben ezeket kimondta egy halvány, kéjes mosolyon kívül semmilyen más érzelmet nem mutatott. Magabiztossága Yugit még talán jobban lenyűgözte, mint annak idején a Fáraóé. De végül is, a Fáraót sohasem látta csajozni.

A lány ezen szavak hatására még inkább elpirult.

– Valójában… szabad az estém!

– Akkor velem tartasz?

– De előbb mutasd meg a barátnőimnek a Kékszeműidet! – alkudozott a lány. Seto szeretett alkut kötni másokkal.

– Örömmel! – felelte a cégvezető, majd felpattant az asztaltól, és felsegítette a lányt is.

Elindultak a csajok asztala felé, miközben Seto végig átkarolva vezette az alig pár perce megismert lányt. Amikor odaértek, Kaiba kikapta kabátja zsebéből az oda rejtett három Hósárkányt, majd a csajok felé fordította őket. Ők mind ámuldozva sóhajtoztak és sikoltoztak.

– Jaj, olyan gyönyörűek!

– Hihetetlen! Kaiba Seto itt áll előttünk!

– A valóságban még kékebbek!

– A valóságban még magasabb!

– Jaj, megfoghatom az egyiket? – kérdezte az egyik lány.

– Oh, megfoghatlak? – kérdezte a másik.

– Nos, hölgyeim – szólalt meg Seto kimért hangon, bár legbelül hízott a mája rendesen. – Az életben, ahogy az üzletben is, a valamit valamiért szabály uralkodik. Az imént említett jogokért egy csók a kívánt ellenszolgáltatás.

Mondani sem kell, hogy Seto a rózsaszín ruhás lány mindhárom barátnőjétől kapott egy-egy csókot, és természetesen mind francia volt. Végül pedig a rózsaszín csaj is lesmárolta, amiért cserébe Seto elkapta a derekát, ledöntötte a lábáról, és a levegőben tartva csókolta vissza.

Mindezek alatt Mokuba amolyan 'mindig ez van' nézéssel jutalmazta egy sóhaj kíséretében, Yugi pedig köpni-nyelni nem tudott az ámulattól. _Igaz, hogy Kaiba sikeres, tehetséges és még gazdag is, de hogy a lányoknál is ennyire jó legyen?!_ Ez mind már túl soknak tűnt. Bár nem mondta ki, de életében először igazán irigyelni kezdte riválisát. Ez viszont nem tartott sokáig, mert elhatározta, hogy okosabb lesz annál, hogy a féltékenység eluralkodjon rajta.

– Moki, Mutou! Indulás! – szólt oda nekik a Casanova. Egy, a szükségesnél jóval nagyobb pénzösszegről szóló számlát adott a pultos kezébe borravalóként, majd a rózsaszín ruhás lánnyal a karján elindult kifelé az étteremből. Távozásukat a maradék három lány kuncogása és sikoltozása követte.

ooo

Beültek a kocsiba, Seto a kormányhoz, a lány az anyósülésre, Moki és Yugi pedig hátra.

– Na, mit mondtam! – suttogta Mokuba Yugi fülébe. – Még a nevét sem tudja, de már megfektetni készül!

Yugi nem szólt semmit. Próbált nem féltékeny lenni Kaiba-kunra.

– Hé! – kiáltott viszont előre Mokuba a lánynak címezve. – Seto legújabb egyéjszakás kalandja! Mi a neved? – érdeklődte azzal a nyílt szándékkal, hogy testvérét szívassa. Azonban Seto önmagához hűen nem vesztette el a hidegvérét.

– Ne is törődj az öcsémmel, csak túl sok cukrot evett!

– Tizenhat vagyok, nem három!

– Hogy hívnak, szivi? – kérdezte most Seto a lánytól.

– Ayame vagyok. Higurashi Ayame.

– Ayame… Szép név. Legalább annyira, mint ahogy ez a ruha áll rajtad. Tökéletes!

– Szereted a rózsaszínt? – mosolyogta a lány.

– Rajtad mindenképp!

– Utálja a rózsaszínt, bárhol és bárkin! – közölte Mokuba a társasággal.

– Mi az, Mokuba? – szólt hátra bátyja sejtelmesen, a válla felett. – Szeretnéd, ha holnap fogorvoshoz vinnélek? Igazad van, tényleg ideje lenne már!

– Nem, nem, nem! – védekezett Mokuba. – Nem szóltam semmit!

– Tinédzserek… – mosolygott aznap esti szexpartnerére Seto.

ooo

– Szóval, Yugi… Jó lesz, ha a boltnál teszünk ki téged, vagy mennél még valahova? – kérdezte Seto, amikor befordultak a Játékbolt utcájába.

– Persze, jó lesz.

– Yugi?! Csak nem a Játékok Királya?! – tudakolta Ayame.

– Ne törődj vele! Már nyugdíjba vonult – füllentette Seto.

– Tulajdonképpen csak azért nem… – próbált magyarázkodni Yugi.

– Hagyd, Yugi-san – javasolta neki Mokuba. – Ebben úgy sem nyerhetsz.

Yugi nagyot sóhajtott.

ooo

– Hát akkor, itt vagyunk! – tájékoztatta őket Seto, mialatt leparkolt piros kocsijával a Játékbolt előtt. Yugi mintha túlságosan is elmerült volna a gondolataiban, szóval megsürgette kicsit. – Mutou, most már kiszállhatsz!

– Ja…, rendben – kapott észbe Yugi. – Köszönöm Kaiba-kun, hogy hazahoztatok. És köszönöm a vacsorát. És köszönöm, hogy megmentettél azoktól a rablóktól! – Ekkor már érezte, hogy egyre jobban Seto malmára hajtja a vizet és riválisa csak még több okot szerez rá, hogy jobbnak érezze magát őnála. – Szóval akkor mennék is! Viszlát! – Gyorsan kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, és kilépett az utcára.

– Szia, Yugi-san! Jó éjszakát! – integetett neki Mokuba. Yugi visszaintett neki, mosolyt erőltetve magára. Sokkal tartozik a Kaiba fivéreknek, akik olyan rendesek voltak vele az este folyamán. _Csak Kaiba-kun lenne valamivel kevésbé nagyképű és lekezelő!_

Seto, flegmaságát gyakorolván, nem szólt semmit, csak elhajtott, és olyan gyorsan, amennyire lehetett.

ooo

– Hogy te mekkora nagy hős vagy, Seto! – lelkendezett Ayame, miután kitették Yugit a házánál. – És igazi úriember!

– És a lepedők ura is vagyok! – informálta Seto, és rejtelmesen elvigyorodott.

Ayame kuncogott egy sort.

– Na, helyben vagyunk! – sóhajtotta Mokuba. – Ma este megint csavarhatom fel a hangerőt a fülhallgatómban!

– Mi az, Moki? – fordult hátra Seto, széles és ördögi mosoly kíséretében. – Újra megfájdult a fogad?

– Ne-ne-ne-ne-nem! – kiabálta az öccse, hevesen hadonászva a karjaival. – Ne is figyelj rám!

– Hogy te milyen jó testvér vagy, Seto-san – jegyezte meg Ayame, aki naivan csakis a jól látta a fiatal és jóképű milliárdosban.

– Ugye? – vigyorogta Seto diadalittasan.

 _Hát, ha még tudnád!_ – gondolta Mokuba magában.

ooo

 **Domino City, október 19. csütörtök, 22:10.**

Yugi búcsút intett a távozó Kaiba fivéreknek, majd előkotorta a kulcsai és belépett a Játékboltba. Máris eszébe jutottak és mázsás súlyként nehezedtek rá az sikátorban történtek. _Na, most mihez kezdjek?_ – kérdezte magától. _Kaiba-kun nyilvánvalóan veszélyes erőkkel rendelkezik, de nem hajlandó ezt beismerni. Sőt, még csak engem meghallgatni sem. Ennek így még rossz vége lesz…_

Tekintetét akaratlanul is az egyik falom függő Kékszemű Hósárkányt ábrázoló poszterre tévedt. Nagyapja a Black Luster Soldier mellé nemrég ezt is kifüggesztette. A sárkány és a harcos voltak a kedvenc lapjai. _Hogy is várhatnám a varázslat és Szellemek tiszteletét attól, aki még a nagyapa Hósárkány lapját is képes volt eltépni puszta egoizmusból és félelemből?_ – kérdezte magától.

 _Bár Kaiba-kun azóta sokat változott. Sokszor húzott ki minket a bajból és néha megláthattuk a jobbik oldalát is. Ám még mindig szolgaként, és nem barátként vagy társként tekint a szörnyeire. Hiába tartja lelke megtestesülésének a Kékszeműt, ha nem tiszteli őt, az erejét is nehezebben fogja tudni irányítani. Valahogy találnom kell egy módot arra, hogy jobb belátásra bírjam!_ – határozta el végül Yugi. Mélyen belül aggódott ezért az ego-mániás párbajozóért. Nagyon is aggódott érte.

Vetett egy utolsó pillantást a falon lógó poszterekre, a Sötét Varázsló és Sötét Varázslólány poszterével befejezve, és átsétált a konyhába. Azaz sétált volna, ha valami nem készteti megtorpanásra. Fura, bizsergő érzés lett úrrá rajta. Alig tekintett vissza a válla felett, mintha a Varázslólány a poszterről rákacsintott volna. Még játékos kuncogását is hallani vélte egy pillanatra. _Mi a…?!_ – döbbent meg. Megrázta a fejét. _Bizonyára csak a poszttraumás stressz okozza_ – magyarázta magának, és végleg elhagyta a bolthelyiséget.

Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy most akaratlanul is ugyanúgy elutasította a természetfelettit, mint Kaiba-kun korábban. Főzött egy citromfű teát, hogy könnyebben tudjon elaludni, majd felment a szobájába. _Őrült egy nap volt, a tegnapival együtt. A Kékszemű igazi formája kétszer is megjelent előttünk_ – sóhajtotta, ágyáról a plafont bámulva. A szoba másik végében álldogáló Sötét Varázsló és Sötét Varázslólány szellemszerű sziluettjét észre sem vette.

– Vajon mikor fog rájönni? – kérdezte a Varázslólány társától. – Nem mondhatnánk inkább el neki, mester?

– Nem – közölte a Varázsló határozottan. – Magától kell rájönnie. Már éppen elég ötletet adtunk neki.

– De én már korábban is megjelentem neki és a Fáraónak, amikor Dóma ereje…!

– Ha nem jön rá magától, elfogadni sem fogja – zárta le a Varázsló a vitát.

Szavaikból Yugi semmit sem hallott. Végig csak a plafont bámulta, és néha-néha Atemura gondolt. _Ő biztosan tudná, hogy mit tegyen._ _A Fáraónak sosem esett nehezére beszélni Kaiba-kun konok fejével._

– Ha még tudná, hol van most a volt mesterem! – sóhajtotta a Varázslólány. Mivel nem tudott dönteni, ő Yugira, Atemura és a Varázslóra is mesterként tekintett.

ooo

Két és fél órával később.

 **Egyiptom, Kairó külvárosa, október 19. csütörtök, 17:40.**

Sugoroku Mutou és társai befejezték a régészfelszerelés előkészítését a másnapi munkához. Mivel mást ma már nem nagyon tehettek, készítettek pár felvételt a templomról és dzsipjeikbe beszállva visszaindultak a városba, ki-ki saját szálláshelyére.

Ishizu is hazaindult, azaz munkába. Ma elvileg nem kellett volna bemennie az Egyiptomi Történelmi Múzeumba, viszont érkezett egy japán csoport a fővárosba, akik még a délelőtt folyamán előjegyeztették volna magukat egy különleges, esti tárlatvezetésre. Mivel dupla árat fizettek volna, ám egy kollégája sem tudta elvállalni, így a múzeumigazgató tőle kért segítséget. Jó szíve miatt pedig Ishizu elfogadta a felkérést. Legbelül értékelte is, hogy a japánok annyira vágytak egy tárlatvezetőre.

– Mr. Mutou! – kiáltott oda az öregnek, aki elmerengve bámulta a lépcsős piramis alakú templomot. – Úgy látom, már az összes dzsip elhajtott. Jöjjön! Elvisszük a fővárosig!

– Itt hagytak?! – lepődött meg Sugoroku. Elgondolkozva megvakarta a fejét, majd nevetett egy sort. – Annyira szétszórt vagyok, hogy néha megesik az ilyen. – Odaballagott az autóhoz. – Ha elvinnének, azt megköszönném!

Isizu bólintott. Elindultak keletre, vissza Kairóba. A távolban felderengett a három gízai piramis sziluettje, bár innen nézve alig tűntek nagyobbnak egy datolyaszemnél.

– Na és, az unokája, Yugi, hogy van? – kérdezte Ishizu, hogy könnyed csevejjel törje meg a csendet. A dzsipben ugyanis csak hárman ültek. Elől a sofőrje, Masabi, hátul ő és Sugoroku. – Ha jól tudom, akkor az idén tavasszal érettségizett, ugye?

– Yugi… A kis Yugikám! – felelte az öreg csillogó szemekkel, ami lágy mosolyra késztette Ishizut. Az öreg nyilván mindennél büszkébb volt unokájára. – Ő jól van! Az érettségi óta ő vezeti a játékboltot.

– És tanul még? Jár mellette egyetemre vagy főiskolára?

Sugoroku megrázta a fejét.

– Nem jelentkezett. Szerinte azt nem neki találták ki.

Ishizu elgondolkozott egy időre. Marik is ugyanezt állította. Amíg ő egy év alatt diplomát szerzett a Kairói Egyetemen történelemből – sírőrzői múltja miatt ez nem esett nehezére –, az öccse inkább a lázadó, szabados életmódot választott. (Ishizu az egyetemet még azelőtt kezdte meg, hogy Yugiékkal találkoztak volna, és még azelőtt egy hónappal végzett, hogy a Fáraó távozott volna a Másvilágra.)

– Ez zavarja önt? – kérdezte végül az öreg kalandort. – Hiszen magának doktorija van ókori történelemből, Yugi pedig még csak nem is próbálkozik.

– Az ő döntése. A szülei, ha élnének, bizonyára megpróbálnák meggyőzni, de… Sok mindenen ment keresztül. Elvesztette az egyik legfontosabb barátját – célzott Sugoroku a Fáraóra.

– Az másfél éve történt.

– Nem szeretném semmire kényszeríteni.

– Végül is ez érthető – bólintott Ishizu. – Majd lassan megtalálja ő is a helyét, ahogyan az öcsém, Marik is tette. Kezdetben nem örültem neki, hogy egy motoros bandának akarja szentelni az egész életét. Ám annyira komolyan vette a dolgot, hogy mára azok a hajmeresztő mutatványok biztos megélhetést nyújtanak neki.

– Yugi is mesélt nekem valamit arról a bandáról – említette az öreg. – Ez a mai fiatalság…

Ishizu nevetett egy sort.

– Nos, igen. Jelenleg egy fellépéssorozaton vesznek részt Peruban. Tegnap Limában léptek fel, délben és délután. Ma is lesz egy fellépésük estefelé. Most még biztosan húzzák a lóbőrt, hiszen ott még délelőtt van.

– Yugi meg már biztosan lefeküdni készül – vetette fel Sugoroku. – Japánban már este van. …Jut eszembe, fel is hívom, mielőtt elalszik! Napok óta nem beszéltünk. De feledékeny is vagyok…!

– Adja át üdvözletemet – mosolygott Ishizu.

– Jaj, de… Nincs nálam telefon! – kapott a fejéhez az öreg.

– Itt van az enyém – ajánlotta fel a sajátját Ishizu. – De a távolsági hívások nagyon drágák, szóval fogja rövidre!

– Köszönöm. – Sugoroku már be is ütötte unokája mobilszámát, amit feledékenysége ellenére fejből tudott. Kicsöngött.

– Haló? – szólt bele egy álmos hang a vonalba. – Kivel beszélek?

– Yuugi! Én vagyok az, nagyapa! – közölte vidáman az öreg.

– Gii-chan, minden rendben?! – kérdezte Yugi meglepetten. – Napok óta nem tudlak elérni, erre felhívsz az éjszaka közepén! Itt már éjfél is elmúlt.

– Ne haragudj Yugi, hogy ilyenkor hívlak. Olyan szétszórt vagyok, hogy reggel nem jutott eszembe. De éppen rád gondoltam, és…

– Nem haragszom, nagyapa – mondta Yugi kedvesen –, csak aggódtam érted! Jól vagy?

– Igen, Yugi-chan, tökéletesen! Képzeld, holnap már kezdhetjük is a templom feltárását!

– Miféle templom, nagyapa? Erről semmit sem mondtál.

– Igen, igen… Elfelejtettem – vakargatta a fejét az öreg. Ishizu megforgatta a szemeit. – Szóval most ástak ki a homokból egy eddig feltáratlan templomot, amit elvileg Thotnak szenteltek annak idején, és a főpapjait is oda temették.

– Thot? Ő nem a bölcsesség és írás istene volt?

– De igen! – Örült meg az öreg, hogy unokája emlékszik ilyesmire. – És némelyek a Hold istenének is tartották. Eddig még egy templomát sem találták meg, legalábbis ilyen jó, nem pedig földig rombolt állapotban. Már annyira izgatott vagyok!

– Hát azért csak légy óvatos, nagyapa! – kérte Yugi. – Az ilyen régi építmények könnyen összeomolhatnak!

– Mintha Ishizut hallanám! – sóhajtotta az öreg.

– Ishizu? Az az Ishizu? – kérdezte Yugi döbbenten. – Ő is ott van veled?

– Ő adta kölcsön a mobilját, mert az enyém a motelban maradt.

– Ő is részt vesz a feltárásban?

Mivel a terepjáró zaja miatt Yugi eddig is ki volt hangosítva, Ishizu is fültanúja volt a beszélgetésnek.

– Sokkal inkább próbálom lebeszélni róla – szólt bele a nő a vonalba. – De a nagyapád makacs, mint az öszvér.

– Igen… Ez rá vall! – nevette Yugi. – Veled mi újság?

– Hát, van munkám rendesen. Még ma este is tárlatvezetést tartok a Történelmi Múzeumban.

– Sok sikert. Gratulálok, hogy ennyi mindent sikerült elérned, miután te és Marik otthagytátok a sírőrzők lakhelyét. Marik említette korábban, hogy a Történelmi Társaság az elnökének nevezett ki. Ez azért nem semmi!

– Ez kedves tőled, köszönöm.

– Tudom, hogy a távolsági hívás nem olcsó, viszont… Kérdezhetek valamit? Mindkettőtöktől, ha már így alakult!

– Kérdezz csak, Yugikám – felelte az öreg.

– Nos… Az ugye már biztos, hogy a Párbajkártya ősi formája Egyiptomból ered, az Ezeréves Ikonok korából. Viszont… mint kiderült, már Atlantiszban is voltak, akik képesek voltak megidézni a Szellemek erejét. Az ókorban pedig nem hologramokkal, hanem valós, életre kelt szörnyekkel párbajoztak…

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – kérdezte Ishizu. Hangja komolyabbra váltott. – Ebben a korban a Szellemek már nem kelnek életre. Legalábbis miután az Ikonok, és saját elmondásod szerint az Orichalcos, eltűntek ebből a világból, nincs, ami testet adjon nekik.

– De elvileg lehetséges lenne, nem? Egy megfelelően nagy mágikus erővel rendelkező személy életre keltheti a Szellemeket, segítségül hívhatja őket?

– Yugi, varázslók csak az ókorban léteztek – felelte a nagyapja.

– Nagyapa, te is beláthatod, hogy ez milyen ésszerűtlenül hangzik. Ha egykor voltak varázslók, amiről saját magunk győződhettünk meg, akkor miért ne létezhetnének ebben a korban is? Ez így lenne logikus.

– Én értem az érvelésed, Yugi, de szerintem nincs igazad – állította Ishizu. – A varázslat az idők során elveszett a világból. Bár az Ezeréves Ikonok visszahozták egy időre, annak már vége. Az emberek már más dolgokban hisznek, mint akkoriban, a mágia alapját pedig mindig is a hit képezte. Ha hit halálával a varázslat is elhalványult, ezt még a szüleim magyarázták nekem és Mariknak. Évszázadok óta nem született új varázsló ebbe a világba.

– És ha megtörténne? Ha újra lenne valaki, aki Ikonok és mágikus kövek nélkül is képes megidézni egy Szellemet?

– Egyáltalán miért kérdezel ilyeneket? – vonta kérdőre Ishizu. – Inkább próbálj meg túllépni a múlton. Ha nekem és Mariknak sikerült, neked is menni fog!

– Nem tehetem. Szeretném, de… Hogyan lépjek túl a múlton, ha az újra és újra megkísért?!

– Yugi, mégis miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Sugoroku. – Történt valami?

– Jó, hogy végre felőlem is érdeklődsz! – mondta Yugi gúnyosan, de rögtön megbánta, hogy ilyen hangnemet engedett meg magának. – …Sajnálom, Gii-chan, csak megint ideges lettem. Az a helyzet, hogy… ma este megpróbáltak kirabolni.

– Hórusz szemére! – kiáltott fel Ishizu. – Jó vagy?!

– Nem esett bajod? – kérdezte az öreg.

– Kissé megsérültem, de nem ez a lényeg. Kaiba-kun pont a közelben tartózkodott, és a segítségemre sietett.

– Seto-sama! – sóhajtotta Ishizu. Titokban mindig is elbűvölte a fiatal cégvezető karizmatikus, tekintélyt parancsoló jelleme és modellhez illő kinézete.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy erről beszélnem kellene, de… Harcoltunk a rablókkal, és közben…

– Harcoltál?! – hökkent meg az öreg.

– Igen, nagyapa, fél éve járok harcművészeti órákra, talán elfelejtetted?!

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Ishizu egyre izgatottabban.

– A Kékszemű… a Kékszemű Hósárkány megjelent az utcán, és hatalmas pusztítást végzett! Tudom, hogy hihetetlen, de szerintem Kaiba-kunnak van köze hozzá.

– Egész biztos vagy benne, hogy nem csak egy hologram volt? – faggatta Ishizu.

– Egész biztos. Szóval mit tegyek? Kaiba-kun nem hajlandó elismerni, hogy ő tette volna. De ha valóban varázsereje van, akkor…!

– Itt álljunk meg egy kicsit – kérte Ishizu. – Ha jól tudom, ezek a hologramok egyre valósabbak lesznek. Akár egy párbaj alatt is megsérülhet valaki. Elhamarkodott lenne arra következtetni, hogy, csak mert egy párbajszörny megjelent valahol, máris a természetfeletti keze van a dologban.

– Ishizunak igaza van, Yugi – tette hozzá a nagyapja. – Az a Kaiba gyerek bizonyára csak a legújabb fejlesztésével szeretett volna felvágni.

– De… Nem volt nála semmilyen DuelDisk! – vágta rá Yugi. – Csak a Kékszemű lapja a kezében. Ez már elég bizonyíték, nem?

– Emlékszem arra a pillanatra, amikor először találkoztam Seto-samával – mesélte Ishizu. – Már akkor megéreztem a benne rejlő hatalmas lelki erőt és tehetséget. Még az Ezeréves Nyaklánc jövendőmondó képességét kicselezte abban a párbajban, amit velem vívott. Azonban… az Ezeréves Pálca irányításán kívül más természetfeletti erőt nem mutatkozott vele kapcsolatba. Seto-sama egyetlen természetfeletti öröksége, a vérvonalában rejlik, és az Ezeréves Ikonokkal hozható összefüggésbe – állította, bár lassan kezdett ő maga is kételkedni ebben.

– Nos, ezzel nem sokat segítettetek – közölte Yugi lemondóan. – Gondolom, akkor magamnak kell kitalálnom, hogyan tovább.

– Ugyan, Yugikám! – vigasztalta a nagyapja. – Inkább azon gondolkodj, hogy nem szeretnél-e jövőre mégis jelentkezni az egyetemre!

– Nagyapa! Már megmondtam, hogy…

– Yugi! – vágott közbe Ishizu, hogy megtörje a családi vitába forduló párbeszédet. – Sokat nem tehetek, de annyit igen, hogy ma munka után szétnézek a múzeum levéltárában és raktárában. Sok olyan történelmi emlék van, amit bizonyos okokból nem állítanak ki a nyilvánosság számára, viszont én hozzáféréssel rendelkezem. Seto-sama felmenője, Seth főpap és unokatestvére, a te felmenőd, Atemu, elvileg csak az ikonok erejét és saját életenergiájukat használták a Szellemek megidézéséhez. Ám, ha találok bármilyen feljegyzést arra, hogy Seto vagy a te családfádban valaki mágikus képességekkel rendelkezett, szólni fogok. A Nyaklánc ilyesmiről nem tájékoztatott, de… ha ez megnyugtat, mindenképp utána járok!

– Köszönöm, Ishizu – mondta Yugi, kissé megkönnyebbülve. – Gii-chan, vigyázz magadra!

– Te is, Yugikám! És ne járkálj többet olyan későn, egyedül…

– Nagyapa! Este hét óra volt! – tudatta vele Yugi. – Szeretlek! – tette hozzá.

– Én is téged. – A vonal ekkor megszakadt. – Nos, kissé elhúzódott! – nyújtotta vissza Sugoroku a készüléket a nőnek. – Kifizetem a díjat.

– Nem szükséges.

– …Tényleg komolyan gondolta? Egy ilyen régre nyúló családfának utána nézni hetekbe telhet! Hivatalokba és levéltárakba kell járni…

– Éveket töltöttem régi írások és emlékek tanulmányozásával, nekem ez valamivel könnyebben megy – mutatott rá Ishizu. – Mellesleg Yugi állítása akaratlanul is szöget ütött a fejembe. Ha valóban létezik még valaki, aki képes életre kelteni a Szellemeket, akkor… Az írások szerint a mágusok megítélése mindig is kétes volt. Tisztelet és félelem övezte őket, csupán létezésükkel rengeteg ellenséget szereztek. Ha esély van rá, meg kell tudnunk!

– Személy szerint ennyire még én sem hiszek a mágiában – dünnyögte az öreg. – Yugi fantáziája néha még az enyémet is túlszárnyalja. De tegyen belátása szerint. Rám viszont várnak Thot titkai!

ooo

Két órával később.

 **Domino City, Kaiba fivérek háza, október 20. péntek, 03:00.**

Seto Kaiba elégedetten nyújtózkodott egyet az összegyűrt, királykék színű selyemágynemű tetején, égkék szemei szinte világítottak a félhomályban. Ruháitól már régen megszabadult, csupán deréktól lefelé borult rá egy kékszínű selyemtakaró, mialatt a plafont bámulta. Mellette aznapi szexpartnere, Ayame, aludta az igazak álmát, akinek a nevét valószínűleg néhány nap alatt elfelejti. Bár kellemes órákat töltöttek el együtt, Seto sohasem harapott kétszer ugyanabba az almába. Ez alapszabály volt nála.

Ám a szeretkezés utáni mámor hamarosan eloszlott, és elméjét nyugtalanító gondolatok özönlötték el. _Mégis_ _mi folyik itt?! Hogy lehet, hogy a Kékszemű hologramja akkora pusztítást végzett a parkban? Előző este pedig DuelDisk használata nélkül jelent meg, és… Ilyen mégis hogy létezhet?! Valaki tréfát űz belőlem?! Ki merészelne szórakozni velem?! Kiderítem, az egyszer biztos!_ – határozta el. _…De csak az után, hogy megküzdöttem Atemuval! Holnapra minden készen áll, addig pedig van elég dolgom a cégnél._

 _Az egész annak a gyíknak a hibája!_ – tételezte fel. _Az egész cirkusz akkor kezdődött, amikor az a flepnis Mutou odatolta a hozzánk képét a parkban! Utána meg… pont őt kellett megmentenem! De miért? Miért akartam annyira segíteni neki? Az evidens, hogy nem akartam hagyni, hogy megöljék. Bárki, bármit gondol, nem vagyok szörnyeteg. Még az is egyértelmű, hogy a városomban nem tűröm a kártyalopást! De mégis… Amit ott éreztem több volt, mint elnyomhatatlan késztetés az igazságszolgáltatásra._

 _Féltettem őt… Aggódtam érte. Akkor és ott… érdekelt, mit érez!_ – vallotta be magának. _Hiába sikerült utána jól beégetnem az étteremben, ezt már sohasem sikerül lemosnom magamról. Én, Kaiba Seto, életemben először kedves voltam Mutou Yugihoz! Micsoda szégyen! Az ember nem lesz kedves a riválisához, főként nem ahhoz, aki még riválisnak is kevés._

 _És még ezek után van képe azt állítani, hogy valamiféle varázserővel rendelkezem! Ostobaság! Nem hiszek az ilyesmiben, úgyhogy ki van zárva! Még csak az hiányozna, hogy én legyek a Sötét Varázsló! Soha, egy ügyfelem sem venne komolyan többé. A nemzetbiztonság, meg mindenféle titkos kormányszervezet rászállna a Kaiba Corp.-ra. Pegasus bizonyára megpróbálná újból megszerezni magának, én meg egy diliházban végezném._

 _Nem. Nem tehetem ezt Mokubával! Sem önmagammal! Ma elintézem a dolgaimat a cégnél. Holnap legyőzöm azt a beképzelt Fáraót. Holnaputánra pedig elfelejtek mindent, ami a múltra emlékeztet, és újult erővel vetem bele magam a munkába!_ – határozta el. _Bármi is történt valójában a Kékszeművel… nem számít! Bizonyára rendszerhiba, talán a műholdaknak volt hozzá köze_ – áltatta magát. _Azok vetítették a hologramot az utcába. A programozóim majd megoldják!_

* * *

*Leírom az időzónák különbségét (főként Japánhoz viszonyítva), hogy ne kellejen sokat agyalnotok rajta:

Egyiptom: Japán – 7 óra.

Peru ill. New York: Egyiptom – 7 óra, Japán – 14 óra

Los Angeles: New York – 3 óra, Japán – 17 óra.

Közép-Európai idő: Egyiptom – 1 óra, Japán – 8 óra.

Japán nem hiába a felkelő nap országa, ott van a legkorábban :)


	7. A Hold temploma

**A Hold temploma**

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, október 20. péntek, 9:10.**

Seto Kaiba éppen egyik meetingről a másikra igyekezett. Gyors, hosszú léptekkel szelte a világos folyosókat. A korábbi találkozója egy végletekig makacs új üzleti partner miatt elhúzódott, így máris késésben volt a kilencórás marketing megbeszélésről. Rühellte a pontatlanságot, de legalább végül sikerült meggyőznie a Tokyo Games nevű cég képviselőjét, hogy egyesüljenek a Kaiba Corporationnal. _Kaiba Setónak senki sem mond ellent!_ – gondolta. _Végül mindenki beadja a derekát, csak elég meggyőzőnek kell lenni!_

Ebben a pillanatban csörrent meg a telefonja. Gondolt rá, hogy nem veszi fel, de a kijelzőre pillantva látta, hogy az a bosszantó Mutou az. Úgy döntött, inkább felveszi és kihasználja a lehetőséget, hogy kiabáljon vele egy jót.

– Kaiba-kun… – kezdte Yugi bizonytalanul. Erre várt.

– Mutou! Most nem érek rá! – förmedt rá a hívó félre. – Éppen egy nagyon fontos meetingre igyekszem, és saját hibámon kívül, máris késésben vagyok! Az javaslom, hogy hívj vissza, ha már alkalmas lesz az időpont!

– És mikor lesz az?

– SOHA! NE HÍVJ VISSZA! – kiabálta Seto, és címeres tuskó módjára megszakította a vonala. – Ez annyira jól esett! – sóhajtotta elégedetten. _Semmi szükségem ennek a gyíknak a hegyi beszédére pont most!_

Megérkezett a megfelelő szobához. Kikapcsolta a telefont, majd kabátja egyik belső zsebébe süllyesztette. A fotocellás ajtók kinyíltak előtte, ő pedig magabiztosan viharzott be a hosszú, ovális asztalt tartalmazó, számos üvegablakkal ellátott terembe. Átszelte a termet, majd megállt az asztal túlsó végén és végignézett a rá várakozó öltönyös embereken. Mivel mind a beosztottjai voltak, így láthatóan nem merték megjegyezni késését, mégis úgy vélte, nem árt, ha magyarázattal szolgál nekik.

– Elnézésüket kérem a késésért! Egy korábbi találkozóm elhúzódott, nem tehettem mást.

– Semmi gond, Seto-sama!

– Megértjük, Kaiba-sama!

– Nem gond! – válaszolták egymás után a marketing csoport tagjai. Nyilván nem merték hibáztatni vagy elítélni a keménykezű, de nagyrészt igazságos főnököt.

Seto szemében ravasz fény csillant.

– Ki is rúghatnám mindannyiukat, amiért ennyire elfogadóak a késéseket illetően! – jelentette ki halál lazán. – Ez a cég nem a pontatlansága miatt nőtt ilyen nagyra! Sem a Kaiba Corporation, sem én nem toleráljuk a középszerűséget! Egy meetingről való késés pedig mi más, ha nem a középszerűség ékes példája?! – Kis monológja végén ravasz mosollyal figyelte, hogy vajon mit reagálnak erre az emberei. Mit ne mondjak, szadista egy cégvezető volt. Na persze nem mindig, csak ha olyan kedve támadt.

Emberei először bizonytalanul összenéztek, megerősítést várva a másiktól. Gyakran megesett, hogy egy-egy futó szeszélye miatt Seto-sama kirúgott kevésbé jelentős szakembereket a cégétől, és ők, a marketing osztály tagjai, egytől-egyik pótolhatónak számítottak.

– Akkor talán…, Kaiba-sama – szólalt meg az egyikük –, nem kellene többet késnie!

– Nagyszerű megjegyzés, ő…

– Takuma.

– Takuma-san – mondta Seto. – Igazán értékelem az őszinteségét! Most pedig, ki van rúgva! Gyerünk! Hagyja el az épületet! Indulás!

Takuma úrnak még ellenkezni sem volt bátorsága. Ha Kaiba Seto kijelentett valamit, annak úgy is kellett történnie. Nagyot sóhajtva összeszedte papírjait, és elindult a kijárat felé. Kollégái lélegzetvisszafojtva nézték, de nem mertek közbeszólni. Takuma szinte magasságának felére kuporodott össze, amikor tekintete összeakadt az igazgatóéval.

– Állj! – kiáltott rá Seto. Takuma úr összerezzent a hangra. Bizonytalanul megfordult. – Adja ide azokat a jegyzeteket! – követelte főnöke.

Takuma úr minden ellenvetés nélkül odaballagott, átnyújtotta a papírokat, majd indult is volna tovább a kijárat felé. Mialatt az ajtóhoz ért, Seto gyorsan átfutotta a kézzel írt szövegeket.

– Viszont látásra, Kaiba-sama – hajolt meg Takuma úr az ajtóban. Gondolta, ez az utolsó gesztus talán okot ad arra, hogy Kaiab-sama ne mondjon rosszakat róla, amikor másik céghez jelentkezik.

– Viszont látásra? – ismételte Seto, mialatt feltekintett a jegyzetek közül. – Ha a Kaiba Corporationnél akar dolgozni, javaslom, tanulja meg, hogy egyes helyzetekben mik lennének a megfelelő szavak!

– De hiszen… az előbb rúgott ki engem, Kaiba-sama – felelte Takuma úr bizonytalanul. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy…?!

– Tehát másodszor is ellenkezik velem, Takuma–san? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét.

– Nem… Nem, Kaiba-sama! – hajolt meg újból a férfi.

– Akkor meg gyerünk! Ne hajlongjon itt, hanem üljön vissza a helyére! – Takuma úr szemében öröm csillant, s megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében sétált vissza korábbi ülőhelyére. Ám mielőtt még leülhetett volna, Kaibával találta szembe magát. – Fogja! – nyomta a kezébe Seto a jegyzeteket. – A tervei elég jók, és ha holnapig még javít rajtuk, vissza van véve!

– Igenis, Kaiba-sama!

– Legközelebb pedig jöjjön rá, mi az, hogy költői kérdés! Ha olyat hall tőlem, általában hallgatás a megfelelő válasz!

– Igenis! – bólintott Takuma, és végre visszaült a helyére. Ekkor rajta kívül már kollégái is megengedtek maguknak egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt. Mind nagy levegőt vettek.

– Mi ez a nagy sóhajtozás? Mi van itt, jóga foglalkozás?! – kérdezte Seto gúnyosan, mialatt visszasétált az asztalfőre, és ezúttal helyet is foglalt. Szemeit végighordozta emberein, akik megint bizonytalanul nézegettek egymásra. – Itt komolyan egyikük sem hallott még költői kérdést?! Ne bámuljanak egymásra, mint a juhok, hanem kezdjük el végre! – Tekintetét a terem másik végében, az ajtó mellett lévő kivetítőre fordította. – Gyerünk! Nyűgözzenek le! Takuma, ön kezdi!

Takuma úr, aki alig ült vissza székébe, felpattant, és már kereste is elő a megfelelő fájlokat a kivetítőhöz kapcsolódó számítógépen. Seto ez alatt várakozva, ám elégedetten kulcsolt össze karjait, és dőlt kissé hátra a székében. Talán gonosz dolog, de nagyon szeretett szórakozni az embereivel. Egyébként sem árt, ha kicsit tartanak tőle. Fontos a fegyelem.

ooo

Hét órával később.

 **Egyiptom, Thot temploma, Kairó melletti sivatag, október 20. péntek, 9:20.**

Meleg, délelőtti szellő kavargott a sivatagban, fel-felkapva az útjába kerülő homokot. Az ókori templom kiásása a homokból befejeződött. Végre minden készen állt az épület feltárásához. Az öreg, sok mindent megélt régész, Sugoroku Mutou, és három társa izgatottan léptek a templom bejáratához. Kezüket a halántékukhoz tartva védekeztek a Nap vakító sugarai ellen, miközben a csodás építményt szemlélték.

A három másik régész: Andrew Bellweather – Sugoroku idős barátja Angliából, Professzor Victor Devereaux – egy hatvanas éveiben járó régészkutató a párizsi egyetemről, és Clément Deveraux – Victor unokaöccse, aki a legfiatalabb közülük. Ő a harmincas évei elején járhatott.

– Biztosak benne, hogy ezt szeretnék tenni? – lépett oda hozzájuk Ishizu Ishtar. – Egy ilyen ókori templom számos csapdát és veszélyt rejthet magában.

– Jaj, ugyan már, ez csak egy poros, régi síremlék – vágta rá Clément. Nyilván való volt, hogy nem veszi komolyan a dolgot. Ishizu őt nem is szerette volna beengedni a templomba, viszont a nagybátyja, Victor, a Francia Egyiptológus Társaság fontos tagja, így eleget kellett tennie a kérésének.

– Clément! Több tiszteletet a holtak templomával szemben! – rótta meg nagybátyja, amiért Ishizu titokban hálás is volt neki.

– Ne aggódjon, Miss Ishtar – mondta Andrew. – Fel vagyunk készülve a nehéz helyzetekre.

– Remélem, igaza van, Mr. Bellweather – felelet Ishizu. – Legyenek óvatosak!

– Meglesz – ígérte Sugoroku. Andrew és Victor is bólintottak.

– Az óvatosság a gyáváknak való! – állította ellenben Clément.

– Ha nagyon akarnám, megtilthatnám, hogy részt vegyél ebben a munkában! – közölte vele Ishizu.

– Ch! – köpte a francia, mire nagybátyja enyhén tarkón csapta. – Viselkedj!

– Ilyet még szokás csinálni? – dörzsölte sajgó tarkóját Clément. Andrwe és Sugoroku jót nevettek a dolgon. Végül Clément is nagy levegőt vett, és megbékélt.

– Itt az idő! – jelentette ki Victor.

– Indulás! – tette hozzá Sugoroku.

Néhány fizikai munkás nagy erőkkel kinyitotta a templom hatalmas aranyozott ajtó egyik szárnyát, ők négyen pedig a fejükön lévő elemlámpákat bekapcsolva léptek be oda. Az ajtót nem nagy szögben nyitották ki, nehogy a beszűrődő napfény kárt tegyen az ott található ősi tárgyakban. E miatt a kint maradtak csak a templom előtermébe láttak be úgy-ahogy. Miután a négy régész beljebb hatolt az épületbe, szem elől vesztették őket.

A kommunikáció egyetlen módját a magukkal vitt adó-vevő jelentette. Ishizu húsz percenként felvette velük a kapcsolatot, és érdeklődött a hollétükről, és arról, hogy minden rendben van-e. A régészek elmondása szerint eddig nem botlottak csapdákba, viszont ősi hieroglif feliratokba, falfestményekbe, díszes szobrokba és kerámiákba viszont annál inkább. Minden ősi dologról fotót készítettek. A tárgyakat néhol belepte a por és homok, de némi tisztogatás után Mutou-ék könnyedén megcsodálhatták őket.

A templomban az előtermet egy újabb, tágas terem kísérte, ahol egy oltár-szerűség is található volt. A festmények és szobrok Thotot, az íbiszfejű istent ábrázolták. A hieroglifák a Bölcsesség istenéhez szóló imákat és varázsigéket örökítettek meg. A vázák mintái szintén Thot nemes cselekdeteit ábrázolták. Sok szöveg és illusztráció szólt az Alvilágban lévő Kettős Igazság Terméről, ahol Thot isten felügyelte a holtak lelkének megmérettetését*, Anubisz és Ozirisz jelenlétében. Az írások erről a folyamatról nagyon részletesen beszámoltak.

– Hogy régen miféle badarságokban hittek az emberek – mondta Clément.

– Nem minden badarság, ami annak tűnik – közölte Sugoroku. – Az ilyen hiedelmeknek néha masszív igazságalapja van.

– Javaslom, menjünk tovább! – vágott közbe Victor. – Számos terem lehet még ebben a templomban, ami felfedezésre vár!

– Hasonlóan vélekedem – bólintott Andrew.

– Menjünk – egyezett bele Sugoroku is.

Tovább haladtak a Holdtepmlom belseje felé. Ám a második terem már nem újabb terembe, hanem egy tágas lépcsőházba vezetett. Erősebb fokozatra állították az elemlámpáikat, hiszen ide már alig szűrődött be fény az ajtón keresztül, és elindultak a földalatti szintek felé.

ooo

A Holdtemplomban három negatív emelete is volt, minden szinten néhány újabb teremmel és szentéllyel. Ahogy haladtak egyre lejjebb, úgy nőtt a hőmérséklet is. A két felsőbb szinten még hűvösebb is volt, mint odakint a sivatagban, de a két alsó szinten már megjelentek az izzadságcseppek az arcukon.

Elhagyni mégsem hagyták el az épületet. Víz és némi élelem volt náluk, így hosszú órákat tölthettek a négy szint minden termének, szentélyének, zegéneg-zugának feltérképezésével. Bár néhány rezgés (hang) alapú műszerrel már odakintről meghatározták a templom körülbelüli mélységét, és a termek elhelyezkedését, a különböző berendezési tárgyakat csak odalent fedezték fel.

Amikor már többször is körbe járták mind a négy emeletet, a legalsó (mínusz harmadik) szinten újabb ajtót fedeztek fel. Ez kezdetben még őket is meglepte, mert a műszerek csak háromemeletnyi mélységet érzékeltek a templom földszintje alatt. Már olyan mélyen lehettek a föld alatt, hogy idáig a fentről indított rövid frekvenciájú rezgések is alig értek el. Még a náluk lévő walkie–talkie is nehezen funkcionált.

A bizonyára újabb terembe vezető kőajtó felett egy széles, téglalap alakú kőtáblán díszes hieroglifák próbáltak jelezni valamit. A négy régész hamar fel is fedezte azokat, és tanulmányozni kezdték a szöveget. Az, mint kiderült, egy betolakodóknak szánt figyelmeztetés volt, akik a templom sírkamrájában eltemetett főpapok lelki nyugalmát megzavarni készülnek.

– „Ti, ki a holtak nyugalmát megzavarni merészelitek! Forduljatok vissza most, vagy számoljatok a haragommal!" – olvasta Sugoroku a sírkamra bejárata feletti felirat egy részét. – Talán mégis vissza kellene fordulnunk. A templom szentélyeiben eleget láttunk. Már így is fantasztikus dolgokat fedeztünk fel!

– Ez igaz – értett egyet Mr. Bellweather. – Osszuk meg a kintiekkel, miket találtunk. Majd odakint megtárgyaljuk, hogy hogyan tovább.

– Ugyan már! Megfélemlítette önöket egy ősrégi firkálmány? – kérdezte flegmán Clément. – Szerintem nézzük meg a sírt! Sokkal több pénzt kapunk, ha múmiákat is viszünk magunkkal.

– Senki sem mondta, hogy bármit is elmozdítunk a helyéről – emlékeztette unokaöccsét Victor. – Ehhez Miss. Isthar engedélye is szükséges.

– Nem kellene a holttesteket elmozdítani a helyükről – közölte Sugoroku, visszagondolva Ishizu intő szavaira. – Elég, ha képeket csinálunk.

– Akkor mégis velem tart? – érdeklődött Clément.

– Azt javaslom, érjük be ennyivel, és forduljunk vissza! – ismételte Sugoroku.

– Egyetértek – bólintott Mr. Bellweather.

– Kizárt dolog. Ha maga nem jön, több pénz marad nekünk! – jelentette ki a fiatalabbik Deveraux.

– Én is velük tartok – tudatta Clémenttel a professzor. – Neked sem kellene egyedül lemenned oda.

Clément válaszul vágott egy grimaszt, majd egy lapított vasrúddal elkezdte felfeszíteni a sírkamra ajtaját.

– A kapzsiságod lesz a veszted – figyelmeztette Sugoroku. Ő, Andrew és Victor visszaindultak a lépcsők felé.

Alig tarthattak a lépcsősor felénél, amikor megremegett az épület. A fejük felől homok hullott lefelé és több helyen is megrepedtek a falak. Három emelettel a felszín alatt, félő volt, hogy ha beomlik a mennyezet, hosszú időre odalent ragadnak. Talán meg sem ússzák élve.

– Menjenek előre! – kiabálta Victor, megpróbálva túlharsogni a földrengés zaját. – Én visszamegyek Clémentért!

– Rendben! Fent találkozunk! – egyezett bele Mr. Bellweather, és már karon is ragadta Sugorokut. – Mr. Mutou! Igyekezzünk!

– Igen! – bólintott az öreg. Tovább szelték a lépcsőket, most már futólépésben, mialatt a homok továbbra is hullott, és az épület egyre vészjóslóbb zajokat adott ki magából.

– Segítség! – hallották hirtelen Prof. Deveraux hangját. – Valaki segítsen! Clément… Clément megsérült!

Sugoroku és Andrew mindketten egyszerre fordultak meg, de Sugoroku hamar társa újjába állt.

– Andrew! Én visszamegyek értük, te hozz segítséget! – utasította barátját.

– Nem hagylak itt! Mindjárt ránk omlik a templom!

– De igen! Menj! – kiabálta Sugoroku. Nem volt mit tenni, az öreg Mutou nagyon meggyőző tudott lenni, ha akart. – Siess!

– Szerzek segítséget! – ígérte a brit, és öreg korához képest szélsebesen a kijárat felé szaladt. Még másfél emelet állt előtte, így nem vesztegethetett több időt.

– Victor! Clément! Tartsatok ki! – kiáltotta Sugoroku, és visszasietett a sírkamra bejáratához, aminek ajtaja tárva–nyitva állt.

Hirtelen újabb, nagy erejű rengés rázta meg az amúgy is remegő épületet. Ez annyira nagy volt, hogy Sugoroku fenékre esett. Kezei védekezően emelte a feje felé, hogy a lehulló kövektől védje magát. A lehulló homokpor szinte mindent beterített. Hangosan imádkozott magában, a földbe csapódó törmelék robajával kísérve.

Mikor a rengések kissé abbamaradtak, kinyitotta a szemeit. Szerencsére pár kisebb kövön kívül már nem esett rá, csak beterítette a homok. Körülnézve látta, hogy a lépcsők felett beomlott a plafon, elzárva így az útjukat a külvilág felé. Ezzel majd később foglalkozik. Most sokkal inkább társai élete foglalkoztatta.

– Victor, Clément, jövök már! – jelentette ki, mialatt nehézkesen, sajgó derekét fogva feltápászkodott a földről. A sírkamra bejáratát szintén kisebb-nagyobb kődarabok állták el, de volt egy rés, amin pont át tudott férni.

Átszuszakolta magát a résen. Mivel a sisakon lévő elemlámpája ekkor dobta be a törülközőt, zsebéből előszedte a tartalékot, és azt felkapcsolva nézett körbe. A sírkamra hatalmas volt, és lefelé mélyült. Ő egy erkélyszerűségen állt, ahonnan további lépcsők vezettek a terem áljába. Alul, a romok között felfedezte két társa testét. Szinte teljesen betemette őket a lehulló törmelék.

Óvatosan, a lehullott kődarabokat kerülgetve, lejutott a lépcsősor aljára, ahol rögtön társaihoz sietett. Mindketten hason feküdtek, eszméletlenül.

– Victor! Clément! – kezdte el ledobálni a köveket róluk. – Tartsatok ki! – könyörögte. De hiába minden fohász, a két test nem mozdult.

Mikor már nagyjából megszabadította őket a törmeléktől, átfordította őket a hátukra, hogy láthassa az arcukat. Mindkettejük bőrét vér borította, sisakjuk megrepedt. Szinte remegő kézzel nyúlt Victor nyakához, hogy kitapintsa a pulzusát. Semmi. Sugoroku szíve nagyot, szinte fájdalmasat dobbant.

 _Victor meghalt._ A párizsi egyetem professzora életét vesztette ezen az ásatáson, Thot templomának sírkamrájában. Sugoroku nem nagyon ismerte a professzort, három napja találkoztak először, de korábbi párbeszédeik alapján abban biztos volt, hogy Victor jó ember volt. Mély tiszteletet táplált az ókori kultúrákkal és hitvilággal szemben, és mélységesen szerette azt a neveletlen unokaöccsét. Nem ezt érdemelte.

Szomorú sóhajjal fordította tekintetét most Clément felé. Ő volt az, akinek ezt az egészet köszönhetik, legalábbis úgy sejtette. Clément megbolygatta a holtak nyugalmát, és emiatt rájuk omlott az épület. Thot megbüntette őket, ahogyan Ishizu is megmondta már korábban. Mégis…, képtelen volt haragudni a tiszteletlen franciára, és reménykedett benne, hogy ő talán életben van. Ha Clément megmenekült, akkor Victor áldozata nem volt hiába.

Clément még élt. Nem tért magához, de gyenge, erőtlen szívverése érezhető volt a nyakánál. Sugoroku nagyot sóhajtott bánattal vegyes megkönnyebbülésben. _Remélem, Andrew hamar ideér azzal a segítséggel!_ – kívánta magában. _Sok emberre lesz szükség, hogy azokat a köveket elhordják a lépcsőkről. És ki tudja, hány járatot tömött még el a lehullott törmelék?_

Mivel Clément testét nem merte megmozdítani, nehogy súlyosbítson a sérülésein, ezért bevackolta magát a kék test közé, és fohászkodva bámulta a sírkamrába vezető lépcsősort. Néha újabb rengések rázták meg az épületet, minek hatására újabb kődarabok estek a földre. Félő volt, hogy összeomlik az egész épület, ők pedig már nem jutnak ki élve onnan. Ő mégis reményben a szívével fürkészte a bejáratot újra és újra. Az adó-vevő nem működött, így nem maradt más számára, csakis a mentőcsapatba vetett hit.

ooo

 **Egyiptom, Kairó melletti sivatag, 15:30.**

Ishizu és két kollégája, Tamir és Yazmin, az Egyiptomi Történelmi Társaságtól, akik a feltárás ellenőrzése céljából érkeztek a helyszínre, az egyik nagy fehér fóliasátor alatt üldögéltek és beszélgettek. Mivel a négy főből álló régészcsapat már vagy egy órája nem adott magáról hírt, kezdtek kissé idegessé válni. Ha bárki megsérül az ásatáson, az rossz fényben tünteti fel az egyiptomi államot, még akkor is, ha saját felelőségükre hatoltak be az épületbe.

– Remélem, nem csinálnak semmi őrültséget – mondta Ishizu.

– Van őrültebb dolog, mint felfedezés céljával besétálni egy több ezer éves ősi építménybe? – kérdezte kollégája, Tamir.

Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas földrengés rázta meg a vidéket A sátrakat tartó rudak kezdtek összedűlni, így Ishizu és társai gyorsan kiszaladtak a szabad ég alá. A rengés többször is megismétlődött, minek eredményeként összedőltek a sátrak, és a templom falai megrepedtek. Ishizu a bejárathoz rohanva látta, hogy mindenfelé lehulló homok lepi be az előtermet, és sejtette, hogy a többi teremmel is hasonló a helyzet.

– Ha ez így folytatódik – próbálta a mellé érő Yazmin túlharsogni a rengés zaját –, rájuk omlik a templom! Amilyen mélyen lehetnek, napokba telhet kiszedni őket a romok alól!

– Ha túlélik egyáltalán – tette hozzá Tamir.

– Én is ettől tartok! – közölte Ishizu aggódva. – Remélem, túlélik…

Nemsokára egy régész alakja tűnt fel a templomban. Ekkor már kövek is hullottak a mennyezetről, így Ishizuék erősen dobogó szívvel figyelték, hogy vajon kijut-e sértetlenül. Mr. Bellweather mindent beleadva rohant keresztül az előtermen, a kijárat felé, miközben Tamir és Yazmin biztató kiáltásokkal sürgették. Az tolsó pillanatban, de szerencsésen kijutott az épületből, és elterült a homokban. A rengésnek ekkor vége szakadt, de még utoljára számos nagyobb kődarab zárta el az előteremből a további termekbe vezető utat.

Mikor Mr. Bellweather feltápászkodott és lerázta magáról a homokot, látták rajta, hogy szerencsére néhány karcolással megúszta. Nem úgy a többiek, akik nyilván a törmelék miatt odalent ragadtak. Ezt beigazolván Andrew rémülten ragadta meg Ishizu karját.

– A társaim. A társam odalent ragadtak! – magyarázta aggodalmasan. – Az én hibám! Nem kellett volna hagynom! Segítenünk kell rajtuk!

Ishizu aggodalmasan nézett az öreg szemeibe, miközben mellkasát fájdalom szorította össze. Végül is ő engedélyezte a templom feltárását…

– Miket beszél itt?! – csattant fel Tamir, a britet bámulva. – Már miért lenne az ön hibája egy váratlan földrengés?! Inkább a szeizmológusokat kellene hibáztatni, amiért nem jelezték előre.

– Azért, mert… – hebegte a régész.

– Mondja el részletesen, hogy mi történt! – követelte Ishizu komoly hangon. Andrew kezdte egyre inkább rossz sejtéseit beigazolni.

– Igen – bólintott az öreg, s sikerült végül elengednie a nőt. – Már a legmélyebbnek vélt, mínusz harmadik szinten jártunk, amikor felfedeztünk egy újabb ajtót, ami még mélyebbre vezetett. A felirat szerint a sírkamrába vezető ajtót. Azonban… az ajtó felett egy felirat Thot haragjára figyelmeztetett.

– Csak nem hiszi, hogy egy ilyen ostoba felirat miatt…?! – forgatta meg a szemeit Tamir.

– Folytassa, Mr. Bellweather – kérte Yazmin.

Ishizu képtelen volt megszólalni, remegő szemekkel figyelte a férfit.

– Úgy döntöttünk, eleget láttunk, és ideje lenne visszafordulni – magyarázta andrew. – Azonban… Clément hajthatatlan volt. Azért is szerette volna felfedezni a sírkamrát. Én, Viktor és Sugoroku így ráhagytuk a dolgot, mivel rossz érzésünk támadt. Nemsokkal azután, hogy Clément belépett az ajtón, megremegett az épület. Victor visszarohant segíteni neki, de nemsokkal utána ő is segítségért kiáltott. Sugoroku… – zihálta az öreg–, Sugoroku utasított, hogy jöjjek fel segítségért, ő pedig visszament értük.

– Ez nem lehet igaz – sóhajtotta Ishizu kétségbeesve. – Tudtam, hogy ez lesz. Sejtettem, de mégis… Nem szabad lett volna beengednem őket!

– A megbánás most nem segít! – közölte vele Yazmin. – Értesítenünk kell a mentőket és egy mentőcsapatot, aki kihozza őket!

– Igen! Igaz! – felelte Ishizu idegesen. – Remélem, még életben lesznek!

– Azt én is nagyon remélem – sóhajtotta Andrew, a templom felé fordulva. – Sugoroku… az életét kockáztatta, hogy megmentse őket, és hogy én kijuthassak.

– Ha három napon belül kimentik őket, még nagy esélyük van a túlélésre – állította Tamir. – Már persze, ha nem nyomta őket halálra egy kőtömb. – Yazmin ekkor oldalba könyökölte.

– Hinnünk kell benne, hogy túlélik! – sóhajtotta Ishizu. – Nem érdemelnek ilyen véget, egyikük sem! – jelentette ki, arra célozva, hogy még a bajkeverő Clément számára sem kíván semmi ilyesmit.

– Azt hiszem, akkor bíznunk kell az istenekben – felelet Yazmin.

– Miket beszélsz, te ostoba?! – rótta meg Tamir. – Az egyetlen igaz isten, Allah, mi csak benne bízunk!

– Mindenki abban hisz, amiben akar – ellenkezett Ishizu. – Yazmin nem önként választotta az iszlám vallást.

– Te viszont megtehetnéd – mutatott rá Tamir. – Milyen vallású vagy egyáltalán? Kopt keresztény?

– A sírőrzők ősi vallásának tagja voltam, de mióta életem azon rész lezárult, vallási értelemben még keresem az utam. Viszont most fontosabb dolgunk is van! Értesítenünk kell a kairói önkormányzatot is!

ooo

 **Egyiptom, Kairó melletti sivatag, október 20. péntek, 18:00.**

Órák teltek el, de a helyszínre kiérkező mentőcsapatok alig haladtak a törmelék eltakarításával. Alkonyodott, sötétedés után pedig a rossz látási viszonyok miatt nem folytatják a munkát, hanem reggel kezdik újra. Tamir és Yazmin visszaindulta a fővárosba, más, hivatalos ügyeket intézni, ám Ishizu még maradt. Aggódó arcát narancsos árnyalatba öntötték a lenyugvó Nap sugarai.

– Mennyi idő alatt jutnak le hozzájuk? – kérdezte az egyik munkást. – Van esély rá, hogy túlélik?

– Nem mondhatom biztosra – felelte a munkás hivatalos hangvétellel. – Ha jól haladunk, holnap délutánra elérjük a legalsó szintet. De hogy életben vannak-e még, azt nem lehet megállapítani. Talán, ha újra felvehetnénk velük a kapcsolatot, de az adó-vevőjük nem működik.

– Értem – bólintott Ishizu. Nem volt mit tenni, reménykedni kellett az istenek kegyelmében. – Thot és Hórusz kegyelmezzen nekik, hogy megszegték az istenek szabályait!

Ha a régészek meghalnak, az számára nem kívánt hivatali bonyodalmakat jelent majd. A családtagjaik őt veszik majd elő, a bűntudat marja majd a lelkét. Továbbá, ha Sugoroku nem élné túl, úgy illene, hogy ő közölje Yugival a hírt. Szegény fiú annyi mindenen ment már keresztül így is. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy elég ereje lenne megtenni ezt.

Kis ideig még imádkozott a templom előtt, majd úgy döntött, muszáj valakivel beszélnie, mielőtt teljesen eluralkodik rajta a pánik. Egyértelmű, hogy a fél, akit hívott az öccse, Marik volt.

(Lima, Peru, Dél–Amerika, október 20. péntek, 11:00.)

– Marik? – kérdezte Ishizu. A vonalban elég nagy volt a háttérzaj. Öccse nyilván egy forgalmas utcán tartózkodott.

– Hola, hermana! – szólt Marik a telefonba. – Pont időben hívtál! Egy óra múlva lesz az utolsó fellépésünk Limában! Utána rögtön indulunk is tovább, hogy estére az új szálláshelyünkre érjünk! – újságolta az öccse. – Három nap, szerdától péntekig, folyamatosan előadunk, és még csak el sem fáradtam! Ez aztán az élet, Ishi! Egyszer velünk kellene tartanod!

– Az életet illetően…

– Mi a baj, nővérem? – kérdezte Marik, megsejtvén, hogy Ishizu talán nem egyszerű csevegés céljával hívta fel.

– A templom… Thot temploma… – kezdte Ishizu remegő hangon.

– Csak azt nem mond, hogy újabb gonosz szörnyeteg szabadult a világra, akit egy kártyajátékban kell legyőznünk! – fogta viccesre a figurát Marik.

– Földrengés volt és beomlott! – vágta rá a nővére. – Egyik régész elmondása szerint a rengések akkor kezdődtek, amikor a templom legalsó szintjén lévő sírkamrába lépett be egyikük.

– Hát… még a holtak sem szeretik, ha alvás közben háborgatják őket.

– Nem érted! Három régész odalent ragadt, a törmelék alatt, köztük Yugi nagyapja is!

– …Oh – nyögte ki végül Marik. Ez azért meglepte. – Szóval nem jutottak ki.

– Nem, sajnos. És holnapig már biztos nem is fognak.

– Hát… akkor ne add fel a reményt, Ishi! Az öreg Mutou-t keményfából faragták. Még a Névtelen Fáraó sírját is ő fedezte fel.

– Igen, de… nem tudom, hogy szóljak-e Yuginak, vagy várjak, amíg kiderül, hogy túlélte-e a nagyapja – sóhajtotta Ishizu.

– Nos…, elvileg joga van tudni. De ha engem kérdezel, jelenleg úgy sem tehet semmit, hiszen Japánban van, nem?

– Igen.

– Amiről nem tud, az nem árt neki. Sokkal rosszabb lenne egész éjjel aggódnia, mint másnap megtudnia, hogy a nagyapja túlélte vagy sem. Szerintem te is tedd el az aggodalmaidat reggelig! – javasolta az öccse. – Mást nem tehetsz.

– Talán… igazad van – ismerte el Ishizu. – Köszönöm a tanácsot. …Sok sikert a fellépéshez! Neked és Odionnak és a többieknek is!

– Meglesz. Később beszélünk! Adiós, hermana!

Megszakadt a vonal. A Nap korongja ekkor bukott le végleg a sivatag homokja alá. Utolsó, halvány sugarai sárgára színezték az ég alját. Ishizu nagy levegőt vett, majd utolsó pillantást vetve Thot beomlott templomába, a rá várakozó dzsip felé indult.

 _Miért van mindig igazam?_ – tette fel a költői kérdést. _Sejtettem, hogy ebből még baj lesz! Mr. Mutou, Professzor Deveraux, Clément… Remélem, még életben vannak!_

ooo

Másnap délelőtt.

 **Egyiptom, Thot templomának romjai a sivatagban, október 21. szombat, 11:00.**

Ma Mr. Bellweatherrel nem latogatott el a templomhoz. A brit tudóst annyira megrázták a tennap történtek, hogy az éjjel szívrohama volt és kórházba szállították.

Odakint, ahogy a hét előző napjain is, hét ágra sütött a Nap. Ám most még meleg sugarai sem tudták eloszlatni egy volt sírőrző bánatát.

– Egy óra, és elérjük a legalsó szintet! – közölték a munkások Ishizuval. Ő némán bólintott feléjük. Ha nem kerülnek élve elő a tegnap csapdába esett régészek, őrá hárul a felelősség, hogy közölje hozzátartozóikkal a rossz hírt. Remélte, hogy nem így lesz.

A templom sírkamrájában, a romok alatt, Sugoroku ugyanígy reménykedett. Clément csak egyszer tért magához, akkor is csak percekre. Megosztotta vele a vizét, de a fiatal régész utána megint eszméletét vesztette. Körülöttük múmiák tömege szakadt ki a falból, az utórengések hatására. Victor holtteste tehetetlenül feküdt a kővel burkolt padlón. Az öreg Mutou-nak igazán nagy lelki erőre volt szüksége, hogy ne legyen úrrá rajta a pánik.

Elemlámpája egész éjjel égett, és mostanra kimerülőben volt az elem. Társaiét sem tudta kölcsön venni, mivel azok összetörtek a lehullott kövek hatására. Félő volt, hogy nemsokára teljes sötétben ragad. A munkások zaja idáig nem hallatszódott el, így azt sem tudhatta biztosan, hogy kutatnak utána. Bár nem tört el semmije, a tagjai sajogtak, és vize is alig maradt már néhány deci. Ha nem találnak rá a mai nap folyamán, eléri a kiszáradás.

Sugoroku mégsem adta fel a reményt. Erősen próbált hinni benne, hogy meg fogják menteni, és akkor újra láthatja majd unokáját, Yugit. _Yugi… Az én ki Yugikám…_ – sóhajtozta. Egész éjjel körülötte forogtak a gondolatai. Már azt is megbánta, hogy annyi helyre utazott el az elmúlt évben, magára hagyva Yugit a játékboltban. Talán inkább otthon kellett volna maradnia, Vele. Ha kijut innen, első dolga lesz felhívnia az unokáját, határozta el. _Ha kijut innen…_

ooo

Egyiptom sivatagi térségét újból hatalmas földrengés rázta meg. Mintha minden összeesküdött volna Ré birodalma ellen. Szűk három hete a nagy homokvihar, most pedig a földrengések. Mintha a Biblia tíz csapása venné újra uralma alá az országot. Ezt megerősítvén a rengések ma is hosszú percekig tartottak, ami épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Thot templomának maradványai teljes mértékben összeomoljanak.

A roskadozó templom szívében, a lehulló kődarabokat és homokot szemlélve, Sugoroku Mutou már biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog élve kijutni onnan. Ezt a második rengéshullámot már nem fogja elviselni az épület, össze fog omolni. A falakon széles repedések futottak végig, a sírkamra mennyezetét tartó oszlopok egymás után törtek darabokra. Az öreg régész jól tudta, hogy ezt már egyiken sem fogják túlélni.

Szívéből bár elveszett a remény utolsó szikrája is, lelkén nem félelem, hanem vágyakozás lett úrrá. Utolsó pillanataiban azért imádkozott, hogy unokája boldoguljon az életben, sikeres legyen, és sokkal tovább éljen, mint ő. Szerette volna, ha Yugi megtalálja a boldogságot, és ebben még a halála iránt érzett gyász sem fogja akadályozni. Végül is, neki már elég idő jutott. Bejárta a világot, sok mindent megtapasztalt. Ami pedig a legfontosabb, felnevelte az unokáját, akiből nagyszerű és rendes embert faragott.

Nem esett kétségbe, nem annyira, ahogyan azt egy halál küszöbén álló embertől várnánk. Csupán kissé csalódott volt. Csalódott, mert nem volt alkalma rendesen elbúcsúznia az unokájától. Utoljára akkor beszélt vele, amikor Yugi annyira a varázslattal, meg azzal a Kaiba fiúval volt elfoglalva. Bár lett volna csak még egy utolsó perce, hogy elköszönjön tőle, és elmondja neki, mennyire szereti és mennyire büszke rá! Hogy a szülei valószínűleg még ennél is büszkébbek lennének rá!

 _Nemsokára újra látom a lányomat_ – gondolta magában. (A lánya volt Yugi édesanyja.) _Még mindig jobb, hogy én, és nem Yugi látja őt hamarabb._

– Yugi… Yugikám… – sóhajtotta Sugoroku a földbe csapódó törmelék robajában. – Bár elmondhatnám, hogy… mennyire büszke vagyok rád! Bár még utoljára hallhattam volna a hang…

Ebben a pillanatban a templom szerkezete megadta magát és a sírkamra mennyezete vízesésként hullott alá. A mennyezet után a többi szint törmeléke hullott be a sírkamrába, végleg maga alá temetve mindhármukat. Thot templomának haláltusája eget-földet megrázó robajjal és messzire elterülő porfelhőben ért véget. A korábbi gyönyörű építmény helyén nem maradt már más, mint romok.

Ishizu Ishtar kezeit a szája elé kapva meredt maga elé és a több tonna romot bámulta. Egy ilyen összeomlást senki sem élhetett túl. A templom járataiban pedig a három szerencsétlenül járt régészen kívül nyolc mentőmunkás is tartózkodott a rengések alatt. Ebben a tragédiában tizenegy ember vesztette életét, és ő semmit sem tudott tenni ellene. Szívében végtelen fájdalommal roskadt térdre, miközben könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

– Miért, Thot? – kérdezte, az égre pillantva. – Miért kellett mind meghalniuk?

ooo

Hosszú percekig térdelt a homokban, lelkét szabdaló bűntudattal és mély sajnálattal az elhunytak irányába. Még mindig önmagát hibáztatta, de emellett ráébredt saját tehetetlenségére is. Hiszen, ha meg is tagadja tőlük az engedélyt, lehet, hogy titokban úgy is beléptek volna sírba. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóban Thot ereje rengette-e meg a földet, vagy szerencsétlen egybeesés volt az egész. Két könnycsepp közben eldöntötte, hogy ennek még utána jár a szeizmológiai központban.

 _Először a vihar, most meg ezek a fölgrengések… Nem szenvedett már a népem eleget? Ezek az emberek nem ezt érdemelték, mégis meghaltak. A világ valóban olyan szörnyű és igazságtalan, mint az apánk mondogatta. Akkor nem hittünk neki, sem én, sem Marik, de most… Azt kívánom, bár sosem jöttünk volna el abból a labirintusból!_

Ebben a pillanataban Marik képe jelent meg előtte. _Marik…_ Az öccse bizonyára nem így vélekedne. Ami történt, megtörtént. _Az önsajnálat nem vezet sehová!_ Szörnyű, ami Mr. Mutou-val történt, de tovább kell lépnie, legalább annyira, hogy tegye, amit tenni kell. Sugoroku, Victor és Clément már halottak, neki pedig az élőkkel kell foglalkoznia!

Megtörölte a szemeit és felállt a homokból. Gyászolva, de határozottan emelte tekintetét a Holdtemplom romjaira.

– Anubisz vezessen titeket utatokon! – suttogta maga elé, a tragédia áldozataira gondolva. – Maat igazsága ítélje meg szíveteket! Ozirisz legyen kegyelmes hozzátok! – E módon fohászkodott az istenekhez, akikben ősei hittek. – Hogyan fogom ezt közölni Mutou unokájával? – Remegő szemekkel nézett fel az égre. – Ré szelleme adjon erőt, hogy ezt meg tudjam tenni!

ooo

 **Egyiptom, Thot templomának romjai, 12:40.**

Az életben maradt munkások nagyban telefonálgattak mindenhova, a rendőrségnek, mentőknek, önkormányzatnak, tudomásukra adva, hogy mi történt az előbb. Idővel Tamir és Yazmin is a helyszínre értek, hogy felmérjék a kárt. A kiérkező rendőrök elrendelték, hogy amíg meg nem bizonyosodnak arról, nem lesz több földrengés, senki sem mehet a romok közelébe.

– Szörnyű, hogy ennyien meghaltak – lépett oda a rendőröket figyelő Ishizu mellé Yazmin.

– Bár ilyesmi gyakran előfordul egy ásatás során – közölte a tényeket Tamir.

– Ne legyél már ilyen érzéketlen! – szólt rá Yazmin. – Borzalmas lehetett ezt végignézni – tette Ishizu vállára a kezét. Ha jól tudom, az egyik régészt közelről ismerted, igaz?

– Igen – bólintott Ishizu kedvetlenül. – Most pedig ki kell találnom, mit mondjak az unokájának…

– És a többi családtagjának – tette hozzá Tamir. – Bízd ezt a nagykövetségre és a rendőrségre. A japán és a franciák családját majd értesítik a nagykövetségeik, azokat meg a rendőrség, a munkások családjával együtt.

– Sugoroku egyetlen családtagja az unokája, Yugi volt, és mindkettejüket közelről ismerem… ismertem – magyarázta Ishizu. – Yugit nekem kell értesítenem. Tőlem kell hallania. Csak annyira…

– Nem szeretnéd vele közölni, hogy az egyetlen élő családtagja… már nincs többé – fejezte be Yazmin. – Megértem.

Ishizu bólintott.

– Bocsássatok meg! – kérte kollégáit, és messzebb sétált a tömegtől. Beszélnie kellett az öccsével. Hallania kellett a hangját. Szüksége volt rá, hogy valaki lebeszélje arról, hogy önmagát okolja.

ooo

 **Peru, Dél–Amerika, valahol egy országútmelletti motelban, október 21. szombat, 05:40.**

Marik és barátai még horkolva húzták a lóbőrt. A Kilenc Démon bandája éjfél körül érkezett meg a motelba, a Nazca városának közelében. Mind hullafáradtan estek be az ágyba, még az sem zavarta őket, hogy egy négyszemélyes szobába zsúfolódtak be mind a kilencen. Sokszor volt olyan, hogy a költségek csökkentése céljából csak egy szobát vett ki az egész csapat.

Mai és Valon a kihúzható kanapét vették birtokba, Marik, Amelda, Szélvész, Örgög és Parázs pedig egymás hegyén-hátán feküdtek a franciaágyon. A nagydarab Odion a kicsinyke pótágyon aludta az igazak álmát, Rafael pedig a szőnyegen szuszogott. Egyiküket sem zavarta a szűkös helyzet. Rafael sokáig élt egy lakatlan szigeten, ahol szintén a földön aludt, Odion fél életét szűkös, földalatti termekben töltötte. Mai és Valon jártak, Marik, Amelda és a három egyiptomi túl sok sört ittak előző este.

Dél-amerikai útjuk egyébként Argentínában, Buenos Airesben kezdődött, ahová repülővel érkeztek a Mexikói Cancúnból. Cancúnig motorral jöttek le egészen Észak-Amerikából. Sikeres buenos airesi fellépéseik után újból motorral vágtak neki a vidéknek. Második főbb állomásuk Chile fővárosa, Santiago volt, ahol nagy lelkesedéssel fogadták őket. Ez után hosszú utazás következett, mialatt az Andok vonulatait Észak felé követve, egy óceánparti autóúton jutottak el egészen Peruig. Ott a Nazca-fennsík majdhogynem útjukba esett, mialatt Limába tartottak.

Miután végeztek a limai fellépés sorozattal, újból Dél felé vették az irányt. Nazcánál terveztek keletre fordulva átvágni a hegyeken, majd Cuzco városa, és utána a Titicaca tó érintésével a Bolíviába eljutni. Elsődleges céljuk a főváros, La Paz volt, ahol következő fellépéssorozatuk várja őket.

ooo

A kis motelszobában még hajnali félhomály volt. Marik, aki az ágy szélén hortyogott, éppen újabb és újabb mutatványokról álmodott, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Először annyira sem érdekelte a dolog, hogy az ujjait megmozdítsa. Ám a telefon tovább zajongott, lassan minden társát felzavarva.

– Kapcsold már ki az a nyavalyás készüléket! – mordult rá Páncél. Fejét egy párna alá temette, amit Mai feje alól rántott ki.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel Cica. – Adod vissza!

– Ne kiabáljatok már! – könyörgött nekik a Légierő.

– Vedd már fel, Tigris! – morogta Szélvész.

– Ja, vedd már fel, Tigris! – értett egyet Amelda, Mai és Valon.

– Veszem már, veszem… – nyöszörögte Marik és kezével kihalászta mobilját az ágy alól. Még érkezéskor eshetett oda. – Ki az? – kérdezte nagyot ásítva, mivel a kijelzőre szinte rá sem tekintett. Még mindig hassal lefelé terült el az ágyon. – Még aludtunk…

– Marik! Itt Ishizu!

– Ishi… Nem tudtál volna később felhívni? – nyöszörögte Marik.

– Ja! - dünnyögte Parázs.

– Ez az! – kiáltották oda a többiek.

– Marik… Szörnyű dolog történt – közölte Ishizu remegő hangon.

A szőke egyiptomi ebben a pillanatban ülésbe tornázta magát, lábait a földre eresztve. Szemeit megdörzsölve élénkítette meg figyelmét.

– Mi az?! Mond el! – követelte.

– A templom…

– Miért kell az elmúlt nap összes beszélgetésének köztünk arról az átkozott templomról szólnia?! – csattant fel Marik.

– Ebben igazad van – felelte Ishizu. – Valóban átkozott egy hely volt… ugyanis itt délelőtt újabb földrengés volt, Thot temploma pedig teljesen összeomlott.

– Hogyan? – döbbent meg Marik. Társai egyre nagyobb érdeklődéssel és némi aggodalommal figyelték, ahogy a komolyság kiül az arcára. – Nem úgy volt, hogy odabent ragadt három régész?

– Amikor a templom összeomlott, a három régészen kívül nyolc mentést végző munkás is volt a járatokban. Marik… tizenegyen vesztették életüket abban az átkozott templomban! A szemem láttára temette be őket a törmelék! – tudatta vele Ishizu mélységes fájdalommal a hangjában.

– Nem lehet… Tizenegyen?! – csodálkozott Marik. – Ez rettenetes. …Sajnálom, Ishizu. Nagyon sajnálom!

– Nem a te hibád…

– De nem is a tiéd! Ugye meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy magadat hibáztatod?

– Ami azt illeti…

– Akkor azonnal fejezd be! Ishizu – mondta Marik –, nem a te hibádból történt! Te figyelmeztetted őket. Másrészt, a természet erőinek te sem tudsz parancsolni!

– És ha… Ha Thot haragja érte el őket?

– Az sem rajtad múlott. Ishizu, szedd össze magad! Nem tehettél róla, te csak a munkádat végezted.

– Tudom…

– Inkább anank örülj, hogy neked nem esett bajod! Nem élném túl, ha bajod esne! – bizonygatta Marik.

– Én sem, ha veled történne valami – sóhajtotta Ishizu. – Viszont…

– Igen?

– El kell mondanom…El kell mondanom Yuginak, hogy a nagyapja… már nem tér vissza hozzá… Nem tudom, képes leszek-e rá.

– Figyelj ide, nővérem! Ha nem megy, elmondom én neki – ajánlotta Marik. – Most, hogy már megtörtént, minél előbb tudja meg, annál… – Kissé elbizonytalanodott. – Lehet ezt bármilyen értelemben is jónak nevezni?

– Nem hinném. De nekem kell megtennem. Csak…

Marik ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy Ishizu nem feltétlenül tájékoztatási céllal, hanem lelki támogatásért hívta fel.

– Ne aggódj, Ishi! – mondta olyan biztatóan, amennyire csak lehetett egy ilyen szörnyű eset után. – Menni fog! Nem húzd el dokáig, csak… hívd fel, és mond el neki, mi a helyzet! Yugi értelmes srác, nem fog téged hibáztatni. Senki sem hibáztat téged!

– Köszönöm, Marik, de nem csak ettől tartok. Sugoroku volt Yugi egyetlen élő rokona. A megtudja, hogy …meghalt, félek…, hogy teljesen összetörik. Lehet, hogy személyesen kellene közölnöm vele a hírt, hogy ott lehessek mellette, amikor…

– Nem! – ellenkezet Tigris. – Lehet, hogy tegnap azt javasoltam, hogy várj még, de így már más a helyzet. Joga van tudni, ezzel te is tisztában vagy. Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy én adjam át az üzenetet, akkor ígérd meg, hogy miután elbúcsúzunk, azonnal felhívod őt!

– Igazad van, Marik, de…

– Ígérd meg! El kell mondanod neki, nővérem!

– Ígérem – vett nagy levegőt Ishizu. Végül is megerősítésért hívta az öccsét, és azt meg is kapta. Mégis annyira nehéz lesz megtennie, amit kell. – Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál!

– Bármikor, Ishi. …Figyelj, mi mind melletted állunk! Ha bármi van, hívj nyugodtan!

– Rendben. Ti pedig vigyázzatok az utakon! Ha még valakit elveszítek, akkor én…

– Vigyázni fogunk! – ígérte Marik.

Megszakadt a vonal. A banda minden tagja, még az időközben felkelő Ököl és Herkules is magyarázatot várva néztek rá. Mai eközben, lemondva párnájának visszaszerzéséről, felkapcsolta a lámpát, majd leült az ágyra vele szemben.

– Mi történt, Tigris? – kérdezte a szőke hajú párbajozó.

– A nővérem hívott.

– Erre mi is rájöttünk! – vágta rá Valon.

– Ja – tette hozzá Amelda.

– Mit mondott? – kérdezte Odion. – Ő jól van?

– Ishizu jól van…, legalábbis fizikailag – felelte Marik. – Tudjátok, említettem korábban, hogy egy nemrég előkerült ősi templom feltárásához hívták ki…

– Igen?

– Nos… tegnap elkezdték a feltárást és négy régész belépett a templomba. Viszont egy földrengés hatására beomlottak a járatok és hárman odabent ragadtak.

– És most próbálják kimenteni őket? – kérdezte Rafael.

– Már egy napja próbálták, azonban… Ma újabb földrengés volt, és a templom teljesen összeomlott.

– Szóval akkor…? – kérdezte Mai bizonytalanul.

– A romok mindenkit maguk alá temettek. Három régész és nyolc munkás vesztette életét az ásatáson.

A szobára néma csend telepedett. Mind némán mondtak el egy-egy imát magukban a halottakért. Végül Marik törte meg a csendet.

– A legrosszabb pedig… hogy Sugoroku Mutou, Yugi Mutou nagyapja is a régészek között volt. Ishizunak pedig most el kell mondania Yuginak, hogy mi történt.

– De hiszen – kapta fel a fejét Mai –, ő volt Yugi egyetlen élő rokona!

– Dupla szívás – jelentette ki Páncél. Cica ekkor oldalba könyökölte.

– Bunkó – sziszegte.

– Mi tehetünk valamit? – kérdezte Rafael. – Mondjuk, felhívhatnánk Yugit a nap folyamán.

– Vagy értesíthetnénk a barátait – vetette fel Odion. – Hogy ők is felhívhassák.

– Én felhívom Jonouchit! – döntötte el Mai, Valon rosszalló tekintetével kísérve.

– Én felhívom Mokubát! – jelentette ki Amelda.

– Hát akkor én… Én alszom tovább! – határozta el Marik. – Mást úgysem tehetünk. Addig biztos nem, amíg oda nem érünk La Pazba, ahol van repülőtér.

– Igaz – kapott a fejéhez Herkules. – Meg kellene látogatnunk Yugit!

– Én benne vagyok! – helyeselt Amelda. – Mokuba folyton könyörög, hogy találkozzunk!

– Szerintem is ezt kellene tennünk – értett egyet Mai. – Tigris?

– Most hunyok még pár órát, utána megbeszéljük. De legelőször mindenképp La Pazba kell érnünk!

A banda tagjai elfogadóan bólogattak. Marik visszafeküdt aludni. Amelda és Mai pedig hozzáláttak telefonálni.

...

* * *

*Az egyiptomi mitológia szerint, ha a test meghal, a lelket Anubisz isten kíséri át az Alvilágba, ahol több kapun át kell haladnia és próbatételeket kell teljesítenie, hogy a Túlvilágra juthasson. Az utolsó megmérettetés a Kettős Igazság Termében. Ozirisz, az Alvilág ura, itt a trónján ül, a halott pedig az ő színe elé járul. A lelkét/szívét az Igazság Mérlegének egyik tányérjára helyezik, a másik tányér Maat, az Igazság istennőjének srucctollát tartalmazza. Ha a halott lelke/szíve nehezebb, mint a toll, a lélek lezuhan a mélybe, örökre elveszik. Ha könnyebbnek bizonyul, akkor átléphet a Túlvilágra, ahol boldogan élhet. A mérlegelésnél Anubisz is jelen van, Thot, az istenek írnoka, pedig feljegyzi az eredményt.


	8. Az Alvilágban

**Az Alvilágban**

Nyolc órával korábban.

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, október 21. szombat, 12:00.**

– Minden készen áll? – kérdezte a párbaj szimulációs laboratórium egyik oldalán álló magas, barna hajú férfi. Ő és Mokuba a számára előkészített dimenzió-szimulációs kapszula mellett álltak, amit a Kaiba Corp. tudósai nemrég rákapcsoltak a hat hónap alatt végre megfejtett Kvantum Kockához. A kapszula egy fémből és erős műanyagból készült, nagyon áramvonalas, kerekek nélküli autóhoz hasonlított, ami egy, a labort átszelő sínpáron állt.

– Igen, Seto-sama! – felelte egy csapat fehér köpenyes alak.

– De ha szabad figyelmeztetnem… – fogott bele az egyikük.

– Ürítsétek ki a labort! – utasította Kaiba az embereit ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Kezdünk!

– Igenis, Seto-sama! – felelték az emberei és a legfőbb irányító szoba felé vették az irányt.

Néhány másodperc múlva már csak Seto és az öccse maradtak a teremben. A fiatalabbik fivér aggódó szemekkel figyelte a kelleténél jóval merészebb bátyját.

– Nii-sama.

– Mi az, Mokuba? – kérdezte Seto. Hangja izgatott volt, határozott, félelem alig szűrődött ki belőle. Nem úgy az öccse hangjából.

– Nii-sama, mindenképpen ezt szeretnéd tenni? – kérdezte Mokuba aggodalmasan. – A tudósok tévedhetnek! A rendszer lehet hibás! Mi van, ha rossz dimenzióban kötsz ki? Vagy ha egyáltalán nem kötsz ki sehol, és elveszel a dimenziók közötti térben? Mi van, ha…?

– Mokuba, elég! – sóhajtotta az igazgató. Együtt érzően öccse vállára tette a kezét, és magabiztosan a szemébe nézett. – Megértem, hogy aggódsz, de nem akadályozhatsz meg.

– Biztosan?

– Tizennyolc hónapja ezért küzdök. Hat hónapja ezen dolgoztak a legjobb kvantumfizikusaink – magyarázta Seto, tőle szokatlan finomsággal öccse iránt. – Mokuba! Értsd meg, hogy ezt most meg kell tennem!

– Megértem, Nii-sama – sóhajtotta Mokuba beletörődve, töretlen aggodalommal. – Nagyon vigyázz magadra!

Seto bólintott, majd lágyan megfogta immár öccse mindkét vállát.

– Amíg távol vagyok, te vagy a főnök! Vigyázz a cégünkre!

Mokuba erőt vett megán és határozottságot erőltetve magára bólintott.

– Igenis, Nii-sama! Vigyázni fogok! Bízhatsz bennem!

– És mindenekelőtt vigyázz önmagadra! – Seto tekintetébe ekkor némi játékosság vegyült. – Nehogy megtudjam, hogy újból elraboltak, amíg távol voltam!

– Nem fognak elrabolni – rázta a fejét Mokuba szenvedélyesen. – Ígérem!

Seto bólintott. Rövid időre átölelték egymást, majd Seto határozott pillantással jelezte Mokubának, hogy hagyja el a termet. Amikor Mokuba már a tudósokkal együtt az egyik, golyóálló műanyag ablakkal védett irányító helyiségből figyelte őt, nagy levegőt vett és beszállt a kapszulába.

 _Itt az idő!_ – gondolta, mialatt magára zárta a kapszula átlátszó tetejét. A műanyagon ekkor színes fénycsíkok futottak végig, jelezve, hogy a rendszer aktiválódott. Az előtte lévő digitális kijelzőn különböző menüpontok, adatok és diagramok jelentek meg, a rendszer és az ő jelenlegi helyzetét mutatva. Néhány dolgot máris beállított az érintőképernyőn, de az induláshoz még az irányító szobában lévő, manuálisan programozható, számítógép megerősítésére is szükség volt.

– Rendszer aktiválva. A Kvantum Kocka működésre kész – hallotta egyik tudósának hangját a kapszulában lévő hangszóróból.

– Indítsák a szimulációt! – adta ki az utasítást Kaiba, holott ez tudományos értelembe véve már nem szimulációnak, hanem dimenziók közötti utazásnak felelt meg. – Dimenzióugrásra felkészülni! – nevezte nevén a dolgot.

– Igenis!

A kapszula kijelzőjén ekkor egy számláló jelent meg, mialatt az egész laboratórium elsötétült, mivel minden lehetséges energiára a Kocka működésben tartásához volt szükség. A visszaszámlálás megkezdődött. Hat. Öt. Négy. Három. Seto szíve nagyot dobbant minden egyes váltással. Kettő. A szíve a torkában dobogott. Egy. Kihagyott egy ütemet. Zéró. _Most dől el minden!_

Az őt körbeölelő szerkezet furcsa, vöröses fénnyel ragyogott fel, és egyre jobban felgyorsulva előrelendült a sínpáron futva. A nehézségi erő az ülésnek nyomta. A labor másik végében ekkor egy hasonló, vöröses fénnyel ragyogó folt jelent meg a levegőben, ami egyre tágult. Amikor, alig két másodperc alatt, a kapszula átszelte a termet, az energia már egy nagyobb méretű, ovális alakú formában gomolygott.

Áthaladt a vörös lyukon és egy hasonló, örvénylő energiákkal szegélyezett folyosóban találta magát. Testében szokatlan energiák bizsergését érezte, amik mintha szétszakítani készültek volna a testét. A képernyőre tekintve látta, hogy a program teljesen megzavarodott. Az otthoni időt mutató számláló megőrült, és szabálytalan sebességgel haladt előre. Perceknek tűnt, amíg elérte a karmazsin folyosó végét, holott, valójában órákat ugrott át. A végén hirtelen hatalmas fény töltötte be a látóteret, ami teljesen elvakította. A kapszula megremegett, és mintha pár métert zuhant volna. Elvesztette az eszméletét.

ooo

Amikor pár perc múlva magához tért, az dolog, amit megpillantott a feje felett elterülő kék ég és szikrázó napsütés. A Nap még a műanyagon keresztül is égette a retináját így gyorsan lenézett. Még a kapszulában volt, állapította meg. A kijelző kicsit szikrázott, de szerencsére nem hibásodott meg. Programozásához hűen az idegen dimenzióban eltelt időt mutatta, ami "2:37" perc volt. Seto emellett látta még az "1. próbálkozás – Ismeretlen Dimenzió" kiírást, és a légköri jellemzőket: Az oxigén szint elégséges volt, a légkör nem mérgező, a hőmérséklet pedig negyvenkét Celsius fok.

 _Olyan meleg?!_ – döbbent meg Seto. _Bár, végül is, lehet, hogy a Pokolban vagyok, ott meg elvileg melegnek kell lennie._

Emellett még egy furcsa dolgot vélt felfedezni. A tokyói időt mutató óra valószínűleg elromolhatott, mivel "16:50"-et mutatott. Biztos volt benne, hogy "12:03"-kor indították a szimulációt. De mindegy is, ez a legkisebb gondja!

Kikászálódva a kapszulából azonnal megcsapta a forró, száraz levegő. Körülötte mindenfelé sivatag terült el, lapos, sárga homokdűnékkel és a távolban egy város sziluettjével. Az ég tiszta volt, felhőtlen és vakítóan kék. A Nap pályája csúcsán járhatott, sugarai szinte derékszögben estek a földre és égették a bőrét. A meleg egyre jobban átjárta, kősziklaként nehezedett a testére. Tüdejét a kellemetlen, vörös folyosó után csak egy hajszálnyival érezte szabadabbnak.

 _Nincs értelme tovább vesztegetni az időt!_ – határozta el. _Minél hamarabb érem el a város, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy hőgutát kapjak!_

Hosszú, határozott léptekkel elindult a város irányába. A házak aprócska méretéből ítélve legalább három kilométerre volt a landolás helyétől, ám ez nem bizonyította el. Magabiztosan szelte a sivatagot, miközben a hőséget és a vakító napfényt megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Muszáj elérnie a várost! Biztos volt benne, hogy Atemu is ott lesz, és akkor ők ketten végre újra összemérhetik az erejüket! Tizennyolc hónapja várt és készült erre! Most nem adhatja fel!

ooo

Percek óta gyalogolt már a forró homokban, ami égette a talpát, fekete bakancsán keresztül is. Visszatekintve a kapszula apró porszemnek tűnt csupán, ám a városhoz mintha cseppet sem jutott volna közelebb. Patakokban folyt róla a víz. Megtörölte homlokát, majd a csuklóján lévő digitális karóraszerű szerkezetre pillantott. Az a légköri adatok mellett az idegen dimenzióban eltöltött időt mutatta. "10:12" perce tartózkodott ebben a dimenzióban, bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig maradhat, és történik-e valami baj, ha a kelleténél tovább marad.

Megint hosszú percek teltek el ő pedig kiváló edzettsége ellenére egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt. A város alig közeledett. A forróság égette a tüdejét, a szemébe hulló izzadságcseppektől kevésbé látott tisztán. Fáradt, jobban, mint kellene. Mintha valami külső erő próbálná kiszívni belőle az energiát, amióta csak belépett abba az átjáróba, s ezt a végtelennek tűnő sivatagot rója.

– Nani?! Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel döbbenten. Eddig olyannyira próbált magabiztosságot erőltetni magára, hogy észre sem vette: A karjait, lábait, a bőrét vészjósló, kékesfekete köd vonta be. A sötét aura valójában az egész testét körbevette és lágy mozgással foszladozott felfelé, mintha az ég irányába távozna belőle az élet. Fogalma sem volt, mit jelent ez, és hogy valóban az életenergiáját veszti-e el szépen lassan, de némi bizonytalanság befészkelte magát a lelkébe. – Legjobb lesz, ha nem töltök el itt több időt, mint ami szükséges – határozta el. "17:44" Ennyi perce tartózkodott ebben az átkozott dimenzióban.

Ahogy a város egyre közeledett felé, és a fehérre meszelt épületek körvonalai egyre élesebbé váltak, ő úgy érezte magát egyre kellemetlenebbül, ám képtelen volt visszafordulni. Most nem adhatja fel! Nem, amikor már ennyire közel jár! Még egy kilométer… Még hatszáz méter… Még párszáz méter… – próbálta megtippelni a távolságot. "26:57" – pillantott újra a digitális kijelzőre csuklóján, már vagy tizedszerre. Már huszonhét perce van itt, és még mindig semmi. Még egyetlen lélekkel sem találkozott, de legalább már közel jár.

Erőt vett magán és azért is haladt előre a sivatagban, mialatt teste kékesfekete színnel párolgott tovább. "32:11" Végre elérte a várost! Fél órába telt, de a többnyire kocka alakú és fehér, egy-két emelet magas házak már alig húsz méterre ehettek tőle. A szintén homokkal borított, de kevésbé süppedősnek kinéző utcákon emberek mozgolódtak, mentek a dolgukra. Az ő testük viszont az övével ellentétben nem párolgott, vagy vette körbe szokatlan aura. Egyszerű városlakóknak néztek ki.

ooo

A házak között haladva megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy bármi is ez a hely, a hőségtől eltekintve nem hasonlít a bibliában, vagy bármiféle mítoszban emlegetett Pokolra. A város pont úgy néz ki, mint az az ősi, egyiptomi település, ami a Fáraó Emlékvilágában szerepel:

Az emberek többnyire arabnak néztek ki bronzbarna bőrükkel, sötét haj és szemszínükkel és hosszúkás arcberendezésükkel. Fehér, homokszínű, bézs és barna ruhákat viseltek, tunikát, sálakat és a nők hosszú szoknyát, ami a bokájukig ért. Az utcák a modern méretekhez képest kissé szűkösek voltak, egy lovas kocsi épp hogy csak elfért a számos vásári asztal és földre leterített vásznak között. Az emberek szinte minden sarkon és kapualjban árultak valamit: gyümölcsöt, zöldséget, edényeket, ruhákat, anyagokat. Egyedül fegyvereket nem látott sehol.

A nyelv, amin beszéltek pedig, bár valamiért ősinek tűnt, mégis értett minden szót belőle. Leginkább hétköznapi dolgokról beszélgettek, de néha elkapott egy-egy kifejezést, amiben bizonyos büntetések időtartamáról, mibenlétéről és helyszínéről beszélgettek. Egy ember azt mesélte egy társának, hogy egy barátját a harmadik szintre küldték, százhúsz évre, amíg neki százat kellett eltöltenie a negyediken, most pedig itt vár rá, hogy együtt lépjenek tovább. Seto egyáltalán nem értette, mit akar ez jelenteni, de annyira nem is érdekelte.

Az itteniek kissé megbámulták, de csupán az öltözékére tettek megjegyzést, az őt körülvevő, párolgó, kékesfekete aurára egyáltalán nem. Az nem tűnt fel senkinek sem, hiszen akkor már régen őrá mutogatnának. Az Emlékvilággal ellentétben itt kapcsolatba léphetett az emberekkel és tárgyakkal, de az emberek nem látták őt annak, aki valójában volt: Valaki, aki nem ehhez a dimenzióhoz tartozik.

– Hé, ember! – szólított meg egy hatvannak kinéző alacsony, idős embert, aki az egyik fából készült asztalnál árult cserépvázákat.

– Tessék, tessék! – vidult fel az apóka. – Csak két ezüstérme az ár, és cserébe egy szép kancsó jár! – trillázta.

– Nem vásárolni szeretnék – hurrogta le Seto. – Ez a város …Egyiptomban van? – Nem tudta, mégis hogyan fogalmazzon. Ez a dimenzió végül is nagyon hasonlított az ókori Egyiptomra. Lehet, hogy némi időutazás is vegyült a dimenzióugrásba? Tudnia kell!

– E–egyiptom? – nevette az apóka. – Valóban óegyiptomi mintára épült, de messzebb nem is lehetne Egyiptomtól. – Tovább nevetett. – Jó vicc volt, fiacskám! Néha én is meggyőzöm saját magamat, hogy még élek.

– Tessék? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét, de az apóka csak nevetett tovább.

– Egyiptom… Még ilyen tréfát!

– Inkább azt mondja meg, hogy ismer–e egy Atemu nevű férfit! – elégelte meg Kaiba a dolgot. – Lakik itt valaki ilyen néven? Egy Fáraó?

– Fáraó? Jaj, fiacskám, nagyon tréfás kedvedben vagy ahhoz képest, hogy ilyen fiatalon kerültél ide. Hiszen már amikor megérkeztél, találkoznod kellett Atemu Urunkkal, aki kiszabta a büntetésed!

– Büntetés… – motyogta Seto. Ezt a szót sokadszorra hallja a városban, de mégis inkább az apóra hagyta. – Szóval Atemu! – Érezte, hogy arról a bizonyos Atemuról van szó, akit ő keres. – Őt merre találom? Van talán itt valamiféle palota?

Az apó már annyira nevetett, hogy keze alatt rázkódott az asztal és remegtek a vázák. Nyilván annyira sem vette komolyan, hogy válaszra méltassa. Viszont ezzel együtt az is bebizonyosodott számára, hogy az öregembernek sem tűnt fel az őt körülvevő kékesfekete aura.

– Ha itt a sarkon jobbra fordulsz, kijutsz a főutcára – felelte a szomszédos asztalnál álldogáló idős hölgy. Nyilván megesett a szíve az egyre idegesebb, valószínűleg kissé lökött, fura öltözéket viselő fiatalemberen. – A főutca végén azonnal megpillantod a Királyi Palotát. Az idő nagy részében odabent, a trónteremben tartózkodik Atemu, e világ hét Urának egyike.

– Értem – felelte Seto tömören, majd egy bólintás kíséretében már bele is vetette magát a főutca forgatagába. Közben eszébe jutott, hogy rákérdezhetett volna, hogy ha nem az ókori Egyiptom valami mása, akkor mi ez a hely, de megint csak letett róla. Egy cél vezérelte még mindig: Megtalálni és legyőzni Atemut!

ooo

A város leghosszabb, és legszélesebb utcája nem sokban tért el a korábbiaktól. Több árus volt, több ember és néhány őrnek, vagy katonának kinéző páncélos férfi is vegyült a tömegbe, de a hangulat ugyan az maradt. Nyüzsgő, fárasztó, reménykedő, de valamelyest beletörődő. Fura érzelmek kavarogtak ebben a világban, mintha az itteniek egyfajta végső beletörődéssel élnék napjaikat, nem reménytelenül, de kevésbé …életszerűen.

 _Ez most tényleg a Túlvilág, vagy az egészet képzelem?_ – kérdezte magától elkalandozva, ide-oda forgatva a fejét. _De kit érdekel? Halott, vagy sem, én nyerem meg a párbajunkat!_

Fizikai ereje kifogyóban volt, de az utca végén elhelyezkedő hatalmas palota látványa, és a remény, hogy végre megküzdhet Vele, izgalommal töltötte el. Már csak percek kérdése, és találkozik Vele. _Mégis mennyi volt az esélye, hogy a kis Yugi Kirakósában lakó Fáraó ebben a másik dimenzióban újból uralkodói rangra tesz szert?_ Nos, valójában számított erre. Bár nem értette, ha már ennyire egyiptomi itt a stílus meg minden, akkor miért nem Fáraónak szólítják. De mindegy, ez számít most legkevésbé!

A palota előtt a főutca házait felváltották a különféle, többemeletes templomok, amely épület együttesek azután jobbra és balra is folytatódtak. A templomok terének másik végén, vele szemben helyezkedett el a Királyi Palota, ami világossárga homokkövekből és fehér márványból épült. Már messziről látta, hogy számos, páncélt és lándzsát viselő őr őrzi.

"44:32" – nézett az órájára, amikor elérte a palota hatalmas bejáratához vezető, hosszan nyúló lépcsősor alját. A lépcsők felett a hatalmas faajtó feletti timpanont díszesre faragott oszlopok tartották, oldalán két ülő helyzetű, állatfejű szobor strázsált. Az egyikük Anubiszt, a másik Hóruszt mintázta. Az szobrok között, közvetlenül az ajtó előtt két őr állt.

Seto tisztában volt vele, hogy az őrök nem fogják csak úgy beengedni, ki kell találnia valamit. Határozott léptekkel, ám a kimerültségtől zihálva mászta meg a lépcsőket, majd nézett farkasszemet a két, nagydarab őrrel. A szoknyát és páncélt viselő izomkolosszusok ekkor összezárták előtte a lándzsáikat, amik így egy vékony "X"- et formáztak.

– Atemu Urunk jelenleg nem fogad látogatókat! – jelentette ki az egyikük. – Ha letöltötted a büntetésed és nem tudsz tovább lépni, akkor imádkozz az egyik templomban és kérd a papok segítségét!

– Semmi közöm semmilyen büntetéshez! – csattant fel Seto. Ennyit a megfontolt tervről. – Elegem van már ebből! Csakis azért jöttem, hogy Vele találkozzak!

Az őrök szemében mintha némi értelem csillant volna, de kiderült, félre értették.

– Ó, hogy Vele? Mindenki Vele akar találkozni, de azt csak azután lehet, ha letöltötted a büntetésed és sikerült tovább lépned. Amíg van valami, ami a Földhöz köt téged, itt ragadtál!

– Tartsátok meg az okkult marhaságot magatoknak! – felelte Seto, és önmagából kikelve rátámadt az őrökre. A kiszámíthatatlanság és megalapozatlan erőszak nem volt jellemző vonása, most mégis kitört belőle minden, ami évek óta gyűlt benne.

Kirántotta az egyik őr kezéből a lándzsát, majd kendó harcoshoz hű mozdulatokkal verte ki párját a másik őr kezéből. Az őrök ekkor rávetették volna magukat, de ő egy mozdulattal kitért előlük. Kigáncsolta az egyiket, majd a nála lévő lándzsával rácsapott a másik hátára. Mikor az megfordult, gyomron könyökölte, majd átdobta maga felett. A feltápászkodó másikat ágyékon rúgta, és szintén egy dobással jutalmazta. Ezután minden erejét beleadva nekilendült a faajtó egyik szárnyának és sikerült az fél méterrel beljebb tolnia. A résen keresztül besurrant a palotába.

Csak odabent tűnt fel neki, hogy még mindig nincs ott. Trónterem helyett egy tágas, a széleken kővel burkolt, belül bokrokkal, pálmafákkal és középen valami medenceszerű, vízi virágos tóval díszített udvaron áll. A falak némi árnyékot adtak, de az udvaron újból tűzött a Nap. Nagy levegőt vett, és az őrök kiáltásaival, és hamar kergetésével kísérve átvágott a belső udvarkerten. A kert végén újabb, keskenyebb lépcsősor vezetett egy fényes oszlopsor mögött elhelyezkedő, arannyal bevont ajtóhoz, amit itt már számos őr őrzött, mindkét oldalon.

 _Még szerencse, hogy megtartottam a lándzsát_ – gondolta, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, felfelé iramodott a lépcsőkön. Az őrök egymás után állták az útját, de ő vagy a lándzsát, vagy testét használja oldalra lökte őket. Néhányan egyenesen legurultak a lépcsőkön, az őt üldöző kinti őröket felborítva. Végül csak odaért a magas, aranyozott ajtóhoz, aminek mindkét szárnyát számára érthetetlen hieroglifák díszítették.

Mielőtt belépett volna, utoljára az órájára pillantott: "49:54". Lassan már egy órája tartózkodik ezen az idegen, életerő elszívó helyen. Most már ideje lenne, hogy történjen is valami itt tartózkodásra érdemes dolog!

ooo

Megfogta a jobb ajtószárny aranyszínű kilincsét, és mielőtt még az őrök utolérhették volna, némi erőlködéssel benyitott az épületbe. Az ajtón belépve hatalmas, minden várakozását felülmúló trónterem tárult a szemei elé. A teremben már nem tűzött úgy a Nap, mint odakint, de sötétnek egyáltalán nem volt nevezhető. Mindenhol arany, márvány, ragyogás és csillogás. Körben, a széleken oszlopok helyezkedtek el, közöttük a jobb- és baloldalon is ajtók nyíltak, valószínűleg más, kisebb termekbe. A falakat és oszlopokat hieroglifák és különféle mitikus, állatfejű lények rajzai díszítették, de felfedezhetőek voltak a Párbajszörnyekre utaló faragások és festmények is.

Ösztönösen indult meg a bejárattal szemben lévő újabb, immár színtiszta márványból készült, lépcsősor felé. A lépcsőkön, a terem többi részéhez hasonlóan, őrök álltak, akik eddig még nem indultak el felé. A terem közepére érve vette csak észre, hogy egy két méter széles, aranyszínű vonalakkal határolt kör közepén áll. A kör belsejében egy, az Ikonokéhoz hasonló szem volt látható, körülötte, a dupla körvonal között mindenféle egyiptomi írásjelek. Valamiért úgy érezte, nem lenne szabad a szem körének közepén állnia, így gyorsan tovább is haladt.

Felnézett. A lépcsősor tetején egy trónszék állt, amiben egy tunikát viselő alak ült, mellette két oldalt hosszabb, papi ruhát viselő alakok sorakoztak, és mindegyikük egy-egy Ezeréves Ikont tartott magánál. Aki pedig a trónon ült, a fiatal férfi fekete, csillag alakú frizurával, szőke tincsekkel, valami fura, aranyszínű fejdísszel és az Ezeréves Kirakóssal a nyakában, az nem más, mint… _Atemu!_ A Fáraó, akinek a felkutatásával töltötte az elmúlt tizennyolc hónapot végre ott áll, azaz ült előtte, a lépcsősor tetején.

Gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet: Atemu még nem vette észre, éppen a tőle balra, azaz Setónak jobbra álló papszerű fazonnal beszélgetett. Ő volt az a fazon, valami Shimon, aki Yugi nagyapjára emlékeztette, és az Ezeréves Szem ott lógott a nyakában egy láncon. A trónszék előtt egy fiatal, szemérmetlenül rövid ruhát viselő lányka (Mana) ült, aki úgy karolta át Atemu térdeit, mintha ők ketten összetartoznának. Szintén a Fáraó balján, a Shimon alatti lépcsőn állt Mahado, akinek a Szelleme elvileg a Sötét Varázslóval áll kapcsolatban, nyakában az Ezeréves Gyűrűvel. Mahado előtt, még egy lépcsővel lejjebb állt őrt egy sötét hajú férfi (Karim), aki az Ezeréves Mérleget tartotta a kezében.

A másik oldalon, a Fáraó jobbján állt egy kék ruhát viselő főpap, az ő… képmása. A férfi, aki elvileg az ő őse volt, Seth főpap, az Ezeréves Pálcát tartotta a kezében, miközben nagyban figyelte az Atemu és Shimon közötti párbeszédet. A Seth előtti lépcsőn az egyetlen papnő (Isis) állt, nyakában az Ezeréves Nyaklánccal. Ő előtte pedig az Ezeréves Kulcsot viselő alak (Shada), aki kiköpött úgy nézet ki, mint Shin Shadi, a fura egyiptomi szerzetes, aki korábban folyton felbukkant ott, ahol Yugi és bandája. *

ooo

Seto épp hogy csak két pillantást vethetett a trónszékre, és a mellette sorakozó, az átlagtól díszesebb ruhát viselő egyénekre, amikor kitárult a bejárati ajtó, és a korábban általa elintézett őrök özönlöttek be rajta.

– Elfogni!

– Betolakodó! – kiabálták mind.

Seto kissé rémülten pillantott körbe és vette tudomásul, hogy immár a terem össze őre, a kintről érkezettekkel egyetemben, őfelé igyekszik. De most már nincs visszaút! Akármi is ez a hely, akárkinek a szabályát is szegte meg azzal, hogy behatolt a palotába, nem számít! Itt az idő! Meg kell küzdenie Vele!

Alig fordította vissza tekintetét a trónszék felé, tekintete máris összetalálkozott Atemuval. A mélylila szempár komolysággal, és némi meglepettséggel tekintett rá, mialatt a Fáraó felemelkedett trónusáról. Seto viszonozta a határozott tekintetet, és mindaddig néztek farkasszemet, amíg az őrök hozzá nem értek. Ekkor mind Setóra emelték lándzsájukat, aki alig méltatta őket figyelemmel, és inkább Atemut figyelte. Atemu ellenben most az őrökre tekintett.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte olyan keménységgel, amin még Kaiba is meglepődött. Atemu már gesztusaiból ítélve is sokkal komolyabb volt, mint legutóbb, pedig akkor sem volt a lazaság mintapéldánya.

– Ez a férfi engedély nélkül akart belépni a palotába. Mivel ezt elutasítottuk, rátámadt az őrökre és erőszakkal behatolt.

Atemu elgondolkozott egy időre, s közben Mahado is súgott valamit a fülébe. Seth, a hasonmása eközben gyanúsan méregette, ami egyre jobban felidegesítette. Megszólalni mégsem akart, amíg az őrök ennyi, éles fegyvert szegeznek rá. Ostobaság lenne még a párbajuk előtt kivéreznie. Kis idő után Atemu újból rápillantott, némi ítélettel lila szemeiben, de ő állta a tekintetét.

– Őrök! – szólt végül a Fáraó a szolgáihoz. – Elmehettek!

Az őrök értetlenül összesúgtak, de azért eleget téve uruk parancsának visszatértek eredeti helyükre a terem szélein és azon kívül. Seto megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, viszont Atemu összes főpapjának szigorú tekintetét magán érezve kissé kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Ezt azonban a világért sem mutatta volna, és próbált úgy tenni, mint akinek minden joga megvan ahhoz, hogy itt legyen. Annyit küzdött azért, hogy újra szemtől szemben álljon Vele, hogy némi tisztelet lenne a legkevesebb, amit megérdemel.

Kihúzta magát, és szigorúbb, kihívó tekintettel viszonozta Atemuét.

– Fáraó! – szólította meg. – Másfél évet vártam, hogy végre újra a szemedbe nézhessek!

Farkasszemet néztek.

– Seto… Kaiba… – mondta Atemu, miközben kimért léptekkel sétált lefelé a lépcsőn. Hozzá hasonlóan Mahado és Seth is elindult felé, de Shimon, Mana, Karim, Shada és Isis a helyükön maradtak. – Ha az aurádra tekintek, látom, ahogy lassan távozik belőled az élet.

– Ch! – köpte Seto dacosan, mint akit ez egyáltalán nem érdekel. Atemu ekkor megállt előtte, a földtől számított harmadik lépcsőfokon, ahol még egy fejjel magasabbnak tűnt nála, és lenézett rá.

– Kaiba! Te nem Anubisz szellemével kísérve jöttél ebbe a Világba! – állapította meg egyértelmű rosszallással hangjában.

Seto ekkor hátrált néhány lépést, persze nem félelemből, és egy mozdulattal aktiválta a karján lévő legújabb, digitális DuelDisket. Az vakító kék színnel izzott fel, majd megjelentek benne a kártyái hologram formában.

– Elegem van az ostoba, okkult marhaságokból! Nem érdekelnek a Szellemek, akár léteznek, akár nem! FÁRAÓ! ÁLLJ KI VELEM!

Ezen a felszólításon mintha mind megdöbbentek volna, különösen az őrök és Mana. A papok inkább komolynak tűntek, Atemu arca pedig szintén nem mutatott mást komolyságnál.

– Kaiba! Válaszolj a kérdésemre! – szólította fel Atemu. – Te meghaltál?

– Ha halott lennék, úgy is megküzdenék veled! – felelte Seto szenvedélyesen.

– Gondoltam – sóhajtotta Atemu lemondóan, majd kemény hangon folytatta. – Hogy kerültél ide? Erre a helyre nem lehet csak úgy ki-be járkálni. A közlekedés egyirányú, és élők nem tartózkodhatnak itt!

– Mit értesz azon, hogy élők nem tartózkodhatnak itt? Ez a hely tényleg a Túlvilág? Ide kerülnek a…

– …A halottak – fejezte be helyette Atemu, és jelentőségteljesen Seto szemeibe nézett. – Ez a hely még nem a Túlvilág, hanem annak előszobája. Ide kerülnek az emberek haláluk után, és itt róják le büntetésüket az életük során elkövetett bűnökért. Ez a hely nem más, mint a…

– A pokol? – vont vállat Seto. – Kit izgat! Ha felbosszantasz párbaj közben, legalább nem kell mondanom, hogy menj a pokolba, mert már úgy is itt vagy…

– Az Alvilág! – vágta rá Atemu. Hangja a korábbinál is keményebben és vészjóslóbban csengett. – Az Alvilágban vagyunk, Kaiba, és mivel te nem haltál meg, nem szabadna itt lenned!

– De itt vagyok, úgyhogy nem számít!

– De, nagyon is számít! – ellenkezett Atemu. – Azonnal vissza kell…!

– Állj ki velem! Párbajozzunk! – erősködött Seto tovább.

– Hogy kerültél ide és miért?! – kérdezett rá újból Atemu. Indulatai hatására a nyakában lévő Ezeréves Kirakós izzani kezdett. Seto mégsem válaszolt, csak kitartóan nézett a szemébe. Ekkor a papnő, Isis lépett előre.

– Azt a kocka alakú szerkezetet használta, amivel Diva Aigami elpusztíthatta volna az élők világát hat hónappal ezelőtt – nézett a fekete hajú papnő Atemura. Az Ezeréves Nyaklánc fényesen ragyogott a nyakán, jelezve, hogy annak az erejét használta az előbb az igazság kiderítéséhez.

Ekkor Shimon is előre lépett, a felragyogó Ezeréves Szemet a saját szeme elé tartva.

– Ez a fiatal párbajozó csakis azért jött el ebbe a világba, az Univerzum törvényeivel dacolva, hogy kihívjon téged egy párbajra – magyarázta Shimon, aki Ikonja segítségével olvasott Seto elméjében. – Amióta elhagytad az Élők Világát, ez az egyetlen cél vezérelte, ez hajtotta előre: Egy visszavágó, tőled, uram!

Seto kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Türelmetlenség és bizonytalanság kerítette hatalmába. Itt van, végre itt van, legfőbb riválisával egy helyen, de akkor miért? Miért nem párbajoznak már végre?! _Miért?!_ Talán Atemu ennyire nem veszi komolyan, ennyire nem tiszteli őt?

– Kaiba! – zökkentette ki az említett gondolataiból. – Ez igaz? Felhasználtad azt a kockát, lejöttél az Alvilágba, csak hogy megkaphasd azt a visszavágót tőlem, amire Párbajváros Döntője óta vártál?

– És ha igen?! Párbajozzunk végre!

– Nem – felelte Atemu tömören. Szavai, mint penge hasítottak Seto szívébe. _Mégis… hogy képzeli?!_

– Mi az, hogy nem?! Talán félsz kiállni ellenem?!

– Azzal, hogy idejöttél, ősi törvényt szegtél meg, veszélybe sodortad önmagad és a világok egyensúlyát! Továbbá megtámadtad a palota őreit, ami szintén büntetendő.

– Na és? Büntess meg, ha akarsz, de először párbajozzunk!

– Nem – ismételte meg Atemu. – Nem párbajozom veled, Kaiba. Ilyesmi közöttünk soha többé nem fog megtörténni!

– Miért nem?! – üvöltötte Seto kétségbeesetten. – Van fogalmad róla, mennyit küzdöttem, hogy végre újra találkozzunk?! Még annyira sem tisztelsz, hogy igazi párbajozó módjára…

– Már nem vagyok párbajozó, Kaiba. Te pedig jobban teszed, ha azon nyomban elhagyod ezt a világot, és hazatérsz! Nem bírod már sokáig – nézett végig Seti kékesen foszló auráján, és hallgatta egyre nehezedő légzését.

– Mégis kinek képzeled te magad, hogy megmond nekem, mit tegyek?!

A főpapok ekkor nagy levegőt vettek, jelezvén, hogy Seto ennél súlyosabb dolgot nem is ejthetett volna ki a száján. Atemu Kirakósa ekkor újra, aranyszínű fénnyel kezdett világítani, lila íriszének helyét mélyvörös, izzó karikák vették át, testét ragyogó aura vonta be.

– Ettől most meg kellene ijednem? – kérdezte Seto flegmán, de legbelül megingott. Az Atemuból sugárzó felkorbácsolt, szilaj energia teljesen hatalmába kerítette a testét.

– Ha valakinek tiszteletet kellene mutatna, az te vagy, Kaiba! – jelentette ki Atemu visszafogott indulattal. – Megszeged az ősi törvényt, megbolygatod a birodalmam egyensúlyát, párbajra hívsz ki…! Ha még nem tűnt volna fel, Seto, már nem vagyok fáraó! Én vagyok az Alvilág Hét Urának egyike, te pedig a munkámat akadályozod!

– Az Alvilág Ura? Hm, jó kis mese – gúnyolódott Seto. Atemu szemei ekkor még fényesebben ragyogtak, majd kettejüket egy vöröses kupola kerítette be. Lassan elhalványultak előtte a trónterem vonalai és sötétség borult rájuk. Pár másodperc után egy hatalmas barlangban voltak. A lábuk alatt lávafolyamok ömlöttek egy szakadékba, felettük emberek fejtették a követ, félmeztelenül és szakadatlanul. Munkájukat ostorral csapkodó, kígyó fejű lények sürgették. – Mi ez az illúzió? Miért mutatod ezt nekem? – vonta kérdőre a Fáraót.

– Illúzió? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Atemu, majd az egyik, közelben lévő, kígyó fejű rabszolgahajcsárra tekintett. Az lesújtott ostorával, ami átszakította Seto hátán a ruhát és égető nyomot hagyott a bőrén maga után. Az áldozat szemében düh és rémület csillant. – Ez az alvilág negyedik szintje, azaz negyedik mélysége. Hét mélység van, és ez még nem is a legrosszabb. Az én palotám az első szinten van. Minél mélyebben van egy szint, annál súlyosabb bűnökért vezekelnek ott az emberek.

– És mi közöm nekem ehhez? Nem szándékozom a közeljövőben elhunyni!

– Haláluk után az emberek lelke távozik az Élők Világából, és ide kerül, az Alvilágba, ahol új testet kap. Ez a test viszonylag halhatatlan, hogy a büntetést elviselje, de a fájdalmat ugyanúgy érzi, mint az élőké.

– Na és? – kérdezte Seto makacsul, megtörölve homlokát. A barlangi dohos, forró levegő hatására megint szakadt róla a víz, és a hátán ejtett sebhely is égette a bőrét rendesen. Dühösen tekintett az Alvilág állítólagos Urára.

Atemu megingatta a fejét. Ennyi makacsságot már rég látott valakiben, bár erre számíthatott volna. Kaiba mindig is a legkonokabb ember volt mindazok közül, akiket élete során megismert.

– Az Alvilág, ez a dimenzió, hogy jobban megértsd, a halál után kapott új test számára van… létrehozva. Az Alvilági testben minden gond nélkül elvannak a halottak lelkei, de ami az élőket illeti… Élőknek eleve nem szabadna itt tartózkodniuk. Az Alvilágban egy élettel teli test folyamatosan veszít az energiáiból, ha pedig az Alvilág elszívja az összes életenergiád, akkor a tested elpusztul.

– Szóval meghalok?

– Nem szó szerint. Nem meghalsz, mivel már nem tartózkodsz az Élők Világában. A tested elfoszlik, a lelked pedig ebben a dimenzióban ragad és új, Alvilági testet kapsz. Ha szerencséd van, járhatod a halottak útját, megváltásra várva, mint ezek itt – mutatott körbe a verejtékben és fáradtságban úszó embereken Atemu. – De ha nem, örökre az Alvilág szolgájává tesznek, és soha, még a büntetésed lejártával sem léphetsz át a Túlvilágra!

– Vagyis ezért van ez a fura aura a testem körül? Haldoklom? – kérdezett rá Seto, nem különösebben zavartatva magát. Fáradt volt, ideges és dühös, de a halál most a legkevésbé sem tudta érdekelni.

– Minden itt töltött perccel közelebb kerülsz ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen helyen töltsd az elkövetkezendő párszáz évet! – jelentette ki Atemu, majd lassan újból körbe vette őket a vörös fátyol. A barlang elhalványult és a trónterem vonalai bontakoztak ki előttük. Újból az első szinten voltak. – Ha ezt nem szeretnéd, hagyd el ezt a helyet, amíg lehet!

– Amíg lehet… Mennyi időm van, amíg...?

– Egy halandó megközelítőleg három órát tartózkodhat a Holtak Birodalmában, mielőtt végleg elpusztulna a teste – közölte vele az egyik főpap, Mahado. – De már egy óra itt tartózkodás is maradandó károsodást okozhat egy élő testben, ugyanúgy közelebb taszítva téged a halálhoz. Az Alvilág az elhunytak világa.

ooo

Seto ezúttal kénytelen volt hinni Atemunak és főpapjának. Mostanra már ahhoz is alig volt ereje, hogy megálljon a lábán, és rendesen lélegezzen, de próbált kitartani. Hajtotta a bosszúvágy, a visszavágó ígérete. Az órájára nézett: "1:02:18". Ezek szerint nem sok ideje maradt. Állítólag már is károsodott a teste. De ha ez az ára, hogy végre megküzdhessen Vele és lezárhassa a múltat…

– Atemu! – szólította végre nevén a férfit, aki némi meglepettséggel reagált erre. – Küzdj meg velem, és utána elhagyom a világodat! Erre megesküszöm!

– Hát nem érted, Kaiba?! – sóhajtotta Atemu. – Nem tehetem! Távoznod kell!

– Nem megyek el, amíg nem párbajoztunk! Tartozol egy visszavágóval!

– Az Alvilág Ura nem tartozik neked semmivel! – jelentette ki Mahado. – Távozz most, vagy örök kárhozat lesz a jutalmad.

– Téged senki sem kérdezett! – fordult hozzá Seto.

– Ha Urunk el is nézte gorombaságodat, én nem fogom! – jelentette ki a mágus. Tekintete szikrát szórt, a nyakában lógó Ezeréves Gyűrű szintúgy. Előre nyújtotta a kezét a betolakodó felé.

Seto mellkasába hirtelen fájdalom hasított, tüdeje összeszűkült. Mintha Mahado varázsereje kifejezetten a lelkét kínozná meg azzal, hogy megpróbálja elszakítani azt a testétől. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy vajon ezt véghez is szándékozik vinni, vagy sem, de jelenleg túlságosan is szenvedett ahhoz, hogy ezen rágódjon. Felnyögött a kíntól. Másodpercek voltak, de örökkévalóságnak tűntek.

– Mahado, elég! – kérte Atemu. – Hagyd!

– Kérj elnézést, amiért megszegted a törvényt! – követelte a varázsló, és a papok többsége, Karim, Shada és Isis látszólag egyetértettek vele és módszereivel. Atemunak nem volt stílusa az ilyesmi, de végül is nem kérte újra mágusát, hogy hagyja abba Seto kínzását.

– Állj… ki… velem! – nyögte Seto töretlen makacssággal, Atemura pillantva. – Addig… nem megyek… el!

– Ostoba! – szólt Mahado, és Seto térdre esett a fájdalomtól. – Itt nem vár más csak pusztulás és szenvedés.

– Mahado! Túlzásba viszed – mondta Seth Főpap, és közelebb lépett a térdelő Setóhoz. – Erre semmi szükség! Már biztosan megértette, hogy…

– Nem! Állj ki… velem…! – ellenkezett Seto. – Csak utoljára harcoljunk… – De már nem bírta tovább, elcsuklott a hangja. Tüdejéből kifutott az utolsó csepp levegő is, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. A kétségbeesés lassan úrrá lett rajta. Hát tényleg így lesz vége? Meghal, mielőtt egyáltalán harcba szállhatott volna?

Utolsó reménysugárként legkedvesebb szörnye, az acélkék sárkány jelent meg elméjében. Szinte érezte ahogy lelke, az ereiben futó maradék életerejével együtt a Kékszemű segítségéért kiált. Ekkor a sárkány jelenléte egyre valósabbá vált és egy lágy, női hang szólította meg.

"Seto. Ha segítek neked, el kell hagynod ezt a helyet! Te nem ide tartozol." – A hang mintha csak a Kékszeműtől származott volna, de a lény szája meg sem mozdult. Mintha a sárkány gondolatai a fejében visszahangoztak volna. Seto nem értette teljesen, mégis mi történik, és a további fájdalmak hatására a látomás olyan hamar oszlott szét, mint ahogy jött. Újból az Alvilág tróntermében volt, a földön térdelve. Fejében mégis tovább visszhangoztak a hófehér sárkány szavai. "Segítek neked. Te nem ide tartozol."

"A pálca! Használd az Ezeréves Pálcát, hogy megidézhess engem!" – csengtek fülében az újabb szavak. Önkénytelenül is az őt aggodalommal figyelő hasonmása kezében tartott Ikonra pillantott. Keze mintha magától emelkedett volna a levegőbe, és nyúlt volna a Pálca felé. Mind ő, mind Seth és Atemu megdöbbentek, amikor az Ezeréves Pálca, bár nem repült oda hozzá, de Seth kezében halványkék fénnyel felizzott.

 _Most, vagy soha_ – sóhajtotta magában Seto, majd nagy nehezen kinyögte: – Kékszemű!

A terem megremegett, majd az egyik falon lévő, sárkányt ábrázoló dombormű ugyanolyan halványkék fénnyel ragyogni kezdett, mint maga a Pálca. A sárkány lassan megelevenedett. Hatalmas, acélkék testével, éles fogait villogtatva kimászott a falból. Szárnyait meglengetve tett pár kört az oszlopok között, majd nagy robajjal Seto, Seth és Mahado között landolt, farkasszemet nézve a mágussal.

– Kékszemű – lehelte Seto kimerülten. A sárkány védelmezően tárta ki szárnyait, és ezzel mintha megszakította volna a Seto és Mahado közötti mágikus köteléket. A fájdalom megszűnt és Seto már csak az Alvilág hatásától szenvedett tovább, így kissé megkönnyebbült.

– Kisara… – sóhajtotta Seth. – Azt hittem, te már… Amikor ideértem, a te lelked már a Túlvilágra jutott. Vagy mégis ennek a sárkánynak a testében…?

A fehér sárkány ekkor lassan Seth főpap felé fordította fejét.

"Kisara… A nő, aki teremtett minket." A Kékszemű gondolatai most minden jelen lévő fejében visszahangoztak. "Az ő lelke már békére talált. Én és a nővéreim a Szellemek Világában lakunk, onnan jövünk, ha a mesternek szüksége van ránk." A Sárkány ekkor a döbbent Setóra nézett, aki még mindig nem hitte el, hogy itt áll előtte egy valódi, egyáltalán nem hologramnak kinéző Kékszemű Hósárkány. "Tudom, min rágódsz" folytatta a sárkány, mintha hallaná Seto minden egyes gondolatát. "Én csakis annyira vagyok igazi, amennyire te hiszel bennem. A te erőd ad nekem testet ezen a helyen és az élők világában."

– Megidézett egy Szellemet, ráadásul az Alvilágban, Seth Pálcájával! – hüledezett Shimon a nyilvánvalót kijelentve. – Hogy volt erre képes?

– Ez hihetetlen! – ismerte el Atemu is.

Mahado egyáltalán nem örült a vele farkasszemet néző fehér sárkánynak, inkább megidézte saját Szellemét, az Illúziók Mágusát. A mágus és a sárkány utasítások nélkül is harcba szálltak, varázserejük összecsapása megrázta a termet. Mivel még egyiken sem győztek, újabb támadásra készültek.

A térdelő Seto és a komoly Mahado elszántan néztek farkasszemet egymással. A fehér sárkány szája megtelt acélkék fénnyel, a Mágus varázsbotjának vége lila fénnyel izzott fel. Ez a támadás végre eldönti a csatát. Ám mielőtt még bármi is történhetett volna, Atemu hangja hasított a harcba.

– ÁLLJ! – kiáltotta. – Mahado! Kaiba! Kiálltatok magatokért! Most már fejezzétek be!

Mahado ekkor kénytelen-kelletlen visszaküldte saját Szellemét a kőtáblájába, de a sárkány még mindig ott állt Seto mellett. Az utóbbi ekkor, erőt véve magán felállt, és először a Kékszeműre, majd Atemura nézett. A sárkány ekkor egész testével fenyegetően a Fáraó felé fordult.

– Utoljára mondom! Állj ki velem! – követelte Seto. – Hívd ide az isteneidet, és lássuk, ki a jobb!

"Seto, biztosan ezt akarod?" – kérdezte a sárkány. "Kihívni párbajra az Alvilág Urát?"

– ATEMU! – kiáltotta Seto dühösen. A Kékszemű is elordította magát, de hangjába fájdalom vegyült. Ő tudta, hogy mestere őrültségre készül.

– Nem tudod, mire kényszerítesz – ingatta meg a fejét Atemu lemondóan. – Amint elkezdődik a párbaj, a sorsod megpecsételődik.

– Nem érdekel! – akadékoskodott Seto, de ekkor újabb gyengeség vett erőt rajta, és újból térdre esett. – Hívd a szörnyeid!

ooo

– Ebből elég! – hallották most Seth Főpap hangját. A Főpap felemelte az Ezeréves Pálcát, majd a Kékszeműre emelte az. – Térj vissza, ahonnan jöttél! – utasította a sárkányt, aki csupán egy pillantást váltott még Setóval, majd teste halvány, csillámló köddé esett szét és elpárolgott.

– Mit tettél?! – vonta kérdőre Seto hasonmását, aki egyre közelebb sétált hozzá.

– Amit neked kellett volna – jelentette ki határozottan Seth, majd méltóságteljesen megállt Seto előtt. Az igazgató legutóbb feleennyi tiszteletet sem érzett őse iránt, de ezúttal mintha még kicsit tartott is volna tőle. Tőle, akivel összekötötte őket a fehér sárkány szelleme. – Nem lesz itt semmilyen párbaj! Fogod magad, és visszatérsz a világba, ahová tartozol!

– Hogyan?!

– Ezzel a viselkedéssel Mindkettőnk – tekintett Seth rövid időre Atemura, mialatt találkozott a tekintetük –, nevére szégyent hozol! – oktatta ki leszármazottját. – Aki az Alvilág Urát párbajra hívja, az nem térhet többé vissza az Élők Világába. Ha veszítesz, örökre a szolgája leszel! Ha nyersz, akkor te veszed át a helyét, és ugyanúgy szolgálni fogsz, csak Úrként, és nem közrendűként. Döntetlen nincs.

– Hogy én lennék az Alvilág Ura? – kérdezte Seto halványan elvigyorodva. – Talán nem is lenne rossz…

– Hidd el, nem jobb, mint békére lelni és… – kezdte volna Atemu, de nem tudta befejezni. Seth ugyanis ekkor egy hatalmas pofont kevert le Setónak, ami akkorát csattant, hogy visszahangzott tőle az egész terem.

Seto vöröslő arcára szorította egyik kezét, még másikat ökölbe szorítva megpróbált újból feltápászkodni, sikertelenül.

– Az Alvilág Ura?! Hát neked semmi sem elég?

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – döbbent meg Seto.

– A vezetőségnek itt komoly jogaik vannak. Ha akarunk, tudunk róla, hogy mi történik az Élők Világában. Tudom, hogy sikeres vagy, egy nemzetközi cég igazgatója, az egyik legjobb párbajozó. Nehéz ösvényt jártál be, míg mindezt elérted, de te ennél is többet akarsz?! Mi van a testvéreddel?! – Szavai lándzsaként hatoltak Seto szívébe.

– Mokuba… – suttogta. – Mindent …érte tettem.

– Talán kezdetben – folytatta Seth. – De mostanában úgy tűnik, fontosabbak a bosszúid és győzelmeid, mint ő maga. Szereted te egyáltalán az öcsédet?!

– Igen, persze hogy szeretem! – csattant fel Seto. – A világon egyedül csak őt szeretem, és őt mindennél jobban! …Mégis mit akarsz ezzel bizonyítani?!

Seth ekkor újból felpofozta, de ezúttal kissé visszafogottabb módon.

– Ha szeretnéd, akkor most nem itt lennél, az életedet kockáztatva egy ostoba bosszú, a nevetséges büszkeséged miatt! Ha szeretnéd az öcsédet, akkor nem kívánnál az Alvilág Urává válni őt pedig egyedül hagyni! Ha szeretnéd a fivéredet, akkor elengednéd a múltat, és őt választottad volna Atemu helyett!

Seth szavai újból a lelkébe hatoltak, jégesőként, tűzvészként szaggatva a szívét. Valóban Mokubának ártott volna azzal, hogy idejött? Hiba lett volna annyi hónapot pazarolni erre az egy, ostoba találkozásra?! Visszatérhet még egyáltalán? Rendbe hozhatja a dolgot az öccsével? Hagyja a fenébe, amiért ennyit küzdött, és csak úgy menjen haza? Temesse el büszkesége maradékát a múlt árnyaival együtt, és kezdjen tiszta lappal? De nem pont Atemu legyőzése jelentette volna az újrakezdést?

– Mindennél jobban szeretem Mokubát, és bármit megtennék érte, de ezt te nem értheted. Amíg le nem győzöm a legnagyobb, és egyetlen riválisomat, addig nem nyugszik a lelkem. Képtelen vagyok… egyetlen átkozott visszavágó nélkül távozni innen! Nem megy!

– Nincs más választásod – felelte Seth együtt érező hangon, mialatt óvatosan Seto bal vállára tette jobb kezét. – Haza kell menned!

– Hiába szeretem, nem tudnék az öcsém szemébe nézni, ha vereséggel távozom innen.

– Az nem vereség, ha el sem kezdődött a párbaj – mondta Atemu, miközben maga mögött hagyta az utolsó lépcsőfokokat, és ő is a terem padlóján térdelő fiatal férfi mellé lépett. Ő a jobb vállára tette a bal kezét. – Indulnod kell!

– Talán már túl késő – sóhajtotta Seto egy nyögés kíséretében. Már alig kapott levegőt, hallhatóan zihált. Testéből kiszállt minden erő, a hátán lévő ostor okozta vágás pedig egyre jobban sajgott. Karjait nézve az aurája is egyre jobban párolgott, a látása homályossá vált. Hirtelen szörnyű kétségbeesés és lelki fájdalom lett úrrá rajta. Cserbenhagyta Mokubát… Pár pillanattal később viszont kimerültségéből fakadóan a fájdalom helyét valami ösztönös beletörődés és reményvesztettség vette át. – Remélem… Mokuba boldogul majd nélkülem. Talán… ostoba és önző dolog volt ezt meglépnem. …Vele kellett volna maradnom – ismerte el.

– Nagyszerű! – hallotta Mahado szarkasztikus hangját a háttérből. – Előbb felfordulást okoz, utána meg szabadkozik.

– Na de Mester! – ellenkezett vele egy fiatal lány, valószínűleg Mana. – Nem szenvedett már eleget? Mindenki hibázik, nem? Had menjen haza a testvéréhez!

– Nem rajtam múlik – felelte Mahado, Atemura nézve. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, majd Atemu visszafordult a férfihez, kezét még mindig a vállán pihentetve.

– Megbocsátasz neki? – kérdezte Seth reménnyel a hangjában. Seto mégiscsak a leszármazottja. Sokadik generációs ugyan, de attól még a családjához tartozik.

Atemu kimérten bólintott, majd főpapjára pillantott.

– Lépj hátrébb! – utasította. Seth elengedte Setót, és hátrált pár lépést. – Halálod előtt soha többé nem léphetsz be ebbe a világba, és másoknak sem engedheted, hogy ezt tegyék! – kötötte ki Atemu.

Seto nem szerette, ha parancsolgatnak neki, de most kivételesen lenyelte a békát, és fáradtan bólintott. Már ellenkezni sem volt ereje.

– Ha nincs más mód… – Körbenézett az őt határozott, komoly tekintettel figyelő főpapokon és Fáraón, a szédüléssel küzdve, majd nagyot sóhajtott fájdalommal vegyes beletörődéssel. – Ígérem, hogy nem láttok többé.

– Mi azért még láthatunk téged, Kaiba – helyesbített Atemu, mialatt egy enyhén ravasz mosolyt is megengedett magának. Mielőtt pedig Seto visszaszólhatott volna valami elméset, szemei újból vörös színnel felizzottak. Másik kezét is Seto vállára helyezte, mialatt testét újból aranyszínű aura vette körbe, ami lágyan olvadt össze a nyakában függő Kirakós aranyszínű fényével. Seto kék tekintetében kétség csillant, így hozzátette: – Az Alvilág Uraként, ha úgy kívánom, rendbe hozhatom, amit egy törvényszegő saját hibája miatt szenved el.

ooo

Seto a Fáraó érintése nyomán langyos bizsergést érzett, ami lassan szétáradt a teste minden részében, megszabadítva a halál súlyától. Látása kitisztult, tüdeje megkönnyebbült, újra tudott nyugodtan lélegezni. Az égető vágás a hátán kezdett összehúzódni. Mintha minden egyes másodperccel egyre több élet térne vissza belé. A bőre már nem kékesfekete színnel párolgott, hanem Atemuhoz hasonló aranysárga színnel ragyogott. Talán így lesz a legjobb. Talán sikerül majd túllépnie a múlton győzelem nélkül is, és saját világában mindent újrakezdhet, vagy akár ott folytathat, ahol abbahagyta, kivéve persze az AII-val való hasztalan csatározást.

Fél perc alatt Atemu ereje teljesen mértékben meggyógyította a testét. Úgy érezte, mintha valójában semmi rossz sem történt volna vele. Bár emlékezett a fájdalomra, az nem gyötörte többé, köddé vált. Bőre megtartotta az aranyszínű ragyogást, és aurája azután sem kezdett el újra bomlásnak indulni, miután Atemu levette róla a kezeit.

Az órájára nézett. Már "1:10:34" azaz egy órája és tíz perce tartózkodik az Alvilágban.

– Hatalmamnak hála a tested védve lesz az Alvilág erőitől. Amennyiben egy órán belül távozol, nem ér több sérülés. Ám a nagy hatalom nagy felelősséggel jár. Ha továbbra is veszélyezteted a dimenziók egyensúlyát, netán valami végzetes hibát vétesz, rajtam csattan az ostor. Itt végső soron én is egy szolga vagyok. Szolga, nagy felelősséggel. Így meg kell ígérned, hogy ha hazatértél, nem használod többet Aigami Kockáját, hanem megszabadulsz tőle!

– Megígértem, hogy ide nem jövök többet! – felelte Seto. – Miért zavar, ha más dimenziókat fedezünk fel?

– A dimenzióugrás veszélyes. Megzavarhatja az Univerzum rendjét, ami kihathat a többi dimenzióra is.

– Majd próbálkozom – egyezett bele végül Seto. – És…

– Igen?

– Kösz, hogy nem kellett itt kimúlnom! – Atemu egy mosollyal válaszolt. – De ha egy kérdésem lehetne!

– Igen, Kaiba?

– Mégis hogy kerültél te meg a régi főpapjaid ebben a világban éppen vezetői szerepbe? És a hat másik úr? Mind egy-egy szintnek az ura?

– Ez hosszú történet, Kaiba. Mivel indulnod kell, megpróbálom a lényeget összefoglalni.

– Úgy is megfelel – egyezett bele Seto. Ha már eljött idáig, és végül szerencsésen megúszta a pusztulást, legalább némi új információ birtokában térjen haza.

...

* * *

*Egyiptomi karakterek:

Aknamkanon Fáraó – Atemu édesapja, Seth nagybátyja. Az Ezeréves Ikonok az ő uralma alatt készültek el, övé volt az Ezeréves Kirakós korábban.

Aknadin Főpap – Seth eltitkolt édesapja, Atemu nagybátyja, Aknamkanon fivére, ex–főpap, az Ezeréves Szem volt birtokosa.

 **Shimon Muran** – Atemu és Seth nagyapja, Aknamkanon és Aknadin édesapja, az Ezeréves Kulcs korábbi birtokosa, az **Ezeréves Szem** jelenlegi birtoklója.

 **Atemu (Fáraó)** – a volt Névtelen Fáraó, Akhnamkanon fia, Seth unokatestvére, az **Ezeréves Kirakós** az övé. Jelenleg az Alvilág Ura.

 **Mana** – Mahado tanítványa volt, Atemu jó barátja, varázslólány.

 _Atemu (jelenlegi) főpapjai:_

 **Seth Főpap** – Atemu (kicsivel idősebb) unokatestvére, Aknadin fia, az **Ezeréves Pálca** használója.

 **Mahado Főpap** – Atemu jó barátja, Mana mestere volt, az **Ezeréves Gyűrű** védelmezője, mágus.

 **Shada Főpap** – az **Ezeréves Kulcs** ra jelenleg ő vigyáz.

 **Karim Főpap** – az ő ikonja az **Ezeréves Mérleg**.

 **Isis** **Főpapnő** – az **Ezeréves Nyaklánc** kiválasztottja.


	9. Az Alvilágban II

**Az Alvilágban II.**

Néhány órával korábban…

 **Thot templomának romjai, egyiptomi idő szerint 11:02.**

Mikor Sugoroku Mutou magához tért, testét szokatlan bizsergés járja át. Fájdalmat nem érzett, sem a gravitáció húzóerejét. Valahol legbelül jól tudta, hogy már nem tartozik a világhoz, amiben ragadt. Aranyszínű fényesség jelent meg előtte, kipattantak a szemei. Felnézett a felette álló íbiszfejű, embertestű lényre, aki zöld és arany tunikás viselt, nyakában egy ankh* kereszttel.

– Thot… – sóhajtott Sugoroku.

– A te néped valóban ezen a néven ismer – felelte a madárfejű lány, s egyben kezét nyújtotta az öreg felé.

Sugoroku nem mert ellenkezni, így elfogadta azt. Thot ekkor lassan felfelé kezdte húzni, ő pedig látta, ahogyan lelke, vagyis ő elválik a földön fekvő mozdulatlan testtől. Az öreg Mutou testétől.

– Szóval… – nézett körbe Sugoruku a romokon, amik többé már nem jelentettek fizikai akadályt számára –, tényleg meghaltam? – Thot visszafogottan bólintott. – Akkor hadd jegyezzem meg, nagyon sajnálom, hogy megbolygattuk a templomod nyugalmát! Ha egy mód van rá, hogy megbocsáss nekem és a társaimnak…

– Nem, tévedsz! – vágott Thot a szavaiba. – A földrengés nem az én művem.

– Nem?

– Én és társaim, akiket ez a nép istenként tisztel, csupán Szellemek vagyunk egy másik világból, akik közül néhányan az élők lelkét segítjük át az Alvilágba. A történelmetek során egy-két varázsló segítségül hívott minket, s emiatt az emberek isteneket véltek látni bennünk.

– Akkor te egy… párbajszörny szelleme vagy?

– Mi, Szellemek, már azelőtt léteztünk, hogy az emberek feltalálták volna a párbajozást. Most viszont indulnunk kell! – nyújtotta az íbiszfejű lény újból Sugoroku felé a kezét. – Már nem tartozol ehhez a világhoz. Hadd vezesselek utad következő állomására!

A Szellem teste körül megnövekedett a ragyogó aura, ami egy tágas átjáróvá alakult. A másik oldalon már látni lehetett a homokon túl, a hegyek lábánál elhelyezkedő királyi palotát.

– Mi lesz Clémenttel és Victorral? – kérdezte az öreg.

– Anubisz és Maat majd eljön értük. Most pedig gyere, tarts velem!

Sugoroku ekkor bólintott, és engedte, hogy Thot megfogja a kezét, majd átvezesse a másik dimenzióba. Legbelül végső búcsút mondott világának. Bár még utoljára… Bár még egyetlen egyszer beszélhetne az unokájával!

ooo

 **Az Alvilágban, egyiptomi idő szerint 11:04.**

Már a sivatag homokját rótták, egymás mellett sétálva, amikor Thot Sugoroku felé fordult.

– Az unokád Mutou Yugi, igaz?

– Ez honnan tudod? A Szellemek mindent tudnak a mi világunkról?

– Nem – rázta meg Thot a fejét. – De halljuk az emberek gondolatait, érezzük lelkük óhaját. Mióta eljöttünk, az unokád jár a fejedben.

– Fejemben… Hiszen, újra van testem! – lepődött meg Sugoroku.

– Az Alvilágban a holtak lelke új testet ölt, hogy elvégezhesse az élete során elkövetett bűnökért járó büntetést.

– Értem. És a büntetést…?

– Az Alvilág helyi ura dönt majd a sorsodról – magyarázta Thot. – Én őhozzá kísérlek.

– Ozirisz?

– Ozirisz csupán egy nagyhatalmú Szellem neve, akit néhány egyiptomi uralkodó korábban segítségül hívott. Az Alvilág Urai nem szellemekből, hanem…. De majd úgyis meglátod.

– Hát rendben.

– Az unokádról pedig annyit, hogy bár személyesen még nem találkoztunk, Anubisz barátomtól már hallottam róla. Ő azt állította, hogy körülbelül két éve egy elzárt lélek őt kényszerítette, hogy harcoljon az akkor még Névtelennek nevezett Fáraó lelkével.

– Igen, erre emlékszem.

– Ha az unokád nem segített volna nekik, nagy károk keletkeztek volna az Élők Világában. Yuginak igazán erős lelke van. Túl fogja tenni magát a halálodon.

– Remélem, igazad lesz, Thot.

Az íbiszfejű lény válaszul bólintott egyet.

– Megérkeztünk!

ooo

 **Alvilág, királyi palota.**

Atemu és Seto a trónushoz vezető lépcső előtt állva beszélgettek. Az Alvilág Ura már beszélt neki a Szellemek Világáról, és a két emberi világot, az Alvilágot és az Élők Világát összekötő szerepükről, továbbá minden világ létrehozójáról, a Fény Teremtőjéről.

– Szóval… – próbálta összefoglalni Seto a lényeget. – A dimenziókat egy úgynevezett Fényistennő hozta létre még nagyon-nagyon régen… – Atemu bólintott. – Ő teremtette az első embereket, majd megalkotta a Szellemeket, hogy segítsék őket…

– Így történt.

– Ám Szellemek úgy is jöhettek létre, hogy egy személy lelki ereje alkotta meg őket. Mint például a Kékszemű, amit Kisara teremtett…

– Valóban ő tette – válaszolta most Seth.

– Néhány Szellem feladata, hogy a holtak lelkét átvezessék ide, az Alvilágba. De emellett az élők is megidézhetik őket, ha párbajoznak…

– A párbajt csak később találták ki – közölte Atemu. – A mostani párbajrendszerek csak részben idézik meg a Szellemek igazi erejét. Hogy teljes valójukban megjelenhessenek egy világban, ahhoz az őket hívő személy varázserejére, vagy egy Ikonokhoz hasonlatos erejű tárgyra van szükség. Ha jól láttam, te éppen így hívtad elő a Kékszemű Hósárkányt az előbb.

– Nehogy te is azzal gyere nekem, hogy valamiféle varázserőm van! – mordult fel Seto.

– Az Ezeréves Pálcát használtad, mégis éreztem benned az erőt – szólalt meg Mahado. – És ha jól tudom, két napja is hasonló dolog történt veled. Ideje lenne, hogy elfogadd ezt és megtanuld irányítani az erőd!

– Ugyan, miért hinném ezt el, a többi mesével együtt, amit próbáltok elhitetni velem?!

– Kaiba! – szólított fel Atemu. – Én csakis az igazat mondtam. De ha nem hiszed, a te bajod. Viszont ideje lenne indulnod!

– És arról nem mondasz egy mesét, hogy hogyan lettél Te az Alvilág Ura? Ha az a bizonyos Fényistennő megteremtette a Szellemeket és embereket, akkor miért nem tudott teremteni magának egy Hádészt vagy valakit?

– Hádész az európai alvilág ura volt hosszú időn keresztül. Mivel korábban is kérdezted, elmondom, hogy az Alvilág Urai az Alvilág egy-egy szegmensének, nem pedig szintjének helytartói. Hét szegmens van, mind egy-egy kontinenshez kapcsolódik. Neked valójában az ázsiai részen kellett volna megjelenned, de mivel nem hagyományos úton jöttél, így az afrikai részre érkeztél. A hét szegmens az Alvilág első szintjét képezi, a hat mélyebb szint mindannyiunkhoz tartozik. Ott a parancsunkra Szellemek felügyelik a bűnösök munkáját. Az Urakat pedig az elhunytak közül választja ki a Fény Teremtője. Kivéve persze, ha valaki legyőzi az Alvilág egyik Urát egy párbajban, mert akkor ő lép a helyére.

– Igen, ezt már említetted.

– Azért az emberek közül lesznek kiválasztva, mert ők sokkal jobban érzik a bűnök súlyát. De persze nem válhat akárkiből az Alvilág Ura. Olyan személynek kell lennie, aki élete során igazságosnak és tiszta lelkűnek bizonyult.

– Hm… A történeteid egyre érdekesebbek – felelte Seto cinikusan. – Vagyis miszter tökéletes először fáraó volt, utána párbajkirály, most pedig az Alvilág Ura. Hogy ez mennyire egyértelmű! – gúnyolódott.

– Nehogy azt hidd, Kaiba! – rázta a fejét Atemu. – Itt egyikünk sem tökéletes – mutatott körbe főpapjain és udvartartásán. – Mi is munkát végzünk itt, ahogy bárki más, ám a mi munkánk nagyobb felelősséggel jár, és talán soha nem ér véget. Én maradok az Alvilág helyi Ura, amíg meg nem jelenik egy olyan lélek, aki szintén méltó erre a címre. Előttem Seth volt az Alvilág Ura, Mahado, Isis, Shada, Karim, Shimon és Mana pedig a segítői. Mikor megérkeztem ide, mind távozhattak volna a Túlvilágra, én pedig új segítőket választok a halottak közül. Azonban, úgy döntöttek, hogy amíg engem fel nem váltanak, mellettem maradnak.

– Mégsem akartad, hogy felváltsalak téged! – mutatott rá Seto. – Ha annyira szívesen továbblépnétek, miért nem vagy hajlandó kiállni velem?

– Hát még mindig nem érted, Kaiba! – ingatta a fejét Atemu. – Ez alól a kötelesség alól nincs felmentés! Lehet, hogy évszázadokat kellene itt töltened, miközben minden ismerősöd már a Túlvilágon van. Értsd meg, nem tehetem ezt veled! Neked még élned kell!

– Rendben van! – határozta el Seto. – De ne hidd, hogy ezzel vége, Alvilág Ura! Most elhagyom ezt a helyet, de ha egyszer meghalok, újból felkereslek, és megvívjuk végre azt a párbajt, amivel tartozol nekem! Ha pedig győzök, enyém a dicsőség, ti pedig mehettek mind a Túlvilágra!

– Ezzel nem szállhatok vitába – felelte Atemu. – Ha önként ilyen sorsot választasz megbékélés helyett, nem tehetek ellene. De ha egy tanácsot elfogadsz…

– Igen?

– Légy óvatos a Kékszeművel. Kaiba – lépett oda hozzá Atemu, mialatt Seto vállára tette a kezét –, ha nem is vagy hajlandó elismerni, olyan hatalommal rendelkezel, amivel nagyon kevesen. Sem nekem, sem az unokabátyámnak, Sethnek, nem volt igazi varázserőnk, amíg éltünk. Az Ikonok segítségével hívtuk elő a Szellemeket.

– Mint kiderült – csatlakozott be Seth is a beszélgetésbe –, voltak, és utánunk is születtek a családunk vérvonalában Mahado erejéhez hasonló képességekkel rendelkező személyek. Te bizonyára az ő erejüket örökölted!

– Na és ha igen?! – csattant fel Seto – Ha hajlandó vagyok hinni ennek a baromságnak?! Mi hasznom belőle?! Talán igázzam le a Földet a Kékszemű hátán lovagolva?!

Atemu és Seth akaratlanul is elmosolyodott Seto kitörésén, viszont Mahado komoly tekintettel lépett oda hozzájuk.

– A varázserő nem játék. Nem használhatod felelőtlenül önző és gonosz célokra! – jelentette ki. – Arra kell használnod, hogy segítsd az embereket!

– Kösz, inkább passzolom! – döntött el Seto. – Így is van elég hatalmam. Semmi szükségem rá, hogy rám szálljon a nemzetbiztonság!

– Azt egyikünk sem állította, hogy nem kell diszkréten bánnod vele – mondta Seth. – Az emberek félni fognak tőled, ha nyíltan használod az erőd, és a félelem utálatot szül.

– Komolyan nem értem, mi jó származik nekem ebből az okkult ostobaságból!

– Látod, már most rossz úton jársz! – közölte Mahado. – A kérdés úgy lenne helyes, hogy másoknak hogyan lehetsz a segítségére ezzel az erővel. A Fény Teremtője nem ok nélkül osztotta meg néhány emberrel az ereje egy részét. A mágusok célja ugyanúgy az emberek szolgálata, mint a Szellemeké!

– Hogy én… szolgáljak?! – hökkent meg Seto. – Kizárt dolog!

– Tégy, ahogy jónak látod – zárta le a vitát Atemu. – Rá, a Fény Teremtőjének legkedvesebb Szelleme, majd elvisz a szerkezethez, amivel jöttél, és segít, hogy biztonságban visszatérhess a világodba.

– Rá? Akkor gondolom ő sem isten.

– Egy istennő szolgája és a segédem. – Atemu felemelte kezét, s mialatt a nyakába lógó Kirakóst fény borította be, a trónus mögött lévő három istenszörnyeket ábrázoló kőtábla egyike megmozdult. A tábla arany színnel izzani kezdett, majd kirepült belőle a hatalmas, aranyló főnixmadár csóvája, ami végül a terem előtti udvaron öltött testet. – Az ókorban őt tartották a Nap istenének, mivel sokszor megjelent az emberek előtt. Most pedig induljatok!

– Még találkozunk! – kötötte ki Seto, a kijárat felé indulva. Érezte, hogy Rá csakis őrá vár az udvaron. Ám ekkor meglepő alakokat fedezett fel a küszöbön állva.

ooo

Sugoroku Mutou, az íbiszfejű Szellemmel az oldalán, elképedve nézett szét a trónteremben. A csodálatos oszlopok és falfestmények mellett, az első, amit felfedezett, a teremben álldogáló emberek. Mind hagyományos, főpapi ruhát viseltek, kivéve egyet. Egy magas, barna hajú fiú fekete garbót és nadrágot viselt egy hosszú, földig érő fehér bőrkabáttal. Ezt nem értette, mert az utcákon áthaladva látta, hogy az itteniek, hozzá hasonlóan vászontunikát, vagy szoknyát viselnek, nem pedig az Élők Világából származó ruhadarabokat.

A többi ember már jobban beleillett a képbe. Köztük volt Atemu, a Fáraó, akinek Yugi segített korábban, és főpapjai, akikről szintén Yugi beszélt. Az egyikük saját magára, egy másik pedig az őt döbbenten fürkésző barna hajú tagra emlékeztette. Meg ott volt még a Sötét Varázsló és Ishizu hasonmása. Ezek talán az ismerősei ősei lennének? _De hogy kerülnek ők ide?_ _Nem járt még le a büntetésük évszázadokkal ezelőtt?_

– Az itt látható hat főpapot, akik közül Shimon és Seth valóban az őseid, Isis pedig Ishizu nevű barátod őse, az Alvilág helyi ura, Atemu választotta ki, hogy a segédjei legyenek – közölte vele Thot. – Ha megbocsátasz, az én munkám itt véget ér! A sorsod immár Urunk kezében van! – Thot meghajolt, majd ahogy hátrált pár lépést, Sugoroku látta, hogy halvány aranyszínű fény borítja be a testét és lassan eltűnik.

ooo

Seto értetlenül bámulta a jövevényeket, akik közül az egyik nagyon hasonlított a falakon lévő állatfejű lényekre, a másik pedig Yugi nagyapjának kiköpött mása volt, csupán fehér tunikában és nem kantáros nadrágban.

– Mi folyik itt?! – fordult vissza döbbenten Atemuhoz. – Miért van itt egy újabb Yugi nagyapa hasonmás?

Atemu szemében komolyság, és némi sajnálat tükröződött. Aggodalmasan figyelte a küszöbön ácsorgó öregembert.

– Új lélek érkezett az Alvilágba, Thot kíséretében – jelentette ki Atemu. – Másrészt Shimon nem hasonmás, hanem Seth és az én nagyapám, aki neked, Yuginak, és a most érkező Sugorokunak is őse.

– Tehát akkor…?

– Atemu Yugi őse, én a te ősöd vagyok, Shimon pedig mindkettőtöké – magyarázta Seth Kaibának.

– Erre rájöttem. Úgy értettem, hogy…

– Yugi nagyapja meghalt – válaszolta Atemu tömören. Elhaladva Seto mellet a jövevény elé sétált, majd a terem közepén bevárta őt. Egy régi barátnak ennyi előzékenység járt a részéről. Meleg tekintettel, de határozott szavakkal fogadta az öreget. – Sugoroku, hát újra találkozunk! Lépj közelebb!

Az öreg Mutou beljebb sétált, majd megállt Atemu előtt másfél méterre. Szemeit némi bizonytalansággal emelte unokája régi társára.

– Te lettél… az Alvilág Ura? – kérdezte Sugoroku. – Ha Yugi ezt tudná!

– Idővel megtudja majd ő is – mondta Atemu, majd kezét egy kis időre az előtte álló fejére helyezte. Abban a pillanatban látott mindent, ami Sugorokuval történt. A templomot, a földrengést, majd a lehulló köveket. – Egyiptom területén vesztetted életed, ezért ide kerültél. – Elvette a kezét, majd a fáradt, lila szemekbe nézett. – Ha szeretnéd, átküldhetlek az Alvilág ázsiai részére. Ám ha beleegyezel, én szabom ki rád a büntetést.

– Nem számít, mi lesz a sorsom – felelte Sugoroku. Atemu bólintott, jelezvén, hogy akkor itt marad. – Én csak abban szeretnék biztos lenni abban, hogy az unokámmal minden rendben. Még csak…

– Elköszönni sem tudtál – fejezte be helyette Atemu.

– Lenne rá esély… hogy megtegyem? Csak pár percre… láthatnám Őt?

Atemu lemondóan, s egyben határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Törvény tiltja, hogy a halottak az élőkkel kapcsolatba lépjenek. Mivel jó barátom voltál, annyit tehetek, hogy megmutatom, mit csinál éppen az unokád. Kapcsolat viszont nem jöhet létre, és ő semmit sem fog ebből érzékelni.

– Ha más nem lehetséges… – sóhajtotta Sugoroku beletörődve.

Atemu kinyújtotta a kezét oldalra, minek eredményeként a levegőben egy kör alakú ablak–szerűség jelent meg. Az ablakon keresztül láthatták, amint Yugi éppen a Játékboltban sürgölődik, és a legújabb kártyák tulajdonságait magyarázza két vevőnek. Boldognak tűnt, bár látszott rajta, hogy órák óta dolgozik, és kezd elfáradni.

– A szombat a legforgalmasabb nap a játékboltban – közölte Sugoroku, mialatt az ablak kezdett elhalványulni, majd lassan eltűnt. – Yugi még biztos nem tudja, hogy én…

– Sajnálom – nézett a szemébe Atemu –, de csak ennél többet nem tehetek. Yugi… bizonyára túlteszi majd magát a dolgon.

– Thot is ugyanezt mondta, de… Én ismerem a Yugikámat! Kicsi kora óta én neveltem. Nem maradt már neki más, csak én… Csak… A nemjóját! – kiáltott fel az öreg.

– Mi az? – vonta fel Atemu a szemöldökét. Az öreg nem tudott rögtön válaszolni, mert Seto Kaiba kemény hangja hasított a levegőbe.

– Az öreg Mutou – jegyezte meg Seto. – Hát tényleg meghalt?

– Kaiba! Neked már nem kellene itt lenned! – figyelmeztette a Fáraó. – Indulj haza végre!

– Na, de… Ha a japánban elhunytak másik szegmensbe kerülnek, akkor maga hogy lehet itt?! – kérdezte Seto az öreget.

– Nos, ami azt illeti – vakargatta a tarkóját Sugoroku –, volt olyan szerencsém, hogy egy ősi egyiptomi templom feltárása alatt rám omlott a mennyezet. – Ahogy lassan kezdte elfogadni sorsát, Yugi nagyapjának néha-néha visszatért megszokott, bohókás énje.

– Érdekes… – hümmögte Seto.

– Hé, várjunk csak! – kiáltott fel Sugoroku. – Te nem az a Kaiba fiú vagy, aki elszakította a Kékszemű Hósárkányom lapját?!

Seto annyira megdöbbent, hogy először nem jött ki hang a torkán. Azóta ezerszer megbánta már, hogy elkobzás helyett eltépte azt a lapot. _Meg talán… nem csak ésszerűtlen, de gonosz dolog is volt._

– Az nem volt szép dolog – jegyezte meg Seth. – S ha már így alakult, Seto, ideje lenne bocsánatot kérned!

– Hogy én bocsánatot kérjek bárki…?! – ellenkezett volna Seto, de Atemu és Seth szigorú tekintete végül jobb belátásra térítette. – Sajnálom… – nyögte ki tömören.

– Na de… – hebegte Sugoroku. – Te is meghaltál, fiam? Yugi említette, hogy megmentetted azoktól a rablóktól. Talán akkor…

– Nem vagyok halott! – tudatta vele Kaiba.

– Akkor nem értem – merengett el az öreg Mutou.

– Kaiba Seto jogtalanul, egy mágikus kocka erejét használva jutott el ebbe e dimenzióba – magyarázta Atemu –, de már épp indulni készült! Élők nem tartózkodhatnak itt!

– Ehhez képest, már – Seto lenézett az órájára, ami „1:26:42"-t mutatott –, már majdnem másfél órája tartózkodom itt!

– Ne gúnyolódj! – rótta meg Atemu, mialatt Seth a kijárat felé fordítva enyhén meglökte.

– Indulj! – utasította a főpap. – Mielőtt a Fény Teremtője megelégeli a dolgot, és ő maga büntet meg a törvényszegésért.

Seto nagy levegőt vett, és végre kész volt rá, hogy eleget tegyen ősei kérésének. Bár, mondjuk Atemu nem egyenes ági felmenője, de egy ősének rokona, szóval az ő őse is. Mégis, alig tett pár lépést az udvar és Rá felé, amikor…

– Várj! – kiáltott utána Sugoroku. – Akkor ez… azt jelenti, hogy te még találkozni fogsz az én Yugimmal?!

– Remélhetőleg soha többet nem futunk össze – felelet Seto flegmán, és már indult is volna tovább, ha Sugoroku nem rohan oda hozzá, és ragadja meg a karját. – Hé, eresszen el!

– Sugoroku! – szólította fel Atemu. Ő és Seth ekkor már ott álltak mellettük. – Hagyd elmenni!

– Csak egy üzenetet adj át neki, kérlek! – nézett az öreg Seto kéken világító szemeibe. – Kérlek! Még elbúcsúzni sem tudtam tőle… Vagy megmondani, mennyire büszke vagyok rá!

Seto tanácsot várva Atemura nézett. Nem nagyon érintette meg az öreg története, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy Sugoroku szelleme éjszakánként eljár majd őt kísérteni, amiért nem teljesítette a kérését. Már ha ilyen egyáltalán létezik.

Atemu elgondolkodott, majd kimérten bólintott.

– A holtaknak tilos az élőkkel beszélnie… – kezdte az Alvilág Ura –, de ebben az esetben talán tehetünk kivételt. Kaiba már eleve törvényt szegett azzal, hogy idejött. Nem sokat változtat a dolgon, ha átadja az üzeneted Yuginak. Már persze, ha hajlandó rá – nézett Setóra.

– Jó – sóhajtotta Kaiba. – Megmondom neki, hogy a nagyapja nagyon büszke rá! Így megfelel?

– Igen, igen! – lelkesedett Sugoroku. – De lenne itt még valami! – Seto kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökén. – Kicsi kora óta csak én voltam neki, egyedül neveltem, mivel a szülei meghaltak egy autóbalesetben…

– Ha arra kér, hogy majd én vigasztaljam, meg hasonlóak, akkor felejtse el! Nem vagyunk kebelbarátok! – tudatta az öreggel Kaiba.

Atemu és Seth némi ítélettel arcukon ingatták a fejüket. Hát semmi érzés nem szorult leszármazottjukba?

– Nem, nem erre céloztam! – lepte meg őket az öreg. – Yugi rosszul tudta, nem én voltam az egyetlen élő rokona!

– Hogyan?! – kérdezte Atemu és Seto egyszerre.

– Nem mondhattam el neki… – magyarázta az öreg megbánóan. – Nem mondhattam el, hogy az apja nem egyedüli gyermek volt, hanem volt egy bátyja és egy nővére is, akiknek gyerekeik születtek. De Yugi apja veszélyes családból származott, akiknek hátat fordítva ismerkedett meg az én lányommal. Yugi másik nagyapja… gonosz ember volt és kegyetlenül bánt saját családja számos tagjával. Csak úgy védhettem meg, ha a létezése rejtve marad az apja családja elől. Miután a szülei meghaltak, mindent eltitkoltam előle a nagynénjével, nagybátyjával és unokatestvéreivel kapcsolatban.

– Vagyis… – kezdte Seto bizonytalanul. Erre már nem tudta, mit kellene lépnie. – Azt szeretné, ha elmondanám neki, hogy egész életében hazudott neki, mert a családja egyik fele szörnyű emberekből áll?!

– Ők nem mind szörnyűek ám. A nagynénje például imádnivaló művésznő. De neki is bujkálnia kell saját apja elől, hogy a lányát biztonságban tartsa. A másik két unokatestvér pedig… Yugi nagyapja nem örült, hogy legidősebb fiának egy táncosnőtől születtek gyerekei, így amikor a táncosnő balesetet szenvedett, megtagadta őket és…

– És? Mi történt? – faggatta Seto. Egyre jobban felkeltette érdeklődését a történet.

– Nem számít – komolyodott meg Mutou. – Nem is értem, miért mondtam el. Ha Yugi megtudja, és felkeresi a családját, csak baja származhat belőle. Hiszen a szülei is… Balesetnek állították be, de én tudom, hogy nem az volt. És Yugi nagynénjének a férje… És a nagybátyja szeretője, a táncosnő… mind „balesetet" szenvedtek. Nem szeretném az unokámat veszélybe sodorni…

– Sugoroku! – fordult hozzá Atemu. – Mégis ki ez a másik nagyapa, aki ilyen szörnyen bánik a családjával?! Hogyhogy erről még én sem hallottam?!

– Amikor idekerültél, a „balesetek" már megtörténtek – közölte vele Seth.

– Szóval te tudtál erről?! – vonta kérdőre Atemu a főpapját.

– Háromezer év alatt sok mindent megtud az Alvilág… volt Ura – válaszolta Seth.

– És ki az a szemét, aki…?! – kérdezte Seto némi beleéléssel. Látta azonban, hogy Sugoroku kérlelő szemekkel néz ősére.

– Nem áll jogunkban beleszólni az Élők dolgaiba – jelentette ki Seth. – Ezt végül Sugoroku is belátta. Sok dolog van, a te múltaddal kapcsolatban is, ami még homályos – fordult Setóhoz. – Ám, hogy mi derül ki, és mi marad örökké titok, az rajtad áll. Ha elmondod Yuginak, hogy a nagyapja szereti, és a legjobbakat kívánja, az pont elég.

– Valójában az sem lenne szükséges, hogy megemlítsd, jártál az Alvilágban – mondta Atemu. – Igaz, hogy üzenni szerettél volna neki, Sugoroku – pillantott az öregre –, de ezt a kalandot valószínűleg még Yugi is nehezen hinné el neked – fordult vissza Kaibához. – Nem lenne elég, ha csak mellette vagy, amikor megtudja, és segítesz neki tovább lépni?

Itt volt a vége. Setot már nem izgatta a történet, hanem sokkal inkább kezdett beleunni a történtekbe.

– Tudjátok mit?! – csattant fel Seto magából kikelve. – Elegem van már, hogy folyton ebbe a Mutou családi drámába kell belekeverednem! A nevét vesztett fáraó ősi lelkének próbatételei, meg a halott nagyapa és a baljós maffiatörténetei! Inkább hagyjatok ki ebből az elcseszett Shakespeare drámából, mert már nagyon unom!

– A te családod is – mutatott rá Seth, majd gyorsan hozzátette –, részben.

– És megjegyzem, önszántadból jöttél ide! – emlékeztette Atemu.

– És önszántamból megyek is el! – jelentette ki Seto, és elviharzott a kijárat irányába. Amikor a küszöbre ért, Atemu még utána kiáltott.

– Kaiba! Tudom, hogy végül helyesen cselekszel majd!

– Ch! – sziszegte Seto, és kilépett a fénybe.

ooo

– Sugoroku – szentelte immár összes figyelmét Atemu az öregnek. – Megvitatom az embereimmel, és eldöntjük, mi lesz a feladatod!

Az öreg nagy levegőt vett, majd beleegyezően bólintott.

– Ne aggódj – fogta meg újból a vállát Atemu egy rövid időre. – Életed során, bár követtél el hibákat, rendes és segítőkész ember voltál. Nem fogunk az Alvilág hetedik mélységébe küldeni – mondta bíztatóan. – De bármi lesz is a kiszabott büntetés, teljesítened kell!

Az öreg újból bólintott. Atemu és főpapjai ekkor visszavonultak egy időre. Ezalatt érkezett meg Victor és Clément is a trónterembe, a sakálfejű Anubisz és a szárnyas Maat szellemével kísérve. Csodálkozva néztek szét, mialatt az őket kísérők lassan elhalványodtak.

– Sugoroku? – kérdezte Victor.

– Clément, Victor! Sajnálom, hogy itt kell újra találkoznunk! – sietett oda hozzájuk Sugoroku.

– Ez tényleg az Alvilág? – kérdezte a professzor bizonytalanul. Sugoroku bólintott.

– Beszarás! – nyögte ki Clément.

– Nem olyan rossz ez a hely, mint hangzik – közölte velük Sugoroku elmosolyodva, majd játékosan rájuk is kacsontott. – Ismerem a górét – suttogta ravaszul.

– Ez azért nem fogja befolyásolni a döntésemet – mondta Atemu a lépcsősor közeléből jelezve, ő bizony mindent hall. Ezzel egyetemben a jövevények felé fordult. – Victor Deveraux, Clément Deveraux és Sugoroku Mutou. Mindhármuk esetében döntés született. Lépjetek közelebb! – utasította a régészeket.

Ők eleget tettek a kérésnek és az Alvilág Urához sétáltak. Atemu és főpapjai egyetértően néztek össze, majd a három érkezettre emelték tekintetüket.

ooo

Setónak fogalma sem volt, hogyan fog működni ez a dolog Rával. Amikor elhagyta a termet, két újabb embert látott megérkezni amolyan egyiptomi istenféleségekkel kísérve, de már nem érdekelte a dolog. Szeretette volna végre elhagyni ezt az átkozott dimenziót. Várakozó tekintettel felnézett a lépcsősor alján szobrozó Aranyszínű Főnixmadárra.

– Szóval… hogy fogjuk ezt csinálni?! – kérdezte a hatalmas, fémesen csillogó lényt.

Rá nem válaszolt, hanem helyette átvette lángoló formáját, majd miután tett egy kör a levegőben, elsüvítve a csodálkozó Seto mellett, felkapta őt a hátára. Magasan a házak felett szállva hagyták el a város, és indultak a sivatag felé. Seto, bár élvezte a repülést, végig azon izgult, nehogy lecsusszanjon a főnix hátáról. De ki tudja, lehet, hogy Atemu ereje a zuhanás általi haláltól is megvédené.

„Nem fogsz leesni." – visszhangzott egy lágy, női hang a fejében, bár nem annyira közeli és szívhez szóló, mint a Kékszemű hangja korábban. Ez inkább tekintélyt parancsoló volt, mint védelmező. „Az Alvilág Urának akarata, hogy biztonságban visszatérj a világodba."

– Ez… Te szólaltál meg? – hökkent meg Seto. – Ti párbaj… akarom mondani: ti szellemek így kommunikáltok? – Kérdésére egy éles rikoltás volt a válasz. – Honnan tudtad, mire gondolok?

„Idővel megtudod" – felelte Rá, majd csökkentett a magasságán.

Elérték a kapszulát, amivel Seto érkezett, és Rá óvatosan landolt a homokban. Több se kellett Kaibának, azonnal ugrott a földre, és a szerkezethez rohant. Az órájára pillantott: „1: 38:56". Alig húsz perce maradt, mielőtt Atemu védővarázslata megszűnik. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy időben működésbe tudja hozni az aktiválás után kissé szikrázó szerkezetet.

„Ne aggódj a programozás miatt! Csak szállj be!" – utasította Rá. – Majd én elviszlek a világodba!

– Nem hinném, hogy meg tudnám magyarázni az embereimnek, ha így történne – ellenkezett Seto.

„Van más választásod?"

– Legyen – egyezett bele Seto, és beszállt a kapszulába. Ekkor fedezte fel, hogy az otthoni (tokyói) időt mutató óra a kijelzőn 18:30-at mutatott. Valóban időzavarba került volna idejövet? Ha visszafelé is ez történik, rengeteg hasznos időt veszít, amit mással is eltölthetne! Nem beszélve arról, hogy Mokuba is bizonyára halálra aggódja magát miatta

„Emiatt ne aggódj! Idefelé nyilván órákra a dimenziók közötti térben ragadtál, de velem ez nem fog megtörténni! Oka van annak, hogy a Szellemek segítik az emberek átkelését egyik dimenzióból a másikba" – magyarázta Rá.

– Hiszek neked – döntötte el Kaiba, de csak mert nagyon szerette volna már lezárni ezt az egészet magában. Az Alvilág… egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint elképzelte. Ahelyett, hogy Atemuval párbajozott volna, egy nevetséges ókori-modern drámának lett a főszereplője. Egyáltalán nem ezt tervezte!

„A dolgok sokszor nem úgy alakulnak, mint az emberek eltervezik" – közölte vele a főnix. „De néha a véletlenből csodálatos dolgok születnek. Gondolj csak a Kékszemű Hósárkányra. Egy halandó lelek alkotta meg, majd az Úrnőm három nővért adott neki."

– Tessék?! …Mindegy. Elég mesét hallottam mára! Induljunk végre! – követelte Seto. Rá mozdulatlanul nézett a kapszula üvegén keresztül a szemébe. _Ezt nem hiszem el!_ – sóhajtott fel Seto magában, majd nagy nehezen kinyögte. – Kérlek! Visszavinnél a világomba?

„Ezer örömmel!" – felelte a főnix, és újból tüzes aura jelent meg körülötte. Felröppent a levegőbe, majd lábaival megragadta a kapszulát, és előre lendült.

Vagy húsz-harminc métert repülhetek előre, amikor körülöttük aranyszínű csíkok, majd egy egész aranyszínű alagút jelent meg. Csupán néhány másodpercükbe telt átsuhanni rajta, és most a testét sem kínozták idegen energiák.

Hamarosan Seto szemei előtt kibontakozott a párbaj szimulációs labor belső tere, ahol vészesen közelített a földhöz. Rá viszonylag óvatosan tette le a kapszulát a sínek mellé, ahol még csúszott pár métert a fémpadlón egy száznyolcvan fokos fordulattal egybefűzve. A hirtelen fékezés ellenére nem esett baja. Feltekintve látta, ahogy Rá izzó főnix alakja még tesz két kört a levegőben, majd a szemközti falnak repülve egyszerűen elveszik a térben. Nyilván visszatért saját dimenziójába.

* * *

 ***ankh kereszt:** az ankh vagy anh egy óegyiptomi hieroglif jel. Az _ʿnḫ_ szót szimbolizálja, melynek jelentése élet. Az ókori egyiptomi vallás isteneit gyakran ábrázolták ankh kereszttel a kezükben/nyakukban.


	10. Visszatérés

**Visszatérés**

 **Domino City, Japán, október 21. szombat, 18:30.**

A Kaiba Corporation épületének párbaj szimulációs laborjában hosszú pillanatokra megfagyott a levegő. Minden ott dolgozó elképedve figyelte a kapszulát, amit egy, a forgalomból régen kivont, istenszörny alakja dobott le a terem közepén. De biztosan csak káprázott a szemük a dimenziókapuból származó energiáktól – döntötték el.

Seto Kaiba nagyot sóhajtva lélegzett fel a füstölgő kapszula belsejében. Szóval épségben visszaért. Rá betartotta az Atemunak tett ígéretét és visszahozta a világába.

– NII-SAMA! NII-SAMA! – rohant oda hozzá az öccse könnyes szemekkel, a lehető leghangosabban ordibálva. – Nii-sama! – tette hozzá, mialatt ő kikászálódott a kapszulából. A közelben lévő tudósok legalább olyan gondterheltnek tűntek, mint testvére, akinek szemeibe könnyek gyűltek.

– Mokuba – nyögte ki halkan. Bár Atemu ereje rendbe hozta a testét, a dimenzióugrás és a történtek így is megviselték. Érezte, ahogy eluralkodik rajta a kimerültség.

– Nii-samaaa! – kiáltotta az öccse, és arcát a mellkasába nyomva átölelte őt. – Nii-sama, azt hittem, már sohasem térsz vissza! Annyira aggódtam érted! Nii-sama… én… – szipogta összetörten.

– Mokuba – szólított meg újból Seto, majd odaadóan visszaölelte az öccsét. – Nekem is hiányoztál. Belátom, hiba volt elmennem – ismerte el, amin még Mokuba is annyira meglepődött, hogy nedves szemeit bátyjára emelte. – De most már itt vagyok, és többé nem hagylak egyedül! – nyugtatta testvérét Seto. – Megígérem!

– Hát akkor… akkor rendben – sóhajtotta Mokuba, és még utoljára magához szorította bátyját.

Seto nem tudott mit tenni, mint sem hagyni, hogy szívét boldogsággal vegyes bűntudat járja át. Most értette csak meg igazán felmenője, Seth főpap szavait. Mokubát kellett volna választani a bosszúja helyett, s ezután így is fog tenni! Atemu várhat, amíg egy napon majd meghal, de addig is… Ezentúl minden szabadidejét az öccsének szenteli! Mokubának, aki történjen bármi, mindig megbocsátott neki és kitartott mellette. _Soha többé nem hagyom cserben_! – döntötte el.

– Soha többé… nem hagylak cserben, ígérem! – suttogta az öccse fülébe. – Sajnálom, hogy aggódnod kellett miattam. Meg tudsz bocsátani?

– Mégis hogy kérdezhetsz ilyen? – ingatta a fejét Mokuba, mialatt az utolsó könnyeket törölte ki a szeméből. – Még szép, hogy megbocsátok! – kérte ki magának. – Viszont… magyarázattal tartozol!

– Igazad van, Mokuba. De nem biztos, hogy…

– Nii-sama! Azt beszéltük meg, hogy legfeljebb két órát maradsz! – rótta az öccse. Seto bólintott. – Akkor mégis hol a fenében voltál hat és fél órán keresztül?! – vonta kérdőre Mokuba.

– Szóval tényleg…

– Mi tényleg?!

– Az itteni időt mutató óra elromlott az oda út alatt, de akkor lehet, hogy mégsem erről van szó. Akkor valóban átugrottam öt órát, amikor abban a dimenziós átjáróba kerültem!

– Átugrottál… öt órát?! – hüledezett Mokuba.

– Valójában… néhány teoretikus számításunk alapján – lépett oda hozzájuk az egyik fehér köpenyt viselő tudós –, ez nagyon is lehetséges. Másik dimenziókban valószínűleg más a téridő kontinuum felépítése, így a dimenziók közötti térben való tartózkodás akár váratlan ugrásokat eredményezhet az időben.

– Háát… akkor ezt megoldottuk – felelte Mokuba. – Na és jól vagy? Minden rendben? Megtaláltad őt? Mit találtál a másik dimenzióban? Megküzdtél Vele? Miért jelent meg Rá, amikor visszatértél? Én is elmehetek majd egyszer oda? – halmozta el öccse a kérdéseivel.

– Valójában… – sóhajtotta Seto kimerülten –, egyszerűen csak örülök, hogy visszatértem! Abban az Alvilágnak nevezett nevetséges, Egyiptom majmoló, negyvenkét fokos, energiaelszívó világban mindenkit a fejére ejtettek! – újságolta felháborodottan. – A hasonmásomat, Yugi hasonmását, a nagyapja hasonmását, Ishizu hasonmását… Nem találkoztam mással, csak idiótákkal, akik okkult marhaságokat próbáltak elhitetni velem a holtak büntetéséről, meg arról, hogy nem szabadna ott lennem! Közben végig párolgott a testem, majd akaratlanul is belekeveredtem egy évszázadokon átívelő Shakespeare-i, misztikus családi drámába, amiben varázserővel rendelkezem, és egy halott nagyapa velem szeretne üzenni az egyetlen élő rokonának, arról, hogy nem is ő az egyetlen… Továbbá, a Sötét Varázsló mestere rám támadt, a Kékszemű meg életre kelt, hogy megmentsen, sőt… még hozzám is szólt! Hidd el nekem, Mokuba, nem szeretnél te abba az őrültek házába belépni, ahol én jártam! – fejezet be a szenvedélyes esemény beszámolót Seto.

Mokuba és a köréjük gyűlt tudósok bizonytalanul méregették, mint valakit, akinek nehéz napja volt, és őrültségeket beszél. Seto valójában tisztában volt ezzel. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha mindenről részletesen beszámol, nem hinnének neki. A tudósai bizonyára másfajta dimenziókat vártak, mint a mitológiák Alvilága, ahol a Szellemek vezetik a halottakat. Azt hiszik, hogy képzelte az egészet, és ezt nem is bánta. Mert ha hinnének neki, bizonyára olyan dolgokra jönnének rá vele kapcsolatban, amiről tudta, hogy nem oszthatja meg velük. Vagyis épp most tette meg, de nyilván senki nem hitt neki.

– Nii-sama – szólította meg az öccse óvatosan. – Hallod te, mit beszélsz? Ez mind nagyon őrült dolognak hangzik!

– Pedig… így történt – bizonygatta Seto elmerengve.

– Kaiba-sama – szólt most hozzá egyik tudósa. – Előfordulhat, hogy nem jutott el egyik konkrét dimenzióba sem, csupán céltalanul keringett az extradimenzionális térben. Lehet, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét, és az egészet csak képzelte.

– Az megmagyarázná az életre kelt párbajszörnyeket, nem igaz? – kérdezte Seto ravaszul.

– Igen, Kaiba-sama. Valószínűleg ez történt. Remélem, legközelebb több sikerrel járunk.

– Nem! – vágta rá Seto. – Nem lesz legközelebb. – Az emberei értetlenül néztek rá, hiszen hónapok óta ezen dolgoztak. – Legalábbis egyelőre nem! A rendszer még túl veszélyes! Akár örökre elveszhettem volna!

– Nii-sama… – értetlenkedett Mokuba. – Hát tényleg nem jutottál el sehova?

– Valószínűleg csak a képzeletem játszott velem! – jelentette ki az igazgató. – Bizonytalan időre felfüggesztjük a Kvantum Kocka kutatását és felhasználását! Mindenki térjen vissza a legújabb párbajrendszer fejlesztéséhez! – utasította embereit. – Két hét múlva bevezetjük a virtuális párbajteret, amit a legújabb digitális DuelDisk segítségével lehet majd aktiválni! Hétfőre legyen tesztelésre kész!

– Addig már csak másfél nap van – közölte az egyik mérnök.

– Köszönöm a tájékoztatást, arról, amit én is tudok! – förmedt rá Seto. – Most pedig munkára!

– Igenis, Seto-sama!

– Igenis, Kaiba-sama!

ooo

– Nii-sama – fordult hozzá Mokuba, miután a mérnökök és tudósok szinte egytől egyig a dolgukra indultak. Szívesen halmozták volna el kérdésekkel arról, hogy mi más történt vele, de be kellett érniük a landoláskor meghibásodott kapszula tanulmányozásával. – Sajnálom, hogy végül nem harcolhattál Vele.

– Ne sajnáld – felelte Seto. – Ostoba dolog volt egy halott embert tartani a legfőbb riválisomnak, szinte őrültség!

– Ami azt illeti…

– De már nem számít! Felejtsük el ezt az egészet! Fontosabb dolgom is van, mint a múlton rágódni!

– Végre, hogy rájöttél! – sóhajtotta Mokuba, majd testvére arcára kiülő sértődöttséget látván magához szorította. – Szeretlek, Nii-sama! Jó, hogy végre újra a régi vagy!

– Régi…? – Setónak akaratlanul is eszébe jutott Yugi nagyapja. – Valamit… muszáj elintéznem… – Viszont ezzel egyetemben lett végleg úrrá rajta a kimerültség, és Mokuba karjai között a földre rogyott.

– Nii-sama! – kiáltott az öccse rémülten. – Mi a baj?!

– Semmi – hazudta Seto, és megpróbált felállni, de annak erős zihálás lett a vége. – Csak… kimerültem… – Próbálta összeszedni magát, de attól csak még jobban elnehezültek a tagjai, és szaggatottá vált a légzése. Mát térdelve sem tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát, így öccse vállára borult. – Sajnálom…, Mokuba!

– Orvosra van szükséged! – jelentette ki Mokuba, és sebesen körbenézett. – Hé, valaki! Hívjatok orvost! A bátyám rosszul van!

– Nem kell, csak… – nyögte Seto erőtlenül, Mokuba hajába temetve az arcát –, csak két percet adj…!

– Nem, Seto! – ellenkezett az öccse. – Neked orvos kell! – Újból körbenézett. – Jöjjön már valaki, vagy egytől-egyig ki lesztek rúgva!

– Itt vagyunk! – sietet oda hozzájuk egy fehér köpenyes férfi két nő kíséretében. – Doktor Mazaki vagyok, ők pedig itt a nővéreim – mutatott a nőkre. – A mérnökökkel együtt vettem részt a Kvantum Kocka kutatásában, a különböző dimenziók lehetséges fiziológiai és biokémiai hatásai vizsgálva. Valójában számítottunk rá, hogy egy ilyen utazás fizikailag megterhelő lesz. – Lehajolt a pihegő igazgatóhoz és csuklóját átfogva próbálta maghatározni a pulzusát.

– Szóval maga orvos? – ment biztosra Mokuba.

– Igen – bólintott Dr. Mazaki. – A Kaiba Corporation által alkalmazott orvos kutatók egyike vagyok. …Ötven alatt van – célzott Seto pulzusára. – Javaslom, vigyük az orvosi szobába! – nézett a nővérekre.

– Nem kellene egy hordágy? – kérdezte Mokuba, miközben aggódva szorította magához az eszméletét lassan elvesztő bátyját.

– Már hozzák is! – pillantott Dr. Mazaki a labor fotocellás ajtaja felé, ahol két hozzá hasonló köpenyes férfi egy hordágyat gurított feléjük. – A kollégáim, ők is orvosok – magyarázta Mokubának. A két férfi ekkor odaért hozzájuk, és együtt felfelezték Setót a hordágyra, amit a fiatalabbik Kaiba aggodalmasan figyelt. – Ne aggódj! A bátyád jó kezekben lesz velünk – mondta Mokubának.

– Hát remélem is! – felelte Mokuba, majd amikor elkezdték Setót az ajtó felé tolni, ő is elindult velük. – Önökkel tartok! Nem hagyom magára! – döntötte el.

– Ahogy óhajtja!

ooo

Seto pár pillanatra elvesztette az eszméletét, de amikor kiértek a teremből a folyosóra, lassan újra magához tért. Bár mozogni nehezére esett, beszélni még volt ereje.

– …Sama… – nyögte Setó halkan, csukott szemmel, mivel az elhaladó lámpák fényét túl erősnek ítélte. Mokuba kérdőn hajolt oda hozzá.

– Mi az, Seto?

– Az orvosok… mond meg nekik…, hogy ne a te bátyádnak szólítsanak…, hanem samának! – kérte Seto.

– Jaj, te hihetetlen vagy! – csattant fel az öccse, de végül is jót derült a dolgon. Ha fivére még most is ilyenekkel foglalkozik, akkor nagy baja nem lehet. – Szerintem hallották – tette hozzá.

– Helyes, mivel… csak azért, mert kifeküdtem…, még nem tűröm el a tiszteletlenséget!

– Elnézését kérem, Seto-sama! – mondta Dr. Mazaki, aki többiekkel együtt a hordágy mellett haladt. – Nem úgy értettem.

– Jó – sóhajtotta Seto. – Csak vigyenek valahova, ahol alhatok egyet. De nem sokat… Ma este még dolgoznom kell! – Szemeit, mivel a folyosó neonfényei nagyon zavarták, még most sem nyitotta ki.

– Az eszedbe se jusson, Nii-sama! – figyelmezette az öccse. – Most legalább holnapig pihenni fogsz!

– Ha szabad közbeszólnom – mondta Dr. Mazaki –, először még elvégeznék néhány tesztet. Meg kell győződnünk róla, hogy a dimenzióugrás nem károsította-e a szerveit!

– Semmi szükség rá! Már rendbe jöttem – ellenkezett Seto rekedt hangon. – Csak alszom pár órát, és…

– Ezt most fejezd be! – követelte az öccse. – Ma kétszer is majdnem elveszítettelek téged! Azt teszed, amit az orvos mond, utána meg aludni fogsz!

– Mokuba… Ha ezt szeretnéd…

– Ne aggódj, Nii-sama – felelte Mokuba, mialatt befordultak az orvosi szobába, amihez több másik helyiség is, köztük egy pihenőszoba tartozott. – Ők majd rendbe hoznak!

– Már Atemu megtette… – közölte Seto. Ezt viszont már senki sem vette komolyan. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy az állítólagos hallucinációihoz lehet köze.

ooo

Setót, aki már csak félig volt éber, feltettették egy fehér ágyra, majd az orvosok, Dr. Mazaki vezetésével hozzá láttak a kivizsgálásához. Először megszabadították kabátjától és garbójától, ami alatt csak egy fekete atlétát viselt, és oxigénmaszkot helyeztek rá, hogy könnyebben kapjon levegőt. Kicsit megdöbbentek a kabát a ruháit tarkító vágáson, de mivel sérülésnek nem volt nyoma sem a hátán, sem máshol, azt feltételezték, hogy talán még indulás előtt akadt bele valamibe.

Elég alaposak voltak. Érzékelőket ragasztottak a mellkasára, halántékára és a jobb karjára vérnyomásmérőt húztak. A testét átvilágították MRI-vel, CT-vel és röntgen-sugarakkal is. Emellett vért vettek tőle, amit azonnali elemzésre küldtek. Közben a légzését is vizsgálták. A laborvizsgálat eredményére még várni kellett, de végül arra jutottak, hogy kimerülésen és erős fizikai igénybevételen kívül más gond nemigen van vele. Talán még napszúráshoz hasonló tüneteket jelentkeztek.

A kiszáradás ellen bal karjába infúziót kötöttek be, amit persze halk morgással jutalmazott. Utána az orvos utasítására átvitték a pihenő szobába, ahol egy kényelmes, fehér ágyneművel borított ágyba helyezték. Néhány érzékelőt rajta hagytak, hogy a biztonság kedvéért figyelhessék az életjeleit, és az oxigént is kapott továbbra is. Mokuba leült az ágy mellé egy székre, mialatt az orvosok még a vérvizsgálat eredményit várták.

– Nii-sama – mondta Mokuba aggodalmasan, mialatt megfogta Seto bal kezét, ami felett az infúzió is vezetett a karjába. – Pihend ki magad, kérlek! – Nem volt benne biztos, hogy bátyja még magánál van, de könnyített a lelkén, hogy kimondhatja ezeket a szavakat.

– El kell… mondanom… – sóhajtotta Seto, miután lehúzta magáról a maszkot. – El kell… Yuginak… mondanom…

– Huh? Te meg miről beszélsz? – döbbent meg Mokuba.

– Mennem kell! – jelentette ki Seto, és már fel is ült az ágyban. Ekkor persze megszédült, és a fejéhez kapott. – Hülye Alvilág! – szitkozódott, miközben megpróbálta kihúzni magából a kanült, amin keresztül a folyadékot kapta. – El kell mennem…

– Seto! Ne csináld! – követelte Mokuba, és lefogta a kezeit. – Az orvos szerint pihenned kell!

– Megvolt! – jelentette ki Seto, és megpróbálta lefejteni magáról öccse kezeit.

– Nem! Doktor Mazaki! – kiabálta Mokuba, miközben felé mászott. – Megpróbál felkelni!

– Mokuba! Fejezd be! – kérte Seto. – Fogalmad sincs, kivel találkoztam!

– Ostobaságokat beszélsz! Pihenned kell! – erősködött tovább az öccse, mialatt a doktor és kísérete a szobába lépett. Számítottak rá, hogy Seto-sama makacsságához híven el akarja majd hagyni a pihenőt, így már felkészülten érkeztek, egy tálcával a kezükben.

– Maguk meg mit állnak ott?! – förmedt rájuk Seto. Elég ideges volt, mert amióta csak újra kinyitotta a szemét, színes foltokat látott. – Szedjék le rólam az öcsémet, és tűntessék el ezeket a foltokat!

– Foltokat? – bámult rá Mokuba. – Látod, hogy aludnod kéne!

– Majd…

– Sajnálom, Seto-sama, de Mokuba-samának igaza van – közölte vele Dr. Mazaki, ezúttal elővigyázatosan megválogatva a szavait, miközben egy átlátszó anyagot tartalmazó injekciós tűt vett el a tálcáról. – Pihenésre van szüksége. – Fogta a kanülhöz tartozó egyik műanyagcső végét, és abba fecskendezte bele a tű tartalmát.

– Az… altató volt? – kérdezte Mokuba bizonytalanul, még mindig testvérén feküdve.

– Nyugtató. De reggelig biztosan alszik majd tőle – felelte az orvos. – Ne aggódjon, mindig lesz, aki itt marad és ellenőrzi az értékeit.

– Ma még… – közölte Seto halk, sértődött hangon, ahogy egyre inkább elnehezültek a tagjai, és örvénylő érzés vett erőt rajta. Most már képtelen lett volna felállni. Ezt Mokuba is észrevette, testvére elnehezedő szemhéjait, és lemászott róla. – Mert holnaptól… ki vannak rúgva! – jelentette ki az igazgató. Egyre nehezebb volt ébren maradnia, így még gyorsan hozzátette: – Mind a hárman… ki vannak rúgva! Mokuba! …Írd meg az elbocsátásukat!

– Nem gondolja komolyan – nézett Mokuba röstelkedve az orvosokra. – Nincsenek kirúgva.

– De! – suttogta Seto, majd lassan megszűnt számára a külvilág és álomba merült. Az orvosok visszahelyezték rá az oxigénmaszkot, és kimerülten sóhajtottak, Mokubával együtt.

– Nehéz eset – mondta Mokuba alvó bátyját figyelve, majd felnézett az orvosokra. – Rábeszélem, hogy ne rúgja ki magukat!

– Köszönjük, Mokuba-sama! – mondta Dr. Mazaki. – A szomszédos szobában leszünk, ha szükség lenne ránk.

– Rendben – bólintott Mokuba. – Lehet, hogy ma én is itt alszom. Ha jól látom, még két másik ágy is van.

– Ahogy kívánja – felelte a doktor, és kollégáival együtt elhagyták a pihenőt.

ooo

Mokuba sokáig ült Seto ágya mellett, végiggondolva mindazt, amin keresztül mentek. A rablók, a Kékszemű megjelenése, Yugi-san… Most pedig ez a dimenzióugrás. Sok minden történt az elmúlt napokban. Remélte, hogy egy rendes, hosszú alvás, amit a bátyja hónapok óta nélkülözött, végre elég lesz ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljon a stressztől és jobban érezze magát.

Körülbelül egy óra gondolkodás után arra jutott, hogy Seto nyilván nélküle is tudja folytatni a pihenést. Mokuba ekkor nagy levegőt vett, és kinézett az ablakon. Este nyolc óra körül járt az idő. Az eget sötétkék felhők borították, odakint a városban már kigyúltak a lámpák. Hogy testvére nyugodtabban tudjon aludni, lekapcsolta a szobában a világítást.

A kintről beszűrődő éjszakai fények keltette félhomályban utoljára bátyjára pillantott, majd új ötlettől vezérelve elhagyta a pihenőt. Seto már jó kezekben van.

– Elmegyek, hogy hazaküldjem a párbajrendszer fejlesztésén dolgozókat – szólt oda az orvosoknak kifelé menet. _Csak nem dolgozhatnak éjjel-nappal, szünet nélkül!_ – gondolta. – Majd éjszakára visszajövök – ígérte.

– Rendben, Mokuba-sama.

ooo

A fiatalabbik Kaiba fivér alig tett pár lépést a folyosón, máris megszólalt a zsebében lévő mobiltelefonja. Nem nagyon volt most hangulata az ismerőseivel csevegni, sem üzleti ügyeket lebonyolítani, de tudta, hogy fel kell vennie. Most, hogy Seto alszik, ő a főnök, és testvére bizonyára megharagudna rá, ha elszúrna akár egyetlen fontos üzleti lehetőséget is.

– Itt Mokuba Kaiba, a Kaiba Corporation alelnöke, kivel beszélek? – szólt bele angolul a telefonba. A nyelvben nem tévedett, de kellemesen csalódott.

– Mokuba! Itt Amelda!

– Amelda! – örült meg Mokuba. Most, hogy Seto alszik, legalább nem fogja árgus szemekkel felügyelni a beszélgetésüket. – Hogyhogy nem a saját telefonodról hívsz? Nem írta ki a neved.

– Az a helyzet, hogy egyik fellépésen kiesett a telefon a zsebemből, Páncél meg áthajtott rajta… kétszer!

Mokuba alig hallhatóan kuncogott egyet.

– A Páncél az Valon, ugye? Figyelj, ha pénzre van szükséged, csak szólj! Seto most pont nincs itt, szóval nem szólhat bele.

– Köszönöm, Moki, de… Ezzel kapcsolatban már megegyeztünk a bandával. Nem fogadunk el pénzt senkitől adomány gyanánt, csakis elvégzett munkáért cserébe. Tigris szerint… ezzel a méltóságunkat védjük.

– Mondjuk, ezt meg tudom érteni. Akkor, mi a helyzet? Jól mentek a dolgok Limában?

– Oh, ott nagyszerűen – magyarázta Amelda. – Tegnap volt az utolsó fellépésünk, és szinte megőrültek értünk!

– Gondolom. Megnéztem néhány videót rólatok a YouTube-on, és már vagy kétszázezren kedvelik!

– Fent vagyunk a YouTube–on?! Ezt el kell mondanom a srácoknak! Tudod, nincs laptopunk, így csak mobilról netezhetünk, ha éppen van net, ahol vagyunk. Ebben a motelban még meleg víz sincs… De nem ezért hívtalak, hanem…

– Hogy érdeklődj utánam? Köszi, ez jól esik! – mosolyogta Mokuba. – Nos, a bátyámmal sokat dolgozunk, de a héten végre párbajozott velem, ami nagyon király volt, mondjuk végül ő nyerte meg. De utána elmentünk a KFC-be, majd másnap is ott ettünk, és voltunk moziban is. Meg néztünk Spongyabobot és játszottunk Assasin's Creedet! – újságolta Mokuba. – Csak ma kicsit… Ma Seto kicsit túlhajtotta magát, ezért az orvosok pihenésre ítélték, de jól van egyébként. Jaj, de jó, hogy végre tudunk beszélni! Akkor most mentek La Pazba, ugye?

– Igen. Figyelj, örülök, hogy jól mennek a dolgok, de valamit el kell mondanom…

– Feloszlik a banda?! Neeeee! Akkor alapítsunk együtt egy újat!

– Nem hiszem, hogy a bátyád díjazná az ötletet – felelte Amelda, majd komolyabb hangot erőltetett magára. – Néhány órája, Egyiptomban… történt valami megrázó.

– De akkor nem is Peruban vagytok?!

– Mi igen. Marikot felhívta a nővére, Ishizu, ő mondta el neki, ő pedig nekünk. Úgy véltük, legjobb lesz, ha értesítjük Yugi barátait, mert ő talán annyira maga alatt lesz, hogy…

– Yuginak mi köze ehhez? Hiszen ő sem Egyiptomban van…

– Nem, de a nagyapja ott volt.

– És? – kérdezte Mokuba továbbra is csodálkozva. – Mi van vele?

– Meghalt.

– MICSODA?! Az öreg Mutou. Mi történt vele? …Olyan kedves, vicces, habókos öregember volt. Bár Seto nem bánt volna olyan gonoszul vele akkoriban!

– Én nem nagyon ismertem, de Ishizu kedvelte. Könnyek között közölte a fivérével, hogy összeomlott a templom, amiben Yugi nagyapja és társai végeztek kutatást, és emiatt bizonyára mind meghaltak. Annyi törmelék esett rájuk, hogy nem valószínűsítik, hogy bárki túlélte volna – magyarázta Amelda.

– Jaj, ez szörnyű. Yuginak amúgy sem mennek valami fényesen a dolgai. Ha ezt megtudja, ki fog akadni.

– Éppen ezért gondoltunk arra is, hogy ha La Pazba érünk, repülőre szállunk, és meglátgatjuk. Viszont… Megtennéd, hogy foglalsz nekünk repülőjegyet? Persze kifizetjük majd, csak azért, hogy biztosan legyen hely!

– Persze – egyezett bele Mokuba. – Akkor találkozhatunk is!

– Igen. Én is így gondoltam – értet egyet Amelda.

– De a Kaiba Corp. egy gépét is elküldhetem értetek! Akkor nem is muszáj La Pazba érnetek.

– Marik bizonyára szeretné, ha az indulás előtt még fellépnénk ott néhányszor. De tudod mit? Az csak nem sérti a méltóságunkat, ha utána a Kaiba Corp. gépe repít minket Japánba!

– Ugyan már, ragaszkodom hozzá! – bizonygatta Mokuba, és remélte, Seto nem fogja a fejét venni emiatt. – És hamarabb is ideértek!

– Rendben. Akkor még hívlak! Nagyon köszönöm, Mokuba!

– Szívesen. Üdvözlöm a Démonokat!

– Átadom.

– Hé, várj! Yugnaik ki mondja el?

– Ishizu fogja. Vagy már meg is tette.

– Értem. Szia.

ooo

Egy nappal korábban.

 **Domino City, Japán, október 20, péntek, 18:20.**

Yugi Mutou és Ryo Bakura egy, a Játékbolthoz közeli teaházban ültek és vidáman csevegtek. Mindketten fekete inget és világos nadrágot viseltek, szinte úgy tűnt, mintha összeöltöztek volna. A szobát megtöltötte a lágy popzene és különféle szárított tealevelek illata. Mindenfelé japán írásjelekkel és középkori életképekkel díszített vázák, festmények és függönyök. Yugiék egy kancsó gyömbéres zöldteán osztoztak, amit saját, kistányér alakú csészéjükbe öntögettek ki.

– Hoztatok még egy kancsóval? – kérdezte tőlük egy csinos, világoskék és aranyszínű kimonóba öltözött pincérnő.

– Igen, köszönjük – felelte Bakura enyhe brit akcentussal _(japánul beszéltek)_ , majd a lányra mosolygott. A lány pironkodva felkapta a kancsót, majd eltűnt vele a konyhában.

– Ejnye, Ryo – jegyezte meg Yugi játékosan. – Bárhol jársz, zavarba hozod a lányokat!

– Hát, nincs mit tenni – tárta szét a karjait Ryo. – Fehér haj, fekete ing, bordó szemek… ellenállhatatlan vagyok – sóhajtotta elégedetten, némi rájátszással.

– Hát, azért nekem sem átlagos a frizurám, mégis levegőnek néznek. De már hozzászoktam…

– Jaj, ne már, Yugi-kun! Szerzek neked barátnőt, akár már ma este!

– Más alkalmad nem is igen lenne, mert holnap délután indul a géped Londonba! – mutatott rá Yugi.

– Bloody schedule, hát ez is igaz! Nagyon fogsz hiányozni!

– Te is nekem, Bakura-kun! Köszönöm, hogy velem töltötted a délutánt. Jó ötlet volt bezárni a boltot és inkább elmenni a parkba párbajozni!

– Remélem nem lesz gond a munkaidő kimaradásából.

– Nem hinném. Majd holnap tovább hagyom nyitva a boltot. Péntek este amúgy is mindenki bulizik.

– Talán nekünk is buliznunk kellene! – vetette fel Bakura. – Végül is ez az utolsó estém Japánban! Csapassuk!

– Csapassuk?! – nevette Yugi. – Fura ezt a te szádból hallani, főleg egy teaházban.

– A tea a nemesek itala! – jelentette ki Ryo, miközben látta, hogy a pincérnő már hozza is ki nekik az újabb kancsó teát. – Meg persze a briteké. – A lány odaért hozzájuk, és mielőtt letette volna a kancsót az asztalra, még öntött mindkettejüknek. – Köszönöm, kedves! – kacsintott a lányra, miközben szájához emelte csészéjét. Annak arcán újabb pír jelent meg, és meghajolva sebesen távozott is a helyszínről.

– Meg a japánoké, kínaiaké, és mára mindenki másé – tette hozzá Yugi, és ő is felemelte csészéjét. – Jó veled lenni, Bakura-kun!

– Valóban. – Ryo nagyot kortyolt a teából. – Én is élvezem. Főleg azt, hogy a hét párbajunk során…

– Szerintem nyolc volt.

– De egy döntetlen lett. Az nem számít. Viszont hétből kétszer legyőztelek! Ez elég király, nem?

– Igen, nagyszerű voltál – felelte Yugi, és látszott rajta, hogy őszintén örül barátja sikerének.

– Másrészről, nem fura ez egy kicsit? – Bakura öklét az álla alá helyezve támasztotta meg azt.

– Micsoda?

– Hogy ilyen könnyen legyőztelek? Egy volt párbaj bajnokot! Még Kaiba sem volt képes rá, csak csalással.

– Nem volt azért olyan könnyű dolgod – emlékeztette Yugi. – Egyébként meg, egy bajnok nem attól bajnok, hogy sohasem veszít.

– Igaz – bólogatott Ryo. – Azonban… nem lehet, hogy kicsit berozsdásodtál?

– Mi van? – hüledezett Yugi. Viszont már látta a Bakura szája sarkában bujkáló ravasz vigyort. – Csak szórakozol velem! – állapította meg.

– Többet köllene gyakaralnad! – cukkolta tovább Ryo fennkölt hangon.

– Neked meg a nyelvet, brit fiú! – húzta Yugi. – Mi itt nem gyakaralni szoktunk, hanem gyakorolni!

– Jól van már – nevette Bakura. – Hagyjuk abba!

– Ó igen? Pedig szerintem neked sem ártana a gyakarlás, Lord Bakura gróf! – Yugit szinte már rázta a nevetés.

– Yugi-kun, ne már! – próbálta Bakura visszafogni magát. – Vagy a szemed láttára fogom villával enni a sushit! – fenyegette, és megpróbált komoly képet vágni hozzá. Már mindketten fennhangon nevettek.

– Hát, ha ezt akarod… akkor én meg citromlével iszom majd a teát, és üdítősüvegből!

Akkorát röhögtek, hogy egy időre rájuk nézett a teaház összes vendége és a felszolgálók. Gyorsan kikuncogták magukat, majd nagy levegőt vettek.

– De komolyan, Yugi-kun – mondta Ryo. – Mintha mostanában kevesebb versenyen és bajnokságon vennél részt.

– Nem nagyon van időm vagy pénzem külföldre utazni.

– Azért csak próbálkozz! Bizonyára lesz a közelben is nemsokára. Ha pedig nem… gyere ki hozzám Angliába! Ott most kezd egyre népszerűbb lenni a párbajkártya!

– Akkor biztos nagy sikered lesz, Bakura-kun! – mosolyogta Yugi.

– A sikerről jut eszembe – mutatta fel mutatóujját Ryo. – Akkor elmegyünk bulizni?

– Nem is tudom… Nem vagyok egy nagy parti-arc – szabadkozott Yugi.

– Helytelen! Hiszen arcod van, a partiba pedig most indulunk!

Yugi újból elnevette magát. Bakura mellett végre kicsit el tudott lazulni. Ha arra a tényre gondolt, hogy holnap utolsó közeli barátja is elhagyja az országot, összeszorult a szíve.

– Bakura-kun… Tudom, hogy önző dolog, de annyira sajnálom, hogy elmész!

– Nem vagy önző, minden barát így érezne! De nem örökre megyek el. Majd a szünetekben visszajövök, és te is eljöhetsz hozzám!

– Majd meglátogatlak – ígérte Yugi. – És tudod mit? – hajtotta fel a csészéjében lévő tea maradékát. – Csapassuk azt a bulit!

– Ez a beszéd, my friend! – örült meg Bakura, és ugyanúgy tett a teával, mint Yugi. – Menjünk!

– Menjünk!

Egy kicsit sétálgattak a városban, megfelelő helyszínt keresve, majd beléptek abba a játékterembe, ahonnan a legtöbb sikolyt vélték kihallatszani. Végül is, ha csinálják, akkor csinálják rendesen. Ez az előnye annak, ha Japánban szeretne bulizni az ember. Nem feltétlenül kell órákig iszogatnia egy bárban, amíg este tíz körül végre kinyitnak a szórakozóhelyek. A játéktermekben már délelőttől, a délutánon és estén át egészen hajnalig tart a nyüzsgés.

Mellesleg sokkal jobb móka hajnalig játszani, táncolni, versenyezni, mint hajnalban részegen tengődni egy szórakozóhely mosdójában. Legalábbis Yugiék számára ez volt a tökéletes este. Játszottak, tomboltak, szinte minden játékgépet kipróbáltak többször is. Úgy kilenc körül elugrottak vacsorázni, majd visszatérve egészen hajnalig maradtak. Közben mindkettejüket többször is párbajra hívtak, és egyszer egy páros párbajban is részt vettek, természetesen egymás oldalán.

ooo

 **Domino City, Japán, belváros, október 21. szombat, 06:40.**

Már vöröslött az ég alja, és az égen gomolygó bárányfelhők alja rózsaszínbe borult, amikor kiléptek az utcára. Ryo egészen a Játékboltig kísérte Yugit, a hosszú séta alatt sokat beszélgettek. Megtárgyalták az esti buli eseményeit, s a jövőt is tervezgetni kezdték. Megegyeztek abban, hogy valamikor decemberben Yugi kiutazik hozzá Angliába egy-két hétre, ahol nála és az apjánál fog lakni.

A tervezgetésbe annyira belefeledkeztek, hogy fel sem tűnt nekik, mire megérkeztek már teljesen kivilágosodott az ég, és leoltották a lámpákat. Éppen hogy csak lefékeztek a Játékbolt bejárata előtt, és nem sétáltak elkalandozva tovább. Bakurára itt rájött az érzelgősség és szó nélkül átölelte barátját. Mégis csak a világ másik felére készül elutazni éppen, és Yugi állt hozzá legközelebb gimis évei óta.

Yugi kissé szomorúan sóhajtott, és szorosan visszaölelte barátját. Nem volt mit tenni, el kellett engednie őt, ezért, ameddig még tudta, szenvedélyesen húzta magához közelebb. Végül, amikor már a madarak is belefogtak reggeli énekükbe, s az utca lassan hangversenytermükké változott, elengedték egymást. Azaz kezeiket egymás vállán pihentetve, egymás tekintetébe néztek.

– Hiányozni fogsz, Bakura-kun! – mondta Yugi érzelmesen. – Nagyon fogsz hiányozni, de a legjobbakat kívánom neked! Ígérd meg, hogy gyakran felhívsz majd!

– Ígérem – felelte Ryo hasonló ragaszkodással. – Nekem is hiányozni fogsz! Sok sikert a boltvezetéshez!

– Neked pedig az egyetemhez!

– Vigyázz magadra, Yugi-kun! – kérte Ryo, majd elengedte barátját.

– Te is, Bakura-kun! – kérte cserébe Yugi. Még pár pillanatig néztek egymás szemeibe, majd Bakura elindul saját lakása irányába. Végig, amíg még látták egymást, a fehér hajú hátrafelé oldalazott, és sokáig integettek egymásnak.

– Minden jót, Yugi-kun! – kiáltotta Ryo a sarokról, miután teljesen eltűnt Yugi látóteréből.

– Minden jót! – válaszolta Yugi, és nagyot sóhajtva felnézett a főként felhős, hajnali égre. Majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és visszavonult a házába. Még aludhat körülbelül… Nos, igen, talán két órát, mielőtt ki kell nyitnia. De hát ez van, a szombat neki még munkanap! Dolgoznia kell!

ooo

Jelenleg.

 **Domino City, Játékbolt, október 21. szombat, 20:00**

A Játékboltban ma különösen nagy volt a forgalom. Yugi alig aludt hajnalban pár órát, mivel már kilenctől talpon volt és sürgött-forgott ezerrel. Néhány perce zárta be a boltot, és esett fáradtan a kanapéra _. Micsoda egy nap!_ – gondolta magában. _Ha a nagyapa látta volna, mennyi vásárló megfordult itt a mai nap folyamán! Bár ő is mondogatta folyton, hogy a szombat a legforgalmasabb nap a Játékbolt életében._

 _Ryo már biztosan rég az Indiai-óceán felett repül_ – sóhajtotta. Ekkor csörrent meg a telefonja, amit kihalászott a zsebéből. Az a külföldi szám volt, amiről tegnapelőtt, csütörtökön a nagyapja hívta. Ideje volt már, hogy felhívja az öreg!

– Haló! Nagyapa? – szólt bele lelkesen a telefonba. – Megint a szálláson hagytad a telefonod? – mosolyogta.

– Yugi, itt Ishizu. Beszélnünk kell! – A volt sírőrző komoly hangja máris kellemetlen érzéseket keltett Yugiban.

– Ishizu… Mi történt?

 _Most vagy soha_ – gondolta magában Ishizu odaát. Talán egyszerűbb lesz elmondani, mint számított.

– Yugi… Nagyon sajnálom, de… tegnap földrengés volt, ami miatt Thot templomának pár járata beomlott, és a nagyapád két társával együtt a legalsó szinten ragadt.

– De… Miért nem mondtad tegnap?! Próbálják már kimenteni őket?

– Próbálták – sóhajtotta Ishizu halkan. – Nem mondtam, mert reméltem, hogy majd felhívhatlak, ha sikerül, de…

– Mi történt?! – kérdezte Yugi egyre idegesebben. – Ishizu, mond el, kérlek!

– Ma újabb földrengés volt. Az egész épület összeomlott, szinte a földdel vált egyenlővé. Tizenegy ember: három régész, és nyolc mentőmunkás vesztette életét. Rettenetesen sajnálom, de a nagyapád is közöttük volt – vallotta be végül Ishizu. – Nagyon sajnálom.

– Biztos… biztos, hogy nem élhette túl?

– Sajnos igen. Az életben maradt munkások majd idővel elhordják a köveket, hogy kiszedjék a testeket, de egy ilyen mértékű beomlást senki sem élhet túl. Nagyon sajnálom, Yugi.

– Nem. Ezt nem hiszem el! – ellenkezett Yugi. – Nem lehet… NEM!

– Sajnálom.

– De a nagyapa… még olyan fiatal volt! – erősködött a fiú, pedig ezt már ő sem gondolta komolyan. – Még annyi mindent szeretett volna megtenni, mielőtt!

– Sajnálom. Sugoroku valóban rendes és jó kedélyű ember volt…

– Volt? Volt?! Szóval most már… már így kellesz beszélnünk róla?

– Amikor a rengések kezdődtek… – magyarázta Ishizu –, két régész a sírkamrában bajba került. Sugoroku visszament értük, hogy segítsen. Akkor ragadtak odalent. Még utolsó óráiban is az életét kockáztatta másokért.

– Nagyapa… Gii-chan… Gii-chan meghalt – mondta Yugi elfúló hangon. – Nem, ezt nem akarom elhinni! Gii-chan… többet jelentett nekem bárkinél! Jelentett…

– Yugi, imádkoztam a nagyapád és a többiek lelkéért, és továbbra is így fogok tenni. Ha pedig előkerül a teste, megoldom, hogy visszaszállítsák Japánba, hogy rendes temetése lehessen.

– Temetés?! – Yugi hangján érezni lehetett, hogy a sírás határán van. Teljesen összetört szegény.

– Megértem, hogy ezzel szeretnél most a legkevésbé foglalkozni, úgyhogy később majd visszatérünk rá. Addig is, ha bármiben segíthetek, kérlek, szólj! – mondta Ishizu együtt érzően. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek most ott veled! De ahelyett, hogy rögtön elutazom, talán jobb lesz, ha megvárom, amíg kimentik a nagyapád testét…

– A teste már nem számít! – vágta rá Yugi, könnyek közepette. – Ishizu, köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

– Ha bármit tehetek érted…

– Már eleget tettél.

– Sajnálom, Yugi. Annyira sajnálom… Ha nem engedtem volna be őket, akkor talán…

– Most ne is hozz fel ilyeneket! A nagyapám makacs ember volt, úgyis bement volna… Csak azt sajnálom, hogy… hogy még el sem búcsúzhattam tőle rendesen.

– Bizonyára elmondta volna, mennyire büszke rád – biztosította Ishizu, vöröslő szemekkel. Ettől a beszélgetéstől az ő szemeibe is újra könnyek gyűltek. – Nagyon szeretett téged, Yugi.

– Tudom… Köszönöm, hogy hívtál. De most… most tegyük le, kérlek!

– Rendben. – Ishizu is szipogott egyet. – Majd még felhívlak.

Yugi válaszként csak hümmögött egyet, majd megszakította a vonalat. Lelkére kősziklaként rakódott a gyász és a bánat, szívét összeszorította a fájdalom. Összehúzta magát, térdébe temette az arcát, és sírni kezdett. Néha már-már levegőért kapkodott, annyira bőgött. Végtelen kín és kétségbeesés lett úrrá rajta. _A nagyapa, Gii-chan…_ _Nem lehet!_ Most már teljesen egyedül maradt. Nincs már senki, aki itt lenne vele, és Gii-chan… _Gii-chan nem ezt érdemelte!_ _Nem így, nem egy nyomorult templomban kellett volna meghalnia!_

 _Nem igazság, hogy még csak el sem búcsúzhattam! Kegyetlenség!_ A gyász és a fájdalom lelkének olyan részeit érintették meg, szívének olyan részeit törték össze, amikről nem is tudta, hogy léteznek. Hosszú percekig zokogott a kanapén, közben egyre és egyre értéktelenebbnek érezve magát, ahogy lassan süllyed lefelé a bánat tengerében. _Miért kellett ennek történnie? Miért most?_ Miért pont az ő nagyapjával? Úgy érezte ez a fájdalom már soha többé nem fogja elhagyni.

Talán felhívhatta volna a barátait, hogy beszéljen valaki mással is, hogy hagyja megvigasztalni magát, de nem tette. Nem akarta. Nem akart beszélni senkivel. Egyedül akart maradni. Egyedül a zokogással, egyedül a bánattal és egyedül a gyásszal. Talán neki amúgy is ez a sors rendeltetett. Egyedül leélni az életét egy Játékboltban, magányosan és gyászolva. _Ó, Gii-chan bár itt lennél. Bár még láthattalak volna egyszer utoljára!_ Megrázkódott, és még erősebben kezdett sírni.

ooo

 **Domino City, repülőtér, október 21. szombat, 20:10.**

Ryo Bakura már órák óta várt a repülőtéren, de még mindig semmi. A városra és az egész régióra a nap folyamán sűrű köd ereszkedett. Mivel ilyen rossz látási viszonyok miatt nem engedélyezték a felszállást egy repülőgépnek sem, szinte az összes járatot bizonytalan időre elhalasztották. Mikor pedig bemondták a hangos bemondóban, hogy most már másnap délelőttig sem a londoni, sem másik gép nem száll fel, Bakura sejtette, hogy ezt azt éjszakát még dominói lakásukban tölti.

Kissé csalódottan vette az irányt a kijárat felé, hogy fogjon egy taxit, amikor valaki telefonon hívta.

– Halló?

– Bakura! Itt Honda!

– Honda-kun! Rég hallottam felőled.

– Most még Dominóban vagy? – kérdezte Honda minden felvezetés nélkül.

– Igen – sóhajtotta Ryo. – A köd miatt elhalasztották a járatomat holnapra. Tiszta gáz. Most mehetek haza, pedig már mindent összepakoltam.

– Figyelj, azért hívlak… – magyarázta Honda komoly, szomorkás hangon –, mert valamit meg kellene tenned! Én nem tehetem meg, mert a köd miatt mi is itt ragadtunk Shizukával a hegyekben, és előreláthatóan innen holnap sem oszlik fel a köd.

– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Bakura türelmesen. Más dolga a várakozáson kívül úgy sem akadt.

– Tudod…, néhány órája Egyiptomban összeomlott egy ősi templom, ami éppen akkor tártak fel…

– Jaj, csak nem megint ezek az egyiptomi dolgok! Évekig tartott uralma alatt az a hülye Gyűrű!

– Ez most nem olyan – bizonygatta Honda. – A helyzet az, hogy Yugi nagyapja is a templom egy alsó szintjén tartózkodott. Összesen tizenegyen haltak meg és…

– MI?! Yugi nagyapja is meghalt?! – rémült meg Balura. – Ez egészen biztos?!

– Igen, sajnos.

– És Yugi mondta neked? Akkor lehet, hogy engem is felhív majd.

– Azt nem tudom, de engem még nem hívott – közölte Honda. – Én Shizukától tudom, akinek a bátyja, Jonouchi mondta. Joey-nak Mai mondta, aki Mariktól tudja, akit felhívott a nővére Ishizu. Ishizu ott volt a helyszínen, és elvileg ő értesíti Yugit. De Marik bandája úgy vélte, értesítsük mi is egymást, hogy azután mi hívhassuk Yugit.

– Igaz – bólintott Ryo. – Valószínűleg nagyon megrázza majd a hír. Gondolom, tőlem is azt kérnéd, hogy menjek el hozzá.

– Megtennéd? Nemsokára felhívjuk majd őt Shizukával, és a többiek is így fognak tenni, de mi mind messze vagyunk. Neki pedig szüksége lesz valakire, aki átöleli és vigasztalja!

– Elmegyek hozzá – határozta el Ryo –, és holnapig nála maradok, de utána mennem kell.

– Mi leghamarabb kedd este jövünk haza. Tíz napot maradtunk volna, de hamarabb jövünk. Köszönöm, Bakura!

– Nincs mit!

– Jó utat holnap! – mondta Honda.

– Nektek pedig kedden!

Bakura nagy levegőt vett, majd kilépett a repülőtér fotocellás ajtaján és taxiért intett.

ooo

 **Domino City, Játékbolt, október 21. szombat, 21:00.**

Ryo nagy levegőt vett. Bőröndjét és spottáskáját letette a bejárat mellé, sötétkék zakóját összehúzta magán. Becsöngetett. Fogalma sem volt, mégis mit mondjon barátjának. „Honda felhívott, hogy meghalt a nagyapád, ezért eljöttem, mert úgy is elhalasztották a járatomat?" Ez elég bénán hangzott. De majd megoldja valahogy.

Várt, de nem nyitottak ajtót. Újból csöngetett. Ekkor lépteket hallott, majd lassan fordult a kulcs a zárban, és kinyílt a bolt ajtaja. Az ajtóban Yugi állt, gyűrött, fekete ingben és kivörösödött szemekkel. Bizonyára hosszú ideig sírt, s talán még most is azt csinálta.

– Már zárva vagyunk…! – vetette oda a jövevénynek Yugi kedvetlenül, amikor végre leesett neki, hogy ki áll vele szemben. – Bakura-kun? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Neked már nem a gépen kellene lenned?

– Elhalasztották a járatomat a köd miatt – felelte Ryo kimérten. – Itt tölthetném az éjszakát? – bökött fejével a ház felé.

– Bakura-kun, tudod… tudod… – nyögdécselte Yugi, mialatt újból könnyek árasztották el a szemét. – Most nem lennék jó társaság… Tudod…, éppen most… – A hangja elcsuklott és újból sírni kezdett. – Sa…sajnálom…

– Semmi baj – nyugtatta Ryo, majd közelebb lépett és gyengéden átkarolta barátját. – Tudom, mi történt. Azért is jöttem.

– Ho…honnan tudod? – érdeklődött Yugi, miközben arcát barátja zakójába temette és a vállaiba kapaszkodott.

– Honda hívott. Neki Shizuka mondta, akinek… De mindegy is. Inkább menjünk be! – javasolta Ryo.

– Rendben – bólintott Yugi szipogva, majd kicsit elengedte barátját, hogy Ryo betehesse a holmiját a házba.

Bezárták az ajtót, majd a nappaliba sétáltak és leültek a kanapéra. Ott Yugi szó nélkül Bakurához bújt, és újból az ő vállán fogott zokogásba. A Ryo odaadóan ölelte át, és hagyta, hadd sírja ki magát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy mást nemigen tehet Yugiért. Remélte, hogy holnapig legalább egy kicsit megkönnyebbül.

– Akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdezte egy idő után Ryo. – Nekem bármit elmondhatsz!

– Ne…em… – rázta meg a fejé Yugi, levegőért kapkodva, majd tovább sírt. – Sa…sajná…lom – tette hozzá nem sokkal utána.

– Semmi gond – mondta Bakura, és közelebb húzta magához. – Megértem. Minden rendben lesz – próbálta nyugtatni.

– Nem – rázta meg újra Yugi a fejét. – Semmi sem le rendben. Gii-chan…

– Nyugodj meg! – kérte Ryo, és tovább ölelte. – Minden rendben lesz.

– Nem… – sóhajtotta Yugi, és tovább könnyezett.

ooo

Az este folyamán Yugit sorban felhívták a barátai, hogy kifejezzék részvétüket a nagyapja halálával kapcsolatban. Kiderült, hogy Mai értesítette Joey-t, aki felhívta Anzut és Shizukát, aki szólt Hondának. Honda szólt Bakurának, ahogy Ryo említette. Anzu ez alatt felhívta Rebeccát, aki szólt a nagyapjának, majd felhívta Duke-ot és Leont is.

Jeoy, Anzu, Becca és a Professzor, Leon, Duke, Honda és Shizuka egymás után hívták fel és próbálták vigasztalni. Nem sokkal utána Marik, Mai és a banda hívták fel, szintén elmondva, mennyire sajnálják. Yugi értékelte ugyan barátai gesztusát, de még az ő hangjuk sem segített a bánatán. Néhány szóval megköszönte ugyan mindenkinek a hívását, de utána letette a telefont. Képtelen volt most bárki mással sokáig beszélni.

A barátai még azt is megígérték, hogy idővel, ki korábban, ki később, ellátogatnak majd hozzá Japánba, de ez nemigen vidította fel. A nagyapját már semmi sem hozza vissza. Miután Marik és Mai közölték vele, hogy egy héten belül Japánba repülnek, Joey megbeszélte Anzuval, hogy két héten belül együtt hazarepülnek, Rebecca megígérte, hogy a firenzei útjuk után, egy hét múlva meglátogatják, és Honda tudatta vele, hogy ő és Shizuka kedden hazajönnek, ugyanolyan fájdalmat érzett a szívében, mint azelőtt.

Az este folyamán szinte folyamatosan sírt, Ryo karjai közt keresve menedéket. Képtelen volt abbahagyni. Így ment ez egészen éjfélig. Akkor egy időre álomba szenderül, és Bakura ekkor felvitte a szobájába, majd az ágyára helyezve betakarta őt. A fehérhajú brit srác saját maga a kanapén talált fekhelyet, és amint lefeküdt, el is nyomta az álom. Hajnalig fel sem kelt onnan.

Yugi viszont pár óra alvás után magához tért. Alvás közben rémálmok gyötörték a nagyapja halála körülményeiről, és nem bírta tovább. Kipattantak a szemei. Hajnali három körül lement megnézni, mi van Bakurával, de mivel látta, hogy már alszik, nem szerette volna felzavarni. Visszament a szobájába és ott sírdogált reggelig. Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt többet ezen az éjjelen.

ooo

Másnap.

 **Domino City, Játékbolt, október 22. vasárnap.**

Ryo már reggel hatkor felkelt és elment a közeli szupermarketbe, hogy reggelit csináljon kettőjüknek. Ám Yugi csak nyolc körül vánszorgott le a lépcső, és nem volt hajlandó többet enni pár falatnál. A tegnapi fekete ing és nadrág volt rajta, gyűrötten és viseltesen. Ryo azt tanácsolta neki, hogy zuhanyozzon le és öltözzön át, hátha attól majd felfrissül egy kicsit, de Yugi kijelentette, hogy ő már semmitől sem fogja jobban érezni magát.

A délelőtt többi része is hasonló, nyomott hangulatban telt. Yugi nem sokat beszélt, csak sírt, könnyezett vagy zokogott. Ha pedig mégis megszólalt, főleg a nagyapjáról és az élet kegyetlenségéről beszélt. Ryo próbálta vigasztalni, és mellette lenni, amennyire lehet, de úgy érezte, így sem segített eleget. Végül már csak a tévét nézték, némán, néha-néha felsóhajtva. Valami természetfilm ment a pingvinekről, de egyiküket sem érdekelte igazán. Csak azért nézték, mert már kezdett nagyon megterhelővé válni a ház csendje.

Azonban Bakura sem maradhatott az örökkévalóságig Yugi mellett. Értesítették a repülőtérről, hogy mivel kezd eloszlani a Japánt burkoló köd, este hét körül, huszonnyolc órás késéssel, végre elindul a járata Londonba. Nem volt mit tenni, indulnia kellett, nem maradhatott tovább.

Búcsúzáskor az ajtóban még hosszú percekig ölelték egymást Yugival, aki halkan szipogott a vállán.

– Indulnom kell – mondta végül Ryo, óvatosan eltolva magától Yugit. Kezeivel megszorította gyászoló barátja vállát. – Ugye rendben leszel?

– Meg…megpróbálom – vett nagy levegőt Yugi, és fáradt tekintetét a fehér hajúra emelte. – Köszönöm, hogy itt voltál ve…velem, Bakura…kun – mondta kicsit zihálva.

– Vigyázz magadra! – kérdte Ryo, és mély beleérzéssel még utoljára megölelte. – Nagyon szeretlek!

– Én is… téged… – sóhajtotta Yugi. – Jó… utat!

– Köszönöm.

Yugi visszalépett a házba, és becsukta az ajtót. Bakura még hallotta, ahogy odabent újból erőt vesz rajta a sírás, és háttal az ajtónak dőlve zokogni kezd. Bár tovább maradhatott volna!

Kisétált a járdára, majd áthaladva a zebrán a közeli tér felé vette az irányt. Ott mindig állomásozott néhány taxi, ami közül az egyik majd kiviszi a repülőtérre. Remélte, hogy Yugi idővel túltesz magát majd ezen, és nem tesz semmi ostobaságot. Hogy legalább rendesen eszik és iszik majd, mivel aznap egy pohár vízen kívül semmit sem ivott, és ebédre még csak gondolni sem akart. Bár Honda-kun és Shizuka két nap múlva hazajönnek, addig sem ártana, ha lenne valaki, aki vigyáz Yugira, és ott van mellette ezekben a nehéz napokban. De tudtával Yuginak már egy barátja sem maradt a városban, ő volt az utolsó.

Nehéz szívvel haladt hát a tér felé a járdán, amikor hirtelen belebotlott valakibe. Meglepetten bámult a magas, sötétkék öltönyt és királykék inget viselő férfira.

– Hülye közlekedés! – kiáltott fel a homlokát dörzsölgetve.

– Nem tudsz vigyázni?! – förmedt rá a tag, akinek nekiment. Elnézést kérően nézett fel rá. – Bakura? – ismerte fel a másik.

– Kaiba-kun?! – kérdezte Ryo meglepetten.

ooo

* * *

Sziasztok! Remélem eddig tetszik a történet. A véleményeket megköszönném, akár pozítív, akár negatív tartalmat hordoz! Írjatok, hogy érdekel-e a folytatás!


	11. Igazi riválisok

**Igazi riválisok**

 **Domino City, Japán, október 22. vasárnap, 9:00.**

Seto Kaiba már korábban megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az öccse a mellette lévő ágyon töltötte az éjszakát, hiszen a gyűrött ágynemű mellett a spongyabobos kulcstartóját is otthagyta. _Egyszer a fejét is ottfelejti valahol!_ – gondolta magában és nagyot sóhajtott. Találkozni viszont nem találkoztak, mivel az öccse már jóval azelőtt elmehetett, hogy ő magához tért volna. Szívesen követte volna a példáját, viszont a kanül, amin keresztül az infúziót kapta még mindig ott volt a bal karjában, ő pedig nem szeretett volna megint veszekedni vele, hogy ugyan miért nem várta meg az orvosokat.

Szóval most ott feküdt, a Kaiba Corporation épületének harminckilencedik emeletén lévő gyengélkedő egyik ágyán, szabad karját a tarkója alá téve és a plafont bámulva. _Vajon mikor jön már be végre valaki?_ – kérdezte magától. Már legalább egy órája felkelt, és nagyon szeretett volna menni dolgozni. Sok munka vár még rájuk, ha két hét múlva piacra szeretnék dobni legújabb terméküket, a virtuális párbaj szimulációs rendszert, neki pedig igazgatóhoz hűen most felügyelnie kellene a tudósok és mérnökök munkáját. Mégis volt valami, ami ennél is jobban foglalkoztatta.

Egész éjjel álmok gyötörték. Nem, nem feltétlenül voltak rémálmok, csak olyanok, amik nem hagyták nyugodni. Többször is újra átélte az Alvilágban történteket, köztük azzal, amikor a Fáraó annyiszor visszautasította, hogy megküzdjön vele. Hiába határozta el, hogy túllép a múlton, részben még mindig kínlódott magában. A Fáraó… többször is elvette tőle a dicsőséget, megtépázva így oly nagyra tartott büszkeségét, amit az óta is próbált visszaszerezni. Most, hogy Atemun már nem állhat bosszút, más utat kell keresnie, hogy újból büszke lehessen magára és az elért sikereire.

Sethnek talán igaza van. Talán azzal kellene beérnie, amije van: egy nemzetközileg elismert, sikeres cég, egy testvér, aki odavan érte és számos, számos szerető. Ami azonban ezt illeti… lehet, hogy nemsokára mind darabokra hullik, nem más, mint legkedvesebb párbajszörnye, a Kékszemű miatt. Az alvilágiak szerint valódi varázsereje van, képes igaziból megidézni Szellemeket, legalábbis a Kékszeműét mindenképp. _Vajon hová fog ez vezetni?_ Hiszen eltitkolni aligha tudná! Eddig is csak véletlenül hívta elő a sárkányt, nyilván nem ura saját képességének. Ha pedig mindez nyilvánosságra jut, akkor neki lőttek. Ez nem a Bosszúállók világa, a mágusokat meg már a középkorban sem tolerálták. _Lehet…, hogy jobb lenne egy időre elzárni a Kékszemű lapjait?_

Emellett pedig ott van a harmadik dolog, amin rágódhatott egész éjjel: Yugi és a nagyapja. Az öreg számos dolgot mondott, amiből talán semmi sem igaz, kivéve egyet. Ha létezik más, ha nem, Yugi számára ő volt az egyetlen élő rokona, akitől elmondása szerint még elbúcsúzni sem volt alkalma. Nem értette, ez őt miért kellene, hogy foglalkoztassa, holott már fél órája Yugin járt az esze. _Az a minden lében kanál Mutou… bizonyára le van sújtva. Megrázták a hírek, ez nem kétséges. Minden barátja városon kívül van, sőt külföldön, ő pedig még a nagyapját is elveszíti! Nem vagyok én valami szeretetszolgálat tagja, mégis… úgy érzem, beszélnem kellene vele. Legalább pár mondatot._

Legbelül őrlődött, amiért minden méltóságát félredobni készül: kedvesnek tervez lenni azzal a gyíkkal, aki számtalanszor beleköpött a levesébe, mi több, megpróbálta megmondani neki, hogy mit vagy mit ne tegyen. Seto Kaiba ezt senkitől sem tűri! Azonban, az a gyík és bandája néha segítettek neki, és ami még fontosabb, Mokubának. _Nem mondanám, hogy tartozom nekik_ – tisztázta magában Seto _–, viszont… talán nem halnék bele, ha kivételesen kedves lennék gyíkocskával. Nem tudom miért, de úgy érzem, azok után, ami történt, kötelességem elmenni hozzá, és átadni a nagyapja üzenetét._

 _Fenébe, mikkel áltatom itt magam?!_ – förmedt önmagára. _Hiszen ezt eddig is meg akartam tenni. Sőt, ha nem nyugtatóznak be azok az átkozott orvosok, akkor már tegnap este… Nem csak a nagyapja üzenetét szeretném átadni, én… Én arra készülök, hogy megkérdezzem, tudnék-e valahogy segíteni neki! Miért?! Miért érdekel, mi van vele? Még csak nem is a riválisom, hogy ennyire törődjek a sorsával! Riválisok, riválisok… Vagy mégis? Miután a Fáraó olyan tiszteletlenül visszautasított, talán őt tartanám az új riválisomnak? Naiv és túlságosan szelíd, de… valóban jól játszik. És három napja abban a sikátorban is elég keményen viselkedett, közel lenyűgözött._

 _Jó ég!_ – kiáltott fel magában Seto. _Csak nem Mutou Yugi lett az új riválisom?! Az a gyík a szánalmas gyíkbandájával… most bizonyára maga alatt van. De most akkor mit mondjak neki? Jó hír: meghalt a nagyapád, de immár lehetsz a riválisom?! Ez túlságosan kegyetlenül hangzik, még tőlem is. Talán csak elmondom neki, amit az öreg üzent. Nem! Ha csak annyit mondok, akkor a végén még a barátjának tekint majd. Mi nem lehetünk barátok, mert riválisok vagyunk! A kettő kizárja egymást, nem? A múltkor is csak tréfából neveztem a barátomnak. Nem. Inkább úgy szólok majd hozzá, mint rivális a riválishoz._

 _Ezt fogom tenni!_ – határozta el magában. Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és dr. Mazaki lépett be rajta az öccse kíséretében. Az orvos fehér köpenyt, Mokuba pedig ezúttal krémszínű öltönyt és halványlila inget viselt.

ooo

– Remek! – kiáltott fel Seto gúnyosan, dr. Mazkinak címezve. – Ezért fizetem önt?! Már legalább egy órája fent vagyok, de csak most tolja ide a képét?! Egy okot mondjon, amiért ne rúgjam ki most azonnal!

– Ha már ilyenekkel fenyegetőzik, akkor bizonyára felépült! – suttogta Mokuba az orvosnak, majd testvére felé fordult. – Nii-sama! – kiáltotta, és odarohanva magához szorította. – Nii-sama, ne rúgd ki az orvosokat! – kérlelte a bátyját. – Csak szerették volna, ha rendesen kipihened magad!

– Mokuba – sóhajtotta Seto. _Mokuba legalább ma is öltönyt vett fel, és kezdi elfelejteni, hogy hétköznapi ruhákban jöjjön dolgozni._ Visszaölelte az öccsét, majd kissé eltolta magától. – Itt aludtál, velem?

– Igen – bólintott Mokuba. – Viszont nem akartalak korán felkelteni. Olyan édesen aludtál, és… – Látván, hogy Seto arcán rosszallás jelenik meg, témát váltott. – Szóval… hogy érzed magad?

– Jól vagyok. Már semmi bajom – felelte Seto, és nagyjából igazat is mondott. Már csak kicsit érezte fáradtnak magát, amit viszont jelentéktelen részletnek ítélt. – Távozhatok végre? – nézett a mellettük álló orvosra.

– Az értékei az éjszaka folyamán rendeződtek, és jelenleg úgy tűnik, kimászott a dimenzióugrás okozta sokkból. A vérvizsgálat eredményei nem mutattak semmilyen rendellenességet… – magyarázta dr. Mazaki.

– Akkor mehetek? – türelmetlenkedett Seto.

– Nem akadályozhatom meg, viszont… Az öccse elmondása szerint hetek óta most aludt először több mint négy órát. Ha ezt ezek után is így folytatja, annak következményei lesznek.

– Mokuba, veled még számolunk! – pillantott szikrázó szemekkel öccsére, aki nyelt egy nagyot. – Magát pedig nem azért fizetem, hogy kioktasson, hanem hogy engedelmeskedjen! – mordult az orvosra. – Ha szeretné, hogy ez továbbra is így legyen, és ne az utcán végezze…!

– Valószínűleg könnyen felvennék máshová is… – említette meg Mokuba. – Ilyen tapasztalattal…

– Igen? Akkor önszántából felmond? – kérdezte Seto az orvostól.

– Nem, Kaiba-sama, nem szándékoztam felmondani! – hajolt meg készségesen az orvos. – Máris távozhat, csak egy pillanat – mondta, és közelebb lépett Setóhoz, hogy kivegye a kanült a karjából. Néhány másodperc alatt meg is volt vele, s ekkor egy nagyobb ragtapaszt helyezett a szúrás helyére. – De ha egy tanácsot elfogad! – tette a kezét a felülő Seto vállára. – Figyeljen oda az alvásra, Kaiba-sama!

– Már így is tizenhárom órát aludtam a maga kis akciójának hála! – mordult rá Seto. Lerázta magáról a kezeket, majd odasétált a fotelhez, ahol felvette fekete garbóját és fehér bőrkabátját. – Az fedezi a következő három napom!

– Nii-samaaa! – szólt rá Mokuba. – Ne legyél már ilyen!

– Induljunk! – jelentette ki Seto, és kiviharzott a pihenőből, majd éppen csak a szomszédos szobában várakozó orvosokra pillantva, minden köszönés nélkül a folyosó felé vette az irányt.

– Nii-sama, várj meg! – rohant utána Mokuba, de csak odakint érte utol.

Az orvosok, köztük dr. Mazaki nem szóltak semmit. Örültek, hogy Kaiba-sama legalább meggondolta magát, és nem rúgta ki őket. Ha kapnának is máshol munkát, sehol nem fizetnek annyit, mint ennél a cégnél. Másrészt az itteni munka is páratlanul izgalmas, kivéve persze a főnök kirohanásait. Szerették ezt a helyet.

ooo

– Nii-sama, várj meg! – rohant oda bátyjához Mokuba a folyosón. Seto kicsit lelassított, hogy bevárja, majd, amikor mellé ért, futó pillantást vetett öcsére.

– Hogy állnak a fejlesztések? – kérdezett rá. – Elkezdhetjük holnap a rendszer tesztelését?

– Valószínűleg igen – bólintott Mokuba. – A projekten dolgozók mind nagyon szorgalmasak, már reggel hatra bejöttek dolgozni.

– Micsoda?! De hisz én megmondtam nekik, hogy éjjel-nappal dolgozzanak!

– Azt te sem gondolhattad komolyan! – rázta a fejét Mokuba. – Az embereknek aludniuk is kell! Eleget aludniuk! – nézett fel testvérére jelentőségteljesen.

– Jól van, most elnézem ezt neked! – sóhajtotta Seto. – El kell mennem elintézni valamit. Felügyelnéd addig tovább a munkát?

– Seto! Vasárnap van!

– Na és? Talán túlságosan is el vagy kényeztetve ahhoz, hogy ha szükséges, a hét minden napján dolgozz?!

– Egy: Főleg te neveltél, szóval, ha el vagyok kényeztetve, az a te hibád! – mutatott rá Mokuba. – Kettő: Azért mondtam, mert tíztől találkozód van az orosz nagykövettel! Tizenegy harminctól a dél-koreai gazdasági miniszterrel! Kettőtől pedig azzal a francia újságíróval, aki interjút akar csinálni veled a Vogue magazin nevében! Mind csak azért egyeztek bele a vasárnapba, mert neked nem volt jó máskor. Ezek után nem maradhatsz el csak úgy a találkozókról!

– Ebben igazad van, Mokuba. Az oroszok talán még a kelleténél is jobban kiakadnának, ha azt hiszik, átejtettem őket. De egyáltalán nem ezt terveztem. Az igazság az, hogy teljesen kiment a fejemből a mai napirend!

– Akkor még jó, hogy emlékeztettelek! – mosolyodott el Mokuba.

– Igen, köszönöm – válaszolt Seto egy hasonló mosollyal, és átkarolta a mellette baktató fekete hajú fiút. – Mire mennék nélküled?

– Na, ez az! – vigyorogta Mokuba, szintén átkarolva testvérét.

– Van még valami, amire illene emlékeznem?

– Mára csak ennyi: Orosz nagykövet, akivel tíztől a Kaiba Corp. oroszországi terjeszkedését tárgyalod meg…

– Kár, hogy nyolc nyelven beszélek, de pont az orosz nincs köztük.

– Az angol tökéletes lesz. Utána fél tizenkettőtől jön a dél-koreai gazdasági miniszter, aki szerint a dél-koreai leányvállalataink nem fizetnek rendesen adót…

– Nem az én bajom, ha nem megfelelően képzett szakemberekkel végeztetik a számolást!

– Azért légy udvarias. Nem lenne szerencsés elveszíteni a koreai piacot!

– Majd próbálkozom.

– Végül kettőtől interjút adsz annak a francia lánynak, akit a Vogue küldött.

– Ezt az utóbbit nem halaszthatnánk el? Vagy csak egyszerűen kihagyom.

– Nem javaslom, Nii-sama! A Vogue egy nemzetközileg elismert magazin – magyarázta Mokuba. – Ha az interjú jól sikerül, lányok és nők ezrei fognak még jobban beléd esni…

– Szóval szerinted én erre vágyom? Így is van elég rajongóm. Délután pedig muszáj lenne végre…

– Ha a lányok olvasnak rólad a Vogue-ban, akkor talán még azok is elkezdenek párbajkártyát és DuelDisket vásárolni, akiket eddig ez nem érdekelte!

– Hm? – kapta fel Seto a fejét.

– Tudod, mi a mondás, Seto: Sex sells!* Ez a párbajkártyára is igaz. Szerinted Ayame barátai a múltkor ugyanannyira szerették volna megnézni a három Hósárkányt, ha azokat egy nálad sokkal kevésbé vonzó alak birtokolja?

– Mokuba, te egyre jobb leszel ebben! – dicsérte meg Seto felvidulva. – Tudtam én, hogy benned is van némi üzleti érzék.

– Na, ugye!

– Viszont Ayame nevét ne hozd fel többé! Már éppen sikerült elfelejtenem!

– Nem gondolod, hogy talán ideje lenne végre hosszabb távú párkapcsolatot keresni?

– Mokuba, magad ellen beszélsz? Szerinted egy olyan férfi, aki tartós párkapcsolatban él, képes lenne meghódítani nők szívének ezreit?

– Ez igaz, de… Nem kell, hogy tudják, ha van barátnőd – vetett fel Mokuba.

– Mokuba! – rótta a bátyja játékosan, vigyorogva. – Csak nem fizetésemelést szeretnél elérni ezekkel a kiváló ötletekkel?

– Nos, ha már felvetetted… – Mokuba úgy tett, mint aki elgondolkozik, majd elnevette magát. – Ugyan már, Nii-sama! Hiszen miénk a cég, miért kérnék emelést?

– Akkor nem is kapsz! – vágta rá Seto, de ő is elnevette magát. – Na, mindegy. Benézek a laborba, utána pedig kerítek valami rendes ruhát! – osztotta meg öccsével a haditervet. – Ilyen szakadt kabátban mégsem mehetek megbeszélésre. Mokuba! Előkeresnéd az egyik tartalék öltönyömet és ingemet? A sötétkék öltönyt és egy középkék inget!

– Persze, Nii-sama. Jó lesz, ha az irodádba viszem?

– Ott találkozunk!

Ekkor értek a liftekhez. Mivel kettő is volt egymás mellett, így nem kellett várniuk. Seto a jobb oldaliba beszállva felfelé indult a labor szintjére, Mokuba pedig a baloldali lifttel lefelé, a második emeleten lévő ruhatár felé. A ruhatár egy privát szobájában mindketten tartottak néhány öltönyt, inget, cipőt, és hétköznapi ruhákat is, ha esetleg valamikor váratlanul szükségük lenne rá. Mokuba is onnan vette mai outfitjét.

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, 15:10.**

A Kaiba fivérek Seto irodájában ültek, előbbi az íróasztala mögötti székben, Mokuba a kanapén. Mindketten nagyot sóhajtva dőltek hátra. Seto percekkel ezelőtt végzett a Vogue-os interjúval, öccse pedig éppen csak elugrott hozzá a laborból.

– Micsoda nap! – szólalt meg Mokuba. – Te egész nap észlényekkel tárgyaltál, én meg ki sem szabadultam a laborból!

– Azért neked nem volt olyan nehéz dolgod, mint nekem a gazdasági miniszterrel. Az a dél-koreai makacs egy ember volt!

– De azért sikerült elintézni a dolgot, nem? És a többiekkel is, ugye?

– Hisz ismersz – mosolyodott el Seto ravaszul. – Mindent elintézek. A dél-koreai gazdasági miniszter sem kivétel ez alól. Az orosszal meg könnyebb dolgom volt. Elmondott egy amerikaiakról szóló viccet, én úgy tettem, mintha jót nevetnék rajta, és azután ment minden, mint a karikacsapás. Az interjú pedig… A csaj azt kérte, beszéljek magamról. Hát, az nyilván nem volt nehéz. A végén már ő mondta, hogy elég lesz.

– Seto, Seto… Szóval hoztad a formád! – nevette Mokuba elismerően.

– Tudod, mit nem hoztam még?

– Huh?

– Ebédet! – jelentette ki Seto. – Egész nap egy falatot sem ettem! Leugrunk a büfébe?

– Nem megyünk el inkább valahova?

– Pont ez az, hogy nekem el kell majd mennem valahova, neked pedig addig vissza kellene menni a laborba. Tudom, hogy azt ígértem, majd felváltalak, de…

– Semmi baj, Nii-sama – mondta Mokuba elfogadóan. – Menjünk le enni, utána pedig menj el végre, ahová annyira szeretnél!

– Egyre jobban szeretlek téged – jelentette ki Seto, majd amikor már mindketten talpon voltak, gyorsan megölelte testvérét.

– Velem van gond, vagy többször öleltél meg az elmúlt napokban, mint az elmúlt hónapban összesen? – kérdezte Mokuba, gyanúsan méregetve testvérét. Seto ekkor csak még szorosabban ölelte, de annyira, hogy az már kicsit fájdalmassá vált. – Hé! Megfulladok!

– Ugyan, Moki! – mondta Seto játékosan, mialatt elengedte. – Csak szeretnék több időd tölteni a testvéremmel!

– Nem tudom, mit láttál abban a dimenziós térben, vagy miben, de kicsit fura vagy.

– Úgy véled?

– Úgy! – felelte Mokuba, majd játékosan oldalba vágta bátyját. – De tetszik ez az új Seto!

– Nem vagy ok új, csak rájöttem valamire.

– Mire?

– Arra… – Seto elgondolkodott. Talán mégsem kellene most ilyen mély lelki dolgokról beszélnie az öccsével. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy másokkal beszéljen az érzelmeiről. Inkább gyorsan témát váltott. – Arra, hogy a kaja nem fogja megvenni magát! Verseny a büféig! – kiáltotta Seto, és már rohant is ki a folyosóra.

– Hé! Nem ér! – futott utána Mokuba. Jó volt újra ilyennek látni a bátyját, de… kár, hogy nemsokára közölnie kellesz vele a lesújtó hírt. _Lehet, hogy Yugi nagyapjának halála nem érinti közvetlenül, de… azért jobb lesz, ha tudja_ – gondolta, mialatt fivérét üldözte a folyosón. _És azt is, hogy Ameldáék Japánba repülnek a Kaiba Corp. egyik gépével. Bár ezt a tényt talán ráér később is közölnöm vele…_

ooo

 **Kaiba Corp. épülete, 32. szint, étterem & kávézó, 15:40.**

– Soha életemben nem örültem még ennyire egy tonhalas szendvicsnek! – jelentette ki Seto, miután hármat is elfogyasztott az említett ételből. Mivel ebédet ilyenkor már nem szolgáltak fel, Seto és Mokuba vettek maguknak néhány szendvicset, két csésze teát, és az egyik ablak melletti asztalnál fogyasztották el őket. – És azt sem értem, hogy vettél rá a teára a kávé helyett! – tette hozzá, mialatt nagyot kortyolt a csészéjéből.

– Az orvosok szerint jobban oda kellene figyelned magadra! – fellelte Mokuba. – És nem kellene egész nap kévét innod, utána meg alig négy órát aludnod!

– Ne rontsd el a hangulatom! – kérte Seto. – Végre volt egy nyugodt félóránk, te meg…

– Sajnálom, Nii-sama – sóhajtotta Mokuba –, de most már tényleg meg kell tennem!

– Micsodát?! Történt valami, amíg aludtam?!

– Az igazat megvallva, már előtte történt, de én csak utána tudtam meg.

– Mokuba! Beszélj! – követelte Seto kissé idegesen.

– A helyzet az, Nii-sama – kezdte az öccse szomorúan –, hogy Yugi nagyapja meghalt egy ásatáson Egyiptomban.

– Tudom – felelte Seto. Ez a válasz eléggé meglepte Mokubát.

– Ne de honnan?! Egész idő alatt aludtál! Vagy felhívtak reggel téged is?!

– Én azért tudom, mert… Várjunk! Mokuba, te honnan tudod?! Yugi…

– Yugi nem hívott, nem volt olyan állapotban. Én hívtam fel este, de alig bírt kinyögni pár mondatot, aztán letette. – Seto még mindig értetlenül nézett rá, így hozzátette: – Én azért tudom, mert Amelda hívott.

– Amelda?! Neki meg mi köze…? – csodálkozott Seto.

– Ameldának Marik mondta. Marikot a nővére hívta fel Egyiptomból. Ishizu ott volt, annál a templomnál, ami maga alá temette Yugi nagyapját.

– Így már értem! – kapott a fejéhez Seto. – Ishizu nyilván felügyelni volt ott a munkálatokat.

– Bizonyára, Nii-sama, de nem ez a lényeg! Mai és Amelda felhívtak mindenkit, hogy tudjunk róla, és felhívhassuk Yugit…

– Szerinted tényleg ezzel segítetek a legtöbbet?! – csattant fel Seto.

– Miért, te mit tennél?!

– Azt nem tudom. De ha én veszítenék el valaki olyan fontosat, mint Yugi, vagyis téged, bizonyára nem tenne boldogabbá pár telefonhívás. …Valójában soha semmi nem tenne már boldoggá – mondta elmerengve Seto.

– Akkor mi lenne, ha elmennénk hozzá? – vette fel Mokuba. Titokban mélyen érintette, amit a bátyja az elvesztéséről mondott. – Persze, csak miután elintézted, amit annyira akartál!

– Mokuba… Amit annyira akartam, az pont az, hogy elmenjek Mutou-hoz és beszéljek vele!

– Tessék? Tegnap mondjuk valami ilyesmiről hadováltál, de… Bármiről is akartál beszélni vele, nem gondolod, hogy azzal várni kellene, még feldolgozza a történteket?

– Nem érted – ingatta a fejét Seto. – Nem holmi személyes dologról kell beszélnem vele, hanem pont a nagyapjáról!

– De hát… még mindig nem tiszta. Akkor már tegnap tudtál róla?!

– Hiába mondanám el az igazat, Mokuba, nem hinnél nekem. Inkább most indulok, és pár óra múlva találkozunk.

– De ha Yugihoz mész, én is mennék!

– Ezt most egyedül kell megtennem! – ellenkezett Seto. – Majd este mindent megpróbálok elmagyarázni, de…

– Nii-sama! Mi van veled?! – erősködött Mokuba. – Eddig fikarcnyit sem érdekelt Yugi sorsa, most meg… Jó, mondjuk a múltkor megmentetted, de akkor bárki mást is megmentettél volna, nem? Miért vagy most ilyen szokatlanul aggódó az irányába?!

– Beszélnem kell vele, mert a nagyapja… – _Nem. Nem mondhatom el, hogy az Alvilágban jártam_ – emlékeztette magát Seto _. Csak azt hinné, megőrültem. Még Yugi sem fog hinni nekem, Mokuba meg őrültnek tartana!_ – Beszélnem kell vele, mert rájöttem, hogy ő az igazi riválisom! És hogy részvétet nyilvánítsak, persze!

– Hát, jó, ezt elfogadom – sóhajtotta Mokuba. – Legalább már nem egy halott Fáraót tartasz riválisodnak! Akkor visszamegyek a laborba, és ott várlak!

– Jövök, amint lehet! – ígérte Seto. Mindketten felálltak az asztaltól. Kipillantva az ablakon látták, hogy az eget szürke felhők borítják. Éppen, hogy feloszlott a tegnapi köd, de a Nap még így sem sütött ki.

– Mond meg neki, hogy én is nagyon sajnálom! – kérte Mokuba fivérét, mialatt odalépett hozzá, és megölelte. – Nem is tudom, mi lenne velem, ha te haltál volna meg, Nii-sama. Én akkor… akkor…

– Semmi baj – nyugtatta Seto, mialatt még utoljára, szeretetteljesen magához vonta. – Túléltem. Engem nem fogsz elveszíteni, Mokuba. Hiszen megígértem, nem? Még akkor, amikor a szüleink meghaltak. Én örökre veled maradok!

– Én is veled maradok, Nii-sama! – szorította magához Mokuba testvérét, szeretettől csillogó szemekkel, majd elváltak egymástól. – De most menj! Yugi biztos nagyon szomorú és egyedül van…

– Nem fogom pátyolgatni, mintha a barátom lenne! – vágott a szavába Seto megkomolyodó hangon, s a liftek felé vette az irányt. – Igyekszem visszajönni időben!

– Időben? Estig úgyis itt leszünk – vont vállat Mokuba. Talán bátyja kezd megváltozni, de csak mértékkel. Erről utolsó előtti mondata is tanúskodott.

ooo

 **Dominio City, belváros, október 22. vasárnap, 16:10.**

Seto alig pár háztömbnyire szállt ki a limuzinból. Vezetni most nem volt kedve, és úgy vélte, ez a kis séta elég lesz, hogy összeszedje gondolatait, amíg a Játékbolthoz ér. Emellett megkérte a sofőrjét, hogy vigye el fehér bőrkabátját és fekete garbóját egy varrodába, ahol kijavítják rajta a foltot. Bár volt még egy tartalék kabátja hasonló stílussal, és sok másik garbója, úgy vélte, a kabát még menthető. A másik fehér kabátja azonban otthon volt, így most sajnos öltönyben kellesz mutatkozni a gyíkkirály előtt, de ez legyen a legkisebb gondja.

Na, akkor mivel is kezdje, amikor…? Annyira belemélyed gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette a vele szembe jövő alakot. Egymásba ütköztek.

– Hülye közlekedés! – kiáltott fel a homlokát dörzsölgetve a fehér hajú tag. Ő járt rosszabbul, mert Setónak elég kemény mellkasa van, de ettől még Seto is felkapta a vizet rendesen.

– Nem tudsz vigyázni?! – förmedt rá a cégvezető azonnal. _Hogy lehet, hogy még neki áll feljebb?_ A tag viszont ekkor elnézést kérően nézett fel rá. – Bakura? – ismerte fel hirtelen. _Mit keres ez itt?! Nem Londonban kéne lennie?_

– Kaiba-kun?! – kérdezte tőle Ryo meglepetten. – Mit keresel te itt?!

– Bakura. Ezt én is kérdezhetném! Neked nem Angliában kellene lenned?!

– Elhalasztották a járatomat – magyarázta Ryo. – Most megyek újra a reptérre.

– Nagyszerű! – vágta rá Setó közömbösen, és már ment is volna tovább, ám a brit fiú megérintette a karját, hogy visszatartsa.

– Nem szoktál gyakran errefelé járni. Csak nem Yugihoz igyekszel? – kérdezte.

– Ami azt illeti… Végül is igen – vallotta be Seto. – Miért, talán van valami ellenvetésed?

– Épp ellenkezőleg. Valójában megkönnyebbültem, hogy tudom, mégsem marad egyedül most, hogy nekem el kell mennem!

– Szóval te voltál nála?

– Tegnap estétől vele voltam – mesélte Bakura. – Nagyon kivan szegény. Este órákig csak sírt. Reggel azt mondta hajnalban felkelt és akkor is… – Seto megjegyezte volna, hogy nem érdeklik a résztelek, de Ryo olyan mély aggódással beszélt, hogy képtelen volt félbeszakítani. – Ott voltam, vele, próbáltam vigasztalni, de… mintha semmit sem tettem volna. Reggelire csak pár falatot evett, nem akart ebédelni, és inni sem. Pedig amennyit sírt, a végén még kiszárad. A nagyapja volt az…

– Az egyetlen élő rokona – fejezte be helyette Seto. Ezen mintha Ryo meglepődött volna, de azért folytatta.

– Teljesen maga alatt van. Ha találkozol vele, kérlek, légy türelmes! Nagyon nehéz lesz ezt neki elfogadnia!

– Megpróbálom.

– Kaiba-kun…! Kérlek, vedd rá Yugit, hogy legalább igyon valamit! – könyörgött Ryo. Seto kimérten bólintott, pedig esze ágában sem volt bármit is ígérgetni másoknak. – Nekem most sietnem kell! Viszlát!

– Viszlát – felelte Seto tömören, majd minden jókívánság nélkül folytatta útját. _Szóval Mutou valóban kiakadt._ Remélte, hogy ez nem fogja akadályozni abban, hogy normálisan végighallgassa a mondanivalóját.

ooo

Seto a Játékbolt előtt állt. Nagy levegőt vett, és megnyomta a csengőt. Semmi. Megint csöngetett. Semmi. Harmadszor is. Semmi. Megelégelte a dolgot, és dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón.

– Mutou! Tudom, hogy odabent vagy! – ordibálta. – Gyere ki! Beszélnünk kell! – Még mindig semmi. – Gyere ki, vagy betöröm az ajtót, esküszöm! Hallod?! – Erre már valami mozgolódást hallott bentről, majd az ajtó felé tartó lépteket. _Végre!_ – gondolta magában.

Kinyílt az ajtó, de csak résnyire, és egy fekete-bordó-szőke hajkorona hajolt ki mögüle. Yugi a megszokotthoz képest elég lehangoló látványt nyújtott. Fekete inge gyűrötten állt rajta, haja összekócolódott, szemei és környékük vörösek voltak a sírástól. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon kimerült, testileg és lelkileg is.

– Ki az? – kérdezte rekedt hangon, majd felismerte őt. – Kaiba-kun?! Mit kereset te itt?!

– Beszélnünk kell!

– Az a helyzet hogy…, most nem alkalmas! – próbálta Yugi lerázni, és már csukta is volna vissza az ajtót, ha Kaiba nem ragadja meg azt és kezdi befelé tolni, vele együtt.

– Beszélnünk kell! Most! – erősködött Seto.

– Miről?

– Arról, hogy… eldöntöttem! Te leszel az új riválisom!

– Gratulálok! Jobbkor nem is jöhettél volna, hogy ezt közöld velem! – vágta rá Yugi szarkasztikusan, és az ajtót is vágta volna rá Setóra, de utóbbi szilárdan tartotta azt.

– De nem csak… emiatt jöttem! Az a helyzet, hogy… én…

– Hogy te mi, Kaiba-kun? Nincs most ehhez hangulatom! – közölte Yugi, miközben próbálta elnyomni a sírást.

– Tudom, mert… találkoztam a nagyapáddal! – vallotta be Seto.

– MICSODA?! A nagya… – Yugi nem akart hinni a fülének. _Nem. Ezt mégis hogy érti Kaiba…?!_

– Yugi, én… – Seto nagy levegőt vett. – Én használtam Aigami kockáját, hogy találkozzak Vele, ami meg is történt. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg nem fogsz hinni nekem, de… Eljutottam az Alvilágba, ahol ott volt a Fáraó és… és a nagyapád is! Erről kellene beszélnünk!

– Miket hordasz itt össze?! Tudod mit, Kaiba! Nem hiszem el, hogy még most is csak keresed a módot, hogy kitolhass velem!

– Mutou. Félre érted…

– Félre?! Inkább hagyd az ostoba történeteidet, és menj el innen! Nem dőlök be neked, hogy utána jól kinevethess!

– Kinevetni…?! – döbbent meg Kaiba. – Most vesztetted el a nagyapádat! Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy én viccet csinálnék ebből?! Tényleg ekkora szörnyetegnek tartasz?!

– Nem, Kaiba-kun, én csak… – szabadkozott Yugi. Talán előbbi állítása valóban túlzás volt. – Csak… az lehetetlen! Nem járhattál az Alvilágban!

– És az, amik korábban történtek? Az Ikonok? Atlantisz és Dartz? Zorc? Diva terve?! A Kékszemű?! Te is jól tudod, Mutou, hogy ebben az elcseszett világban már bármi lehetséges, főleg egy „mágikus" kockával a birtokomban!

– De hisz akkor te… Ha valóban az Alvilágban voltál, akkor… Szabad egyáltalán hozzánk hasonlóaknak odamenni?!

– Nem szívesen beszélek ilyesmiről az utcán. Bemehetnék végre?

– Jól van – egyezett bele végül Yugi. – Gyere – lépett pár lépéssel hátrébb. Seto ekkor besétált az üzletbe, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és a zárat is ráfordította. – Átmenjünk a nappaliba? – ajánlotta Yugi.

– Menjünk – bólintott Seto.

ooo

Leültek a világosbarna kanapéra és Yugi válaszokat várva kémlelete Seto arcát. A tény, hogy Kaiba valóban volt olyan ostoba, és használta azt a kockát, kis időre elvette a kedvét a sírástól, és inkább némi rosszallást és értetlenkedést ébresztett benne.

– Hol is kezdjem… A kocka… – sóhajtotta Seto. Fogalma sem volt, Yugi hogy fog reagálni. Nem csak a nagyapja miatt, hanem mert ő mindig is erősködött, hogy Diva kockája veszélyes, és ebben az értelemben a véleménye igaznak is bizonyult.

– Az elején, Kaiba-kun! Mit csináltál már megint?! – kérdezett rá Yugi ítélettel a hangjában.

– A rendszer készen állt a dimenzióugrásra, így arra használtam a kockát, hogy eljussak hozzá… a Fáraóhoz. Az embereim szerint csak képzeltem az egészet, és őket ebben a hitben hagytam, mert inkább ez, mint hogy rájöjjenek, hogy…

– Kaiba-kun! Találkoztál Vele?! – vágott a szavába Yugi izgatottsággal vegyes ítélettel.

– Igen… – állította Seto.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! Mégis hogy juthattál el a Túlvilágra?!

– Az előbb mondtam, hogy a kockát felhasználva… De nem is így értetted, ugye?

– Nem – rázta Yugi a fejét.

– Valójában nem a Túlvilág volt, hanem… az Alvilág, mint korábban mondtam. Mint kiderült, az Alvilág és a Túlvilág két külön hely. Az Alvilág arra van, hogy… a halottak leróják büntetésüket, mielőtt tovább lépnek. Hét szintje van, és mindenki a bűneinek megfelelő mélységbe kerül. Én jogtalanul léptem az Alvilágba, ezért mind csak haza akartak küldeni…

– Mind?

– Atemu és a díszes udvartartása…

– De ha az Alvilág a bűnhődésre van kitalálva, akkor… miért volt neki udvartart…?!

– Yuugii! – csattant fel Seto. – Hát szerinted ki mondta el nekem azokat a dolgokat az Alvilágról?! A Fáraó, ő…

– Mou Hitori no Boku… Ő jól van? Mond, hogy jól van, Kaiba-kun! – kérlelte Yugi.

– Yugi! A te Mou Hitori no Bokud jelenleg az… ő az…

– Nyög már ki, Kaiba-kun! Ezt nem hiszem el! Mi lehet olyan szörnyű, hogy…

– Hogy szörnyű-e, nem tudom. Nekem igen, mert emiatt nem volt hajlandó megküzdeni velem…

– Komolyan nem akarom elhinni, hogy képes voltál egy halottat kihívni párbajra!

– Egy halottat, aki az Alvilág Ura! Pontosabban helyi ura, az afrikai részé. Ezt is ő mondta, és talán nem hazudott.

– Az… Alvilág Ura?! Most szórakozol velem, Kaiba-kun?! Én beengedtelek, mert próbáltam hinni neked, de… Mégis hogy tudsz kitalálni ilyeneket?!

– Hidd el nekem, soha az életben nem fecsérelném ilyen szürreális dolgok kitalálására az időmet! Nekem sem ez a napom fénypontja, hogy neked próbálok itt magyarázkodni! – jelentette ki Seto. – Jó tudom, milyen őrülten hangzik mindez! De… láttam, amit láttam. Éreztem, amit éreztem.

– Mégis mi történt pontosan?

– Egy sivatagos helyen kötöttem ki. Láttam a távolban egy várost, így arrafelé indultam. Eljutottam a királyi palotába, ahol… nem fogadtak túl fényesen az őrök. Végül mégis bejutottam a trónterembe, és a trónszéken… ott ült Ő, a fura főpapjaival együtt. Ott volt…, öhm… Shimon, Isis, Shada, a mérleges tag, a boszorkány csaj…

– Karim és Mana? - kérdezett rá Yugi.

– Biztos. Meg a varázsló és a hasonmásom, Seth. Azaz ősöm. Erősködött, hogy az ő leszármazottja vagyok.

– Beszéltél vele?

– Többjükkel is. Kihívtam párbajra a Fáraót, de nem volt hajlandó elfogadni. Mindenfélét összehordott arról, hogy nekem nem szabadna ott lennem, meg hogy törvényt szegtem, bla-bla-bla…

– És? Mi történt? Nem esett bajod?!

– Huh, nos… – sóhajtotta Seto. – Elvileg, ha egy élő tartózkodik az Alvilágban, a teste órákon belül szétporlad. Ezt éreztem is: mióta csak megérkeztem, egyre rosszabbul lettem…

– Mondtam, hogy rossz ötlet azt a kockát használnod!

– Nem számít. Végül Atemu rendbe hozott, és utána már nem fájt az ott tartózkodás.

– Segített neked, pedig törvényt szegtél. Ez rá vall.

– De utána sem volt hajlandó kiállni velem!

– Hallod te egyáltalán magadat?! – csattant fel Yugi. – Az Alvilág Urával, már ha tényleg ő az, akartál párbajozni?! Nem túl meredek ez, még tőled is?!

– Ch! Ő is ezzel jött! Hogy aki az Alvilág Urával párbajba fog, az már többé nem térhet vissza az élők világába, mert ha nyer a helyére lép, ha meg veszít, akkor a szolgája lesz…

– Tehát emiatt nyilván letettél a tervedről, hogy megküzdj Vele, nem?

– Nem – vágta rá Seto. – De Seth végül…, nos, lebeszélt róla. Azt mondta, hogy… Legyen elég annyi, hogy emlékeztetett rá, mi az, ami ehhez a világhoz köt engem. Utána Atemu odahívta nekem Rát, hogy segítsen haza jutni, és már épp bele is törődtem volna, ha…

– Kaiba-kun… Ostobaság volt odamenned, de… sajnálom, hogy végül még csak harcolnod sem sikerült Vele – mondta Yugi megértően. – Azok után, hogy annyira szerettél volna…

– Hagyjuk! Már lezártam a dolgot magamban!

– Valóban?

– Próbálkozom. Rájöttem, hogy te…

– Hogy én?

– Hogy te… sem vagy olyan rossz párbajozó!

– Na, most már elegem van a gúnyolódásból! Egész héten ezzel jössz nekem, pedig…

– Sajnálom.

– Mi? Te most elnézést kérsz?

– Sajnálom… a nagyapádat. Akkor érkezett a trónterembe, amikor én távozni készültem. Valami madárfejű lény kísérte. Atemu… odament beszélni vele, de én nem bírtam ki, hogy rá ne kérdezzek. Párbeszédünk közben rájött, hogy én még nem haltam meg, és visszatérhetek az élők közé, így… a nagyapád szeretett volna üzenni neked.

– A nagyapa… – nyögte Yugi elfúló hangon. – Szóval tényleg ide vezetett ez az őrült történeted.

– Igen – bólintott Seto. – A nagyapád… nagyon sajnálta, hogy nem tudott elbúcsúzni tőled, de… szerette volna, ha tudod, hogy nagyon büszke rád, és…

– Hogy nézett ki?! Milyen volt?! Nagyon… kétségbe volt esve?! – halmozta el Yugi a kérdéseivel.

– Egy fehér tunikát viselt, és… úgy, mint korábban. Téged hiányolt, de… szerintem végül elfogadta a dolgot.

– Elfogadta?

– Végül is vissza már nem térhetett.

– Persze, mert ő meghalt, te meg nem, ugye?! Te törvényt szegtél és puszta önzésből kerültél oda, ő meg balesetből, mégis… Te visszajöhettél, ő pedig nem! Hol igazságos ez egyáltalán?

– Ha annyira zavar, hogy még élek, akkor már megyek is! Csak ennyit kellett elmondanom, hogy a nagyapád…

– Nem. Ne menj. Nem úgy értettem! Örülök, hogy még élsz. Én csak… – Yugi szemeibe könnyek gyűltek és a kezeit ökölbe szorította. Nem nézett fel, egy ideig szótlanul a földet bámulta. Majd felállt és az oldalt lévő sárgára festett falhoz sétált, amibe jól beleöklözött. Ettől alaposan megfájdult a keze, de nem érdekelte, és a másik kezével is így tett.

– Mutou! Mit művelsz?! – döbbent meg Kaiba. Az általában szerény és visszafogott fiútól nem ehhez volt szokva.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – sziszegte Yugi, és újra megütötte a falat. – Ez nem lehet igaz!

– Mutou! Hagyd ezt abba! – kiáltott rá Seto mialatt felpattant a kanapéról. Yugi tovább boxolt a betonnal.

– NEM! Nem! Mert nem elég, hogy minden barátom elhagy, és az összes időmet ebben az átkozott boltban töltöm de… – Abbahagyta az ütlegelés és jobban összeszorította a kezeit, miközben egyre inkább elcsuklott a hangja. – A nagyapa is… És, hogy pont Te láttad utoljára! Te, aki még csak nem is ismerted igazán…! – Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. – Ezt nem hiszem el! NEM!

– Sajnálom – mondta Seto halkan. Bár csak Yugi hátát látta, hangján érezte, hogy rég megtört.

– Sajnálod?! Mit?! – rázta a fejét Yugi. – Mintha a te hibád lett volna…

– Igazad van. Nem az – értett egyet Kaiba, és közelebb sétált hozzá. – Már semmit sem tehettem.

– De ez akkor sem fair! – dühöngött tovább Yugi. – Ha legalább elbúcsúzhattam volna tőle! Ha legalább még utoljára láthatom! Ha…, ha…! Ha csupán… – Végleg elcsuklott a hangja és leírhatatlanul szenvedett. Magányosnak és elhagyatottnak érezte magát. Pillanatokkal később egy meleg érintést érzett a vállán. Még így sem tudta végigmondani, mert a fájdalom továbbra is belé fojtotta a szót, de nem is volt szükséges.

Seto mindent értett. Megszorította a vállát, majd maga felé fordította az összetört fiút. Yugi rá sem nézett, úgy temette mellkasába az arcát, Seto pedig odaadóan vonta magához közelebb. Yugi ekkor, először halkan, sírni kezdett, ő pedig minél hangosabban sírt, annál erősebben szorította magához. Maga sem tudta miért, de szeretett volna vigaszt nyújtani a karjaiban könnyező párbajozónak.

– Kai...ba-kun…, mi…ért? – nézett fel egy pillanatra Yugi az őt szorosan tartó cégigazgató szemeibe. Azokban nem látott mást, csak érthetetlenül sok törődést és együttérzést. Kaiba-kun valóban aggódna érte?

– A nagyapád nagyon szeretett téged – suttogta Kaiba lassan. Tudta, hogy ezt hallva Yugi csak folytatja majd a bőgést, de azt is kellett tennie. Hamarabb megkönnyebbül, ha kiadja magából. Csak azt nem értette, mi a fenéért lett Yugi közérzete ennyire fontos a számára.

Igaza lett. Yugin újabb sírógörcs vett erőt, és újra az ő mellkasába hajolt. Seto ekkor bal karjával újból magához szorította, a jobbat pedig a tarkójára csúsztatta és úgy nyomta közelebb magához, hogy éreztesse vele, nincs egyedül. Már az sem zavarta, hogy Yugi könnyei egyik legjobb öltönyére és ingére hullnak. Óvatosan a kanapéhoz vezette a fiút, majd leültette, de végig átölelve tartotta.

ooo

Kis idő múlva Yugi zokogása még erőteljesebbé vált. Remegni kezdett és egyre kétségbeesettebben szorította magához riválisát. Bárki érezte volna, hogy legbelül rettenetesen szenved.

– Yugi… – sóhajtotta Seto halkan, és annyi finomsággal, ami csak tőle tellett. – Mi az? – Persze, nyilván való volt, hogy a nagyapját gyászolja, de valami mégis megváltozott. Yugi jobban szenvedett, mint korábban.

– Az, hogy… hogy… – nyögdécselte, még mindig az ő mellkasába temetve az arcát.

– Mondd el! – kérte Seto lágyan, de határozottan.

– Hogy ezúttal… végleg egyedül maradtam… Többé már… nincs senki, aki… Teljesen… egyedül maradtam!

– Ez nem igaz! – suttogta Seto, majd megfogva a vállait kissé eltolta magától, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen. Az a korábban határozott lila tekintet most tele voltak könnyel, bánattal, bizonytalansággal és mereven átnézett rajta. – Nézz a szemembe, Yuugi! – kérte. – Ez nem igaz!

– Félek… – suttogta Yugi, ahogy lassan ráemelte tekintetét. A könnyek két kis patakként folytak le az arcán. – Félek, hogy örökre egyedül maradok…

– Hát nem figyelsz! – dörrent rá Kaiba egy kicsit hangosabban, majd mikor Yugi félénken szipogott egyet, visszavett a hangerőből. – Nem vagy egyedül. Nincs mitől félned!

– De… Hiszen a nagyapa volt az egyetlen, aki… És a barátaim… De ők most olyan messze…

– Én itt vagyok neked! – vágta rá Seto. Hangján és tekintetén érződött, hogy komolyan is gondolja. Levette kék zakóját és a remegő Yugi hátára terítette. – Nem vagy egyedül! Én itt vagyok veled, és itt is maradok! Nem kell félned!

– Kaiba-kun… Én… – sóhajtotta Yugi. A zakó melegének hatására már kevésbé reszketett.

– Ne mondj semmit! Csak sírd ki magad! – utasította szelíden Seto és egyik kezét a fejére téve, másikkal átkarolva újból magához húzta. – Én itt vagyok veled.

Yugi nem bírta tovább, és újból erőt vett rajta a sírás. Bár a könnyei eddig is folyamatosan potyogtak, most megint nagyokat szipogott és nyögdécselt. Kaiba, aki általában csak lenézte és megvetette a síró és szenvedő embereket, most odaadóan vonta magához és lágyan simogatta. Még mindig nem értette, mit miért tesz, hogy miért mondta azokat az előbb, vagy, hogy miért szeretné ennyire, hogy Yugi jobban érezze magát, de képtelen volt abbahagyni. Mintha valami ősi ösztön késztette volna, hogy ilyen nagy odaadással és kedvességgel viselkedjen legnagyobb riválisával.

ooo

Yugi szomorúan temette arcát Seto ingébe, és szenvedélyesen szorította magához. Seto közelsége, simogatása és szokatlan kedvessége kicsit könnyített a lelkén. Az őt szorosan tartó karok és a hátára boruló zakó éreztették vele, hogy biztonságban van, és senki nem fogja bántani. _Bántani… Ennél már semmi nem okozna nagyobb fájdalmat!_

A fájdalom viszont idővel csökkenni kezdett. Túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy teljesen eltűnt, mert még ugyanúgy marta a szívét, ám már könnyebben lélegzett. Kezdett megnyugodni, és lassan a sírást is sikerült abbahagynia. Néhány utolsó hüppögés után még hosszú percekig bújt Seto karjaiba, ő pedig nem engedte el, amíg érezte, hogy Yuginak szüksége van az ölelésére.

– Mégis… hogyan lett Mou Hitori no Bokuból az Alvilág Ura? És a korábbi főpapjaiból a segédei? – kérdezte Yugi, miután abbahagyta a sírást.

– Nos, Mutou, ez egy hosszú történet… – sóhajtotta Seto. Viszont érezte, hogy ha bővebben is beszél tegnapi kalandjáról, akkor hosszú percekig elterelheti Yugi figyelmét a nagyapjáról. Így előröl kezdett mindent, és még részletesebben beszélt a történtekről. Elmondta azt, amit Atemu elmagyarázott neki a világokról, az Alvilág felépítéséről és urairól, továbbá a Szellemekről, és az ő szerepükről ebben az egészben. Egyedül azt hagyta ki, ami közte és Mahado között történt, és azt, amit a varázserejéről mondott neki Seth, Atemu és Mahado.

Yugi figyelmesen hallgatta, és úgy tűnt, ő még jobban megérti ezeket, főleg a Szellemek szerepét, mint Seto maga. Csupán akkor gyűltek újra könnyek a szemébe, amikor Seto a nagyapját említő részhez jutott. Ám ezúttal rövid ideig sírt csak. Seto most is magához húzta és megértően simogatta. Yugi nem is értette, miért viselkedik ilyen kedvesen vele Kaiba, de még félt szóvá tenni, nehogy emiatt magára hagyja.

– Szóval akkor… már te is hiszel a Szellemekben, Kaiba-kun? – nézett fel végül Yugi az őt ölelő karok birtokosára.

– Van más választásom? – kérdezte Seto nagyot sóhajtva, miközben óvatosan elengedte Yugit. Remélte, hogy most már nem fog újra sírásban kitörni.

– Nem, azt hiszem, nincs – felelte Yugi, mialatt ő is sóhajtott, némileg megkönnyebbülve. Sokat jelentett neki, hogy Kaiba vele maradt, és végig támogatni, vigasztalni próbálta. Ha nem is szavakkal főleg, de a jelenlétével és közelségével.

– Ez a világ egyre őrültebb lesz.

– Ebben igazad van. És Mou Hitori… azaz Atemu: olyan hihetetlen, hogy pont ő lett az Alvilág Ura!

– Erről hogy vélekedsz? Örülsz neki, vagy sem?

– Nem tudom biztosra – ingatta a fejét Yugi. – Nyilván nagy megtiszteltetés, meg minden, de… sokkal jobban örültem volna annak, ha sikerült békére lelnie.

– Azt hiszem, nem rajta múlott. Kiválasztották.

– A Fény Teremtője…

– De ne aggódj! – mondta Kaiba kaján mosollyal az arcán. – Amikor legközelebb oda jutok, ezer örömmel fosztom majd meg Őt és társait a tróntól! Végre párbajozni fogunk és olyan győzelmet aratok, hogy…! – Nem tudta befejezni, mert hősies kijelentése alatt Yugi halk kuncogásba kezdett. – Mi az? Mi ezen olyan nevetséges?!

– Csak az, hogy… ez annyira rád vall, Kaiba-kun! – felelte Yugi. Nem mondhatni, hogy túl lett volna a gyászon, hiszen alig egy napja vesztette el Gii-chant, de rövid időre kicsit jobban érezte magát. – De addig még sok időd van.

– Idő… Valójában alig van belőle! Vissza kell mennem a laborba felügyelni az új párbajrendszer… Mutou! Igyekezz!

– Hogyan? Én?

– Persze! Szedd össze a cuccod, és induljunk!

– Hova?! Nem értem, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni!

– Most, hogy Bakura elment, már egy barátod sincs a városban, nem igaz?

– Nos. Talán te és Mokuba…

– A lényeg Mutou, hogy nem maradhatsz egyedül! Most vesztetted el a nagyapádat és valószínűleg még napokig szarul leszel.

– Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz rá! – sóhajtotta Yugi szarkasztikusan, mialatt újra könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Éppen sikerült egy kicsit jobban lennem, és…

– Épp ez az! Megint kiakadtál, és ez nem fog elmúlni egyhamar.

– Miért, mégis hogyan fogadjam a hírt, hogy…?!

– Nem erről van szó. Nem tehetsz róla. Én viszont… megígértem, hogy nem hagylak magadra. Szóval, most menj és szedd össze, amire néhány napig szükséged lesz, mert velem jössz!

– Tulajdonképpen... az is elég lenne, ha itt maradnál még egy kicsit, és…

– Ebben a… boltban?! Kizárt.

– Nem muszáj ezt tenned, Kaiba-kun. Eleget segítettél. Most már elleszek. Elég, ha benézel holnap – javasolta Yugi. Nem szeretett volna Kaiba terhére lenni.

– Ezt verd ki a fejedből! – csattant fel rögtön Seto. – Nem maradhatsz egyedül, nem hagyom! Velem jössz, és ma nálunk töltöd az éjszakát! Ebben a boltban… úgyis minden csak a nagyapádra emlékeztetne. Sokkal nehezebb lenne itt maradnod.

– Kaiba-kun, miért csinálod ezt? Napokkal ezelőtt még lenéztél és megvetettél, most meg… Jól esik, hogy ilyen vagy, de… nem értem. Mégis a barátodnak tartasz?

– Nem tudom. Inkább a riválisomnak.

– De akkor miért érdekel, hogy mit érzek?

– A riválisom vagy és nem az ellenségem! A kettő nagyon különbözik. Szükségem van rád! Legyőzni akarlak… majd egyszer, és nem tönkre tenni. Látni a bukásod, nem pedig a gyászod és szenvedésed. Nem foglak egyedül hagyni, mert bizonyára megbánnám, ha így tennék. Szóval ne húzd tovább az időt, hanem igyekezz! Nem érek rá egész este!

– Ha ezt szeretnéd…

 _Fogalmam sincs, mit szeretnék!_ – tombolt Seto magában. _Talán azt, hogy ennek az egész Alvilágos, életre kelt Szellemes, vigasztalós dolognak vége legyen!_ Legbelül mégis igazán aggódott Yugiért. Bár próbálta leplezni, nem csupán a rivális duma miatt akart segíteni neki, őszintén sajnálta a gyászoló fiút. Nem szerette volna, ha bármi baja esik. Szinte… úgy aggódott érte, mint tulajdon testvéréért. _Testvér… Ez jó kifogás lehet!_

– A testvérem, Mokuba… biztosan örülni fog, hogy nálunk leszel!

– És Te? Nem szeretnék útban lenni…

– Elég! Hozd a cuccod, és indulás!

– Megyek – egyezett bele végül Yugi. _Talán így lesz a legjobb._

...

* * *

*Sex sells: A szex elad – tehát azt a terméket, aminek a reklámjában jelentős szexualitás (nem feltétlenül erotika) szerepel, sokkal többen vásárolják meg. Avagy pl. filmek esetén, sokkal többen nézik meg.


	12. Igazi riválisok II

.

 **Igazi riválisok II.**

.

 **Domino City, Játékbolt, október 22. vasárnap, 17:30.**

– Yuugi! – kiáltott Kaiba a lépcsők felé igyekvő párbajozónak.

– Igen? – fordult vissza Yugi.

– Azt mondtam igyekezz, de nyugodtan zuhanyozz le és öltözz át! Ilyen kinézettel nem mutatkozhatok a társaságodban.

– Rendben. – Yugi nagyot sóhajtott és az emelet felé vette az irányt. Nem állt szándékában ellenkezni, jobbnak látta követni Kaiba-kun utasításait. Riválisa legalább foglalkozott vele, és ezt csak értékelni tudta, bár kicsit még csodálkozott a dolgon.

Úgy tett, ahogy Kaiba kérte tőle, lezuhanyzott és átöltözött. Utána fekete nadrágot, lila inget és középlila mellényt vett fel. Feketét szeretett volna, de mostanra mindkét fekete inge mosásra várt, így azokat csak bepakolta, hogy majd valahol kimossa őket. Berakott még néhány ruhát a szürke-fekete sporttáskájába, és lesietett a földszintre.

– Kaiba-kun? – kérdezte, amikor sehol sem látta a karizmatikus cégvezetőt.

– Mindent bepakoltál? – lépett ki Seto a konyhából, egy nagy pohár vízzel a kezében. Yugi engedelmesen bólintott. – Akkor idd ezt meg – nyomta a kezébe a poharat Kaiba –, és induljunk!

– Rendes tőled, de nem vagyok szomjas… – kezdte volna Yugi, ám Seto megkomolyodó tekintetét látván inkább visszatért az engedelmes rivális sémához, és elvette a poharat. Lassan a szájához emelte és inni kezdett. A sok sírás valóban elvette a szomját korábban, így kisebb meglepetésként érte, hogy mennyire könnyen lecsúszott az a pohár víz. – Azt hiszem, iszom még eggyel – jelentette ki, és gyorsan a konyhába sietett.

– Ezt add ide! – szólt Kaiba és elvette tőle a sporttáskát, amit saját vállára akasztott.

– Köszönöm – bólintott Yugi, majd újabb pohár vizet engedett magának, amit mind meg is ivott. – Nem is hittem volna, hogy ennyire szomjas vagyok…

– Hm – hümmögte Kaiba mindentudóan. – Aki egész nap az egereket itatja, annál ez elég általános dolog – tette még hozzá, mire Yugi nagyot sóhajtott. – Mutou! Induljunk! – szólította fel Seto, és jelentőségteljesen társára pillantva a kijárat felé indult.

– Menjünk – egyezett bele Yugi.

– A paklid megvan? – kérdezte Kaiba az előszobában, ahol Yugi a cipőjét húzta.

– Igen.

– És a DuelDisked?

– Nem hinném, hogy a közeljövőben lenne kedvem párbajozni. A paklit is csak azért…

– Nem számít, DuelDisket adhatok én is – vágta rá Kaiba ellentmondást nem tűrve. – Még valami! – fordult a felegyenesedő Yugi felé. – Nyakkendőt látom, nem vettél, az még nem is nagy probléma, viszont… Tűrd be végre az inged a nadrágodba, mert úgy nézel ki, mint egy hajléktalan!

– Ezen túl minden lépésembe bele fogsz szólni? – kérdezte Yugi kihívóan, de valahol legbelül elfogadóan. Kaiba-kun irányításmániáját jelenleg ugyanis biztonságot és stabilitást adó törődésként élte meg.

– Tudsz te magadtól is járni – felelte Seto, direkt rosszul értelmezve a kérdést. Még csak az kéne, hogy Yugi azt higgye, számít annyit neki, hogy irányítani próbálja. Az igazság az, hogy számított. Valamiért amióta csak megérkezett, úgy kezelte Mutou-t, mint tulajdon testvérét. – Nem értem – sóhajtotta, és későn jött rá, hogy ezt hangosan is kimondta.

– Micsodát? – nézett rá kérdőn Yugi.

– A-azt… – terelte Kaiba a témát, és kinyitotta az ajtót. A sofőrje még nem érkezett meg a játékbolt elé, aminek most kifejezetten örült. – Azt, hogy miért nem képes egyetlen emberem sem a pontosságra! Már legalább tíz perce szóltam a sofőrömnek, hogy jöjjön értünk!

– Bizonyára perceken belül ideér – mondta Yugi.

Kiléptek a szabadba, és amíg Seto mindenfelé nézegetett, ő alaposan bezárta a boltot. Érezte ugyan, hogy Kaiba-kun valami teljesen más dologra célzott az elején, de nem mert nyíltan rákérdezni. Remélte, hogy idővel Seto legalább annyira megnyílik neki, mint ő tette az este folyamán. Hiába jön itt a rivális dumával, Yugi érezte, hogy ők már régen a barátság zónába léptek. Csupán újnak érezték a helyzetet mindketten, főleg Seto stílusa miatt, aki semmiképpen nem volt hajlandó kimutatni az érzéseit, és bevallani neki, hogy igenis szívből, és nem holmi egoista elvből, törődik vele.

ooo

Megérkezett a fekete limuzin. Beszálltak, és Seto Yugi holmiját az egyik ülésre dobta. A fekete-szőke hajú párbajozó nagyot sóhajtott.

– Most hová megyünk, Kaiba-kun – kérdezte Yugi útközben. – Hozzátok?

– Hozzánk, a céghez – felelte Kaiba. – Tudom, hogy este hat óra van, és vasárnap este, de nincs időnk lazítani. Holnap elkezdjük a legújabb virtuális párbajrendszer tesztelését, amit két hét múlva piacra dobnánk, így ma este minden előkészületet be kell fejeznünk – magyarázta.

– Értem.

– Remélhetőleg még éjfél előtt végzünk, és akkor mehet mindenki a dolgára.

– Dolgára? – ejtett meg Yugi egy halk nevetést. – Hullafáradtan fognak beesni az ágyba.

– Te viszont ne aggódj! Megvárhatsz az irodámban, amíg végzek, és Mokuba majd társaságot nyújt.

– Mokuba? Ő nem dolgozik a projekten?

– Rengeteget dolgozott az elmúlt napokban – mondta Seto, egyértelmű elismeréssel a hangjában. – Éppen ezért ideje lesz felváltanom. Nem gond, hogy a Kaiba. Corp.-nál töltöd az estét, ugye?

– Nem gond – törődött bele Yugi. – Amúgy is, mi mást csinálnék?

– Jogos. Bizonyára a boltot takarítanád.

– A bolt! – jutott Yugi eszébe. – Holnap is munkanap van…

– A boltot felejtsd el, Mutou! – szólította fel Kaiba. – A következő néhány napot velem töltöd!

– Azt értem, hogy szeretnéd, ha nálatok aludnék, de… a munkából mégsem hiányozhatok!

– Higgy nekem, Yuugi! Nem fogsz hiányozni semmilyen munkából, és még hálás is leszel nekem azért, amit veled tervezek!

– Hogyan? Miről beszélsz? – döbbent meg Yugi.

– Mindent a maga idejében – somolygott Kaiba. – De abban biztos lehetsz, hogy nem fogsz unatkozni!

– Ha te mondod…

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, 18:10.**

A limuzin befordult egy mellékutcába, ahonnan a Kaiba Corp. dominói épületének saját parkolóházába hajtott. A mínusz első szinten álltak meg. Seto kiszállt az autóból, és Yugi spottáskáját a közelben parkoló saját, piros sportkocsijának csomagtartójába tette. Yugi követte, majd együtt indultak el a lift felé. Az épület folyosóin haladva az éppen arra járó alkalmazottak visszafogottam meghajoltak Kaiba-sama előtt, tiszteletük jeléül.

– Ez nem semmi Kaiba-kun – szólalt meg Yugi elismerően. – Az embereid igazán tisztelnek téged.

– Természetes, hogy így tesznek. Máskülönben repülnének a vállalattól.

– Milyen pontosan az új virtuális párbajrendszer, amit említettél? Miben különbözik a régebbitől, amit akkor használtál, amikor hat hónapja rendezted azt a bemutató bajnokságot?

– Tulajdonképpen a korábbi rendszer továbbfejlesztett változata, ami bármelyik új típusú DuelDiskre letölthető lesz, így a párbajozók a föld bármely pontján hozzáférhetnek.

– Ez nagyszerű, Kaiba-kun! – mosolyogta Yugi.

– Továbbá, a Kaiba Corp. műholdas rendszerével két távoli országban lévő párbajozó is harcolhat egymással, és a holografikus térnek hála az egész olyan lesz, mintha mindketten egy helyen lennének.

– Azt hiszem, értem. Szóval mondjuk A helyen B játékosról és a szörnyeiről hologram fog megjelenni, B helyen A játékosról és az ő szörnyeiről jön létre hologram, a teret pedig mindketten látják.

– Egész jól eltaláltad – felelte Kaiba. – Ráadásul a teret a játékosok maguk választhatják meg, sőt, egy alkalmazás segítségével saját tereket alkothatnak.

– Csodásan hangzik – bólintott Yugi. – Akkor mindenki a saját maga által elképzelt helyen vagy „dimenzióban" párbajozhat.

– Valójában ebben a dimenzióban maradnak, csak a látvány változik – pontosított Kaiba. – De úgy vélem, te is így értetted.

– Igen – bólintott Yugi lelkesen. – Alig várom, hogy kipróbálhassam ezt az új rendszert!

– Azt meghiszem – mondta Seto, és újra ravaszul mosolygott a nem létező bajsza alatt.

– Így akár Joey-val is újra játszhatok majd, és nem azokat az unalmas netpárbajokat!

Seto arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

– Színvonalasabb ellenfeleket is válogathatnál magadnak, ha az én rendszeremet készülsz használni!

– Ne kezd már megint, Kaiba-kun! Jonouchi igenis jó párb…

– Akkor befejezem! Megérkeztünk. – jelentette ki Seto, és megállt az irodája ajtaja előtt. Beütötte a kódot és az ajtó kinyílt. – Csak utánad – mondta Yuginak, aki bizonytalanul belépett az irodába. Elképedve nézett szét.

Az ajtóval szemben, a szoba másik végében egy dolgozó asztal állt, mögötte egy teljes fal üvegablakokból. Az éjjeli város fényei izgalmasan alakították ki a hátteret. Jobbra egy másik helyiség nyílt, Seto saját mosdója. Szintén jobb oldalt, az asztal előtt volt egy barna kanapé, azzal szemben pedig két barna fotel, amik mind a szoba közepe felé néztek. A jobb és bal oldali falakon polcok voltak, különféle díjakkal, DuelDisk modellekkel és néhány sárkányokat ábrázoló üvegszoborral és akciófigurával. Egy Kékszem Hósárkányt ábrázoló kis üvegszobornak az íróasztalon, a papírok mellett is jutott hely. Az ajtó melletti falon balra volt még egy nagy plazmatévé, a bal és jobb oldali falak mentén pedig alacsony szekrénysor húzódott a polcok alatt. Baloldalt egy beépített hűtőszekrény is volt. A szoba sarkaiban cserepes pálmák díszelegtek.

– Ha befejezted a nézelődést, nyugodtan foglalj helyet – mondta Kaiba, és a barna kanapéra mutatott. Az asztalához sétált és benyomott egy gombot a telefonon. – Mokuba! Az irodámba tudnál jönni? Most! – üzent a testvérének.

– Igazán mutatós irodád van – jegyezte meg Yugi, miközben helyet foglalt a kanapén.

– Nem szoktam mutogatni, csak ha muszáj – felelte Seto. Pár pillanatig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd Yugi elnevette magát, Seto pedig megengedett egy mosolyt magának. – Látod, máris jobb kedved van, hogy kiszakadtál abból a patkánylyuknyi játékboltból – jegyezte meg a barna hajú.

– Mondjuk – vett Yugi nagy levegőt. – De az a bolt volt a nagyapa büszkesége. Kérlek, ne becsméreld, mert azzal Gii-chan emlékét bántod…

– Tévedsz – vágta rá Seto határozottan.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza Yugi dacosan, majd meggondolta magát. Mégis mi oka van Kaiba-kunnal veszekednie pont most? Nem mintha a tényeket bármi megváltoztatná… – Talán igazad van. A nagyapának már úgy sem számít a bolt…

– Igaz, de nem erre céloztam! – mutatott rá Seto. Yugi kérdőn nézett rá. – Tévedtél, amikor azt állítottad, hogy az a nyamvadt kis bolt volt a nagyapád büszkesége. Hiszen tudhatnád, hogy az öreg igazi büszkesége csakis…!

– Igaz! – vágta rá most Yugi. – A Kékszemű Hósárkánya volt az! – találgatott. Azaz biztos volt benne, hogy a Hósárkányok legnagyobb rajongója csakis erre célozhatott. Ám Seto fejcsóválásából úgy tűnt, újból tévedett.

– Nem, Mutou! Nem a sárkány volt, hanem Te! – jelentette ki Seto. – Te voltál a nagyapád igazi büszkesége, hát nem egyértelmű?! Ha most találgatnom kellene, mire gondol éppen az Alvilágban, azt állítanám, bizonyára csakis körülötted keringenek a gondolatai. A nagyapád nem fog a játékbolt miatt aggódni, csakis te miattad! Azért, hogy mi van veled.

– Kaiba-kun… Olyan szépeket mondtál – mondta Yugi, nedvességtől csillogó szemekkel. – A nagyapa…

– Szerinted miért hagyta ott a régészkedést annyi éven keresztül és élte az életét egy mérethiányos játékboltban? – kérdezett rá Kaiba. – Csakis miattad, Yuugi – válaszolta meg saját kérdését nyomban. – Azért, hogy ott lehessen veled, amikor szükséged volt rá. Azért, hogy jobb eséllyel indulhass az életben.

– Kaiba-kun… miért mondod most ezt nekem?

– Szerinted a nagyapád azt szerette volna, ha az egész életedet egy játékboltban töltöd? Szerinted ezért dolgozott annyit?

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni?! – csattant fel Yugi. – Mégis mióta vagy az apám?!

– Ha az apád lennék, most egy egyetem kampuszán ülnél a kanapém helyett!

– Hogyan?!

– Mivel te lettél az új riválisom, adok neked egy esélyt, Mutou!

– Esélyt? Mire?

– Nekem fogsz dolgozni!

– Tessék? – kiáltotta Yugi meglepetten. – Alig egy napja tudtam meg a hírt, hogy…!

– Csak holnaptól kell munkába állnod – csitította Seto. – És mielőtt még azt hinnéd, kihasznállak téged, tudnod kell, hogy ez nagyszerű lehetőség a fejlődésedre, és nem fizetnék keveset.

– Mégis milyen munkáról lenne szó?

– A részletekről majd holnap beszélünk. Addig van egy estéd hozzászokni a dologhoz.

– És ha nemet mondok?

– Nem fogsz!

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

– Mokuba beavat az új párbajrendszer jellemzőibe – hallotta meg Seto a folyosón közeledő lépteket. – Ma este erről fogsz informálódni, a többiről pedig holnap.

– Úgy látom, ezt jól eldöntötted a tudom nélkül.

– Hisz épp most avattalak be. Egyébként meg hálásnak kellene lenned, nem sértettnek! Csak a javadat akarom. Meg persze a sajátomat. Ha jól teszed a dolgod, annak mindketten élvezzük majd az előnyeit.

– Meggondolom.

– Nii-sama! – lépett be Mokuba az irodába. – Minden jól ment Yugi…? Yugi-san! – kiáltott fel, amikor meglátta a kanapén ücsörgő, színes hajú párbajozót. Gyorsan odasietett hozzá. – Yugi-san! – ismételte. Yugi üdvözlés képen felállt, ő pedig abban a pillanatban átölelte és szorosan magához húzta.

– Mokuba… – sóhajtotta Yugi és visszaölelte.

– Annyira sajnálom, Yugi-san! A nagyapád igazán remek ember volt.

– Köszönöm – mondta Yugi halkan.

– Nii-sama – nézett bátyjára Mokuba. – Örülök, hogy elhoztad ide Yugit, így nincs egyedül. De mi lenne, ha az éjszakát is nálunk töltené?

– Ez a terv, Mokuba. Egy lépéssel előtted járok – vigyorodott el Seto. – Már persze csak, ha neked nem gond.

– Gond?! – ismételte Mokuba fellelkesülve. – Ez nagyszerű ötlet, Nii-sama! Akkor tényleg nálunk alszol, Yugi-san? – kérdezte a mellette álló fiút. Yugi bólintott egyet válaszul. – Ez rendes tőled, Nii-sama – mondta Mokuba elismerően.

– Jó-jó, csak oltárt ne emelj itt nekem! – sóhajtotta Seto. – Ha pedig már itt vagy, mi lenne, ha elszórakoztatnád a vendégünket, amíg én a laborban leszek? – bökött Yugi felé. – Megoszthatnád vele, mondjuk, a legújabb virtuális párbajrendszer működésének elvét és legfőbb jellemzőit!

– Szívesen itt maradok vele – felelte Mokuba. – De nem hiszem, hogy az ilyen tudományos dolgok érdekelnék…

– Itt maradsz és megosztod Mutou-val a részleteket, amik a teszteléshez szükségesek! – zárta le a vitát Seto határozottan, majd feléjük vette az irányt. Megállt az öccse mellett, és pár pillanatig a vállára tette a kezét. – Számítok rád, Mokuba.

– Rendben, Nii-sama – bólintott a fekete hajú. – Ha ezt szeretnéd…

– Ezt – bólintott Seto is, és az ajtóhoz lépett. – És Mutou! – nézett vissza a válla felett. – Ne feledd, ma még vendég vagy, de holnap az alkalmazottam! – Azzal Kaiba elhagyta az irodát és a labor felé indult.

– Az… alkalmazottad?! – hökkent meg Mokuba, és az ajtóhoz rohanva bátyja után kiáltott. – Nii-sama! Mit akar ez jelenteni?!

– Nyilvánvalóan azt, hogy te és Mutou holnaptól kollégák lesztek – felelte Seto egyre távolodva.

– Na, de… Nem hittem volna, hogy alkalmaznád a legnagyobb riválisodat…

– Kevesebb hiszékenység és több tudás, Mokuba! – mondta Seto, és eltűnt a kanyarban.

ooo

– Hát, ez fura volt – sétált vissza Mokuba a szobába. Nagy levegőt vett és újult lelkesedéssel sietett oda Yugihoz. – Együtt fogunk dolgozni, Yugi-san!

– Tudod… még nem döntöttem…

– Mit kell ezen gondolkodni? Ez a világ legklasszabb cége! És egyébként is, ha a bátyám valamit a fejébe vesz…!

– Nem sok választásom maradt, igaz? – sóhajtotta Yugi, majd bizonytalanabbul folytatta. – De nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy én vagyok az, akire Kaiba-kunnak szüksége van. Még sohasem dolgoztam egy ilyen cégnél, és…

– Ugyan! Nagyszerű lesz! – bíztatta Mokuba. – És te is nagyszerű leszel!

– Úgy véled?

Mokuba magabiztosan bólintott.

– Itt minden a párbajozásról szól, abban pedig eszméletlen vagy, Yugi-san! Seto mindent okkal tesz, és téged is jó okkal választott.

– Remélem, nem kellesz csalódnia bennem.

– Nii-sama senkivel sem elégedett, de ezt általános dolog itt. Ha egy nap háromnál többször nem kritizál téged, vagy a munkádat, akkor jó helyen vagy – mosolyogta Mokuba.

– Kemény főnök, mi?

– Kemény, de király. Miatta ilyen sikeres a cég, és ez végső soron mindenki előnyére válik.

Yugi elfogadóan bólintott.

– Mi legyen, Yugi san? – kérdezte Mokuba. – Elkezdjem a szövegelést, vagy előbb hozassunk magunknak valamit inni? Teát, kávét, kólát…? Bármi van!

– Egy tea most jól jönne – felelte Yugi.

– Én meg kólát kérek, és ha szerencsém van, a nélkül csenhetek Seto szakéjából, hogy észrevenné!

– Mokuba-kun! – nevette Yugi dorgálóan.

– Ott tartja az egyik szekrényben, na! – vágta rá Mokuba ravaszul. – Rendszerint kiöntök belőle egy kicsit, és eddig még észre sem vette.

– Pengeélen táncolsz.

– Úgy az izgalmas – kacsintott rá az öcskös.

ooo

Seto még néhány óráig felügyelte a rendszeren végzett utolsó simításokat a szimulációs terem melletti laborokban. Mokuba ez alatt elmagyarázta Yuginak a rendszerrel kapcsolatos legfontosabb tudnivalókat, miközben ő szakés kólát szürcsölgetett, Yugi pedig egy csésze zöldteát némi citrommal és mézzel. Mikor a tudományos résszel nagyjából végzett, más téma is szóba jött. Mokuba elmondta neki, hogy a Kilenc Démon bandája, Ameldával és Marikkal az élen, a Kaiba Corp. gépén fog Japánba repülni, amiről viszont Seto még nem tud. Itt kicsit elakadt a szava.

– El kell mondanod neki, Mokuba-kun! – tanácsolta Yugi. – Minél előbb tudja meg, annál kevésbé lesz dühös rád.

– Tudom, de… – emelte a plafonra a tekintetét Mokuba. – De nem akarom, hogy üvöltözzön velem!

– Ennyiért? Hiszen csak segíteni szerettél volna! Ha dühbe is jön az elején, meg fogja érteni.

– Mit fogok megérteni?! – Lépett be az ajtón Seto Kaiba. – Mokuba, mit kell elmondanod nekem? – kérdezte jelentőségteljesen.

– Semmit, Nii-sama, tényleg nem fontos…

– Szóval nem fontos – sétált oda mellé a bátyja. Rögtön megérezte az öccse kólás poharából áradó enyhe alkoholszagot. Összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mokuba! Mi van ebben a kólában?!

– Hát… csak… – hebegte Mokuba.

– Megint megcsapoltad a szakét a szekrényből, nem igaz? – kérdezett rá Seto mindentudóan.

– Hát én… Sajnálom, Nii-sama – nyögte Mokuba. – Ne haragudj, kérlek!

– Az alkohol csak eltereli a figyelmet a munkáról! – jelentette ki az igazgató. Elvette a félig teli poharat az öccse kezéből, és bár Mokuba utána nyúlt, gyorsan kiöntötte annak tartalmát a szemetesbe. – Szerinted én miért nem ittam még abból a szakéból egyszer sem?

– Mert nem kedvelted a tagod, aki adta? – kérdezte Mokuba kissé dacosan.

– Épp az előbb válaszoltam rá! Azért, mert megzavarja a koncentrációt.

– Jól van már, csak egy kortyot öntöttem a kólába…

– Egy kortyot most, meg egyet két napja, és azelőtt…

– Ha végig tudtad, miért nem szóltál?

– Érdekelt, meddig mennél el! Már a múltkor félig üres volt az üveg, Mokuba! Nem kéne így italoznod! – oktatta ki Seto.

– Ha ennyire zavar, miért nem dobtad ki?

– Reméltem rájössz magadtól is, hogy nem kellene innod belőle.

– Tinédzser srác vagyok, Seto, mégis mit vártál?! – csattant fel Mokuba. – Ígyis-úgyis innék ilyet-olyat néha.

– Erre még visszatérünk – zárta le a bátyja a vitát, aminek Yugi is fültanújává vált. – Mutou, te is meghúztad a szakémat? – fordult a párbajozóhoz.

– Nem – ingatta a fejét Yugi. – Mondtam is Mokubának, hogy nem jó ötlet…

– Emiatt ne fájjon a fejed! Mokubával majd később elbeszélgetek.

– Igazán nem fontos – vágott közbe Mokuba, de Seto rámordult, így befejezte.

– Azért kérdeztem – fordult vissza Yugihoz Kaiba –, mert a te esetedben nem bánnám. Sőt, készültem is ajánlani. Talán rád férne egy feles. Iszunk egyet?

– Nem nagyon szoktam… – válaszolta Yugi bizonytalanul.

– Csak egy feles, már ha Mokuba hagyott annyit az üvegben – mondta Seto, és a bal oldali szekrénysor felé kezdte terelni Yugit.

– O-oké – egyezett bele Yugi.

– Bezzeg ő ihat belőle! – dacoskodott Mokuba. – Ő is itt fog dolgozni!

– Igaz, de Yugi már felnőtt, és mindenekelőtt nem az öcsém, akit meg kell óvnom a rossz döntésektől.

– Most komolyan! – sóhajtotta Mokuba szem forgatva, és hátradőlt a kanapén.

– Na és, sikerült mindent megtudnod a párbajrendszerünkről? – kérdezte Seto. Két kis pohárkát vett elő a szekrényből, és mindkettőt háromnegyedig töltötte szakéval. – Mokuba mindent elmagyarázott?

– Úgy vélem, igen – bólintott Yugi. – Mellesleg jó dolognak tartom, hogy próbálod megóvni az öcsédet az alkoholizmustól. De néha az embereknek hibázniuk kell, hogy tanulhassanak belőle.

– Igaz, de Mokuba már épp eleget hibázott. Pontosabban négy deciliternyit hibázott! – saccolta meg Seto az öccse által elfogyasztott mennyiséget.

– Más idősebb fivér már elhívna egy bárba vagy kocsmába, ahol együtt nyomulnánk a haverjaival – jegyezte meg Mokuba jelentőségteljesen.

– Más idősebb fivér nem tudja, mi a jó neked. És még csodálkozol, miért nem szeretném, hogy azokkal a motorosokkal lógj!

– Ami azt illeti…

– Igyunk! – mentette ki Yugi Mokubát a kellemetlen helyzetből, és felkapta az egyik feleses poharat a kezébe. Elég, ha a bátyja egyszerre csak egy dolog miatt haragszik rá.

– Az új munkádra! – emelte fel Seto saját poharát.

– Az új… munkámra! – ismételte Yugi, kissé még bizonytalanul. – Bár még azt sem tudom, pontosan mi lesz a dolgom…

– Ma este lazítasz, holnap aggódsz! – utasította Seto, és lehúzta a szakét.

– Nos, legyen – vett nagy levegőt Yugi, és ugyanígy tett. Ám az ital úgy égette a száját és torkát, hogy nagy nyeldeklés után köhögésbe fogott. Seto elnevette magát a dolgon, de ezúttal minden gúny nélkül.

– Jobban bírom a piát, mint őt! – erősködött Mokuba.

– Ezzel nem kellene dicsekedned – rótta meg Kaiba, majd visszafordult Yugihoz. – Ami pedig téged illet, nem szeretnélek alkoholistává tenni, de ezt még gyakorolni fogjuk!

– Gyakorolni? Az ivást?

Seto bólintott.

– Meglehetősen kellemetlen lenne, ha ezt a köhécselést egy hivatalos fogadáson kezdenéd el. De ne aggódj, még pár feles, és belejössz!

– Úgy érted, ma este?

– Dehogy! Holnap korán kelünk! Majd lassacskán, idővel.

– Mokuba, köszönöm, hogy elmagyaráztad Yuginak a dolgokat – sétált az öccséhez Seto, és a vállára tette a kezét. – Ne hidd azt, hogy hegyi beszédem célja a te zavarba hozásod volt Mutou előtt – tért vissza korábbi témájukra. – Csak nem szeretném, ha iszákos, drogos, sikátorban graffitiző, semmivel sem elégedett tuskó válna belőled.

– Ezt igazán jól megfogalmaztad – forgatta meg a szemeit Mokuba. – De nem vagy az apám. Nem kell ennyire keményen fognod.

– A bátyád vagyok, és emiatt még keményebben kell, ha netán nem vennél eléggé komolyan.

– Nii-sama, erről szó sincs! Nagyon is tisztellek téged!

– Tudom – bólintott Seto.

– Egész héten keményen dolgoztam, és csak lazítani szerettem volna egy kicsit…

– Ezt megértem. De nem így! Nem csak tisztelned kell, hanem megértened, hogy jót akarok neked.

– Megértem, Nii-sama – ismerte el végül Mokuba. – Nem értek egyet minden szabályoddal, de tudom, hogy szeretsz és…

– Szeretlek Mokuba, és szeretném, ha felelősségteljes, ambíciózus felnőtté válnál. A bátyád szakéjából lopni pedig minden, csak nem alelnökhöz illő viselkedés!

– Fogtam.

– Legközelebb inkább kérdezz rá!

– Minek, ha úgy is megtiltod, hogy igyak belőle?

– Ki mondta, hogy mindig megtiltanám? Talán egyszer majd úgy vélem, hogy elég érett vagy hozzá. De amíg a hátam mögött piálgatsz, nem bízhatok benned. Ha már a véleményem sem kéred, hogy lennél képes mértéket tartani?

– Jól van, Nii-sama, elég a kioktatásból! Többet nem iszom egy kortyot sem!

– Amíg ilyen dacos vagy, jobban is teszed. Most viszont… menjünk vacsorázni!

– Mutou! – fordult Seto Yugihoz, aki kicsit zavarban érezte magát, amiért ilyen családi vitának vált újból szemtanújává. – Hol ennél szívesen?

– Hát, ő… – dadogta Yugi kissé bizonytalanul. Bár nagyjából egyet értett Kaiba-kun nevelési stílusával, azt sem szerette volna, hogy Mokuba úgy érezze, csakis a bátyja pártját fogja, így azon vacillált, hogyan álljon a dologhoz.

– Ennyire nehéz a döntés? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét.

– Szerintem zavarba hoztuk a vitánkkal – mutatott rá Mokuba. Mindketten kérdőn néztek Yugira.

– Csak nem szeretnék belefolyni a dologba – vallotta be.

– Megértem – vont vállat Kaiba. – De már épp végeztünk.

– Ne aggódj, Yugi-san – mondta Mokuba újult jókedvvel. – Nii-samával egészséges a fivéri kapcsolatunk: naponta legalább egyszer összeveszünk vagy vitatkozunk valamin.

– A pontosság kedvéért – vágott közbe Kaiba –, a mostani nem kifejezetten vita volt, hanem én elmondtam a véleményem, te pedig nem igazán értetted meg – pillantott öccsére.

– Megint kezdjük? – nézett vissza rá Mokuba kihívóan.

– Inkább ne! – kérte most Yugi, és a farkasszemezők közé állva próbálta távolt tartani őket egymástól. Seto és Mokuba ekkor csodálkozva bámultak rá, majd elnevették magukat. Sőt, hosszabb röhögésbe kezdtek, amihez végül Yugi is kénytelen-kelletlen csatlakozott.

– Min is nevettünk pontosan? – kérdezte kis idő elteltével Yugi.

– Csak azon, hogy ne vedd úgy a szívedre az ilyesmit, Yugi-san! – mondta Mokuba. – Sokkal durvább összetűzéseink is vannak Nii-samával, de végül mindig kibékülünk, és megoldjuk valahogy.

– Ne érezd magad kellemetlenül, hanem hagyd ránk a dolgot… ahogy most is próbáltad – tette hozzá Kaiba.

– Rendben – sóhajtotta Yugi.

– Na, akkor most irány a KFC! – határozta el Mokuba.

– Csak így elhatározod? – kérdezte Seto kissé rosszallva a dolgot. – Minket meg sem kérdezel?

– Jó lesz a KFC?

– Nekem jó – bólintott Yugi.

– Többség dönt, úgy vélem – vont vállat Seto, és beletörődően a kijárat felé indult. – Haladjunk! – intett a többieknek.

ooo

Amikor a piros sportkocsi begördült a KFC parkolójába már fél tíz körül járt az idő. Szerencse, hogy ez a gyorsétterem éjfélig nyitva volt. Seto, Mokuba és Yugi szinte ugyan azt rendelték, mint csütörtökön. Egy ablak melletti boxban foglaltak helyet, Seto Mokuba mellett, és várták a rendelést.

– A héten harmadszorra jöttünk ide vacsorázni! – sóhajtotta Seto. – Kezd unalmassá válni.

– Egyáltalán nem – ellenkezett Mokuba. – Imádom ezt a helyet. És Yugi is! Igaz Yugi? – nézett támogatást várva a vele szemben ülő fiúra.

– Valóban jó kis étterem – értett egyet Yugi.

– Sültcsirke-őrültekkel vagyok körbevéve! – sóhajtott újból Seto.

ooo

 **Domino City, Külváros, Kaiba fivérek háza, 22:40.**

Seto behajtott a kocsival az automata kapun, majd egyenesen a garázsba. Ott mindhárman kiszálltak. Yugi a sporttáskáját szerette volna kivenni a csomagtartóból, de Kaiba gyorsabb volt, és kivette azt helyette, átvetve vállán a pántot

– Kaiba-kun, nem muszáj… – kezdte volna Yugi a szabadkozást.

– Induljunk – jelentette ki Seto és kisétálva a garázsból a főbejárat felé indultak.

Seto és Mokuba otthona közel sem volt palota, kúria, vagy olyan hivalkodó, hatalmas építmény, amire Yugi számított. Egy háromszintes, négyzet alapú, modern stílusú családi ház volt, egyszerű stílussal, világosszürke falakkal. A szinteket az alagsor, magasföldszint, és első emelet jelentették. Az utóbbit egyik oldalról függőleges helyett ferde fal határolta, tetőablakokkal, izgalmasabb formát adva a háznak. Az ablakok nagyok és négyzet illetve téglalap alakúak voltak. A harmadik szinten két erkély látszott, amik a fivérek hálóihoz tartoztak.

A viszonylag nagy telek négy másik teleknek felelt meg, és a fivérek háza pont a közepén állt egy nagy, zöld gyeppel borított kerttel körülvéve. A kertben nem nagyon akadt más a makulátlan pázsiton kívül, csupán pár bokor, dísznövény és a kerítés mellé ültetett tuják. Sok szabad tér volt – párbajozni kitűnő helyszín volt ez a kert. A garázs a ház jobb oldalán helyezkedett el, és a garázstól a főbejáratig térkövekkel kirakott út vezetett. Yugi és a fivérek ezen az úton baktattak most végig, miközben Yugi megszemlélte új környezetét.

Megérkeztek és cipőiket a folyosón hagyva beléptek a nappaliba. Belülről a ház szintén egyszerű, modern stílust mutatott. Néhol egy-egy húszadik századi műalkotás, avagy bekeretezett poszter párbajszörnyekről. A nappali mellett volt egy nagy konyha, ebédlőasztallal, és egy kamra az ételek tárolására. Balra egy fürdőszoba és mellette Seto dolgozószobája. A nappali másik oldalán, a bejárattal szemben egy tágas lépcsősor vezetett az emeletre. Az emeleten három hálószoba volt – Seto és Mokuba szobája, és egy vendégszoba. E mellett még egy fürdőszoba, kicsivel nagyobb, mint a földszinti.

Mokuba megmutatta Yuginak a szobáját, ami természetesen a vendégszoba lett. Volt ott minden, amire szüksége volt: egy francia ágy, szekrények és egy dolgozóasztal székkel. Miután Yugi letette a holmiját az ágy mellé, Mokuba a ház többi részét is megmutatta. Seto ez alatt teát készített a konyhában. Miután Yugiék végeztek az idegenvezetéssel, mind a hárman az ebédlőasztal körül gyűltek össze, egy-egy csésze citromfüves zöldteát iszogatva.

– Igazán szép házatok van – jegyezte meg Yugi.

– Mintha másra számítottál volna – felelte Seto mindentudó mosollyal.

– Nos… legalább egy palotát vártam – vallotta be Yugi. Seto és Mokuba elnevették magukat.

– Ez érthető – mondta Seto. – De Mokubával úgy döntöttünk, nincs szükségünk húsz hálószobára és harminc fürdőre. Három éve eladtuk mostohaapánk, Gozaburo villáját, és megvettük ezt a házat.

– A fennmaradó összeget pedig új projektekbe ruháztuk be – tette hozzá Mokuba. – Akkoriban szükség is volt rá. Most azonban a cégünk rengeteg profitot termel.

– És még többet fog azzal az új párbajrendszerrel, gondolom – tételezte fel Yugi. – A cégeteknek, és nektek is bizonyára számos ellensége akad, ami miatt többször is bajba kerültetek… – célzott a múlt kalandjaira, amiből végül mindig találtak kiutat. – Nem féltek, hogy megtámadnak titeket? Ez mégiscsak a külváros legszéle.

– Ez a ház nem egy palota ugyan, de erődhöz hasonló biztonsági rendszerrel rendelkezik! – magyarázta Seto. – Nem kell aggódnod, ide még a legképzettebb ügynökök is nehezen jutnának be! Elég nehezen ahhoz, hogy időben cselekedjünk.

– És a fenti fürdőben a zuhanyrózsa Kékszemű Hósárkány alakú! – újságolta Mokuba vidáman.

– Ez meg hogy jön ide? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét.

– Azt hittem, hogy most hencegés idő van – vont vállat Mokuba. Seto megforgatta a szemeit és nagyot sóhajtott.

– Úgy vélem, eleget teáztunk – szólalt meg Seto néhány perc múlva. – Javaslom, kezdjünk el készülődni lefekvéshez! Holnap nyolcra be kell érnünk a Kaiba Corp.-ba, legalább hatkor kelnünk kell.

– Hogy legyen a fürdő használat? – kérdezte Mokuba. – Eddig folyton hetenként váltottuk, hogy ki használja a fentit és a lentit, de most, hogy hárman vagyunk…

– Nekem mindegy – jelentette ki Yugi előzékenyen.

– Én használom a lentit – döntötte el Seto. – Te ketten döntsétek el, hogy melyiket használjátok!

– Végül is használhatjuk mindketten a fentit – mondta Mokuba. – Yugi-san, te menj előre, én meg majd utánad! – ajánlotta.

– Rendben – bólintott Yugi.

Elindultak készülődni. Egy óra múlva már mind készen voltak fürdőszobai teendőikkel. Ekkor éjfél körül járt az idő. Mindhárman saját szobájukba visszavonulva töltötték a lefekvés előtti utolsó perceket. Mokuba animét nézett a tabletjén, hason fekve az ágyán kék, Star Warsoos pizsamájában. Seto üzleti e-maileket nézett át és válaszolt meg, amiket mostanában küldtek a távoli országokban, más időzónákban lakó üzleti partnerei. Az íróasztalánál ült a földszinti dolgozószobájában, kék szaténpizsamájában. Yugi a vendégszoba íróasztali székében ült, és az asztalra kirakott párbajkártyáit nézegette bordó pizsamájában. Lassan újra eszébe jutott a nagyapja és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

ooo

Egy óra is lehetett már, mire Seto minden e-mailre válaszolt, és úgy döntött, aludni tér. Az, hogy még öt órája lesz aludni szinte bűntudattal töltötte el. Szívesebben töltött volna még egy órát munkával, de nem jött több levél, így nemigen tudott mást tenni.

Az emeletre felérve ránézett Mokubára, aki résnyire nyitva hagyta ajtaját. Mokuba szobájában már nem égett villany. Seto belopózott a félhomályban és puszit nyomott az alvó öccse homlokára. Óvatosan kivette a tabletet a kezeiből, és az íróasztalra helyezte. Egy utolsó pillantást vetve testvérére kilépett a folyosóra.

Saját hálója felé tartva, Seto valamilyen belső késztetés hatására a vendégszobát is útba ejtette. Yugi nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Odabent már csak az ágy melletti éjjeli lámpa égett, de Yugi mégis az asztal melletti székben ült, és egy kártyát szorongatott a kezében. Seto hangtalanul mögé lopózott és az éjjeli lámpa halvány fényénél vetett egy pillantást a kártyára. Az egy szörnyet ábrázolt, és nem is akármilyet.

– A Sötét Varázsló – állapított meg Seto, mire Yugi meglepetten kapta felé a fejét. – Hogy mennyire ki nem állhatom ezt a szörnyet! – jegyezte meg, kivételesen gúny nélkül, tényszerűen.

– Kaiba-kun! Te meg?! – kérdezte Yugi. Seto ekkor látta meg, hogy szemeiben nedvesség csillog, arcát könnyek tarkítják. Yugi, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Seto láthatja a könnyeit, sebesen elkezdte letörölni azokat, de hiába. Így is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy sírt.

– Szatén. Alvásra a legjobb – bökött Seto Yugi bordó pizsamája felé. – Szinte összeöltöztünk – célzott saját, kék színű, de hasonló stílusú pizsamájára.

– A tied bizonyára sokkal többe került.

– Valójában… nem hiszem. Vannak dolgok, amikre eszméletlenül sokat bírok költeni – vallotta be Kaiba, – de más dolgoknál megelégszem az alappal. Hülyeség lenne vagyonokat költeni egy pizsamára.

– Igaz – bólintott Yugi. Még mindig könnyezett, de próbálta leplezni.

– Jól van, elég a csevegésből! – szólította fel Seto, és közelebb lépve átkarolta. – Gyere! – utasította, és az ágyhoz vezette. – Üljünk le!

Leültek egymás mellé. Yugi, a délutáni ellenére is, elég kellemetlenül érezte magát, miközben próbálta abbahagyni a sírást. Nem akart újra riválisa előtt kiborulni, úgy vélte délután pont elég volt, és Seto tűréshatárát sem szerette volna feszegetni. Seto ellenben újból segíteni szeretett volna neki. Már annyira fáradt volt, hogy okokat sem volt hajlandó keresni, vajon miért törődik még mindig Yugival. Átkarolta és közelebb húzta magához.

– Saj…sajnálom – hüppögte Yugi. Seto mellkasának dőlt és hangosabban kezdett sírni. – Nem… nem szeretnék… a… terhedre lenni…! – Seto erősebben tartotta, és másik kezével is átölelte.

– Nem vagy a terhemre – mondta halkan. – Sírj nyugodtan.

– De nem… nem… akarok…! – ellenkezett Yugi, mialatt egyre csak hulltak a könnyek lila szemeiből.

– Ha magadba fojtod, attól csak rosszabb lesz. Hidd el, tapasztalatból beszélek – sóhajtotta Seto, és lágyan simogatni kezdte Yugi hátát. – Amikor anyánk meghalt, nem sírtam, hogy Mokuba erősnek láthasson, és biztonságban érezze magát a közelemben – mesélte Seto. – Emiatt még évekkel az eset után is éktelen fájdalmat éreztem, ha csak szóba került édesanyánk. Nem adtam ki magamból a fájdalmat, amikor kellett volna, így nem sikerült rendesen tovább lépnem. A szenvedés elkerülése végett, azóta nem beszélek anyánkról, ha csak nem feltétlenül szükséges. Mokubával sok vitánk volt emiatt. Ő még alig négy éves volt, amikor a dolog történt, és szeretné, ha mesélnék anyáról, de én… – Seto hangja elcsuklott egy pillanatra. – Én képtelen vagyok…

– Kaiba-kun – nézett fel Yugi egy pillanatra. Könnyes szemeiben együttérzés és fájdalom csillant, de ezúttal Seto miatt fájt a szíve. – Miért mondod ezt el nekem? Eddig sohasem beszéltél személyes dolgokról nekem vagy a többieknek…

– A lényeg, hogy ne nyomd el a fájdalmat, Mutou! – vágta rá Seto, aki épp most eszmélt rá, hogy fáradtsága miatt talán jobban megnyílt riválisának, mint kellett volna. – Most jobban fogsz szenvedni, de később kevésbé.

– Sajnálom… az anyukátokat – mondta Yugi, majd szaggatottan sóhajtott. – Milyen kegyetlen is az élet. Az én szüleim is meghaltak, autóbalesetben, amikor még csak hat voltam. Azóta… azóta a nagyapa… a nagya… – Yugi újból sírásban tört ki. Seto karjaiba bújt, aki odaadóan simogatta tovább. Valójában még élvezte is, hogy támaszt nyújthat Mutou-nak, de remélte, hogy ez a dolog örökre köztük marad. Milyen kellemetlen is lenne, ha, mondjuk, Kutyuli rájönne, hogy ő már nem is utálja Mutou Yugit olyan nagyon…

– Hát még én – sóhajtotta Seto kis idő múlva, és erősebben ölelte át Yugit. Bár riválisa nem láthatta, közben az ő kék szemeibe is könnyek gyűltek. És noha egyet sem volt hajlandó ejteni, a könnyek még egy ideig ott maradtak, mialatt elméjében egy homályos kép lebegett édesanyjáról és páratlan, kedves mosolyáról.

 _Talán holnap…_ – gondolta Seto. _Talán holnap mesélek anyáról Mokubának…_

Mouto gyásza valahogy előhozta a sajátját, amit édesanyja iránt érzett, de a gyász megváltozott. Csupán már azzal, hogy beszélt róla, nem gyötörte úgy a fájdalom, mint korábban. Eddig beszélni sem szeretett az édesanyjáról, most viszont már mindazt a sok történetet gondolta végig, amit majd holnap Mokubának mesélni fog. Már nem nyilallt a mellkasába fájdalom, vagy fojtogatta a kín, csupán némi sajgást érzett a szívében, de olyasmit, amit el tudott viselni. Lehet, hogy… ez a jutalom, amiért kedves volt Mutou-val, sőt még most is őt vigasztalja? Vagy sokkal inkább egymást vigasztalják?

– Sajnálom a szüleidet – mondta Seto, visszaterelve Yugira a témát. – Bizonyára nagyon szerettek téged.

– I…igen – szipogta Yugi, és letörölt néhány könnycseppet. – A te anyukád is biztos… biztos…

Seto nagy levegőt vett. Újból ő a téma. Bár már sikerült magában némileg rendeznie a dolgot, arra még nem volt kész, hogy akár véletlenül is, de Mutou előtt könnyeket hullasson. Az rendben volt, hogy Yugi elbőgte magát, hiszen őt amúgy is mindeni érzékeny srácnak tartotta, de ő… Kaiba Seto nem az érzelgősség mintapéldánya, és korábbi megnyilvánulásaival már így is a határt súrolja!

– Anya szeretett minket – mondta végül Seto. – Engem és Mokubát mindenek, még a karrierje elé is helyezett. Ha pedig nem tudta másképpen megoldani, magával vitt a fellépéseire.

– Szívesen… hallanék többet róla – válaszolta Yugi óvatosan. Kíváncsi volt, de nem akarta feszegetni a húrt.

– Talán majd máskor – felelte Kaiba.

– És apukád? – kérdezett még rá gyorsan Yugi. Kaiba-kun családi hátterének megismerése izgatottá tette, így nagyapja miatt kevésbé sírt.

– Ő róla még annyira sem szeretek beszélni, de pont ellenkező okból. Anyámról beszélni fáj, mert annyira szerettük egymást. Apámról pedig azért, mert ő egyáltalán nem szeretett minket. Szinte sohasem láttuk, és amikor anya meghalt, hagyta, hogy én és Mokuba árvaházba kerüljünk, mialatt minden örökségünket elszedte tőlünk…

– A szemét! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Yugi, amivel még önmagát is meglepte. Seto pedig azon lepődött meg, hogy mostanra sikerült abbahagynia a sírást, sokkal hamarabb, mint délután tette.

– A szemét enyhe kifejezés – helyesbített Kaiba. – De végső soron csak jót tett nekünk. Sok nehézségen mentünk keresztül mind a vérszerinti, mind mostohaapánknak köszönhetően, de a nap végén miénk egy sikeres nemzetközi cég, saját magunk főnökei vagyunk, és már így is életünk végéig elegendő pénzt kerestünk.

– Tudod, Kaiba-kun, a pénz nem minden – jegyezte meg Yugi.

– Persze, hogy tudom, Mutou! – kérte ki magának Seto. – A siker is fontos. Éppen ezért dolgozom keményen annak ellenére, hogy már így is van elég pénzem.

– Annak örülök, hogy a pénzed elégnek találod. Sok vagyonos ember sohasem lesz elégedett azzal, amije van.

– Valamilyen szinten én sem vagyok elégedett. Csupán engem a pénz helyett a siker és dicsőség hajt. Na meg persze a hatalom. Nem fogok hazudni neked, Mutou. A büszkeségem, és annak okán ezek a dolgok igenis fontosak a számomra.

– Örülök, hogy őszinte vagy velem, Kaiba-kun. De a pénz, siker és hatalom mellett, nem érzed mégis üresnek az életed? Tudod, ahhoz, hogy boldog légy, emberi kapcsolatok, barátok is kellenek.

– Neked talán – ellenkezett Seto. – Nekem viszont itt van a testvérem, és ebben kimerül az „emberi kapcsolatok" témakör. Nincs szükségem senki másra! – bizonygatta.

– Ha nincs szükséged másra, akkor miért foglalkozol ennyit velem? – vonta fel Yugi jelentőségteljesen a szemöldökét.

– Mégis miket képzelsz, Mutou?! – csattant fel Seto, és azzal a lendülettel az ágyról is felpattant. Dühösen nézett Yugira, akinek szemeibe kezdett visszatérni a határozottság. – Nem nekem van szükségem rád, hanem elsősorban neked van szükséged rám!

– Látod?! Azt mondtad, hogy „elsősorban" nem pedig, hogy „kizárólag" – áll fel Yugi. Farkasszemet néztek.

– Ebből elegem van! – rázta meg Seto a fejét. – Csakis azért jöttem be hozzád, mert nem szerettem volna, ha felzavarod Mokubát a sírásoddal, de már látom, hogy hiba volt. – Hátat fordított riválisának és a kijárat felé lendült.

– Várj! – ragadta meg Yugi a karját határozottan.

– Mi van?!

– Máris megszeged a szavad, miszerint nem hazudsz nekem?!

– Hogyan?! – Seto visszafordult, és újból farkasszemet néztek.

– Nem a hangszigetelés miatt jöttél ide – mutatott rá Yugi, majd ugyanilyen komoly hangon folytatta. – Eljössz a város azon részére, ahová egy évben egyszer, ha eljutsz. Kedves és megértő vagy velem. Elviszel a céghez, munkát ajánlasz. Elhozol magatokhoz. Este átjössz megvigasztalni, majd a saját fájdalmadról beszélsz…

– Fejezd be! – vágott Seto a szavába. Nem bírta tovább. – Már én is látom, hogy hibáztam!

– Hibázni?! Sokkal inkább… Én csak tudni szeretném az igazat, Kaiba-kun! – hozta a tudtára Yugi.

– Miféle igazat?! – förmedt rá Seto. Még csak az hiányzik, hogy Yugi a lelkébe lásson, és rájöjjön, hogy törődik vele. Valamiért ösztönösem törődik vele.

– Kaiba-kun! Úgy vélem, ez most nem egy újabb trükköd arra, hogy kihasználj engem, hogy átverj – állapította meg Yugi. Mélyen Seto szemébe nézett, majd a kezét, amivel még mindig Seto karját fogta most lejjebb csúsztatta, egészen a csuklójáig. – Te nem vagy olyan szívtelen, mint látszani akarsz. Annak idején is kizárólag Mokuba miatt voltál olyan kegyetlen velünk, mert nem láttál más kiutat…

– Engedj el! – kiáltotta Seto, és lerázta magáról Mutou kezét. Ez a dolog kezdett elfajulni. Mégis miért bizalmaskodik itt vele Mutou?! Az, hogy ő percekkel ez előtt még pont őt próbálta vigasztalni, valamiért nem számított. A gondok ott kezdődtek, hogy valahogyan Mutou lelki problémái mellett az övéi is szóba jöttek.

– Nem! – kiáltott Yugi, és megragadta Seto kezét. – Kaiba-kun! Két oka lehet annak, hogy ilyen kedves vagy velem!

– Ki ne merd mondani! – fenyegette Seto, miközben megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Yugi kezét.

– Az egyik, hogy…

– Felejtsd el! – Seto újra megszabadult Yugi kezétől, de Yugi ekkor a másik csuklóját ragadta meg.

– Te igenis a barátodnak tartasz engem, Kaiba-kun!

– Csakis kizárólag riválisok vagyunk!

– A másik, hogy… Talán még te sem jöttél rá igazán, de… Szükséged van rám, ezért próbálsz közeledni!

– Persze, hogy szükségem van rád! …Mint riválisra! Egy párbajozó sem lehet igazi bajnok riválisok nélkül, akiken végül felülkerekedik!

– Vagy az is lehet, hogy mindkettő – találgatott Yugi, de hangján érződött, hogy valójában már biztos a dologban.

– Ostobaság! – fordította el a fejét Seto, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

– Ha mások gondjáról van szó, teszel rá, de ha a sajátodról, teszel arról, hogy senki, még véletlenül se szerezzen tudomást róla, nem igaz?

– Nem igaz. A te gondoddal is foglalkozom!

– Éppen ezért hiszek benne, hogy képes vagy változni, másképp viselkedni.

– Mégis hogyan kellene szerinted viselkednem, Mutou?!

– Nem baj az, ha néha-néha megnyílsz másoknak – mondta Yugi szelíden, tartva a szemkontaktust. Közelebb lépett Setóhoz, és a vállára tette a kezét. – Te meghallgattál engem, Kaiba-kun, amiért igazán hálás vagyok. Cserébe én is meghallgatlak téged. Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod a fájdalmadat, a gondjaidat.

– Akkor is meghallgatnál, ha én nem tettem volna! – ellenkezett Seto. – Te már csak ilyen jótékony vagy!

– Látom, úgy véled, már jól ismersz – mosolyodott el Yugi. – Hagyd, hogy én is jobban megismerjelek!

– Még csak azt kéne!

– Engem sosem tévesztett meg az álcád, Kaiba-kun. Sok rossz vonásod van, de tudom, hogy rengeteg jó is. Miért nem engeded, hogy megtudjam, ki vagy valójában?

– Azért, mert… Semmi közöd hozzá!

– Megint csak terelsz. Valójában tudom a választ. Nem szeretnéd, hogy bárki gyengeséget lásson benned, mert tartasz attól, hogy ezt felhasználnák ellened.

– Nem tudsz te semmit!

– Ezzel is csak engem erősítesz meg!

Seto kihátrált Yugi érintéséből, de Yugi követte. Így bár elengedte Setót, nem változott a közöttük lévő távolság.

– Úgy tűnik, te sem ismersz engem eléggé – folytatta Yugi. – Ha ismernél, Kaiba-kun, tudnád, hogy én sohasem tennék ilyesmit. Nem fordulnék ellened, nem használnám fel ellened a dolgokat, amiket te gyengeségként élsz meg.

– Hagyd abba! – követelte Seto. Tovább hátrált, és Yugi tovább haladt felé.

– Azt, hogy valójában igenis törődsz másokkal. Azt, hogy fáj, ha nem törődnek veled. Azt, hogy mennyire szereted a testvéredet, mennyire bánt, ha nem ért egyet veled, és mennyire aggódsz miatta minden nap.

– Elég! Állj le! – Seto háttal az ajtó melletti falnak ütközött. Yugi addig követte, amíg alig egy karnyi távolság maradt közöttük.

– Azt, hogy igenis bántanak dolgok, amiket egyszerűen csak szeretnél megosztani másokkal, de nehezedre esik megbízni bárkiben, így csakis akkor vagy képes kicsit is megnyílni, ha a másikban a tiédnél is nagyobb gyengeséget vélsz felfedezni!

– Huh…? – Seto szava teljesen elakadt. Ennyi volt. Yugi rájött arra, amit még ő maga sem értett, a lelke mélyére látott, és ettől végtelenül kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát. Azt latolgatta magában, hogy kisurran az ajtón, bezárkózik a szobájába, és megpróbálja mindezt elfelejteni, de… Ilyesmit a gyerekek szokása tenni!

– Látom, kellemetlenül érint, hogy így ráéreztem a dologra – szólalt meg Yugi, megtörve a csendet, és újból megfogta Seto kezét. – Végül is megértem, de… nem szükséges, hogy rosszul érezd magad emiatt. – Felnézett a remegő, égkék szemekbe. – Bennem megbízhatsz, Kaiba-kun. Nem foglak elárulni, senkiért és semmiért!

– Fura egy srác vagy te, Mutou – felelte végül Seto. Nagy levegőt vett, és valamivel könnyebb lélekkel nézett Yugi szemeibe. – Hatalmas tragédia ér, mégis… a sajátod helyett máris az én lelkivilágommal foglalkozol.

– „Nem lehet csak a halottakkal foglalkozni. Ez a világ az élőkhöz tartozik." – mondta Yugi. – Ezt még a nagyapa mondta nekem, mikor hónapokkal a szüleim halála után sem tudtam eltölteni egy napot hiszti nélkül. Akkor belegondoltam… A halottakra emlékezni kell, az élőkkel viszont törődni. Persze, utána még sokat sírtam, és valószínűleg ezúttal is fogok, de… Az, hogy veled törődhetek, Kaiba-kun, új célt ad nekem. Te is így voltál ezzel, nem igaz? Miután Atemu nem küzdött meg veled, kellett egy új cél, ami…

– A célom az, hogy legyőzzelek… majd a jövőben, ha jobban leszel!

– Jobban vagyok, most, hogy tudom, itt vagy nekem!

– Ami azt illeti…

– Igen?

Seto nagyban járatta az agyát, Mégsem vonhatja vissza korábbi ígéretét. A szavahihetőségét veszélyeztetné vele, másrészt… még mindig sajnálja Mutou-t a nagyapja miatt. Még mindig, annak ellenére, hogy ez a srác annyira… annyira…

Yugi egyszerre támogatóan és támogatást várva fürkészte az arcát. Yuginak nyilván szüksége van rá, de ha mellette marad, egyben azt is elismeri, hogy neki is szüksége van rá. Mit tegyen…?

– Számíthatsz rám, Mutou – mondta végül. – Hiszen megígértem. Nem hagylak magadra. De ha kérhetlek, ezeket a lélekelemzős szarságokat hagyd el a jövőben! Semmi szükségem rájuk!

– Szerintem nem ártana, ha többet beszélnénk ilyenekről. Te is közelebb kerülhetnél önmagadhoz, és…

– Na, jó éjt! – zárta le a vitát Seto, és sarkon fordult.

– Kaiba-kun! – kiáltott utána Yugi.

– Mi van már?!

– Te is számíthatsz rám, Kaiba-kun – mondta Yugi meleg hangon. – Én is itt vagyok, ha szükséged van rám!

– Remek! – ironizált Seto szem forgatva. Legbelül mégis értékelte Mutou eme megnyilvánulását, amit az említett is sejtett. Indult volna tovább…

– Kaiba-kun!

– Igen?!

– Köszönöm – mondta Yugi, majd nagyot sóhajtott. – Köszönök mindent!

Seto nagy levegőt vett.

– Szóra sem érdemes – felelte, bár valójában igenis szóra érdemesnek találta, és Yugi természetesen ebben is biztos volt. – Bármelyik rivális megtette volna a másikért. …Na, aludj végre! – jelentette ki az ajtóban állva. – Reggel hatkor kelés van! – Yugi bólintott, így fogta magát, és miután váltottak egy utolsó pillantást, végre a szobájába indult.

– Nem, Kaiba-kun – mondta Yugi, szinte csak magának. – Szerintem riválisok nem tesznek ilyesmit egymásért. – Az ajtóhoz sietett, és halkan, nehogy Mokubát felzavarja, Seto után szólt. – Aludj jól, Kaiba-kun! Jó éjszakát!

– Már tulajdonképpen reggel van – nézett vissza Seto a válla felett.

– Akkor reggel _újra_ találkozunk! – mosolyogta Yugi, majd visszatért a vendégszobába. Alig feküdte be az ágyba, húzta magára a paplant és oltotta le az éjjeli lámpát, az álom máris elérte őt. Ezen az éjjelen végre rendesen aludt, sokkal mélyebben, mint előző este.

ooo

Seto szintén visszavonult hálójába, és félig betakarózva bámulta a plafont. Mostanában sokat elmélkedett e módon, talán túl sokat is. Ennek nyilván Mutou volt az oka, mégis… Amennyire zavarta, hogy Yugi a lelkébe látott, annyira töltötte el ez melegséggel, és valamily furcsa mód biztonságérzettel. Végre van valaki, aki vette a fáradságot, hogy az igazi énjét keresse. Valaki, aki egyre közelebb kerül az igazsághoz, és minél többet ismer meg belőle, annál nagyobb örömet lel benne, mert igazán értékeli őt. Yugi… értékeli őt! Azért, aki, és nem azért, aki lenni szeretne, nem a képért, amit másoknak mutat. Mutou az igazi énjét keresi, és amilyen kis lelkiismeretes, nagy eséllyel igazat beszélt, és sohasem használná ezt fel ellene.

 _Talán ezért érdekel ennyire Mutou sorsa? Ezért késztet valami szokatlan érzés, hogy törődjek vele? Valójában én is vágyok valakire, aki ugyanígy érez irántam? Csak azért segítenék neki, mert abban én is előnyt látok? …Ez végül is elég önző dolog, pont olyasmi, amit a nagyvilágnak mutatott Kaiba Seto tenne. De akkor miért? Erre ráeszmélve… mégis miért nem haragudott meg rám Yugi? Miért tűnt úgy, mintha még így is csak a jót látná a tetteimben? Hiszen én… talán kihasználom a gyászát, ő pedig… Mutou bizonyára egy ostoba panda!_

 _De talán… Talán lehet, hogy önző érdekeim mellett mégis csak törődök vele egy kicsikét. Talán, ő erre jött rá. Egyszerre vezérelnek önző és önzetlen célok. Érdekes, hogy ilyen létezik. Érdekes, hogy ő erre ilyen könnyen rájött. Mutou… Ez a srác veszélyes. Vigyáznom kell vele! Olyan mintha előle képtelen lennék bármit is eltitkolni. De… baj ez egyáltalán?! Előnyös lenne, ha megpróbálnák bízni benne?_

Seto még egy ideig elmélkedett, majd az álom őt is elérte. Egy biztos: évek óta ez volt a legszokatlanabb, legváratlanabb, legmélyebb érzelmeket megmozgató estélye. Talán… új korszak kezdődött az életében.

...


	13. Az új munka

**Az új munka**

 **Domino City, Kaiba fivérek háza, október 23. hétfő, 6:00.**

Megszólalt az ébresztő Mokuba szobájában, ami ezúttal Camila Cabello Havana című számát játszotta maximális hangerővel. Az ifjabbik fivérnek, de még a szomszédos szobában alvó párbajkirálynak is azonnal kipattantak a szemei. Yugi először nagyot nyújtózkodott, tegnap nehéz napja volt, szívesen aludt volna tovább. Ám henyéléséből Mokuba harsány énekhangja zökkentette ki. Ezt muszáj volt látnia, így kikászálódott az ágyból és az ajtóhoz lépett.

– Uh-na-na-na-na-na! – kiáltozta Mokuba a mobillal együtt, még pizsamában. – Havana, uh-na-na! Half of my heart is in Havana, uh-na-na! Jó reggelt, Yugi-san! – köszönt oda neki táncolás közben. – All of my heart is in Havana, my heart is in Havana! Havana, uh-na-na!

– Hú, te aztán nagyon szereted ezt a számot – jegyezte meg Yugi, elmosolyodva Moki lelkesedésén.

– Camila a legjobb! Másrészt muszáj valami olyasmire kelnem, ami azonnal kidob az ágyból. Nii-sama iszonyúan kiakad, ha várnia kell rám.

– Tényleg… Kaiba-kun! – jutott Yugi eszébe. – Már ő is felkelt?

Mokuba lehalkítva a zenét átszelte a folyosót és benézett Seto hálószobájának ajtaján.

– Megvetett ágy, a legújabb Axe illata… Már régen felkelt – állapította meg Mokuba. – Javaslom, mi is készüljünk egy gyorsan! – lépett újra Yugi mellé, aki bólintott. – Használhatod először te a fürdőt, Yugi-san! Én addig végigüvöltözök még pár számot! Most jön a Despacito!

– Rendben – egyezett bele Yugi. – Tedd nyugodtan maxra, hogy én is halljam!

ooo

Negyven perc múlva Mokuba és Yugi elkészülve, teljes munkaruházatban – azaz Mokuba halványkék öltönyben és krémszínű ingben, Yugi pedig fekete nadrágban, fekete ingben, és fekete mellény híján egy sötétlila mellényben – jelentek meg a nappaliba vezető lépcsőn. Már lefelé haladva meglátták Setót, aki nem meglepően kedvenc fekete nadrágjában és garbójában ült a kanapén és a laptopján dolgozott.

– Már kora reggel is csak a munka – kiáltott oda neki Mokuba csipkelődve. – Javíthatatlan vagy!

– Csak válaszolok pár e-mailre – felelte Seto. Felnézett a két érkezettre. – Nocsak, megérkezett a hétalvók társasága! – cukkolta vissza őket, főleg az öccsét.

– Igen, igazad van, Nii-sama, mi minden héten alszunk! – felelte Mokuba jókedvűen. Yugi kénytelen-kelletlen elnevette magát. Kezdett hozzászokni a fivérek csipkelődő stílusához.

– Hogy aludtál? – fordult most Yugihoz Seto.

– Egész jól, köszönöm – bólintott Yugi. – Köszönöm, Kaiba-kun, hogy itt tölthettem az estét! Igazán rendes…

– Jól van, elég a hálálkodásból! – vágott a szavába Seto. – Reggeli a konyhában, fél nyolckor indulunk! Ez azt jelenti, hogy fél előtt öt perccel itt vagytok a nappaliban, indulásra készen!

– Nálatok minden nap olyan, mintha egy iskolai kiránduláson lennétek? – kérdezte Yugi Mokubától.

– Á, dehogy – legyintett Mokuba. – Inkább munkatábornak mondanám!

– Hallottam ám! – jegyezte meg Seto a szemöldökét ráncolva. – Na, irány enni, nem akarok elkésni!

– O-ké – felelte Yugi, védekezően maga elé emelve a kezeit, de sokkal inkább szórakozásból, mint komoly félelemből.

– Természetesen, mélyen tisztelt tábornok úr! – szállt be Mokuba is a játékba, és még színpadiasan tisztelgett is.

Seto válaszul csak nagy levegőt vett, majd visszafordult a laptopja képernyőjéhez. _Mikor nőnek már fel?_ – kérdezte magában.

Yugi és Mokuba már az ebédlőben voltak, amikor megérezték a sült tojás és rizs ínycsiklandó illatát.

– Elképzelem, ahogy a bátyám most azon rágódik, hogy, jaj, mikor növünk már fel! – monda Mokuba gúnyolódva, majd elkuncogta magát.

– Bizonyára – mosolyogta Yugi. – De te se légy ám ilyen cinikus vele szemben! – kérte a kisebbik fivért. – Végül is, csak jót akar. Rengeteget dolgozik és még reggelit is csinált!

– Talán túl sokat is dolgozik – sóhajtotta Mokuba, miközben két tányért vett elő, és az egyiket átnyújtotta Yuginak. – Tudod, csak… annyira jó lenne, ha néha ő is leeresztene egy kicsit… ha megtanulna lazítani!

– Megértem. Talán, idővel, megtanítod rá – monda Yugi bíztatóan.

– Talán… Most viszont…! – Mokuba arcán széles vigyor terült szét, ahogy teleszedte a tányérját mindenféle földi jóval. – Jó étvágyat!

– Étvágyat… – felelte Yugi. A reggelitől valahogy újra eszébe jutott a nagyapja, de eldöntötte, hogy nem fog sírni. Nem most, nem Mokuba előtt. Nem szerette volna elrontani a fiú jókedvét.

ooo

Pontban hét óra huszonötkor Yugi, Seto és Mokuba ott sorakoztak a bejáratnál, indulásra készen.

– Egy fontos dolog… – kezdte Seto, miután mind felvették a cipőjüket.

– Igen, Kaiba-kun? – kérdezte Yugi illedelmesen. Eme hozzáállása volt az, ami végül elgondolkodtatta Setót.

– Meg akartalak kérni, hogy a munkahelyen minket csak is kizárólag samának hívj…

– Ha ezt szeretnéd, Kaiba-sama… – vont vállat Yugi, de szája akaratlanul is ravasz mosolyra húzódott, és Mokubával együtt elkuncogták magukat.

– Na, de Yugi-san! – dorgálta meg játékosan Mokuba.

– Mokuba-sama – bólintott felé Yugi, még mindig vigyorogva. Seto megköszörülte a torkát. – Elnézést, Kaiba-sama, többé nem fordul elő – sóhajtotta Yugi, megpróbálván visszafogni a nevetést. Tulajdonképpen maga sem értette, mi olyan vicces a dolgon, talán a nevek szokatlansága. Eddig mindig is kunnak hívta a hímnemű barátait, nehéz lesz samaként tekinteni rájuk.

– Ha folyton elneveted majd magad a samán, akkor kivételesen megengedem, hogy továbbra is kunnak hívj minket – döntötte el végül Seto. – A lényeg, hogy elsősorban tisztelet, sem pedig barátság szóljon a hangodból. Nem szeretném, ha az embereim azt hinnék, személyes okokból alkalmazlak!

– Rendben, Kaiba-kun – bólintott Yugi, újra, illedelmesen.

– Miért, nem személyes okokból alkalmazod? – kérdezett rá Mokuba lazán.

– Nem alkalmaznám, ha a Kaiba Corporationnek nem lenne szüksége rá – tért ki ügyesen a válasz elől Seto. – Most pedig, indulás!

– Igenis, parancsnok úr! – tisztelgett újból Mokuba, s kuncogva kilépett a teraszra, nyomában Yugival, akire szintén rájött a kuncogás. A fivérek valóban jók voltak abban, hogy eltereljék a figyelmét szomorúságáról, a nagyapjáról, akit két napja vesztett el.

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, 7:50.**

A reggeli autókázás elég vadra sikeredett, ugyanis Seto, hosszú könyörgés után, megengedte Mokubának, hogy ma ő vezessen be a városba. Mokubának még nem volt jogosítványa, és tizenöt évesen nem is igazán lehetett volna, ám Seto ennyi törvényszegést bevállalt a „klassz bátyó" címért cserébe. Valójában már hónapok óta tanította az öccsét vezetni, így némi kacsázással, sebesség túltengéssel és néhai halálfélelemmel, de épségben beértek dolgozni.

– Nem aggódtok amiatt, hogy a rendőrök megállítanak? – kérdezte Yugi, mikor mind kissé remegve kikászálódtak az autóból. Seto és Yugi a poszttraumás stressztől, Mokuba pedig az izgalomtól remegett.

– Kaiba Setót nem igazán állítják meg a rendőrök, és a sötétített ablakok miatt csak az autót ismerik fel, azt nem, hogy ki vezet! – magyarázta Seto.

– Így is elég kockázatos – jegyezte meg Yugi.

– Nekem mondod – sóhajtott a cégvezető.

– Igazi Schumacher vagyok! – lelkendezett viszont Mokuba szélesen vigyorogva, és a levegőbe öklözött.

– Igen, de megmondtam neked, hogy városon belül inkább Mr. Elővigyázatosság legyél! – rótta meg a bátyja. – És ha ordítok, hogy lassíts, akkor nem csak megjátszom magam, hanem tényleg azt szeretném, hogy lassíts!

– Ugyan, csak hússzal mentem…

– Százhússzal!

– Te élvezted, igaz, Yugi-san? – fordult most Mokuba a párbajozóhoz.

– Az emberek élvezik a halálfélelmet? – kérdezett vissza Yugi, felvont szemöldökkel. – Ha már Kaiba-kun olyan rendes, hogy enged téged vezetni, legalább hallgass rá, és tégy eleget az utasításainak! – Yugi most Kaiba pártjára állt, amit az említett titokban nagyon is értékelt.

– Argh, unalmasak vagytok! – prüszkölte Mokuba. Setóhoz vágta a kulcsokat, és a lifthez indult. Seto könnyedén elkapta a kulcsokat, s egyben öccse csuklóját is. – Mi van?

– Megértem, hogy tinédzser kor, meg minden, de Mokuba… – nézett Seto mélyen az öccse szemeibe, – ne rajtam töltsd ki a feszültséged!

Mokuba megemberelte magát, és nagy levegőt vett. Természetesen utált rosszban lenni a testvérével. Csupán…

– Sajnálom, Nii-sama – kért bocsánatot. – Majd keresek mást. Köszönöm, hogy vezethettem!

Seto elfogadóan bólintott, és elengedte a kezét. Mokuba előresietett a lifthez és megnyomta a gombot.

– Mit mondjak, mellettetek nem unalmas az élet – jegyezte meg Yugi, miközben a lift felé tartottak.

– Unalmasnak egyáltalán nem mondanám – értett egyet Kaiba, nagyot sóhajtva. – Remélem, hamar kinövi! – pillantott a rájuk váró Mokubára. – Nem hiányzik, hogy folyton ő legyen a lázadó tinédzser, én meg az apja, aki megfegyelmezi…

– Igaz, hogy Mokubának vad ötletei vannak, de nem nevezném úgy a helyzetet, hogy lázadna ellened – válaszolta Yugi. – Inkább azt szeretné, ha csatlakoznál hozzá a… lazításban! – állapította meg.

– Akkor is kell valaki, aki elmagyarázza neki, hogy mit szabad és mit nem!

– Ebben igazad van, de talán több szabadságot adhatnál neki…

– Ilyen koromban nekem már nem volt senki, aki kordában tartson. Magamat kellett nevelnem – mondta Kaiba, visszaemlékezve. – Bár nagyon időm sem volt lázadni a rengeteg munka miatt. Szeretném, ha Mokubának könnyebb lenne.

– Már azzal könnyebb, hogy itt vagy neki – mutatott rá Yugi.

ooo

Tíz perc múlva a fivérek és Mutou mind Seto irodájában gyűltek össze. Ott Seto végre bejelentette, hogy mi lesz Yugi feladata.

– Mutou, te leszel a Kaiba Corporation egyik hivatalos terméktesztelője! Az első feladatod pedig az lesz, hogy tesztelni fogod a laborban a legújabb virtuális párbajrendszerünket, és véleményt mondasz!

– Hogyan? – hökkent meg Yugi. Valójában azt várta, hogy valami asszisztens féle lesz, akit Seto kénye-kedve szerint ugráltathat.

– Én sejtettem! – mosolygott ellenben Mokuba. – Végül is, mi másért kellett volna elmagyaráznom tegnap azt a sok mindent Yugi-sannak?

– Helyes megállapítás, Mokuba – bólintott Seto. – Így remélem az sem ér meglepetésként, hogy kezdetben te fogsz Mutou-val együtt dolgozni. A mai feladatotok, hogy egymással párbajozva tesztelitek a rendszert, több körön keresztül, számos csatában, és megpróbáltok minden lehetséges hibát kiszűrni, amiket utána jelentetek a mérnököknek és programozóknak!

– Igenis, Nii-sama – bólintott Mokuba lelkesen.

– Biztosan engem szeretnél megbízni ezzel, Kaiba-kun? – kérdezte ellenben Yugi, bizonytalanul.

– Ki más tudna egy volt párbajkirálynál tökéletesebben letesztelni egy párbaj rendszert? – kérdezett vissza Kaiba.

– Egész biztos, hogy nem csak gúnyolódni szeretnél velem, és a tényen, hogy már egy ideje…?

– Mutou! – förmedt rá Kaiba. – Nem az utcán vagyunk, hanem az irodámban! Itt csak és kizárólag hivatalos és professzionális beszélgetéseket vagyok hajlandó folytatni. Azért téged választottalak erre az állásra, mert nálad jobbat keresve sem találnék. Szóval most átnézed a szerződést, aláírod, ahol kell, utána pedig indultok Mokubával a laborba! Ő már vett részt korábban efféle tesztelésekben, úgyhogy elmagyarázza majd, hogy pontosan mi lesz a dolgotok! Érthető voltam?

Yugi és Mokuba mindketten nagyot nyeltek, és engedelmesen, kissé megszeppenve bólogattak.

– Igen, Nii-sama, az érthetőnél is érthetőbb! – bólogatott tovább Mokuba, de közben kezdett visszatérni magabiztossága.

– A-azt hiszem – sóhajtotta Yugi, és Seto utasítására leült az íróasztala elé helyezett székbe, majd az asztalon heverő papírokra meredt. Mokuba ez alatt a kanapén foglalt helyet. – Pontosan meddig fogok neked dolgozni, Kaiba-kun? – nézett fel Yugi a vele szemben helyet foglaló cégvezetőre.

– Előbb olvasd végig, és ha még azután is vannak kérdéseid, akkor kérdezz! – utasította Seto. Yugi ezúttal engedelmesen bólintott.

A szerződésből kiderült, hogy először két hét próbaidőn lesz, s ha a munkája megfelelőnek bizonyul, akkor Seto dönthet úgy, hogy hosszabb távra is alkalmazza. Még mielőtt aláírta volna a papírokat, rákérdezett, hogy a többi terméktesztelő is bejön-e ma dolgozni, és hogy mikor találkozhat velük. Erre Seto és Mokuba elnevették magukat.

– Mi… olyan vicces? – forgatta meg Yugi a szemeit.

– A vállalatnak eddig nem voltak hivatalos terméktesztelői – magyarázta Mokuba. – Főként én, Nii-sama, és az adott projekten dolgozó mérnökök és programozók tesztelték a rendszert.

– Akkor engem csak azért vennél fel, mert… – kérdezte bizonytalanul Yugi.

– Eszedbe ne jusson, hogy csak szánalomból alkalmazlak, mert nem így van! – jelentette ki Kaiba. – Az új virtuális párbajrendszerrel a játékok egy új dimenziója nyílik meg a párbajozók számára. A virtuális párbajozással az eddigi legnagyobb fába vágtuk a fejszénket, ezért úgy véltem, ideje lenne külsősöket is bevenni a tesztelésbe. Ha olyasvalaki teszteli a rendszert, aki nem vett részt a megalkotásában, sokkal függetlenebb véleményt képes alkotni róla, minden elfogultság nélkül! Csak hogy tiszta legyen, tőled is azt várom el Mutou, hogy elfogulatlan legyél!

– Értem már, Kaiba-kun – bólintott Yugi megkönnyebbülve, s egyben hálásan. – Mindent megteszek, hogy a segítségetekre legyek! – ígérte lelkesen.

– Ne sajnáld a kritikát! – monda ki Kaiba a mondatot, amiről Yugi sohasem hitte volna, hogy az ő szájából fogja hallani. Beleegyezően bólintott.

– Számíthatsz rám, Kaiba-kun!

– Azt remélem is!

Aláírták a papírokat, Yugi és Seto is, ahol kellett. Yugi ezután Mokuba vezetésével a labor felé vette az irányt, Seto pedig szorgalmas cégvezetőhöz hűen belevetette magát a reggeli papírmunkába.

ooo

A laborban a mérnökök és Mokuba részletesen elmagyarázták Yuginak az új párbajrendszerrel kapcsolatos legfontosabb tudnivalókat. Mindketten egy-egy új, digitális DuelDisket használtak, Mokuba egy sárga, Yugi pedig egy bordó színnel világítót. A játék elején az általuk eddig felhasznált kártyák hologramjai jelentek meg.

– Az első három játékot a saját lapjainkkal játszuk – magyarázta Mokuba. – Most megjelentek előttünk a kártyák, amiket az eddigi párbajaink során használtunk. Mindhárom mérkőzés alatt ezekből választunk ki negyvenet. Ugyanúgy érintsd meg a kiválasztott lapokat, mint annak idején, amikor Noah abba a virtuális valóságba zárt minket.

– Rendben – bólintott Yugi, és gyorsan kiválasztott negyven lapot. Az előtte felsorolt hologramok eltűntek, a kiválasztott lapok pedig a DuelDilskjében jelentek meg. Mokubával ugyanígy történt.

– Most helyszínt kell választanunk – folytatta Mokuba. – Kezdetnek legyen, mondjuk, egy párbajaréna! – javasolta.

– Legyen – egyezett bele Yugi. Mokuba ügyködött valamit a DuelDisk által kivetített holografikus képernyőn. Lassan digitális búra vette körbe őket, majd lassan kibontakozott körülöttük egy üres nézőterű aréna képe.

– Akarunk digitális közönséget?

– Nem fontos – vont vállat Yugi. – Akkor, kezdünk? – Mellettük hologramként megjelentek az életpontjaik, amik, ezúttal is, a legújabb szabály szerint 8000 pontot tettek ki.

– Kezdek! – jelentette ki Mokuba. Mindketten öt lapot húztak, amik aztán hologram formájában jelentek meg előttük, majd Mokuba még egy lapot húzott. – Megidézem a Fekete Macskát támadó állásban (400), majd feláldozom, hogy hívhassam a helyére a Fekete Nindzsát, szintén támadó állásban (1800)! – Mokuba térfelén megjelent a macska, majd el is tűnt, és helyét átvette egy fekete ruhás harcos. – Lefordítok két lapot, és te jössz!

– Húzok! – kiáltotta Yugi. – Kiteszek egy mező varázslapot, Mágikus Erdő! – Az őket körülvevő tér megváltozott, az aréna képét egy hatalmas fákkal, színes gombákkal és innen-onnan kinövő kristályokkal teli erdő vette át. – Amíg ez a varázslap érvényben van, addig áldozat nélkül hívhatok bármilyen varázsló típusú lényt a térfelemre, körönként kettőt, akiknek az ereje háromszáz ponttal nő, illetve a kezemből is aktiválhatok csapdalapokat. Máris megidézem a kezemből a Sötét Varázslót, támadó állásba (2800), és megtámadom vele a Fekete Nindzsát!

– Ne olyan hevesen, Yugi-san! – kiáltotta Mokuba. – Itt van a csapdám: Tükröző Csapás! Ez visszaküldi rád a támadásod, és elpusztít minden támadóállásban lévő szörnyet a térfeleden.

– Akkor aktiválok egy csapdát a kezemből – vágott vissza azonnal Yugi. – Mágikus Varázstükör! Ez elzárja a csapdád varázserejét a tükörben, a Varázsló támadása pedig folytatódik! – A Varázsló botjából lila színű csóva tört ki és elpusztította a Fekete Nindzsát. Az darabokra esett szét, Mokuba pedig 1000 életpontot vesztett. Mokuba: 7000. – A csatafázis végén megidézhetek még egy lényt: Sötét Varázslólány, támadó állásban (2300)! A Mágikus Erdő újabb képessége, hogy ha megidézek egy varázsló típusú lényt, azzal rögtön támadhatok, függetlenül akkor, hogy mikor idéztem meg. Sötét Varázslólány! Támadd Mokuba életpontjait!

– Aktiválom a második csapdám! – kiáltotta Mokuba. – A Tigris Haragja! Ez a varázslap kivédhet egy ellenem, vagy egy szörnyem ellen küldött támadást, és háromszoros erővel küldi azt vissza rád!

– Mint a Divine Wind, csak az kétszeres erővel küldi vissza a támadást – állapította meg Yugi.

– Pontosan! – vigyorogta Mokuba. – Szóval készülj, mert alaposan megcsappannak az életpontjaid!

– Elfelejtettél valamit – mosolyodott el Yugi. – Most felhasználom ellened a Mágikus Varázstükörben elzárt varázslatot. A Sötét Varázslólány támadása, amit háromszoros erővel küldtél vissza, most újra ellened irányul. És mivel nincs több csapdád, sem pedig szörnyed, az életpontjaidat veszi célba!

– Bakker! – sóhajtotta Mokuba, majd elérte az intenzív, rózsaszín varázsörvény. Az új rendszernek hála olyan érzés volt, mintha igazi, forró szélvihar érte volna el, s egy méterrel hátrébb csúszott a padlón. Az életpontjai 7000-ről (7000–3x2300=100) 100-ra csökkentek.

– Lefordítok egy lapot, és befejezem a kört – mondta Yugi. – Ez gyorsan ment – vakarta meg a tarkóját zavarában. Az ő életpontjai még érintetlenek voltak. – Remélem nincs harag, Mokuba-kun!

– Yugi-san! – dorgálta meg Mokuba. – Ha így folytatod, két kör alatt kivégzel!

– Sajnálom. De nem tudtam, hogy azt szeretnéd, ha önszántamból veszítenék ellened…

– Nem, Yugi-san, nem érted! Itt most nem a győzelem vagy a vereség számít! Mint említettem az elején, az lenne a lényeg, hogy minél több kártyát felhasználjunk a párbaj folyamán – magyarázta Mokuba. – Ahhoz pedig, hogy ez megtörténjen, minél tovább, minél több körön keresztül kell tartania egy-egy párbajnak.

– Kezdem érteni… – felelte Yugi. – Ne haragudj…

– Nem azt mondom, hogy direkt veszíts! – folytatta Mokuba. – Igenis adj bele mindent, Yugi-san, hogy reális legyen a küzdelem! De próbáld meg ezúttal gyors győzelem helyett a hosszú győzelmet megcélozni! Ha két-három körig tartanak a küzdelmeink, kisebb az esélye, hogy hibát találunk a rendszerben. A lényeg pedig az lenne, hogy minél részletesebben, minél mélyebben átvizsgáljuk az új párbajrendszert, így feltérképezve a lehetőség szerint előforduló hibákat.

– Értem. Így már tökéletesen felfogtam, Mokuba-kun – bólintott Yugi. – Megpróbálok kevésbé intenzív lenni.

– Viszont a lassú győzelem nem azt jelenti, hogy lassan lépj, hanem hogy sok lapot használj fel, de azokat lehetőség szerint gyorsan tedd. Végül is, nem érünk rá órákig húzni egy-egy párbajt!

– Kezdem belátni, hogy ez a tesztpárbajozás teljesen más, mint a hagyományos – jegyezte meg Yugi. – Majd próbálkozom…

– Biztos vagyok benne – mosolyodott el Mokuba. – Én jövök!

A párbajt viszont így, hogy Mokuba életpontjai ennyire lecsökkentek, két további körnél tovább nem tudták húzni.

– Sajnálom, Mokuba-kun – sóhajtotta Yugi, akié természetesen a győzelem lett. – Talán mégsem nekem találták is ezt a munkát…

– El ne kezd, Yugi-san! – csóválta a fejét Mokuba. – Majd belejössz! Egyébként meg, máris találtunk két hibát!

– Igen?

– Na, igen, meg kell tanulnod jobban figyelni. Talán túlságosan is izgultál, hogy észrevedd: mind a Sötét Varázsló, és a Sötét Varázslólány megidézésekor megremegett a kép, és utána többször le is fagyott.

– Most, hogy így mondod…

– Ez lehet a Mágikus Erdő programjának a hibája, de az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen a varázsló típusú, vagy kifejezetten a sötét varázsló típusú lények megidézésével van gond. De lehet, hogy a különleges idézéssel van gond, vagy ezek metszetével, mondjuk a sötét varázsló típusú lények különleges idézésével.

– És hogyan derítjük ki, hogy pontosan mivel van gond?

– Nos, mivel nem csak az idézéskor, hanem utána is megremegett a kép, az nyilvánvaló, hogy nem csak az idézésben, de a varázslók programjával is gond van – állapította meg Mokuba. – Az Erdő képe rendben volt, szóval azt akár ki is zárhatjuk. A lényeg, hogy feljegyezzük a hibát és annak körülményeit, amit aztán megvitatunk a tervezőkkel. Ha többször is előfordulnak hasonló hibák, azzal szűkíthető a kör.

– Értem. Akkor játszunk tovább! – javasolta Yugi. Mindketten újra összeállították a paklijukat. – Ezúttal én kezdek, így te támadhatsz először!

– Tudod, vannak, akik képesek a kiskapukat felhasználva már az első körben támadni – jegyezte meg Mokuba, de azért húzott egy lapot.

– Szívesen párbajoznék egyet velük – jelentette ki Yugi. – Ne kímélj, Mokuba-kun! – mondta mosolyogva.

– Nem is foglak! – jött lázba Mokuba.

ooo

Néhány óra alatt Yugi rendesen belejött a tesztpárbajozásba. Mokubával az első három küzdelem után általuk eddig nem, vagy ritkán használt, különféle stílusra és taktikára épülő paklikat használtak fel. Volt, hogy Mokuba egy jég és varázslat típusú paklival küzdött Yugi tűz és harcos típusú paklija ellen. Utána a fiatalabbik Kaiba fivér egy szórakoztató, cirkusz típusú paklit választott, ami ellen Yugi egy élőhalott típusú paklit használt. Az érdekes menet volt. Utána Mokuba Seto tiszteletére bevállalt egy sárkány paklit, ami ellen Yugi különféle, mágikus állatokból álló paklival harcolt. Utána jött két újabb elemi pakli: Mokuba víz típusú paklit választott, természetesen a sellők miatt, Yugi pedig föld és erdő típusút. Végül Mokuba egy psychic-sötétség típusú paklit használt fel Yugi cyber-fény paklija ellen.

– Azt a mindenit, Yugi-kun! – szólta el magát Mokuba az utolsó párbaj végén, ami döntetlennel végződött húsz hosszú kör után. – Azaz… nem baj, ha kunnak szólítalak?

– Ellenkezőleg – kapkodott vidáman levegő után Yugi. – Már kérni szerettelek volna.

– Akkor hát, Yugi-kun… – sétált oda hozzá vidáman Mokuba, és kezet nyújtott. – Örülök, hogy veled dolgozhatok. Klassz párbajok voltak!

– Szintúgy, Mokuba-kun – felelte Yugi, és mosolyogva megrázta Mokuba kezét. Ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy az öcskös öt centi híján már legalább olyan magas, mint ő maga. – Mellesleg jól megnőttél, ahogy elnézem!

– Hát, te sem panaszkodhatsz – jegyezte meg Mokuba. – Emlékszem, régebben is hasonló magasak voltunk.

– Hát… igen… – vakarta meg a tarkóját Yugi. – Na de most hogyan tovább? Találtunk jó néhány hibát.

– Megbeszéljük őket a mérnökökkel, és utána tovább küzdünk! Számos paklit nem próbáltunk még ki!

– Igaz. Ott van a szél típus, rovar típus, őskori típus… na meg persze a robot típus!

– De tarthatunk egy rövid szünetet is! – vetette fel Mokuba. – Én például éhen halok!

– Még csak tizenegy óra van.

– Ja, menjünk enni!

– Menjünk – egyezett bele végül Yugi, és átkarolta Mokubát, ahogyan az egyik irányítóhelyiség felé tartottak. Ez a munka szórakoztatóbb volt, mint számított. Fárasztó volt, de izgalmas, és könnyen beletanult. Remélte, Kaiba-kun is elégedett lesz a munkájával.

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, 12:20.**

– Szóval, ez a Mágikus Erdő félelmetes egy mezővarázslap – állapította meg Mokuba. Ő és Yugi a 32. emeleti étterem-kávézóban ültek, és jó pár szendvicsen túl voltak már. – Áldozat nélkül hívhatsz magas szintű szörnyeket, akiknek az ereje 300 ponttal nő, és azonnal támadhatnak is. Igaz csak varázsló-típusú lényeket, de neked olyanokkal van tele a paklid!

– Nos, igen, talán az egyik legveszélyesebb lap a paklimban – ismerte el Yugi. – De tudod, az évek során rájöttem, hogy mindennek és mindenkinek van gyenge pontja, és minél erősebbnek tűnik valami vagy valaki, általában legalább annyira sebezhető is.

– A Mágikus Erdőnek mi a gyenge pontja?

– Elmondhatnám, de nem sokkal kielégítőbb az, ha magadtól jössz rá?

– Ne már, Yugi-kun! Legalább segíts egy kicsit!

– Gondolj arra, mit tenne a bátyád! Legelőször jól elgondolkodna a dolgon.

– De én nem a bátyám vagyok! – erősködött Mokuba. – Légyszi… Egy szót mondj, ami segíthet!

– Legyen – vett nagy levegőt Yugi. – Magadtól kellene rájönnöd, de… típus.

– Hogyan?!

– A kártya típusában rejlik a gyenge pont.

– Vagyis… olyan típusú szörnyeket kell használnom, akik előnnyel indulnak a varázsló–típusú lények ellen?

– Nem – ingatta a fejét Yugi. – Gondolkozz még kicsit! – javasolta.

– Nii-sama is folyton ezt csinálja! – forgatta meg a szemeit Mokuba.

– Igen, a bátyád! – jutott Yugi eszébe. – Őt reggel óta nem láttuk! Nem kellene megkeresnünk és tájékoztatni a fejleményekről?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Mokuba. – Nii-sama nem szereti, ha feleslegesen zavarják. Bárki keresi fel, ha nem ő kérte meg rá, akkor az felesleges zargatásnak minősül.

– Jaj, nem már…

– Ha szeretne tőlünk valamit, akkor üzenni fog, vagy az irodájába hívat.

– Szóval te sohasem keresed fel azért, mert… nos, csak úgy, mert valamit szeretnél megosztani vele? – kérdezte Yugi, újból elcsodálkozva Kaiba-kun nem hétköznapi személyiségén.

– Dehogynem! – vágta rá Mokuba azonnal. – Rengetegszer vágja is a fejemhez, hogy ne zavarjam már ostoba, jelentéktelen dolgokkal. …Bár néha sikerül pont jó hangulatban elkapnom, és akkor beszélgetünk, lejövünk ide enni, vagy simán csak elvagyunk.

– Bonyolult személyiség, annyi szent – állapított meg Yugi.

– Nem könnyű vele, …de jelenleg úgy tűnik, velem sem – utalt Mokuba a korábbi vitáikra fivérével. – Már hozzászoktunk – magyarázta.

– Akkor… csak menjünk vissza tesztelni, és várjuk, hogy hívat-e minket?

– Felesleges várni, teljesen kiszámíthatatlan, hogy mikor támad kedve ellenőrizni a munkánkat, vagy csak úgy beszélni velünk. …Mármint annyira talán nem. Azt tudom, hogy hétfőn kettőig rövid szünetekkel, de számos megbeszélése van, az üzleti találkozókat pedig délután négyig sűríti be. Ma négyig nem valószínű, hogy hallunk felőle.

– Értem.

– Induljunk! – javasolta Mokuba. – Ha Nii-sama fülébe jut, hogy lazsálunk, akkor nagy valószínűséggel még négy óra előtt hallunk felőle, ám az nem lesz kellemes.

Mindketten megitták a maradék üdítőjüket és felálltak az asztaltól.

ooo

– Hihetetlen, hogy ez a szigorú és félelmetes cégvezető ugyanaz a személy, aki tegnap este átjött, hogy vigasztaljon, utána pedig befogadott a házába – jegyezte meg Yugi. Elindultak az éttermen át a lift felé.

– Nii-samának mindig is remekül ment, hogy szétválassza a munkát a magánélettől – magyarázta Mokuba útközben. – Ez egyfajta alapelv nála, és emiatt másoktól is ezt várja el. – Yugi bólintott, s közben próbálta magában megjegyezni az újabb szabályt: munka egyenlő nulla magánéleti probléma felhozása. – De még így is meglepődtem, hogy olyan rendes volt veled tegnap.

– Igen, én is.

– Mármint, ne értsd félre, nem alábecsülöm Seto jóindulatát, vagy ilyesmi, de… Ő a magánéletben sem az a kedves, megértő, barátkozós fajta. Persze, mi ketten jól kijövünk, de rajtam kívül más emberekkel nemigen törődik. Legalábbis eddig így volt – nézett Mokuba jelentőségteljesen Yugira. – A Fáraóval sokat foglalkozott, de az inkább volt rivalizálás, mint barátság, bárhogy is láttad te vagy Atemu.

– Igaz. Úgy tűnhetett – monda Yugi elgondolkozva –, de nem hinném, hogy én lennék az egyetlen kivétel.

– Persze, én is szívesen hinném ezt, de… Bármikor, ha úgy tűnt, Seto önzetlenül mások segítségére siet, egy idő után mindig feltűnt valami, amiből kiderült, hogy végig csak a saját érdekeit nézte.

Beszálltak a liftbe, és elindultak felfelé, a labor felé.

– Így gondolod? – kérdezte Yugi, némi egyet nem értéssel a hangjában.

– Szeretnék mást hinni, de ismerem a bátyámat. Akármennyire is szeretem, be kell látnom, hogy büszke, öntörvényű és végtelenül egocentrikus személy, ha rajtam… vagyis most már úgy fogalmaznék, hogy ha rajtunk kívül bárki másról van szó.

– Nos, én nem így gondolom – jelentette ki Yugi. – Tudod, szerintem, ha némileg tényleg önző is, Kaiba-kun csak rájátszik a nárcisztikus és könyörtelen cégvezető szerepére.

– Miért tenne ilyet?

– Nyilván, mert ő sem tökéletes, de másképpen nem az, mint azt a legtöbben gondolják.

– Szerintem túl sokat gondolsz bele, Yugi kun.

– Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked a sebezhetőségről korábban? – kérdezte Yugi, miközben kiszálltak a liftből, és elindultak a labor felé. – Mindenkinek megvan a maga gyenge pontja. Egy olyan nárcisztikus, kontroll–mániás személy, mint akit Kaiba-kun is megjátszik, általában nagyon érzékeny a kritikára, csak megjátsza a magabiztosságot és másokat is saját fájdalmai miatt sérteget. Kaiba-kun nem ilyen. Nekem sohasem tűnt úgy, hogy csak tetteti a magabiztosságot, vagy hogy másokon vezetné le a feszültséget. Ő… sokkal okosabb ennél. Azért magabiztos, mert tisztában van a saját előnyeivel, éppen úgy, ahogyan a legtöbb hibáival is, de azok nem húzzák vissza.

– Tisztára olyan vagy, mint egy pszichológus – jegyezte meg Mokuba a fejét csóválva. – Biztosan így vélekedsz a bátyámról?

– Igen – felelte Yugi. – A legtöbb igazán önző, nárcisztikus személy legbelül gyenge és törékeny, de én Kaiba-kunt nem ilyennek ismertem meg. Olykor erőt vesz rajta a gyengeség, de… ha valójában olyan önző és kegyetlen lenne, feláldozta volna magát, direkt elvesztett volna egy párbajt, hogy valaki mást megmentsen? Mert így volt Párbajvárosban, Noah virtuális világában, a Darzt-cal vívott csatában és a Divával való küzdelemben is. Ha fontos is számára a büszkesége, van, ami annál is fontosabb számára…

– Igen, én – vágta rá Mokuba. – De innen kezdődött az egész.

– De nem itt végződik – ellenkezett Yugi. Megérkeztek a laborhoz, de még nem mentek be, megálltak az ajtó előtt. – Kaiba-kun legnagyobb hibája nem abban rejlik, hogy gyenge lelkű lenne, sokkal inkább abban, hogy erős, de úgy véli nem eléggé. Kaiba-kun… ha tisztában is van az erősségeivel, még sem elégedett egészen önmagával, nem annyira, hogy önmagát adja.

– Mennyivel más ez, mint hogy a nárcisztikus személyeknek negatív az összképe?

– Sokban más, pont, mint Kaiba-kun kielégíthetetlen vágya a sikerre. Tisztában van a sikerességével, de többet akar. Hasonlóan: erősnek tartja magát, de tart attól, hogy a lehetséges ellenségei ellen talán ez sem elég. Éppen ezért játsza meg magát, tűnik még könyörtelenebbnek, mint aki. Éppen ezért tetteti, hogy rajtad kívül senkivel sem törődik. Nem szeretné, ha a mások iránt való törődéséről az ellenségei tudomást szereznének, mert úgy véli, felhasználnák ezt… ezt a gyengeségét ellene.

– Gyengeségnek tartja a másokkal való törődést? Mondjuk, ez nyilvánvalóan látszik a viselkedéséből.

– Nem, nem pont így… Sokkal inkább… úgy véli, hogy egyesek a másokkal való kapcsolatát ellene fordíthatnák, és az akkor gyengeséggé válna. Ebben végül is igaza van, hiszen szinte minden ember sebezhető a szerettein keresztül. De Kaiba-kun már szinte annyira fél, még a gyengeség fogalmától is, hogy inkább megpróbál minél kevesebb emberhez kötődni, nehogy végül emiatt nehéz helyzetben kerüljön. Kaiba-kun legnagyobb gyengesége, szerintem, hogy fél gyengének lenni. Hogy úgy véli, nem éri meg másokat közel engednie magához, mert annak szerinte egyszer úgy is rossz vége lesz, akár az ellenségei, akár bármi más által.

– De… erre én még sohasem gondoltam – vallotta be Mokuba.

– Talán… ez érthető is. Kaiba-kun nagy színész, másrészt ő is megmondta reggel, hogy néha egy kívülállónak jobb rálátása van a dolgokra.

– Szóval… azt akarod mondani, hogy Seto végig hazudott nekem?

– Sokkal inkább… ezzel téged is védeni próbált… az ellenségeitől, a csalódástól… – sorolta Yugi. – Bizonyára… az is közrejátszott, hogy olyan korán vesztettétek el édesanyátokat.

– Ezt meg…?

– Kaiba-kun mondta, tegnap este. Ahogy azt is, hogy az apátok…

– Ő egy szemétláda volt! – vágta rá Mokuba rögtön.

– Ha nem csak a rosszakarók ellen védekezik a bátyád az érzéketlenség megjátszásával, ott van a tény, hogy megismerve az emberi kegyetlenséget, nehezen bízik másokban. Ha pedig mégis van, akiben megbízik, bizonyára nem szeretné megkockáztatni, hogy újra elveszítsen valakit, aki fontos a számára. Üzlet nyelven szólva… a lehető legkevesebb kockázat vállalására törekszik azzal, hogy csak nagyon kevés személyt enged közel magához, de még őket sem teljes egészében. Nem csak saját magát, de téged is védeni próbál saját lehetséges gyengeségétől.

– Szóval ezért… – ingatta a fejét Mokuba döbbenten, hitetlenkedve. – Szerinted ezért olyan kegyetlen másokkal…?!

– Azért természetesen sokat hozzátesz az enyhe felsőbbrendűséggel hintett cinikus stílusa is – mosolyodott el Yugi. – De lényegében, igen. Bizonyára nem szeretné, ha őt bármikor sírva vagy összetörve látnád, ahogy azt sem, hogy egy számára fontos személy életével zsarolja meg valaki… újra.

– Talán úgy véli, épp elég neki, hogy engem biztonságban tartson… Ha más is lenne… lehet, hogy úgy véli, azzal veszélybe sodorna engem?! – vetette fel Mokuba, és összeszorult a torka. – Fontosabb lehetek neki mindennél…

– Ez nem kérdés.

Yugi egyszerű kijelentésnek szánta, de Mokubát mégis rossz érzés fogta el. Úgy érezte, részben az ő hibája is, hogy Seto nehezen nyit mások felé. Hogy azért nem barátkozik másokkal, mert az ő biztonságát óvja. Akaratlanul is könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, eluralkodott rajta a bűntudat.

– Mokuba… – tette a vállára Yugi a kezét. – Ugye nem magadat hibáztatod?

– Én… mást sem teszek, csak vitatkozom vele mindenen, ő pedig… miattam nem barátkozik másokkal!

– Nem, kiforgattad a szavaimat! – rázta a fejét Yugi, és közelebb lépett Mokubához, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Mint mondtam, Kaiba-kunnak több oka is van, hogy ilyen legyen, de ami a legfontosabb, hogy ezt a döntést ő hozta meg, nem pedig te! Annak, hogy önmagadat okold, semmi értelme!

– Akkor mégis… mi értelme volt, hogy elmond ezt a bátyámról, Yugi-kun? – kérdezte Mokuba bizonytalanul.

– Nyilván nem az, hogy rosszul érezd magad! – mutatott rá Yugi. – Ellenkezőleg! Szerettem volna, ha kicsit jobban sikerül megértened őt. Ő nem gonosz, vagy végtelenül önző, ahogy sokan mások…

– Elég, itt álljunk meg! – vett erőt magán Mokuba. – Én gonosznak sohasem tartottam! Ha úgy is véltem, hogy nem törődik másokkal, azt sohasem gondoltam, hogy rosszat akarna nekik… Na jó, talán a rivális cégeknek, vagy a párbajozó riválisainak, de… Szóval, érted! Nii-samának sok rossz tulajdonsága van, de semmi köze egy olyan gonoszhoz, aki tényleg mások szenvedését kívánja.

– Tudom – nyugtatta Yugi. – Ép ellenkezőleg. Kaiba-kun igenis törődik másokkal rajtunk kívül is, csak… nem mutatja. Ott van például… a Kaiba Land! Hiszen azt a gyerekeknek építtettétek, nem?

– Na, jó, talán a gyerekekkel egy kicsit törődik – ismeret el Mokuba. – Most mondhatnám, hogy csak azért, mert ők hozzák a legnagyobb profitot, de… mindig is tudtam, hogy nem így van. Ha mással nem, a gyerekekkel mindig is törődött… habár rengetegszer megjegyzi, hogy elege van már belőlük, ha például a közelben sikongatnak.

– Néhány perce mégis azt állítottad, hogy rajtad kívül senkivel sem törődik – mondta Yugi.

– Igen, mert… mint mondtam, ott van az a hatalmas profit, amit a Kaiba Land termel, főként a kiskorú látogatóknak hála. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy önzetlenül akar örömet szerezni a gyerekeknek, de… De talán… – Mokuba elgondolkodott.

– Mi az, rájöttél valamire? – kérdezte Yugi, elmosolyodva. Érezte, hogy így van.

– Nii-sama mindig is a praktikusság híve volt – jelentette ki Mokuba. – Talán nála teljesen normális, hogy összeköti a kellemest a hasznossal. Végül is… miért ne lehetne mindkét félnek haszna a dologból, a gyerekeknek és a Kaiba Corporationnek is?

Yugi bólintott.

– Ahogy én is tudom, hogy nem kizárólag szakmai célból alkalmazott engem – mondta a párbajozó.

– Reggel még úgy tűnt, elfogadtad a magyarázatát, miszerint szüksége van a párbajozói képességeidre – emlékeztette Mokuba.

– Igen, mert igazat mondott, az igazság egy részét, én pedig nem szerettem volna jobban felidegesíteni. Végül is… jól jött ez az állás. …Egy időre biztosan – tette hozzá Yugi. Hiába próbálta egész nap mással, Mokuba és Seto lelki világával elterelni a figyelmét, a nagyapja képe megint ott lebegett a szemei előtt. Nagyot sóhajtott, és próbált nem összetörni. Túl sokat köszönhet a Kaiba fivéreknek ahhoz, hogy újból rájuk hárítsa a fájdalmát. …De lehet, hogy ezzel hasonló hibát követ el, mint Kaiba-kun a távolságtartásával?

– Minden rendben, Yugi-kun? – kérdezte Mokuba, aki észrevette, hogy pár pillanatra megingott. Vett pár nagy levegőt, és megpróbált túljutni a gyász újabb hullámán.

– Igen – füllentette. Korábbi beszéde miatt mégis képmutatónak érezte magát, ezért úgy döntött, mégis elmondja az igazat, legalábbis egy részét. – Csak a nagyapámról van szó. Újra őrá gondoltam… Az igazság az, hogy szinte mindig ő jár a fejemben, de…

– Ha szeretnéd, nem kell visszamennünk! – ajánlotta Mokuba. – Nem is értem, Seto miért várta el, hogy ilyen hamar munkába állj. Végül is csak két napja… – Yugi nagy levegőt vett, de meggátolta a sírást. – Biztos úgy vélte, azzal segít a legtöbbet, ha eltereli a figyelmedet róla – jött rá Mokuba.

– És talán igaza van – mondta Yugi. – Végül is nem tölthetem az egész napot, hetet, hónapot csak sírással és gyásszal. – A nagyapa… ő sem ezt szeretné – sóhajtotta. – Menjünk dolgozni!

– De ha még néhány napig szabadságon lennél? – erősködött Mokuba. – Érthető, ha időre van szükséged, hogy feldolgozd…

– Igen, sok embernél érthető lenne, de… Mokuba… Te is jól tudod, hogy a nagyapám jelentette számomra a családot, hosszú évek óta. Néhány nap, de még néhány hónap sem lenne elég a gyászra, hogy túljussak ezen! Akkor meg… nem mindegy, hogy már most munkába állok? Az a pár sírással töltött nap semmit sem könnyítene ezen, annál sokkal több idő kell…

– Yugi-kun, annyira sajnálom… – suttogta Mokuba, és most ő érintette meg a párbajozó vállát. – Sajnálom…

– Kaiba-kun jól tudta ezt – magyarázta Yugi. – Sejtette, hogy ha magamra hagy, napokig, talán hetekig csak sírnék, bizonyára enni is elfelejtenék. Bár ez akkor még nem volt ilyen tiszta a számomra, sőt… Kezdetben nem is szerettem volna jönni, de… Mi értelme lenne annak, ha egyedül szenvednék tovább? Így legalább valami hasznosat is teszek… Valamit, ami talán… új célt ad… és így könnyebb lesz… – Nem bírta tovább. Ha a sírást vissza is tartotta, pár könnycsepp így is legördült az arcán.

– Nii-sama… tényleg segíteni szeretett volna neked – ismerte el Mokuba, miközben bátorítóan megölelte Yugit. – Nagyon örültem, hogy meghívott hozzánk, de mostanáig próbáltam rájönni, hogy mégis miféle hátsó szándéka lehet mindezzel a jóindulattal az irányodba.

– Talán ezúttal semmi – válaszolta Yugi, és elválva Mokubától letörölte a könnyeit. – Köszönöm – célzott az ölelésre, amire Mokuba lágy mosollyal reagált.

– Lehet, hogy a serdülő kor teszi, mert mintha mostanában folyton csak a rosszat keresném a bátyámban – döbbent rá Mokuba.

– Talán családi vonás – jegyezte meg Yugi, halványan elmosolyodva. – Kaiba-kun is hajlamos elsősorban a rosszat meglátni másokban.

– Yugi-kun, ne szívass! – ingatta a fejét Mokuba.

– Én ellenben próbálom mindig a jót keresni másokban. Ez a bátyád szerint egyet jelent a naivsággal, és annyiban talán igaza van, hogy talán biztonságosabb lenne legalább realistának lenni, de…

– De?

– Valójában, minden párbajozó vágyik egy kis veszélyre, nem? Nem lehet folyton óvatosnak lenni, a saját védőburkodon belül élni. Néha merésznek kell lenni, és a legjobbat feltételezni, akár másokról, akár egy helyzetről!

– Eddig mindig úgy tűnt, hogy te vagy az, aki mindig betartja a szabályokat, és Nii-sama, aki megszegi őket, amint azok az útjába kerülnek. Persze, kivéve a párbaj szabályait.

– A párbajozói becsületünkben egyformák vagyunk – értett egyet Yugi, – de a szabálykövetés és az optimizmus függetlenek egymástól. Sőt, sokan pont azért ragaszkodnak a szabályokhoz, mert rengeteg dologtól tartanak. Én ellenben sokkal inkább azért, mert értelmüket látom.

– Jaj, hogy ez mennyire unalmasan hangzik!

– Talán te és Seto nem is vagytok annyira különbözőek – jegyezte meg Yugi.

– Igaz. Hasonlítunk – látta be Mokuba. – De rád is hasonlítok, Yugi-kun. Próbálom én is a jót látni másokban. …Jobban kéne próbálkoznom a bátyámat illetően is – jött rá.

– Biztosan értékelné – erősítette meg Yugi véleményében.

– Most már tényleg menjünk! Még a végén azt hiszik, hogy megint elraboltak – nevette Mokuba.

– Menjünk – egyezett bele Yugi. Sikerült egy időre újra elterelnie a figyelmét a fájdalmáról.

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, 15:40.**

Yugi és Mokuba számos további meccset játszottak. Ezúttal egy erdei tisztás volt a meccs holografikus színtere. Yugi most másodszor használta újra a Mágikus Erdő nevű mezővarázslapot, de Mokuba eddig nem tudott rájönni annak a gyenge pontjára vagy, hogy hogyan távolítsa el a pályáról. Yuginak két szörnye, a Sötét Varázslólány (2300) és a nyolcas szintű Csendes Mágus (3800) voltak a pályán támadó állásban, és még 3600 életpontja maradt. Mokubának ellenben 2300 életpontja maradt, a szörnyei: a Tűznindzsa (2500) és a Smaragd Sárkány (2700), szintén támadó állásban. Mindkettejüknek két lefordított lapja volt.

– Nem ér! – nyafogott a fiatalabbik Kaiba fivér a körének kezdetén. – Yugi-kun, ez a lap egyszerűen túl erős! Nem is értem, hogy lehet szabályos a használata!

– Nos, Pegasus alkotta meg, és a ti vállalatotok ítélte szabályosnak, szóval...

– Tudod, hogy értem – ingatta a fejét Mokuba. – Na, jó, akkor teszek egy próbát! A Smaragd Sárkánnyal megtámadom a Sötét Varázslólányt!

– Aktiválok egy csapdát! – jelentette ki Yugi. – Tükröző Csapás! A támadásod visszairányul rád, és minden támadó állásban lévő szörnyed elpusztul!

– Ne olyan hevesen, Yugi-kun! – válaszolta Mokuba sejtelmes vigyorral. – Ezúttal van egy olyan lap a paklimban, amit a bátyám szokott használni!

– Igazán? – kérdezte Yugi kihívóan.

– Mi több, az az egyik lefordított lap, úgyhogy most aktiválom! Mechanikus Varázstükör! Ennek a segítségével felhasználhatok egy varázs- vagy csapdalapot a temetődből! A Mágikus Varázstükröt választom, és elzárom benne a Tükröző Csapás erejét!

– Nem is rossz…

– Mivel a csapdádat semlegesítettem, a Smaragd Sárkány támadása folytatódik! – jelentette ki Mokuba. A zöld sárkány elpusztította a varázslólányt, és Yugi 400 életpontot vesztett. Yugi: 3200. – De mivel a Csendes Mágus túl erős, hogy megtámadjam, így elfordítom védekező állásba a Tűznindzsát (2200) és a Smaragd Sárkányt (2800), és befejezem a kört.

– Egész jó volt, Mokuba-kun – dicsérte Yugi –, de látom, még mindig nem fejtetted meg a Mágikus Erdő talányát.

– Én örülök, hogy ezúttal tizennyolc körig húztam – vont vállat Mokuba. – Még hét kör, és megdöntjük a 24 körös párbaj rekordunkat!

– Ez igaz! Szóval remélem, megbirkózol az újabb szörnyemmel! – felelte Yugi, és húzott egy lapot. A szíve nagyot dobbant, a torka szinte összeszorult a látványtól. Ha a Sötét Varázsló és Sötét Varázslólány nem emlékeztették eléggé a nagyapjára, akkor ez a lap… Előbbiek sokkal inkább Atemuhoz tartoztak, de a kezében tartott Black Luster Soldier volt a nagyapja kedvenc lapja. _3000-res támadó és 2500-as védelmi ponttal megfelelő ellenfele még a Kékszemű Hósárkánynak is. Persze, a kint lévő Csendes Mágus sokkal erősebb, és a tízes szintű változata még nála is 1000 ponttal erősebb, de… Gii-chanért…_ – gondolta. _Meg kell idéznem! Mekkora szerencse, hogy az utolsó lefordított lapom nem más, mint a sötét katona idézéséhez szükséges Black Luster Ritual._

– Valami gond van, Yugi-kun? – kérdezte Mokuba a másik megtorpanását, s egyben elkomorodó arcát látva.

– Nincs – rázta a fejét Yugi, s megszilárdította a vonásait. – Felhasználok egy lefordított rituális varázslapot: Black Luster Ritual…!

– Csak nem…

– …Hogy megidézzem a kezemből a nagyapa kedvenc szörnyét! Black Luster Soldier, támadó állásban (3000)! – A pályán megjelent a csillogó, fekete és arany páncélt viselő katona, akit a rendszer olyan élethűen jelenített meg, hogy mindketten megdöbbentek.

– E-elképesztő – nyögte ki Mokuba. – És olyan erős, mint a Kékszemű.

Yugi először nem jutott szóhoz. A katona jelenléte… még valósabbá tette számára a nagyapja emlékét. A gyász lándzsakén hatolt a mellkasába, összegörnyedt, de még nem esett térdre. Mokuba aggódva vette észre arcán a fájdalmat.

– Yugi-kun! Ha szeretnéd, abba hagyhatjuk – ajánlotta Mokuba.

– Nem! – ellenkezett Yugi. – Folytatnunk kell! – sóhajtotta fájdalommal vegyes hangon… _Ha nem másért… Gii-chanért…_

– Jót fog az most tenni, ha elveszíted a meccset? – kérdezte Mokuba. Yugi kérdőn nézett rá. – Nos, a Mechanikus Varázstükör által felhasznált Mágikus Varázstükörben még mindig ott van elzárva a Tükröző Csapásod. Ha megtámadod egy szörnyemet, egyszerűen felhasználom ellened, és… Hú, most komolyan?! Milyen gyakran fordul elő egy ilyen hármas csapda kombó?

– Ritkán – értette egyet Yugi, és könnyeit elnyelve kihúzta magát. – Aktiválok egy csapdát a kezemből: Tollvihar!

– Mai egyik kedvenc lapja! – kiáltott fel Mokuba. – És a segítségével elpusztíthatsz egy csapdát a térfelemen!

– Nem csak te vettél kölcsön valaki más paklijából lapokat – mondta Yugi. – A Tollvihar segítségével elpusztítom a Mechanikus Varázstükröt, így az a temetődbe kerül, a Mágikus Varázstükör és a Tükröző Csapás pedig az én temetőmbe!

– Akkor most…? – kérdezte Mokuba, felkészülve a legrosszabbra.

– A Csendes Mágussal (3800) megtámadom a Smaragd Sárkányt (2800), a Black Luster Soldierrel (3000) pedig a Tűznindzsát (2200)! – kiáltotta Yugi, miközben pár könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Mokuba két szörnye elpusztult, de mivel védekező állásban voltak, nem vesztett életpontokat. – Lefordítok egy lapot, és… – mondta Yugi, mialatt további könnyek hagyták el a szemeit – befejezem a kört.

– Aztamindenségit, Yugi-kun! Ez eszméletlen volt! Egy kör alatt legyőzted a jelenlegi paklim két legerősebb szörnyét! – mondta végül Mokuba. Sajnálta a szörnyeit, de végül elkapta a harc heve. Yugi ellenben a jókedv legkisebb jelét sem mutatta. A gyász háromszoros erővel tört rá a katona támadása után, s érezte, ha tovább marad a közelében, biztosan összeesik. – Yugi-kun? – fürkészte újult aggodalommal Mokuba.

– Sajnálom… – nyögte Yugi. – Sajnálom, Mokuba-kun, de… nem tudom tovább folytatni!

– Jó, hát akkor… – vakarta meg a tarkóját Mokuba. – Akkor befejezzük – döntötte el, és intett az irányító szobában lévőknek. A tisztás és az azt körbe vevő erdő lassan halványodni kezdett, és kibontakoztak a labor körvonalai. Ám Yugi meg sem várta, míg a holografikus tér teljesen feloszlik.

– Ne haragudj, de… nem maradhatok tovább! – jelentette ki Mutou, és a sírás határán a fák közé rohant. Persze, a kijáratot célozta meg, de a még nem teljesen feloszlott hologramok miatt úgy tűnhetett, hogy az erdőben veszett el.

– Yugi-kun, várj! – kiáltotta Mokuba és utána iramodott. – Ne rohanj el! Beszéljük meg!

– Mokuba-kun, én… képtelen vagyok tovább itt maradni! – kiáltotta vissza Yugi elfúló hangon, és kirontott a folyosóra. Ott bekanyarodott a liftek felé vezető folyosón, miközben a könnyek immár folyamatosan folytak az arcán. Úgy érezte, nem maradhat tovább a fivérek közelében, nem akart a terhükre lenni, bármilyen jól is esett a törődés. Haza akart menni, egyedül lenni, és egyedül sírni órákon át.

ooo

Yugi már közel volt a lifthez. Futás közben egyik ingujjába törölte a könnyeit, ami kis időre eltakarta előle a kilátást. Hallotta, hogy nyílik a liftajtó, de már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy beleütközik egy nála magasabb férfi mellkasába. Idegességében elhebegett egy elnézést, majd szökkent is volna be a liftbe, de ekkor a felkarjait erős kezek ragadták meg. Az a személy tartotta fogva, akinek nekiütközött. Megpróbált kiszabadulni, de a másik, akinek eddig a szemébe is képtelen volt felnézni, erősen tartotta.

– Mutou, mégis mit művelsz? – hallotta meg Kaiba-kun középmély, kissé ideges hangját. – Úgy rohangálsz itt a folyosón, mint valami vadállat! Ez balesetveszélyes, és a Kaiba Corp. nem engedhet meg magának munkahelyi baleseteket!

– Kaiba…kun… – nézett fel végül a cégvezetőre. Ahogy Seto meglátta Yugi nedves szemeit, és az arcán a könnyeket, arcán az idegesség helyét átvette az aggodalom.

– Yuugi – szólította most keresztnevén a fiút. – Mi történt?

– El kell… – nyögte Yugi, és elfordította a fejét, hogy elrejtse a további könnyeket. Nem szerette volna egyiküket sem kínos helyzetbe, vagyis ennél is kínosabb helyzetbe hozni a munkahelyükön. – Haza kell mennem! – jelentette ki, és mikor sikerült kiszabadulni Seto szorításából, belépett a liftbe.

– Majd, ha engedélyt adok rá! – jelentette ki ellenben Seto, és utána nyúlva megragadta a karját.

– De… – lihegte Yugi kimerülten és összetörten. – Nem akarok… tovább…

– Itt maradsz! – mondta Seto keményen. Belépett Yugi mellé a liftbe, és még mielőtt a másik megnyomhatta volna a földszint gombját, megnyomta azt, amelyik az irodája emeletéhez tartozott.

– Sa…sajnálom, Kaiba-kun – nyögte ki Yugi a liftben, miközben lefelé tartottak. Rá sem nézett főnökére, folyamatosan az ingujjába törölgette a szemeit. – Ez nyilván… nagyon… szakszerűtlen a részemről – próbált elnézést kérni.

Seto nem válaszolt rögtön, de arca a szokásos keménység mellett aggodalmat tükrözött. Közelebb lépett Yugihoz, magához húzta és átkarolta. Yugi, bár változatlanul kínosan érezte magát, némileg megkönnyebbülve fogadta a gesztust. Szipogva bújt Kaiba-kun ölelésébe.

– Ne rohangálj a folyosón, Mutou! – ismételte meg a cégvezető, mint tanár a diáknak. – Az valóban szakszerűtlen viselkedés, és elbocsátást vonhat maga után.

– Nem fogok – ígérte Yugi, immár Kaiba fekete garbójába hullatva könnyeit. Kezdett beletörődni, hogy még egy jó ideig valószínűleg nem fog haza menni. Talán… nem is baj.

– Azt ajánlom is – felelte Seto, és erősebben szorította magához a gyászoló fiút. Valójában számított rá, hogy Mutou még néhányszor ki fog akadni, nagy valószínűséggel akár munkaidőben is. Ezt a kockázatot vállalnia kellett. Megértően simogatta Yugi hátát, s közben elhatározta, hogy amíg abba nem hagyja a sírást, nem engedi majd ki az irodájából.

...


	14. Kétség és közeledés

**Kétség és közeledés I.**

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, október 23. hétfő, 16:10.**

A liftből kilépve Seto az irodájába vezette a könnyező Yugit. Odabent leültette a kanapéra, egy időre mellé ült és átkarolva tartotta.

– Ú-úgy érzem… talán sohasem tudok majd… túllépni ezen – nyöszörögte Yugi, mialatt könnyei továbbra is Seto garbójára hulltak.

– Ne légy ostoba! – parancsolt rá Seto a lehető legvisszafogottabban. – Idővel… könnyebb lesz. – Közelebb húzta magához Mutou-t és párszor végigsimított a hátán.

– Nagyon… kedves vagy hozzám… Kaiba-kun – jegyezte meg Yugi.

– Ez az én átkom – felelte Seto szem forgatva, de mindketten tudták, hogy csak viccelt és valóban törődik Yugi sorsával. Tovább simogatta állítólagos riválisát.

Néhány perc múlva megcsörrent a dolgozóasztalon lévő telefon.

– Ezt fel kell vennem – jelentette ki Kaiba, és óvatosan eleresztve Yugit felállt. Az asztalhoz lépett és benyomott egy gombot a készüléken. – Ki az?

– Nii-sama, én vagyok! – hallatszott Mokuba heves, kissé zilált hangja a vonalból.

– Mi az Mokuba, mi történt? – kérdezte Seto enyhe aggódással.

– Nii-sama, sajnálom! Yugi… kirohant a laborból és… eltűnt!

– Eltűnt? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét, ravasz mosollyal a kanapén ücsörgő párbajozóra tekintve.

– Rosszul lett és haza akart menni – magyarázta Mokuba. – Én kértem, hogy ne, hogy beszéljük meg, de elrohant! Tudom, hogy mennyire utálod, ha a dolgozóid a munkaidő vége előtt hagyják el az épületet, így utána siettem, de sehol sem találtam! Mintha a föld nyelte volna el…

– Vagy inkább egy lift.

– Megkérdeztem a recepción, de nem látták, hogy elhagyta volna az épületet…

Seto legbelül jól szórakozott öccse izgalmán, de nem szerette volna túl sokáig húzni az idegeit.

– Na, jól van, elég a viccből! – jelentette ki a cégvezető.

– Szerinted csak viccelek? – horkant fel Mokuba. – Nii-sama, okosabb vagyok annál, mint hogy megtréfáljalak munkaidőben!

– Tudom Mokuba – felelte Seto kimérten. – Ahogy azt is tudom, hol van Mutou.

– Igen?! Hol?!

– Menj vissza a laborba, mond meg a fejlesztőknek, hogy mára vége a tesztelésnek, utána pedig gyere az irodámba! – adta ki az utasítást Kaiba.

– Na de… Mi lesz Yugi-kunnal? Nagyon zaklatottnak tűnt! – erősködött Mokuba.

– Miatta ne aggódj. Itt van velem az irodámban.

– Tényleg? …És nem gondolod, hogy szólhattál volna nekem, mielőtt végigjárom az egész épületet?!

– És te? Nem gondolod, hogy szólhattál volna, mikor elhagyta a labort?

Mokuba nem válaszolt, hanem sértődötten megszakította a vonalat és indult a dolgára.

– Nem voltál túl kemény vele? – kérdezte Yugi Setótól. A fivérek beszélgetése alatt sikerült abbahagyni a sírást, és csupán néhány könnycsepp maradt az arcán. Seto kivett egy zsebkendős dobozt az egyik fiókból, és odaadta neki. – Köszönöm – mondta Yugi. Kihúzott egy zsepit, hogy megtörölje az arcát.

– Nyilván nem akarta, hogy kiakadjak, azért próbált egyedül megkeresni – felelte Seto, megkerülte az asztalt és leült a székébe. – De attól még szólhatott volna. Ha nincs olyan szerencsém, hogy belém ütközöl, most kereshetnénk városszerte.

– Sajnálom – ismételte Yugi. – Kiakadtam és…

– Megértem – sóhajtotta Kaiba. – De most foglald el magad valamivel, amíg dolgozok! – kérte, és elkezdett a laptopján ügyködni. – Még be kell fejeznem pár algoritmust, mielőtt hazamegyünk.

– Úgy hittem, minden nap legalább este nyolcig maradtok.

– Azért nem minden nap, az hosszú távon tönkretenné a munkakedvet. Csak kivételes időszakokban, mint a mostani. De mára úgy terveztem, hogy csak a hivatalos munkaidő végéig, azaz ötig maradunk.

– Ha gondolod… visszamehetek a laborba tesztelni a…

– Nem! – jelentette ki Kaiba. – Eleget tettél, és nem szeretném azt se, ha újra kiakadnál!

– Nem fordul elő többet, ígérem…! – sóhajtotta Yugi.

Kaiba nagy levegőt vett, és egy időre abbahagyta a munkát, hogy Yugi szemeibe nézhessen.

– Nem haragszom rád, rendben? De ma már nem szükséges visszamenned a laborba! A mérnökeim a napközben tájékoztattak a fejleményekről, és úgy véltük, elég jól haladtatok Mokubával. Ha holnap folytatjátok, az pont elég lesz!

– Hát… rendben. De talán tudnék segíteni Mokubának valamiben…

– Elég! – mordult rá Seto. – Tíz percre maradj nyugton, légy szíves! A Kaiba Corp. wifijének jelszavát már biztosan tudod, ha meg nem, akkor: kékmok tizenöt, kisbetűvel! Foglald el magad!

– Kékmok tizenöt? – ismételte Yugi, elnevetve magát. – Gondolom a Kékszemű és Mokuba miatt…

Seto megforgatta a szemeit.

– Igen, zsenikém! Most pedig pofa be, dolgoznom kell!

– Befogtam – sóhajtotta Yugi, és máris felcsatlakozott a netre. Legalább megnézi, írtak-e neki a barátai, és azokra válaszol majd.

ooo

 **Domino City, Kaiba Corp. épülete, 16:30.**

– Nii-sama! Yugi-kun! – lépett be Mokuba Seto irodájába. Bátyja jelenleg annyira belemerült a programozásba, hogy fel sem nézett a laptopból, hanem csak hümmögött valamit köszönésképpen.

– Mokuba-kun! – köszöntötte Yugi, felállva a barna kanapéról. – Kérlek, ne haragudj, hogy úgy elrohantam! Nem szerettem volna nehézséget okozni neked, csak kiakadtam, és…

– Semmi gond, Yugi-kun – felelte Mokuba. Yugihoz sétált és megölelte. – Örülök, hogy végül meggondoltad magad, és nem rohantál haza.

– Valójában… – Yugi és Mokuba elváltak egymástól, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek. – Összefutottam Kaiba-kunnal, és neki esze ágában sem volt hazaengednie – mesélte Yugi. – Ide hozott, és… azóta itt vagyok.

– Jobban vagy?

– Nem igazán… de újra kisírtam magam.

Mokuba újra megölelte Yugit, majd mindketten leültek a kanapéra. Yugi röviden beszámolt Mokubának arról, hogy mit írtak magukról a barátaik: Joey, Anzu, Honda, Duke, Rebecca és a bandatagok közül Marik és Mai. Ám amikor jobban belemerülhettek volna a motoros bandát érintő témába, Kaiba úgy döntött, közbeszól.

– Mokuba! – nézett fel Seto a laptopja képernyőjéről. – Beszéltél a tervezőkkel?

– Igen – bólintott a fiatalabb fivér. – Minden terv szerint halad. Akadtak kisebb hibák, amiket sorra találunk, de lényegében jól működik a rendszer.

– Helyes, nekem is ezt mondták.

– Szóval te is beszéltél velük?

– Néhányszor, telefonon – bólintott Seto. – Az új rendszerrel nincsenek nagyobb gondok, de ami a régit illeti…

– Gond van a jelenlegi párbajrendszerrel? – döbbent meg Mokuba. – Ha mondtad volna, újratesztelhettük volna azt is!

– Te már el is felejtetted, ami a Kékszeművel történt? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét. – Még a múlt héten megkértem a mérnökeimet, hogy nézzék át a Kékszemű programját, de eddig semmi rendelleneset nem találtak.

– Kaiba-kun – vágott közbe Yugi. – Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy a Kékszeműt a rendszered keltette életre?

– Ahogy az össze többi szörnyet.

– Tudod, hogy nem így értettem – ingatta a fejét Yugi.

– Tudom – mondta végül Seto. – De biztosra kell mennem. Ha a legkisebb esély is van rá, hogy egy rendszerhiba megmagyarázhatja azt, ami múlt szerdán a parkban, másnap a sikátorban és szombaton az…

– Szombaton? Akkor próbáltad ki a dimenzióugrást! – emlékeztette őket Mokuba.

– Szóval a Kékszeműt… az Alvilágban is láttad? – szűrte le Yugi rögtön a lényeget. Setónak eszébe jutott, hogy erről nem akart neki mesélni, Mokubának pedig még az Alvilágról sem tett említést.

– Alvilág? – ismételte rögtön az öccse. – Nii-sama, mégis mit értett ezen Yugi?!

– Nem… nem számít! – hadarta az általában kimért, hidegvérét rendszerint megőrző cégvezető. – Felejtsük el! Eddig úgy tűnik, nem hibás a régi rendszer, és kész!

– De ami a sikátorban történt… – erősködött Mokuba –, azt még én sem értem. Nem kellene már beszélnünk róla?

– NEM! – vágta rá Seto. Yugi és Mokuba nagyot nyeltek, és elhatározták, hogy kicsit várnak még a dologgal. – Felejtsétek el!

– Szóval… már kunnak nevezed Yuugit – váltott témát Seto, Mokubához fordulva. – Jól összemelegedhettetek párbajozás közben – jegyezte meg.

– Az nem kifejezés! – újságolta Mokuba lelkesen. – Remek küzdelmek voltak! Bár akárhányszor Yugi-kun a Mágikus Erdőt használta, esélyem sem volt nyerni…

– A lényeg nem is a párbaj végkimenetele, hanem a rendszer tesztelése volt.

– Tudom – sóhajtotta Mokuba. – De jó lett volna többször nyerni. Összesen három meccset nyertem, Yugi meg tizenhármat!

– És nem jöttél rá, hogyan semlegesítsd azt a mezővarázslapot? – kérdezte a bátyja.

– Sajnos nem – rázta meg a fejét Mokuba. – Te tudod, hogyan kell?

– Már akkor kitaláltam, amikor Pegazus elküldte a Kaiba Coprporationnek a terveket. Nem minden mezővarázslapra emlékszem tisztán, de erről lerítt, hogy elsősorban Mutou-nak készítette.

– Igen, írt is nekem egy e-mailt, amikor elkezdte tervezni a lapot – szólalt meg Yugi. – Aztán, amikor elkészültek az első példányok, küldött egyet – magyarázta.

– A főként varázsló típusú lényeket tartalmazó pakliddal, nyilván, maximálisan ki tudod használni a benne rejlő lehetőségeket – jegyezte meg Seto.

– Ahogy mondod, Kaiba-kun! – mosolyogta Yugi. – Szóval, halljuk, te hogyan küzdenél a Mágikus Erdő ellen?

Seto nem szavakkal válaszolt, hanem halvány mosollyal az arcán visszafordult a laptopjához, majd ügyködött rajta valamit. Kis idő múlva öccse és Yugi felé fordította azt, miközben arcára elégedett mosoly kúszott. A képernyőn egy sziklás, napsütéses fennsíkot ábrázoló kártyalap jelent meg. A fennsíkon néhány sárkány portyázott, s megint néhány a levegőben szállt.

– Egy mezővarázslap, a Sárkányok Földje! – állapította meg Yugi, a kártyán lévő szöveget olvasva. – Remek választás Kaiba-kun!

– Hm – felelte Seto, mintha ez egyértelmű lenne.

– Ez kiüti a Mágikus Erdőt, ráadásul hasonló előnyökkel ruházza fel a sárkány típusú lényeket. Minden sárkány ereje másfélszeresére nő, azonnal támadhat, illetve bármelyiket áldozatok nélkül idézheted! …Hogyhogy nem használtad még sohasem ezt a lapot? – kérdezte Yugi csodálkozva.

– Pegazus ezt is nemrég tervezte – magyarázta Seto. – A Mágikus Erdőt elsősorban neked, a Sárkányok Földjét pedig nekem alkotta meg. Gondolom tudta, hogy ha elkészíti neked azt a lapot, akkor én is követelni fogok egy hasonlóan hatásos mezővarázslapot.

– Bizonyára – mosolygott Yugi mindentudóan.

– Nem ér! – kiáltotta ellenben Mokuba. – Mégis honnan kellett volna tudnom, hogy pont a Sárkányok Földje az, amit fel lehet használni a Mágikus Erdő ellen?

– Valójában – nézett rá a bátyja –, nem csupán ez az egy lehetőség van. Én nyilván ezt választanám, de lényegében bármilyen másik mezővarázslap szóba jöhet.

– Hogyan? – döbbent meg Mokuba.

– Mint tudod, egy párbaj alatt egyszerre csak egy mezővarázslap lehet működésben, aminek a hatása általában kiterjed az egész játéktérre – magyarázta Seto az öccsének. – Emiatt, hacsak az adott mezővarázslap leírásában nem szerepel kizárólagos mód a kiütésére, akkor deaktiválódik, amint valamelyik játékos új mezővarázslapot használ fel. Ha pedig egy mezővarázslap e módon kiüthető, végső soron az a lap marad érvényben, amit utoljára használtak fel.

– Értem már! …Ezek a mezővarázslapok nemrég jöttek csak divatba, ezért nem sokat tudok róluk – magyarázta Mokuba. – Szóval nekem is be kellene szereznem egyet!

– Legalább egyet érdemes a paklidba tenned – mondta Seto. – Hogy tudd, akkor még elmondom, hogy hatás szempontjából alapjába véve kétféle mezővarázslap létezik. Az egyik a homogén, aminek a hatása a párbajban résztvevő összes játékosra kiterjed. Ilyen lap a Mágikus Erdő és a Sárkányok földje is.

– Homogén?

– Ezt azt jelenti – szállt be Yugi a magyarázatba –, hogy ha mondjuk Kaiba-kun felhasználja a Sárkányok Földjét, és az ellenfél is sárkány típusú szörnyeket idéz meg, a lap hatása azokon is hasonlóan érvényesül.

– Értem… – felelte Mokuba, elgondolkodva.

– A másik fajta pedig az irányított hatású mezővarázslap – folytatta Yugi. – Ilyen például… Ha jól tudom, Mai nemrég beszerzett egy Rózsakert nevű mezővarázslapot.

– Az hogyan hat? – kérdezte Moki.

– Nos… még nem volt szerencsém harcolni Mai-jal azóta…

– Az irányított hatású mezővarázslapok – vette vissza a szót Seto –, általában az azt felhasználó játékost előnyösebb, az ellenfelet pedig hátrányosabb helyzetbe hozzák.

– A Mágikus Erdő is elég hátrányba hozott – jegyezte meg Mokuba.

– Igaz, de ha lett volna varázsló típusú lényed, akkor nem. A Rózsakert ellenben olyan lap, aminek pozitív hatása csak az azt megidéző játékosra és lapjaira, negatív hatása pedig az ellenfélre és az ő lapjaira érvényes.

– Felrobban az agyam – sóhajtotta Mokuba.

– Ha már így szóba jöttek a mezővarázslapok, akkor itt van ez – mondta Seto. Az egyik fiókjából egy borítékot húzott elő, felállt és átnyújtotta az öccsének. – A szülinapodra szerettem volna odaadni, de…

– Ne, Nii-sama! – rázta a fejét Mokuba, és felállva a bátyja felé tolta a borítékot. – Nem muszáj előre odaadnod.

– Úgy sem ez lett volna az egyetlen ajándékod – mondta Seto határozottan, és Mokuba kezébe nyomta a borítékot.

– Biztos?

Seto válaszul bólintott. Mokuba nagy levegőt vet, és izgatottan belenyúlt a borítékba, ahonnan egy kártyát húzott elő. Ekkor Yugi is felállt, és mindketten kíváncsian fürkészték a lapot. A kártya egy zöld fűvel borított, erdőkkel és hegyekkel körbevett tisztást mutatott, ahol néhány nindzsa szerű alak harcolt egymással.

– Harcosok Völgye, mezővarázslap – olvasta Mokuba. Felnézett a bátyjára, aki jelezte neki, hogy olvasson tovább. – Ez a lap minden harcos típusú szörny erejét, aminek a nevében szerepel a „nindzsa" szó ötszáz ponttal megnöveli. Minden ilyen szörny áldozat nélkül hívható a pályára, azonnal és egy körön belül kétszer is támadhat. …Váó, Nii-sama! Ez a lap eszméletlen!

– És mindaddig érvényben van, amíg valaki más be nem dob egy újabb mezővarázslapot – tette hozzá Kaiba.

– Köszönöm, Nii-sama! – kiáltotta Mokuba, és a bátyja nyakába vetette magát, aki kedvesen visszaölelte.

– Szívesen, Mokuba.

– Ezek után már szinte rosszul érzem magam, amiért a tudtod nélkül ajánlottam fel Ameldának és a bandának, hogy a Kaiba Corp. gépe repítse őket Japánba – jegyezte meg Mokuba.

– Hogy… mi tettél? – mordult rá Seto. – Mégis mikor ígérted te ezt azoknak a szánalmas motorosoknak?!

– Hát… szombat este, amikor már aludtál…

– Nem önszántamból! – emelte ki Seto.

– Szóval akkor hívott ugye Amelda, és… úgy véltem, egyszerűbb és könnyebb lenne, ha a mi gépünkkel jönnének el… – magyarázkodott Mokuba.

– És eszedbe sem jutott szólni nekem?!

– Nos, aludtál, és…

– Mokuba!

– Ne haragudj, Nii-sama! Féltem, hogy nem egyeznél bele, és…

– Honnan tudhatnád, ha meg sem kérdezel?!

– Hát…

– Kaiba-kun, ha szabad közbeszólnom! – állt közéjük Yugi. – Ne haragudj Mokubára, csak segíteni akart… nekem és a bandának… hogy hamarabb láthassuk újra egymást!

– Nyilván – prüszkölte Seto. – De akkor is szólhattál volna!

– Most szóltam… – mondta Mokuba halkan.

– Komolyan nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire nem bízol bennem! – szidta az öccsét Seto.

– Nem, ez nem igaz, Nii-sama! – Seto keményen nézett a szemébe. – Ta…talán nem teljesen bíztam benned, de… de ma gondolkodtam és…

– És?

– És sajnálom, Nii-sama! Te nem ezt érdemled – vallotta be Mokuba, és gyorsan átölelte a bátyját. Seto megpróbálta lehámozni magáról, hogy tovább nézhessen a szemébe, de Mokuba erősen szorította. – Sajnálom! Ezen túl bízni fogok benned, mert tudom, hogy csak engem próbálsz védeni. Ne haragudj, kérlek!

– Moku…ba… – sóhajtotta Seto, mert kezdetben torkán akadt a szó. Az öccse… talán tényleg belátta, hogy csak jót akar neki, azért hoz annyi szabályt és bánik vele szigorúbban, mint azt a legtöbb testvér tenné?

– Megbocsátasz, Nii-sama? – kérdezte Mokuba, s tovább ölelve fivérét, éjkék tekintetét őrá emelte.

– …Meg – bólintott Seto végül.

A közelben álló Yugi helyeslően bólintott. Örült, hogy újra béke van a fivérek között.

– Mikor jönnek? – kérdezett rá Seto, miután a dühe elpárolgott. – Mikorra küldjük a gépet?

– Nos… körülbelül két nap múlva érnek La Pazba, mert a hegyeken át mennek, és megállnak a Titicaca tónál.

– Akkor szerdán odaérnek – állapította meg Seto.

– Csütörtökön, pénteken és szombat délelőtt fellépnek – folytatta Mokuba. – Szombat délutánra értük küldhetnénk a gépet.

– La Paz kelet felé tizenegy időzónányira van tőlünk, nagyjából tíz óra az út, de ott tizenhárom órával kevesebb van – gondolkodott Seto. – Ha szombaton délután négykor elküldjük értük a gépet, helyi idő szerint délután egyre ér oda, addig végezniük kell. Azután ha kettőkor, pilótaváltással visszaindulnak, akkor itteni idő szerint vasárnap délután egyre érkeznek meg.

– Már persze, ha pontosan tíz órára jön ki az út – tett hozzá Mokuba.

– Ezt szépen kiszámoltad, Kaiba-kun – jegyezte meg Yugi. – Ezek szerint nem bánod, ha Marik és Mai bandája Japánba jön?

– Ha bánom is, mit számít? Nem miattam jönnek – zárta le ennyivel a vitát Seto. – Csak azért számolgattam, mert szeretem pontosan tudni a napirendet.

Seto visszaült az asztalához és befejezte a programot, amin dolgozott. Mokuba ezalatt Yugival elemezte ki a legújabb kártyája tulajdonságait és bevethetőségét. Néhány perc múlva Yugit telefonon keresték, Ishizu hívta.

(Egyiptom, Kairó, október 23. hétfő, 9:50)

– Yugi, itt Ishizu! – szólt bele a vonalba egy lágy női hang. – Talán ostoba kérdés, de… hogy vagy?

– Ishizu… – köszöntötte Yugi, és nagy levegőt vett. – Nos… nem jól…

– Ahm – sóhajtotta Ishizu megértően. – Ha tehetek bármit…

– …De már kicsit jobban – tette hozzá Yugi. – Kaiba-kun… nagyon rendes velem…

– Seto-sama? – kérdezte az ex-sírőrző, és hangján érezni lehetett, ahogy egyre izgatottabbá válik. – Úgy tudtam, ritkán találkoztok…

– Igaz, de… nemrég sok minden megváltozott…

– Nekem mondod… – Mindketten mélyet sóhajtottak. – Yugi! Két fontos dolog miatt is hívtalak – tért a lényegre Ishizu.

– Miről van szó?

– Yuugi! Kivel beszélsz? – kérdezte Kaiba, aki annyira belemerült a munkába, hogy csak most vette észre a dolgot.

– Ishizu hívott – felelte Yugi, majd visszafordult a telefonhoz.

– Yugi – ismételte Ishizu –, a munkásoknak sikerült kiásniuk a nagyapád testét…

– A testét… – Yugi szemébe villámcsapásra könnyek gyűltek. Ishizu hallotta, ahogy elcsuklik a hangja.

– Tudom, hogy mennyire nehéz lehet, de meg kell beszélnünk a hazaszállítását…

– Haza… szállítani… – hebegte Yugi halkan. – Mikor… mikor tudod…?

– Sajnos, ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Rengeteg hivatalos dolgot kell elintézni, mielőtt felengednek egy holttestet egy repülőgépre, továbbá…

– Mit… micsodát intézzek…?

Kaiba, aki kérdése óta figyelemmel kísérte a párbeszédet, pontosabban Yugi válaszait, megelégelte a dolgot. Felpattant az asztaltól, Yugi mellé lépett, és kérés nélkül kikapta a telefont a kezéből. Yugi és Mokuba döbbenten bámultak rá. Mutou szólni sem bírt, mert újból a sírás fojtogatta.

– Nii-sama! – szólt fivérére Mokuba. – Tudom, hogy tiszteletlenségnek tartod, ha mások a jelenlétedben telefonálnak, de ez fontos hívás volt! Ishizu nyilván azért hívta Yugit, hogy…

– Tudom – felelte Seto higgadtan, és a füléhez emelte a készüléket. – Ishizu? Itt Kaiba Seto!

– Seto-sama! – hagyta el Ishizu száját egy meglepett, de egyben izgatott sóhaj. Seto külön értékelte, hogy bár angolul beszéltek, a nő mégis a japán, mély tiszteletet kifejező „sama" szót használta a „Mr" vagy a „Sir" helyett. – Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte Ishizu érdeklődve.

– Eddig is itt voltam – válaszolta Seto egyszerűen. – Az irodámban vagyunk.

– Ó… vagyis Yugi…?

– Mától nekem dolgozik, bár ez nem érinti a beszélgetés témáját.

– Neked dogozik?! – döbbent meg a nő.

– Térjünk a lényegre! – határozta el Kaiba. Váltott egy jelentőségteljes pillantást Mokubával, aki éppen a Seto viselkedésén csodálkozó és újból pityergő Yugit próbálta vigasztalni, és elhagyta az irodát, hogy a folyosón folytathassa a párbeszédet Ishizuval. Mivel kissé szakadozott a vonal, odakint kihangosította.

– A… lényegre? – ismételte Ishizu és fejében akaratlanul is nem oda illő gondolatok fordultak meg, amiből Seto magabiztos hangja zökkentette ki.

– Sugoroku Mutou holttestének hazaszállítása miatt telefonáltál, igaz? – kérdezte a cégvezető.

– Igen.

– Ezek szerint sikerült kimenteniük a testét.

– Igen. De… hosszadalmas hivatali ügyintézés van, mivel halottat szállítani magas egészségügyi kockázattal jár. Továbbá bizonyítani kell a hatóságoknak, hogy a test legalább egy élő japán állampolgár rokona, és neki kell kérvényezni a hazaszállítást… Plusz a légitársaságok is jelentős összeget kérnek egy ilyen szállításért, amíg pedig mindezt elintézem, az egészségügyi kockázat is nő… Szóval, ha rá tudnád venni Yugit, hogy működjön együtt…

– Ishizu! – állította meg a meg Seto. – Ne aggódj! Ezeket a hivatali ügyeket majd én elintézem. Két napon belül indulhatsz a… Úgy tervezted, hogy te is jössz, igaz?

– Igen – sóhajtotta Ishizu. – Ez a legkevesebb. De… biztos vagy benne, hogy két napon belül el tudod intézni? Mert nekem azt mondták, hogy legalább egy hét…

– Most komolyan? – kérte ki magának Seto. – Ismersz már jól, vagy tévedek? Csak azért kell két nap, hogy te is el tudj készülni! Egy is elég lenne…

– Elnézést a hitetlenkedésért, Seto-sama! Hálásan köszönöm.

– Én köszönöm, hogy foglalkozol ezzel. Elküldöm a Kaiba Corp. gépét, az leegyszerűsíti a dolgot.

– Ez a legkevesebb. Köszönöm, Kaiba-sama…

Kinyílt az iroda ajtaja és Mokuba lépett ki rajta.

– Nii-sama! Hozzak neked valamit a kávézóból? – kérdezte lelkesen.

– Nem. Telefonálok, Mokuba! – szúrta le Seto.

– Ja, Yugi mobilján – vágta rá Mokuba cinikusan, majd elindult a lift irányába. Seto visszairányította figyelmét a telefonbeszélgetésre.

– Van még valami? – kérdezte a nőtől, mert már egy ideje érezte a bizonytalanságot a hangjában.

– Valójában két valami – sóhajtotta Ishizu. – Az egyik, hogy… a holttest…

– Igen? – kérdezte Kaiba rezzenéstelen arccal.

– …Nincs a legjobb állapotban – próbálta megfogalmazni az ex-sírőrző kevésbé sokkolóan a dolgot. – Félek… ha Yugi meglátja, akkor…

– Égettesd el! – javasolta, azaz hangjából ítélve utasította Seto. – Amúgy is ezen gondolkodtam. Ha csak hamvakat hozol, az nagyban lecsökkenti az egészségügyi kockázatot. A test már napok óta a romok alatt volt, melegben, mindennek kitéve…

– Igen, tudom. Ez lenne a legjobb megoldás, mégis… ezt nem dönthetjük el Yugi nélkül. Visszaadnád neki a telefont, kérlek?

– Nem – vágta rá Kaiba azonnal.

– Hogyan?

– Nem adom vissza. Mutou most nincs olyan állapotban, hogy beszéljen. És ha lenne is… jobb, ha én intézem ezeket. Elég gond neki, ami történt, még azzal sem birkózott meg.

– Tudom, és igazán rendes tőled, Seto-sama, hogy segítesz neki, de… Yuginak joga van dönteni. Joga van látnia a nagyapját, még utoljára, ha úgy kívánja.

– Majd azt mondjuk, hogy másképp nem engedték ki a határon a testet – vetette fel Kaiba.

– De… hazudnál neki erről?!

– Mivel ártunk többet Ishizu, most komolyan? Ha meglátja a nagyapja testét, ami képzelem, milyen állapotban lehet, az utolsó emléke a nagyapjáról borzalmas lesz. Ha egy hazugság az ára, hogy biztonságosabban szállítsuk ide, ami maradt belőle, és egyben őt is megkíméljük, hát ez a legkevesebb!

– …Legyen – egyezett végül bele Ishizu. – Értékelem, hogy törődsz Yugival, sőt, kissé meg is lep a dolog… De azt ugye tudod, hogy ha rájön, hogy a háta mögött cselekedtünk, talán sohasem bocsát meg nekünk?

– Ezt a kockázatot hajlandó vagyok vállalni – közölte Seto. Ishizu beletörődően sóhajtott.

– Mi a másik dolog? – kérdezte a cégvezető.

– Nos… a földrengés, ami okozta a templom beomlását… valamiért természetellenesnek tűnt.

– Csak nem arra célzol, hogy valami természetfeletti volt a dologban? – forgatta meg Seto a szemeit. – Tényleg segít az, ha az istenekre fogod ezt a balesetet?

– Először valóban azt hittem, hogy Thot büntette meg a betolakodókat, de utána rájöttem, hogy a bölcsesség állítólagos istene nem lehet ennyire kegyetlen… – magyarázta az ex-sírőrző.

– Nem lehet, mert istenek nincsenek!

– Ezt mondod mindazok után, hogy…?!

– Ne gyere már te is ezzel nekem! Amúgy meg, a Szellemek nem istenek, csak az ostoba emberek láttak bennük isteneket!

– Várj… – gondolkozott el kicsit Ishizu. – Azt mondod, hogy nem csak Rá, da a többi egyiptomi isten is valójában egy Szellem a másik világból?

– A Szellemek dimenziójából – pontosított Kaiba, de ekkor rájött, hogy talán túl sokat mondott.

– Logikus lenne, de… te mégis honnan vagy ebben olyan biztos, Kaiba-kun?

– Nem számít! Nyilván nem Szellemek okozták a földrengést.

– Ezért mentem el a szeizmológiai központba válaszokat keresni – váltott végre témát Ishizu. – Ott azt mondták, hogy a rengés epicentruma valóban nem a föld alatt volt, ahonnan a természetes rengések általában indulnak, hanem a felszínen. Az afrikai kőzetlemez lassan begyűrődik az eurázsiai alá, és ezért a földrengések a térségben nem lennének meglepőek, de az utolsó két rengés… azokat valami más okozta.

– Van már ötleted, mi lehetett a kiváltó ok? – kérdezte Seto némi tanakodás után. – Talán egy sziklaomlás a közelben? Vannak arrafelé egyáltalán hegyek?

– Nincsenek. Csupán pár nagyobb szikla, de ott nem történt omlás. A szeizmológusok szerint talán… egy készülék okozta a földrengést.

– Készülék? – kapta fel a fejét Seto. Ez az ügy kezdett egyre baljósabb lenni. – Hallottam már rengéseket generáló készülékekről. Van, amit ismeretlen vidékek feltérképezésére használnak, de másokat hadászati célra fejlesztettek ki. Ishizu! Arra célzol, hogy terroristák lehettek a közelben?!

– Gondoltam rá, ahogy arra is, hogy talán valakik csak teszteltek egy ilyen szerkezetet, mivel ilyen messze a fővárostól nem várhattak nagy pusztítást. Elmentem a rendőrségre, de hivatalosan senki nem nyújtott be tesztelési kérelmet ilyen szerkezetekre. Egyébként már ők is nyomoznak a földrengés okán, pont ezek miatt.

– Szóval, ha tesztelésről is volt szó, nyilván illegális volt, ergo terrorizmusnak minősül. …Az a helyzet, Ishizu, hogy szerintem ezt sem kellene megosztanunk Yugival.

– Hogy a nagyapja halálát lehet, hogy terroristák okozták? Nem, de ezt is joga lenne tudni… másrészt…

– Másrészt?

– Mi van, ha nem terroristák voltak? – vetette fel Ishizu. – Ha… valaki azt szerette volna megakadályozni, hogy a régészek felfedezzék azt, amit a templom rejthet? Talán már sosem tudjuk meg, az igazi okát Sugoroku halálának…

Seto elméjét hirtelen nyugtalanító gondolatok özönlötték el. Eszébe jutottak Sugoroku baljós szavai, amit azóta sem osztott meg Yugival, Seth kérésére. A tény, hogy – amennyiben az öreg igazat beszélt – Yugi családjának több tagját is balesetnek álcázott merényletekkel távolították el a képből. Bár az öreg nem említette, mégis mi célból irtja a családjuk tagjait Yugi állítólagos másik nagyapja, akaratlanul is szöget ütött a fejébe a gondolat.

 _iTalán ez is az ő műve lenne? Az a rejtélyes keresztapa fazon csak a megfelelő alkalomra várt volna?_ _Ha igen, akkor Yugi… Yugi is veszélyben lehet…!_ /iÁm egyelőre elhatározta, hogy senkinek sem említi meg a dolgot és következtetését. Amíg nem biztos a dologban, jobb lesz, ha egyedül ő nyomoz az ügyben.

– Seto-sama? – kérdezte Ishizu aggódva. – Itt vagy még? Fogalmam sincs, mit kezdjek ezzel az egésszel…!

– Semmit! – vágta rá Seto idegesen. – Hagyd abba az ostoba összeesküvés elméletek gyártását, Ishizu, és a „mi van, ha" kezdetű elmélkedést! – parancsolt rá a nőre. Jobbnak tartotta egyelőre őt is kihagyni az ügyből. – Ezzel senkinek sem segítesz! Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, felesleges bűnbakokat keresni!

– De… ha nem baleset volt, arról tudnunk kell!

– Nem kell! Ahogy nyilván az illegális tesztelők sem tudtak a templomról a közelben. Baleset volt, erről ennyit!

– Nem értem, miért nem szeretnéd, ha kiderítenénk az igazat, Seto-sama!

– Az igazság veszélyes lehet – közülte Seto. – Ez esetben pedig már tudjuk – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Még ma elintézem a hivatalos ügyeket, és két nap múlva küldöm érted a gépet. Ha már így belekeveredtél, szeretném, ha te adnád át a hamvakat Yuginak.

– Úgy lesz, Seto-sama – ígérte Ishizu, beletörődve, hogy Kaiba végleg lezárta a gyilkosság témát.

– Holnap még keresni foglak. De addig is hívj, ha bármi van!

– Rendben. Yugi mobiljában benne van a számom.

– Nyilván. Viszhall.

– Viszlát, Seto-sama – köszönt el Ishizu.

Seto letette a telefont, elküldte sms-ben magának a nő számát, és indult is volna vissza az irodájába. Annak az ajtaja viszont nyitva volt, az ajtóban pedig ott állt Yugi, könnyes szemmel, neheztelő arckifejezéssel. Magyarázatot várva fúrta tekintetét az övébe. i _Na, remek!_ /i– gondolta Seto, és ösztönösen nyelt egyet. Nem értette, hogy nem vette észre, hogy Yugi kijött az irodából. Semmi kedve nem volt magyarázkodni, de sejtette, hogy ebből az lesz.

Mivel Yugi nem szólalt meg, csak keresztbe fonta maga előtt a karjait, ő törte meg a jeget.

– Mennyit hallottál? – kérdezte a párbajozót. Yugi mintha válaszolni készült volna, de végül nem mondott semmit, hanem továbbra is tartotta a szemkontaktust, mialatt kitörölt pár könnycseppet a szeméből. – Yuugi! – kezdte elveszteni a türelmét Kaiba. – Megértem, hogy haragszol…

– Amikor Mokuba elment a kávézóba… – bökte ki végül Yugi –, meghallottam, amit Ishizuval beszéltél, és… Valójában, mostanáig nem értettem, miért vetted el tőlem a telefont.

– Vagyis szinte végig itt voltál – szűrte le a lényeget Seto. – És akkor most már érted? – Yugi visszafogottan bólintott. – Haragszol? – kérdezett rá a már kevésbé nyilvánvalóra Seto. Yugi hangjából végül is nem düh, hanem csalódottság beszélt.

– Mit számít?! – kérdezte Yugi kissé idegesen, hangjából ezúttal sértődöttség sugárzott. – Mond, Kaiba-kun, lesz még valaha valami, amiben egyedül dönthetek, vagy ezentúl minden döntést meghozol helyettem?

– Csak a te érdekedben…

– Csak, ugye?! Azért döntötted el helyettem, hogy nem láthatom a nagyapám testét, és hogy eltitkolod előlem a halála körülményeit?!

– Igen, pontosan – felelte Seto kimérten. Próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét, ahogy láthatóan Yugi is, bár utóbbinak nehezebben ment.

– Tudom, hogy az, hogy találkoztál a nagyapával az Alvilágban bizonyára nagy hatással volt rád, és mindenképp segíteni szeretnél nekem…

– Nem egyedül amiatt…

– De ettől még nincs jogod helyettem döntéseket hozni! – fejezte be Yugi, miután mindketten egymás szavába vágtak.

– Te pedig tudod jól, hogy az, hogy mihez lenne jogom és mihez nem, sohasem befolyásolt abban, hogy mit tettem és mit nem! – válaszolta Seto.

– Sajnos ebben igazad van.

Yugi vett egy nagy levegőt, és visszament Seto irodájába. Visszaült a kanapéra és fáradtan maga elé meredt. Seto legalább arra számított, hogy most végleg elhatározza, hogy haza indul, de Mutou-t láthatóan keményebb fából faragták, minthogy ezúttal is megpróbálja feladni. Nem is értette, miért nem akadt ki jobban, de azért értékelte a dolgot. Mutou után ment és leült mellé a kanapéra, természetesen minden engedélykérés nélkül.

– Nem fogok elnézést kérni, mert nem bántam meg, amit tettem – mondta Seto, és átnyújtotta Yuginak a telefonját. – Tessék!

– Kösz… gondolom – sóhajtotta Yugi, és eltette a telefont.

– Amit sajnálok… – folytatta Seto, és Yugi ekkor végre ránézett –, hogy végül mégis hallanod kellett. Már így is eléggé szenvedsz, semmi értelme nem lett volna, hogy halld, amit hallottál. És semmi értelme nem lenne, hogy lásd azt a testet, de… ha akarod, beszélek Ishizuval, hogy…

– Nem kell – vágott a szavába újból Yugi, és Seto neki kivételesen másodszor is elnézte a dolgot. – Már eleget beszéltél vele. – Seto válaszolni készült, de végül nem tette. Már elmondott mindent, amit fontosnak tartott. Yugi érezte ezt, így ő folytatta. – Tulajdonképpen… nem haragszom rád, Kaiba-kun. – Seto felvonta a szemöldökét. – Csalódott vagyok – magyarázta Yugi.

– Éreztem – sóhajtott végül a cégvezető.

– Nem volt jogod ezt tenni, Kaiba-kun – ismételte Yugi a korábbit –, és jobban is bízhattál volna bennem!

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Megbeszélhetted volna velem a dolgokat, az égetést, a földrengés okát… Talán végül egyet értettem volna. De te esélyt sem adtál rá, Kaiba-kun, és ez rosszul esett, még akkor is, ha miattam tetted!

– Talán megbeszélhettem volna – ismerte el Seto. – De minél hamarabb szerettem volna elintézni…

– Már eleget magyarázkodtál, Kaiba-kun! – jelentette ki Yugi. – …Megbocsátok neked.

– Igen? – csodálkozott Seto. – Ez gyorsan ment…

– Nem tetszik, amit tettél, de értem tetted. Ostobaság lenne sokáig haragudnom rád – magyarázta a párbajozó.

– Ha ezt szeretnéd – vont vállat Kaiba, ám legbelül igazán megkönnyebbült. Egy gonddal kevesebb. Mélyet sóhajtott, és pár pillanatra magához ölelte Yugit, aki nem ellenkezett, hanem lassan visszaölelte őt. – Itt biztonságban vagy, Mutou – monda halkan Seto.

– Tudom – felelte Yugi megenyhülve. Nem is sejtette az igazi okot, ami miatt Seto ezt közölte vele.

Mokuba néhány perc múlva visszatért hozzájuk, és végül mindenkinek hozott uzsonnát. Elhozott a Kaiba Corp. ebédlőjeként funkcionáló étterem-kávézóból egy büfés kocsit, amin volt két kancsó tea, egy tálca szendvics, egy másik tálca sütemény és még egy nagy tál gyümölcs. Amikor behúzta a rakományt az irodába még Seto szeme is elkerekedett a csodálkozástól, pedig ő hozzá volt szokva Mokuba kissé szokatlan ötleteihez.

– Felcsaptál tolvajnak és kifosztottad az éttermet, Mokuba? – kérdezte Seto viccelődve. – Vagy talán csőtörés volt, és menteni kellett a menthetőt?

– Ha azt mondom, hogy mindkettő, akkor elnézed nekem, hogy felhoztam az irodádba egy szekérnyi kaját? – kérdezte Mokuba, de ezúttal sejtette, hogy bátyja nem fogja leszidni. – Úgy véltem, most ránk férne a fiesta!

– Ha tolvajnak álltál, riasztanom kellene a rendőrséget – jegyezte meg Seto, miközben segített Mokubának betolni a kocsit a szobába, nehogy azt nekitolja valami értékesnek. – Ha pedig csőtörés volt, akkor a vízvezeték szerelőket!

– Nyugalom, Nii-sama – felelte Mokuba, akaratlanul is vigyorogva. – Már szóltam a szerelőknek, és uzsonna után megyek és feladom magam a rendőrségen!

– Nagyon helyes – bizonygatta Seto, de az ő arcán is ott bujkált a mosoly. – Na, akkor te és Mutou kezdjétek elpusztítani a zsákmányt, én pedig befejezem a munkát…

– Nem! – ragadta meg Mokuba a kezét, mielőtt elindult volna a székéhez. – Most mind együtt uzsonnázunk!

– Akkor tovább kell bent maradnunk.

– Nem számít!

Seto Yugira nézett, aki bólintott, hogy őt nem zavarja. Nekiláttak az uzsonnának.

…


	15. Kétség és közeledés II

**Kétség és közeledés II.**

 **Domino City, Kaiba fivérek háza, október 23. hétfő, 20:20.**

Miközben Seto és Mokuba a vacsorakészítést fejezték be, Yugi felment zuhanyozni az emeletre. Seto kikapcsolta a rizsfőzőt és a sütővel is így tett. Kivette a sütőből a curry-t, ám a főtt rizst még a rizsfőzőben hagyta, hogy ne hűljön ki. Mokuba ezalatt evőeszközöket és tányérokat pakolt az ebédlőasztalra, három személyre. Végül gyorsan összedobtak egy salátát friss zöldségekből.

– Tudod, Seto, kezdem igazán élvezni, hogy Yugi is nálunk lakik – mondta Mokuba, és lehuppant az egyik székbe, majd az asztalra könyökölt. – Hármasban minden izgalmasabb, nem gondolod?

– Még csak egy napja van itt, és nem tudom, meddig marad. Ne szokj hozzá, mert ha visszajönnek a barátai, bizonyára visszaköltözik a nagyapja házába! – figyelmeztette az öccsét.

– De mi is a barátai vagyunk…

– Igaz, de… nem hinném, hogy örökre velünk szeretne maradni.

– Honnan tudod?

– Sehonnan.

– Na, jó, ez a beszélgetés így gáz – sóhajtotta Mokuba.

– Te kezdted – vont vállat Seto.

– Ne legyél már gyerekes!

– Hogy én?!

Farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd elnevették magukat. Túlságosan is összeszoktak már, hogy ilyesmin felkapják a vizet.

– Gyere velem! – kérte Seto az öccsét, és átsétált a nappaliba.

– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte Mokuba, és követte bátyját. Seto az egyik, egy éjszakai kikötőt ábrázoló, van Gogh festményhez sétált, amit elfordítva egy széfet mutatott testvérének.

– Ne már, a festmény mögött?! – ingatta a fejét Mokuba. – Ez akkora klisé!

– Tisztában vagyok vele, ahogy nyilván mások is – felelte Seto magabiztosan. – Ha valaki kivételesen bejutna ide, és rejtett helyeket keresne, már csak azért sem nézne a festmények mögé, mert úgy gondolná, hogy én bizonyára nem élek efféle közhelyekkel.

– Ebben van valami… Akkor? Mi van a széfben? Másrészről… én miért nem tudtam róla, hogy van egy széf a nappaliban?!

– Jobbnak véltem, ha csak én tudok róla.

– Na meg az építőmunkás, aki odatette.

– Elég már, Mokuba! Most érdekel, mi van benne, vagy sem?

– Persze, hogy érdekel. Csak remélem, hogy nem egy emberi testrész, vagy egy gyilkos fegyver…

– Ez komoly dolog, kérlek, ne viccelődj! – utasította Seto.

– Jól van, jól van – sóhajtotta Mokuba, és figyelte, ahogy Seto beüti a széfbe a nyolcjegyű kódot. Az első két számjegy nem mondott neki semmit, de az utolsó a születési dátuma volt. Akkor rájött, hogy az első kettő, a nulla öt a hét ötödik napjára utalhatott, amikor is született.

– Klisékről beszélve… A születési dátumom és még a hétköznap is? – nézett bátyjára felvont szemöldökkel.

– Kétezer-kettő, január tizennyolc, péntek. Megcseréltem a sorrendet, hogy ne legyen annyira nyilvánvaló, de te jó megfigyelő vagy, Mokuba – dicsérte az öccsét Seto.

Kinyitotta a széfet, amiben néhány iratszerű dolog volt, és azok tetején egy ovális, fémszerű dolog. Kivett mindent, majd a dohányzó asztalra tette. Leült a kanapéra és intett Mokubának, hogy üljön mellé. A fekete hajú kis vonakodás után megtette.

– Nem értem, Nii-sama. A fontos iratokat nem őrzöd szívesebben egy külső, digitális adathordozón? Vagy többön, egyszerre?

– Ezek másfajta iratok, Mokuba… Nem is egészen iratok, hanem… – Seto elemelte az ovális fémdarabot a kupac tetejéről, ami leginkább egy szétnyitható medálra emlékeztetett, csak lánc nélkül.

– Mi ez, Nii-sama? Ez medál?

– Igen – bólintott Seto. – A láncot még annak idején, amikor az árvaházban laktunk, eladtam, hogy ajándékot vehessek neked a születésnapodra, de ettől képtelen voltam megválni. – Átnyújtotta a medált Mokubának, aki kissé bizonytalanul vette el, és óvatosan kinyitotta. A lélegzete szinte azonnal elállt. A medálban ugyanis egy fénykép volt, amin egy szép ruhába felöltözött, barna hajú nő volt az ölében két kisfiúval. A nagyobb, barna hajú nyolc-kilenc éves lehetett, a kisebbik alig kettőnek tűnt, de haja már így is ébenfekete volt. Mindhárman vidáman mosolyogtak egymásra.

– Hiszen ez… – hökkent meg Mokuba, és véletlenül kiejtette a medált a kezéből. Az a szőnyegre esett, így nem lett baja. Sebesen felkapta és döbbenten a bátyjára nézett. – Nii-sama! Ezek ott a képen… mi és anya vagyunk?!

– Igen – bólintott Seto.

– Nii-sama! Mégis hogy voltál képes ezt eddig eltitkolni előlem?!

– A széfbe rejtettem, emlékszel?

– Nem így értettem – duzzogott Mokuba, és vállba ütötte a bátyját. Annyira belelendült, hogy tovább folytatta, mígnem Seto felkapott egy papírdarabot az asztalról és a kezébe nyomta. Egy régi fénykép volt.

– Nézd! – kérte a bátyja, és öccse végre abbahagyta az ütlegelését. – Ez az a kép, ami a medálban is van! – A kép valóban a korábbi jelentet ábrázolta, csak kissé nagyobb formában. – Kétezer-négy, január tizennyolc, vasárnap. Életem addigi legjobb napja – magyarázta Seto. – Anya épp két fellépés között volt, de mivel a szülinapod volt, kerített rá időd, hogy velünk töltsön néhány órát. Elmentünk az állatkertbe, ahol kétéves létedre teljesen megőrültél a zsiráfokért.

– A zsiráfokért? – csodálkozott Mokuba, és erősebben fürkészte a képet. Ekkor felfedezett fiatalabbik énje kezében egy apró kis zsiráf figurát, ami a medálban kivehetetlen lett volna.

– Igen. Le sem vetted róluk a szemedet, és amikor menni kellett, addig sírtál, amíg anya vett neked egy kis gumi zsiráfot, amit utána napokig szorongattál.

– Erre nem is emlékszem… – sóhajtotta Mokuba szomorúan.

– Én emlékszem – mondta Seto, és kedvesen öccse vállára tette a kezét, miközben ő is lenézett a képre. – Sohasem láttam még anyát olyan boldogan nevetni, mint amikor látta, mennyire tetszenek nekünk az állatok. Utána még többször is elmentünk az állatkertbe.

– Neked melyik volt a kedvenc állatod, Seto? Az oroszlán… vagy a tigris? Nekem… miért a zsiráf volt? Most inkább a tigrist kedvelem…

– Én pedig a sárkányokat, de a gyerekek másképp gondolkoznak – magyarázta Seto. – Én a sasokat kedveltem, mert olyan szabadnak tűntek repülés közben. Mondjuk be voltak zárva, szóval az kicsit rontott az élményen. Te pedig nyilván a színei és alakja miatt kedvelted a zsiráfot. Gondolom, tetszett, hogy olyan magasra nyúlt a nyaka.

– Mesélj még erről a napról, Seto! – kérte Mokuba, és közelebb bújt a bátyjához, átkarolva őt. – Anyáról…!

Seto is lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét Mokuba hátán, így már egymást karolták át. A barna hajú nagy levegőt vett.

– Anya… csodálatos nő volt. Nagyon szeretett minket, és mindent megtett, hogy boldogok legyünk. Aznap egy pizzériában ebédeltünk, akkor ettem először pizzát. Te mondjuk nem sokat ettél belőle, de nagyon élvezted. Utána anyának vissza kellett mennie fellépésre és én vigyáztam rád a színpad mögött. Amikor végre lement a függöny és újra láttad anyát, nagyon megörültél, és persze én is. Akkor készült ez a fénykép. A színház vezetője minden táncosról képet készített, majd odaadta nekik a másolatát.

– Értem. Kár, hogy nem emlékszem erre. Kár, hogy… semmire sem emlékszem.

– Kicsi voltál még, amikor anyát elvesztettük – magyarázta Seto, és vigasztalóan végigsimított párszor Mokuba hátán.

– Akkor is!

– Valamire biztosan emlékszel. Mondjuk… – Setót magát is meglepte, hogy milyen gyorsasággal árasztják el a régi emlékek, és ezek az emlékek most sokkal inkább hordoztak kellemes érzelmeket, mint fájdalmat. – Mondjuk, a negyedik születésnapodra! Akkor anya vidámparkba vitt minket! Felültünk a körhintára, te egy oroszlánra, és pedig egy lóra. Neked annyira megtetszett, hogy le sem szerettél volna szállni. Legalább egy órát töltöttél az oroszlán hátán, anya pedig végig integetett neked a közelből.

Mokuba elméjét időközben rózsaszín és kék köd, majd kibontakozó gyerekkori emlékek árasztották el. Ott ült egy élénk színekre festett körhinta egyik sárga oroszlánján, ami fel-le mozgott alatt, miközben a hinta körbe haladt, a háttérben vidámparki zene szólt. Az előtte lévő lovon Seto ült, és néha-néha megfordulva visszamosolygott rá. Nemsokára megtettek egy fél kört, és meglátta őt. A barna hajú nő a képről, ott állt a körhinta mellett, rózsaszín kabátban, fehér kesztyűben, és lágy mosollyal integetett neki. Mintha egy pillanatra a hangját is hallott volna.

– Kicsim! Moki-chan! – kiabálta az anyja kedvesen. – Szeretnél még maradni a hintán?

– Igen, okaa-chan! – felelte fiatalabbik énje, miközben a hinta elhaladt a nő mellett, és újból elvesztette őt.

A kép megszűnt, Mokuba pedig nagyot sóhajtva bámult a semmibe.

– Mokuba? Mokuba! – szólongatta a bátyja, mire végre magához tért és ránézett. – Mokuba, jól vagy?

– Ühm – bólintott a fiatalabb fivér. – Csak… visszaemlékeztem – újságolta, miközben arcára keserédes mosoly ült ki. – Végre sikerült visszaemlékeznem! Régebben… próbáltam, de sohasem tudtam felidézni az arcát…

– És mit láttál? – érdeklődött Seto.

– Azt, amiről meséltél, a körhintát! Te előttem ültél, és anya oldalról integetett. Rózsaszín kabát volt rajta és… Anyu tényleg Moki–channak hívott?

– Engem meg Seto-channak – felelte Kaiba, miközben halványan elmosolyodott. – Emlékszem arra a kabátra… Anya kedvenc színe a kék volt, de mégis ezt a rózsaszín kabátot vette, mert ez feltűnőbb volt. Akkoriban ritkán hordtak a felnőttek ilyen élénk színeket. Ezzel szerette volna biztosítani, hogy ha véletlenül eltávolodunk egymástól az utcán vagy bárhol, akkor könnyebben észrevegyük őt.

– Milyen kedves dolog tőle… – sóhajtotta Mokuba, majd elmerengve tovább nézte a képet, amin anyukájuk már királykék fellépő ruháját viselte, csillogó ezüstékszerekkel és még csillogóbb szemekkel.

– Sajnálom, hogy csak most mutattam meg a medált – törte meg a csendet Seto –, és, hogy eddig nem igazán beszéltem neked anyáról.

– Mindig is utáltad ezt a témát – mutatott rá Mokuba. – Most mi változott?

– Még magam sem tudom, valami biztosan. De nem utáltam a témát, hanem fájdalmat okozott. Fájt anyáról beszélnem – vallotta be Seto –, fájt még a gondolat is, hogy annak, ami olyan jó volt végleg vége szakadt. Fájt elfogadnom, hogy soha semmi nem lesz már a régi, így próbáltam nem is gondolni rá, és úgy véltem, neked is jobb lesz így.

– Sajnálom, Seto… Annyiszor nyaggattalak, és ebbe bele sem gondoltam – mondta együtt érzőn Mokuba.

– Ne kérj elnézést – mondta Seto. – Talán részben téged védtelek a fájdalomtól, de főleg magamat, és ez nem volt fair. Nem kellett volna téged is elzárnom az emlékektől, csak mert én képtelen voltam megküzdeni a fájdalommal. Abba bele sem gondoltam, hogy neked talán pont az emlékek hiánya az, ami fájdalmat okoz.

– Rossz volt, hogy nem emlékeztem nagyon anyára, de… azért nem szenvedtem, Seto. Talán csak az elején, a baleset után, de… te ott voltál nekem – nézett Mokuba mélyen fivére kék szemeibe. – Te ott voltál nekem, Seto, és ez akkor többet jelentett mindennél! A többi árva… mind olyan magányosnak tűnt az árvaházban, de én már akkor tudtam, hogy én sohasem leszek az. Nem leszek magányos, mert itt vagy nekem te! – Mokuba kissé elfordult, hogy megölelhesse Setót, és közben a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

– Ezek szerint… megbocsátasz? – kérdezte Seto, s legbelül nemcsak hogy megkönnyebbült, hanem kissé el is érzékenyült. Mokuba hasonlóan érzett.

– Nem is haragudtam, Nii-sama – közölte Mokuba, miközben elváltak egymástól, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek. – Most már értem, miért nem szerettél beszélni anyuról. És most mégis… Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad a medált és, hogy meséltél róla, arról, hogy milyen volt, amikor még élt.

Seto válaszként bólintott. Szavak egy ideig nem jöttek ki a száján, mert időközben őt is rekorderővel rohanták meg az érzelmek. Elvette hát a többi papírt az asztalról, amik közül a legtöbb szintén fénykép volt, meg néhány gyerekrajz, és odaadta őket Mokubának. Együtt kezdték őket nézegetni. Közben Seto végül szóhoz jutott, amikor azt magyarázta, hogy melyik kép mikor készült, és mi történt akkoriban. Mokuba minden történetét nagy izgalommal hallgatta.

– Most már ideje lenne vacsorázni! – jelentette ki Seto úgy tíz perc múlva, amikor meghallották, hogy Yugi jön le a lépcsőn.

– Máris?

– Mára legyen elég ennyi, Mokuba.

– Rendben – törődött bele az öcskös. Nem szerette volna próbára tenni bátyja türelmét. Nagy előrelépés volt ez neki már így is. Mindkettejüknek. – Majd máskor is mesélsz nekem anyáról, és arról, hogy milyen volt, amikor még kicsik voltunk?

– Mesélek – határozta el Seto.

– És nem csak anyáról, hanem arról is, amik utána történtek? Hat-hét éves koromig kevés emlékem van, és…

– Mindenről beszélek majd, ami érdekel – csitította fivérét Seto –, idővel.

– Okés-oké, Nii-sama!

Seto felállt, és visszatette az iratokat a széfbe, majd öccsére nézett.

– Szeretnéd megtartani a medált?

– Lehet? – kérdezte Moki döbbenten. Seto bólintott. Mokuba felvidulva markolta fel az ékszert az asztallapról és ejtette a zsebébe.

– A képeket a széfben tartom, hogy kevésbé károsodjanak – magyarázta a bátyja. – De már tudod a kódot, szóval, ha szeretnéd, bármikor megnézheted őket. Csak utána, kérlek, mindig rakd is vissza őket!

– Rendben, Nii-sama! Megígérem.

Újra megölelték egymást, amit az időközben megérkező Yugi mosolyogva nézett végig.

Vacsora előtt Mokuba vidáman mutatta meg Yuginak a medált és mesélt azokról a dolgokról, amikről a bátyja neki, a párbajozó pedig szívesen hallgatta. Vacsora közben hétköznapi dolgokra terelődött a szó. Egyszer Yugi megjegyezte, hogy Kaiba-kun már jó ideje nem hívta őt gyíknak, amin végül mindhárman jót nevettek. Bizonyossá vált, hogy a közeljövőben ilyesmi már nemigen fog történni.

Ők ketten végre igazi barátok lettek, sőt… Alig egy bő két napot töltöttek együtt, a múlt hetet is beleszámítva, mégis Yugi és a Kaiba fiúk már néha úgy érezték magukat, mintha mind fivérek lennének. Fivérek, akik néha összekapnak, de végül mindig kibékülnek.

ooo

 **Kaiba fivérek háza, október 23. hétfő, 23:20.**

Mokuba már alváshoz készült, de Seto még fekete, nappali ruháit viselte és nagyban ügyködött a földszinti dolgozószobájában. Jelenleg e-mailekre válaszolt a laptopján, emellett Sugoroku hamvainak hazaszállítását intézte. Kissé meglepődött, amikor Yugi, bordó pizsamájában, belépett a szobába.

– Kaiba-kun – szólította meg Mutou. – Nem zavarok?

– Mit számít? Már bejöttél – felelte Seto kissé szárazan, de Yugi nem vette magára. Közelebb sétált hozzá és a válla felett a képernyőre tekintett.

– Min dolgozol ilyen későn?

– Nem mondták még neked, hogy más laptopjába engedély nélkül belenézni illetlenség? – rótta meg Seto kicsit új lakótársát.

– Pont te beszélsz illetlenségről? – kérdezett vissza Yugi jelentőségteljesen.

– Hagyjuk – zárta le Seto a témát. – Ha már itt vagy, adhatsz egy aláírást – jelentette ki. Ügyködött valamit a billentyűzeten, majd a képernyőn egy aláírásnak szánt négyszög jelent meg. Seto ekkor csatlakoztatta a tabletjét is a géphez, ahol szintén megjelent a négyzet. A tabletet és egy ceruza alakú műanyag eszközt átnyújtotta Yuginak.

– Mihez kell? – kérdezte Yugi, de bízott annyira Kaiba-kunban, hogy még a válasz előtt beleírt a téglalapba. A neve ekkor a laptop képernyőjén is megjelent.

– Most igazoltad, hogy te te vagy és egyben Sugoroku Mutou rokona. Valóban e nélkül is meg tudnám oldani a hamvak hazaszállítását, de így hivatalosabb.

– Értem. Köszönöm, hogy még ilyenkor is ezzel foglalkozol, Kaiba-kun, de… talán reggel is befejezheted. Nem kéne ilyen későn dolgoznod. Nem tesz jót.

– Kérdeztem a véleményed? – fordult felé bosszúsan Seto. – Ne próbáld meg helyettem beosztani az időmet! – Yugi ekkor még a korábbinál is jelentőségteljesebben nézett rá. Setónak végül leesett, hogy ő még ennél is erőszakosabban osztogatja be Yugi idejét, sőt, sok mindenben még dönteni is kíván helyette. – Jó, sajnálom. Ez nyilván jogos volt a részedről.

– Csak a te érdekedben mondtam, Kaiba-kun – felelte Yugi, és bár megvolt az irónia, hangjában érződött, hogy attól még komolyan is gondolta a dolgot. – Tényleg pihenned kéne. Rengeteget dolgozol, és alig alszol.

– Majd pihenek, ha ezt befejeztem! – kötötte ki Seto.

– Tudod… rendes volt tőled, amit ma Mokubáért tettél – jegyezte meg egy kis idő múlva Yugi. Nem hagyta ott a szobát, csak leült egy székbe nem messze Setótól. – És most nem a mezővarázslapra gondolok. Örülök, hogy végre tudtál neki beszélni anyukátokról.

– Jó, rendben, király – sóhajtotta Seto –, de dolgozom! Kimennél végre? Menj aludni!

– És akkor ki osztja be kinek az idejét?

– Ezt most muszáj volt, ugye?

– Kicsit. De tényleg büszke vagyok rád, Kaiba-kun.

– Örülök, de most már tényleg menj el és legyél büszke valahol máshol! Nehezebb így koncentrálnom, hogy ennyire bámulsz! – Yugi mintha elhatározta volna, hogy kimegy, de végül mégis maradt. Kaiba nagyot sóhajtott. – Nem tudnál legalább mobilozni, mint az irodámban? – vetette fel végül.

– Rendben – sóhajtotta Yugi. A zsebéhez nyúlt, de rájött, hogy nincs nála a mobilja. Seto szó nélkül lecsatlakoztatta a tabletet a gépről és átnyújtotta neki.

Húsz perc múlva Seto végzett a munkával. Ez alatt Yugi lejátszott két online párbajt egy ismeretlen lánnyal, akit vízipóninak hívtak.

– Vízipóni? – vonta fel Seto a szemöldökét. Miután kikapcsolta a gépét, Yugi tüntette ki figyelmével. – Akkor már miért nem csikóhal?

– Csak egy felhasználónév – vont vállat Yugi. – Sajnálom, ha zavartalak, Kaiba-kun. Nem is értem, miért akartam úgy itt maradni…

– Nem, én sajnálom, ha túl kemény voltam – ismerte el Seto. – Nyilván nem szerettél volna egyedül lenni, ezért jöttél.

– Valószínűleg. – Yugi kikapcsolta a tabletet és visszaadta azt Setónak. – Nem zavar, hogy folyton vigasztalnod kell? – kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul, de főként érdeklődve.

– Kezdek hozzászokni – válaszolta Seto. Felállt a székből, majd Mutou-hoz lépett, és átkarolva a nappali felé kezdte terelni.

Leültek a kanapéra, ahol Yugi Setóhoz bújt, ő pedig odaadóan átkarolta. Yugi most nem nagyon sírt, inkább csak pár néma könnycseppet hullatott. Jelenleg inkább támogatásra volt szüksége, mint vigasztalásra, amit meg is kapott. Hosszú percekig ültek ott a kanapén, csendben, Yugi Kaiba mellkasának dőlve, aki néha végigsimított az oldalán.

– Kaiba-kun – szólalt meg Yugi néhány perc múlva, amikor sikerült újból megnyugodnia. – Tudom, hogy valószínűleg erről szeretnél most a legkevésbé beszélni, de… érzem, hogy valami zavar téged. Történt még valami az Alvilágban, amiről nem eset szó, igaz? – nézett mindentudóan a cégvezető szemébe.

– Ah, Yuugi… – sóhajtotta Seto. Valójában két dolog is volt, amit nem mondott el Mutou-nak, ezért úgy vélte, talán az egyiket még egy ideig titkolhatja, ha megosztja vele a másikat. – Megint ráéreztél – vallotta be.

– És… elmondod mi történt, Kaiba-kun? Tudod, hogy bennem megbízhatsz.

– Benned igen.

– Megőrzöm a titkodat, ha úgy szeretnéd. A varázserődről van szó, igaz?

– Akár megőrzöd, akár nem, mégis hogyan kellene ezt feldolgoznom?! – tört ki Seto. – Mégis… hogyan kellene egyáltalán elfogadnom?!

Yugi nyugtatóan a vállára helyezte a kezét, és megértően, egyben határozottan kék szemeibe nézett.

– Mond el pontosan, mi történt!

– …Legyen – egyezett bele végül Seto.

Az idősebbik Kaiba fivér újrakezdte a történetet onnantól, amikor az alvilági trónterembe belépett, és ezúttal azt is megemlítette, amikor Mahado megkínozta őt a varázserejével. Elmondta, hogy a Kékszemű Szelleme szólt hozzá, majd Seth Ezeréves Pálcája segítségével megidézte őt, az Alvilágban, mindenki szeme láttára. A sárkány megmentette őt, legyőzte Mahado támadását, majd harcba is szállt volna érte Atemuval, ám a csatának Seth vetett véget. Utána még azt is hozzáfűzte, amit Atemu, Seth és Mahado a varázserejéről beszéltek neki. Hogy az ereje valóban létezik, és, hogy szerintük, használnia kellene, mégpedig elővigyázatosan, a jó cél érdekében. Végül még hozzátette, hogy amikor Rá elvitte a kapszuláig, a főnix is beszélt hozzá.

Yugi csodálkozva, megrökönyödve hallgatta a történetet, ám amikor Seto a végére ért, váratlan nyugalom lett úrrá rajta. Legbelül számított erre, vagy legalábbis valami hasonlóra. Kitisztult a kép, mintha egy kirakós darabjait rakták volna össze a szeme láttára. A korábbi események, a párbaj a parkban és a harc a sikátorban, mintha mind ide, ehhez a ponthoz vezettek volna. Kaiba-kunnak, valóban varázsereje van, és amennyire megrázta a tény, legalább annyira késztette cselekvésre. Seto rengeteget segített neki, így most itt az idő, hogy végre ő is belevesse magát a segítésbe. Elhatározta, hogy segít Kaiba-kunnak megértenie az erejét, habár egy hús-vér Kékszemű Hósárkány gondolatától kezdetben enyhén kiverte a víz.

– Szóval… mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Seto, miután néhány perc gondolkodási időt hagyott Yuginak. Az arcán nem látott túlzott kiakadásra utaló nyomokat, így remélte, nem rohan el kiabálva a közeléből. – Őrültség, nem?

Yugi valóban nem rohant el. Arcára végül aggodalom és megértés ült ki, mialatt kezeibe fogta Seto jobb karját.

– Csak annyira őrültség, mint amennyire az én Ezeréves Kirakósom volt – válaszolta kimérten a volt párbaj bajnok.

– És mond, te… félsz tőlem? – Kaiba riválisa lila szemeibe nézett, a kétségek legkisebb nyoma után kutatva, de azt nem talált bennük, csak komolyságot és aggodalmat. Yugi megszorította a karját.

– Hiszen már múlt kedden is elmondtam – ingatta a fejét Yugi, és arcára egy pillanatra halvány mosoly ült ki. – Én nem félek tőled, Kaiba-kun. Varázserő vagy sem, jól ismerlek, és tudom, hogy igazából nem bántanál engem.

– Olyan biztos vagy ebben? – Yugi határozottan bólintott, majd megkomolyodott.

– Mások viszont félhetnek tőled, ahogyan Seth is említette. Óvatosnak kell lenned, ahogyan Atemu és Mahado javasolták neked!

– Azt kihagytad, hogy én egyikükkel sem értettem egyet! Nem kell óvatosnak lennem, ha egyáltalán nem is akarok semmit kezdeni ezzel az átkozott képességgel! – puffogta Kaiba.

– Higgadj le! – kérte Yugi, és határozottabban nézett a szemébe. – Nincs más mód, hiszen már te is belátod, nem?

– Belátni? Mit?!

– Hiába állsz ellen, a varázslat végül úgyis megtalál. Használtad az erődet a parkban, a rablók ellen és az Alvilágban is. Akaratlanul, de mégis használtad. Nem gondolod, hogy akkor már biztonságosabb lenne, ha megtanulnád irányítani is?

– A gyakorlással csak még többet kockáztatok – ellenkezett Seto.

– De ha nem gyakorolsz, azzal is. Az erőd még bizonyára növekedni fog, és ha nem gyakorolsz eleget, irányíthatatlanná válhat. Akkor pedig már végképp nem tudnád elrejteni mások elől.

– Szóval most azt állítod, hogy használnom kell az erőmet ahhoz, hogy ne használjam? Ez elég ironikus, nem?

– Hogy ne használd, amikor nem akarod, és használni tudd, ha igen – pontosított Yugi. – Ha homokba dugod a fejed, az nem segít.

– Talán nem… Pedig egy nagy tál homok most mennyire vonzónak tűnik – próbálta elviccelni a dolgot Seto. Ő eléggé ideges volt már, de társa keményen próbálta lecsillapítani.

– Tudom, hogy félsz – jelentette ki Yugi –, talán saját magadtól is, de erősnek kell lenned. Ha nem győzöd le a félelmet, a félelem fog legyőzni téged, és akkor biztosan elveszted az irányítást.

– Ch! – rázta meg a fejét Seto dacosan. – Én nem félek semmitől! – hazudta, ami a napnál is nyilvánvalóbb volt. De persze Seto Kaiba csak nem vallhatta be nyíltan legnagyobb riválisának, hogy fél, még akkor sem, ha az a rivális egy ideje már a barátjának is számított.

– Jó, akkor ne mond ki hangosan – javasolta Yugi, aki jól tudta, miről van szó. – De önmagadban el kell rendezned ezt a dolgot! Elég bátornak kell lenned, hogy elfogadd önmagad annak, aki vagy!

– Ugyan már! – húzta fel újból az orrát Seto. – Én ne fogadnám el önmagamat?

– A képességeddel együtt kell elfogadnod önmagad! A mágus, a varázsló, a Kékszemű IGAZI mestere… ez is te vagy, Seto – magyarázta Yugi, kivételesen keresztnevén szólítva a cégvezetőt. – Ne próbálj meg elrejtőzni saját magad elől, annak úgyis mindig rossz vége van.

– Nem hiszek a statisztikákban! – próbálta Seto megőrizni józanságába vetett hitének utolsó darabkáit. – Én vagyok az, aki megcáfolja őket!

– Ha ilyen magabiztos vagy, akkor tedd magadévá az erőd!

– De most komolyan, Mutou! Mégis mire megyek vele? – akadékoskodott Kaiba.

– Azt hiszem, jelenleg fontosabb az a kérdés, hogy hova jutsz, ha elveszted felette az irányítást! – erősködött Yugi. Farkasszemet néztek, amit végül ő nyert meg.

– Bizonyára börtönbe – sóhajtotta Seto beletörődő hangon. Ez ritkaság volt a részéről. – Vagy egy kísérleti laboratóriumba… Mondjuk, talán kiszabadíthatnám magamat! – vette fel, egészen fellelkesülve.

– Valószínűleg nem tudnád megtenni anélkül, hogy komolyabban árts másoknak. Végül az egész világ téged üldözne.

– Na, látod?! Pont ezért utálom ezt az ostoba képességet!

– De nem lesz semmi baj, ha magadévá teszed és megőrzöd a titkot – biztosította Yugi, és Seto vállára helyezte a kezét. Érintése kicsit lecsillapította az ideges cégvezetőt.

– Egész biztos vagy benne? – Yugi magabiztosan bólintott. – És abban, hogy tudom majd irányítani?

– Meg fogod tanulni, Kaiba-kun, ebben biztos vagyok! Eddig mindent megoldottál.

– Eddig minden teljesen más volt, és ésszerűbb, és kevésbé természetfeletti… Na jó, talán nem minden, de… én természetes voltam… – aggodalmaskodott újból Seto.

– Elég! – szólt rá Yugi és másik kezét is a vállára helyezte keményen a szemébe nézett. – Igen, sok minden megváltozott, de nem minden. Én változatlanul itt vagyok, hogy segítsek neked. Ami pedig megváltozott az az, hogy ezen túl nem lesznek titkok közöttünk! Segíteni fogok neked, Kaiba-kun, és együtt sikerülni fog! Úgyhogy ne idegeskedj, mert ezúttal nem vagy egyedül a problémáiddal! Én itt vagyok veled.

Seto nagy levegőt vett és lenyugodva bólintott. i _Talán mégsem volt akkora őrültség elmondani Mutou-nak az igazat/i_ – gondolta. i _Ki tudja, még a végén valóban jól jön majd a segítsége. Ki más tudhatna többet a varázslatról, mint a párbajozó, akit többé már valószínűleg nem nevezek gyíknak, de aki attól még ugyanúgy gyík marad?/i_

– Értem, és ezt értékelem – nézett Seto jóval higgadtabban Yugi szemébe. – De egész pontosan hogyan képzeled ezt a segítséget?

– Ne aggódj, Kaiba-kun, bizonyára kitalálunk valamit! – válaszolta Mutou lelkesen.

– Nagyszerű – forgatta meg Seto a szemeit.

– Viszont… van még valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk – vetette fel Yugi. – Mégpedig az, hogy Mokubának tervezed-e elmondani, amit nekem, vagy jobbnak látod nem beavatni a dologba.

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy már erről is megvan a véleményed?

– Talán mert igen. Nézd, Kaiba-kun! Ésszerűen, a legokosabb dolog eltitkolni ezt a képességedet a nagyközönség elől. Ám azokat, akikben megbízol szerintem érdemes beavatnod, Mokuba pedig nyilván ennek a listának az élén szerepel. Ő a fivéred, ezért szerintem joga van megtudni. Mindenesetre én nem fogom elmondani neki, mert neked kell megtenned, így ezt a döntést csakis te hozhatod meg.

– Nem is próbálsz meg helyettem dönteni? Kiegyenlítenéd a számlát – jegyezte meg Seto.

– Nem igaz. Te az én érdekemben döntöttél helyettem, amit végül sikerült belátnom. A te érdeked pedig jelenleg az, hogy a testvéred ne mástól, hanem tőled tudja meg – magyarázta Yugi. – Könnyebb lesz így elfogadnia, és kevésbé fog haragudni, hogy mindeddig hallgattál róla. De tudod, lehet, hogy azonnal megérti.

– Remélem – sóhajtotta Seto.

– Minden rendben lesz – biztosította Yugi, és barátian megdörzsölte Seto vállát. – Ha szeretnéd, ott leszek veled, amikor elmondod neki.

– Reggelinél! – határozta el Seto. – Nem szeretném az éjszaka közepén ezzel felzavarni.

– Akkor a reggelinél ott leszek veled, hogy bátorítsalak – ígérte Yugi, mivel látta Kaiba szemeiben, hogy nagyon is szeretne élni az ajánlatával. – Így megfelel?

– Meg – válaszolta Seto, és ösztönösen magához szorította Mutou-t egy időre, aki előzékenyen visszaölelte. Ez volt az első pillanat, hogy Seto nem támogatásból, hanem támogatást várva tette ezt meg. Jelenleg tényleg szüksége volt némi bátorításra, és bár ezt szavakkal képtelen volt megtenni, az öleléssel fejezte ki.

Yugi természetesen melegen szorította magához, hogy jelezze, nincs egyedül, és párszor végigsimított a hátán. Legbelül igazán boldog volt, hogy Kaiba-kun immár kötekedés nélkül fogadja el a segítségét. Bár még voltak kétségei riválisa varázserejét, és főleg annak biztonságosságát illetően, megfogadta magában, hogy történjék bármi, kitart a makacs cégvezető mellett. Ha Kaiba-kun ereje nagy veszélyeket is rejt magában, annál inkább szüksége van valakire, aki mellette áll és segít leküzdeni a felmerülő problémákat.

ooo

Másnap reggel.

 **Kaiba fivérek háza, október 24. kedd, 06:40**.

A fivérek és Mutou befejezték a reggelit, és együttes erővel raktak rendet a konyhában. Yugi jelentőségteljesen Kaibára nézett. i _Itt az idő_ /i– gondolta magában Seto, és nagy levegőt vett és nyelt egyet. Yugi sürgetően fürkészte tovább, nem volt más választása. El kellett mondania az öccsének az igazat. Mokuba éppen a mosogatást fejezte be, amikor megérezte bátyja langyos érintését a vállán. Meglepetten fordult fivére felé.

– Mokuba! Beszélnünk kell – közölte Seto, és határozottan öccse szemébe nézett.

– Mond nyugodtan, csak közben befejezem a mosogatást – válaszolta az öccse. Seto azonban nem engedte el a vállát.

– Ne fejezd be, mert félek, még eltörnél valamit!

– Nem vagyok már olyan ügyetlen kisgyerek! – kérte ki magának Moki, de a bátyja ekkor némi erővel a nappali felé terelte.

– Yugi majd befejezi a mosogatást! – mondta Seto, és jelentőségteljesen Mutou-ra nézett. Yugi beleegyezően bólintott.

– Menjetek nyugodtan – mondta a párbajozó, és már folytatta is az edények tisztítását.

– Na, de… – értetlenkedett Mokuba, a konyhából kifelé menet.

– Nem arra céloztam, hogy ügyetlen lennél – magyarázta Seto –, de fontos dologról kell beszélnünk. Jobb lesz, ha leülsz.

Seto a kanapéhoz terelte Mokubát, ahol lenyomta ülő helyzetbe. Ő maga képtelen volt hasonlóan tenni, így fel-alá kezdett járkálni.

– Kinyögöd végre, vagy itt kell megőszülnöm? – kérdezett rá Mokuba, mialatt gyanúsan méregette fivérét.

– Mindjárt… – ígérte Seto és a tenyerét kezdte tördelni.

– Mi ütött beléd, Seto? – sóhajtotta Mokuba. – Nagyon fura vagy! Még a megszokottnál is furább!

– Tudom. És sajnálom. De… – Seto nem bírta rászedni magát a dologra, így elsietett az ebédlő felé.

– Most mégis hová mész? – értetlenkedett Mokuba. – Nem mondani akartál valami nagyon fontosat?

– Egy perc!

– Nem fog menni! – közölte Seto a nagyban mosogató Yugival. A párbajozó rendreutasító tekintettel illette cserébe. Lila szemeiben határozottság csillant.

– De igenis menni fog, Kaiba-kun! Meg tudod tenni!

– Nem tudom! Mégis… hogyan mondjam el az öcsémnek, hogy életre tudok kelteni egy átkozott sárkányt?! A játékok legerősebb sárkányát!

Yugi nagyot sóhajtott. Abba hagyta a mosogatást, megtörölt a kezeit egy kendőben, majd Seto vállait ragadta meg velük.

– Most kimész oda és elmondod neki, amit nekem tegnap éjjel! – adta ki az utasítást Yugi, miközben kifelé vezette, vagyis inkább vonszolta Setót a konyhából. – Lehet, hogy szupermenőnek fogja tartani!

– És ha örökre megutál?! – aggodalmaskodott Seto.

– Miért tenné?

– Mert egy… mert… talán egy szörnyeteg vagyok, aki sárkányokat szabadít a világra, és…

– Elég legyen már! – tette helyre Yugi, és egy pillanatra megállította az ajtóban. – Egyáltalán nem vagy szörnyeteg! Veszélyes talán, de az kezelhető! Mokuba pedig nem fog megutálni, és hogy efelől biztos legyél, most elmondod neki az igazat!

– De… várnom kellene még vele…

– Nincs több várakozás! – határozta el magát Yugi, és egészen a kanapéig vonszolta Setót, ahogy korábban a cégvezető az öccsét. Mokuba felé fordított, és keményen a szemébe nézett. – Addig nem mozdulunk innen, amíg el nem mondod! – kötötte ki. – És mivel utálsz késni a munkából, javaslom, hogy igyekezz az őszinteséggel!

– Ne parancsolgass nekem, Mutou! – tért vissza Kaiba magabiztossága, de eddigre Mokuba is kezdett gyanút fogni.

– Nii-sama, Yugi-san… mi folyik itt?! – kérdezte Mokuba idegesen. – Miről van szó, mit tett már megint a bátyám? Seto, elárulod végre?!

– Nos, én… – kezdte Kaiba.

– Semmi rosszat, de valamit, amiről tudnod kell – segítette ki Yugi utoljára Setót, és bátorítóan vállba veregette. – Ki vele!

– Rendben – vett erőt magán Seto, és rávágta: – Ami a parkban és a sikátorban történt, kurvára valós volt! Megidéztem egy kibaszott sárkányt, mert egy kibaszott varázsló vagyok!

– Ejnye, de szépen megfogalmaztad! – ingatta a fejét Yugi. Mokuba ellenben köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Gondolkodott egy ideig, majd nevetni kezdett.

– Szerinted ez vicces, Mokuba?! – förmedt rá a bátyja. – Ez veszélyes dolog, mégis miért nevetsz annyira?!

– Jaj, Nii-sama, már majdnem bedőltem nektek! Jó kis tréfát találtatok ki Yugi-kunnal, az hétszentség! – nevetett tovább Mokuba.

Yugi és Seto összenéztek. Mutou bátorító pillantásokat küldött Seto felé, így ő megköszörülte a torkát és másodjára is belevágott.

– Figyelj ide, Mokuba! – szólította fel az öccsét. – Ez nem tréfa. Igaz, legszívesebben mindig is letagadtam volna, de már ott, a sikátorban éreztem, hogy ami történt, azt én okoztam. Ez az egész, az erőm és kötelékem a Kékszeművel, megfoghatatlan és megmagyarázhatatlan, de létezik, és ezt el kellett fogadnom. Mutou – nézett a mellette álló párbajozóra –, segített belátnom, hogy ha elzárkózom az igazság elől, az nem segít, éppen ezért veled is őszintének kell lennem.

– Őszintének? Ne már, hogy tényleg varázserőd van, Seto!

– Sajnos, így igaz.

– Nem feltétlenül sajnos – jegyezte meg Yugi. – Talán még jól is elsülhet.

– Most komolyan?! Olyan vagy, mint Harry Potter? – lelkesedett fel Mokuba. – Mire vagy képes?

– Életre keltettem egy motherfucking Kékszemű Hósárkányt, az nem elég durva, már önmagában is?! – rázta a fejét Seto.

– De, rohadt durva! – helyeselt Mokuba. – Még mindig alig hiszem el.

– Én pedig ezt a szóhasználatot – jegyezte meg Yugi. – Mokuba-kun, és főleg te, Kaiba-kun! Ne beszéljetek már ilyen kivetnivaló módon!

– Na, ide figyelj, Mutou! – duzzogta Seto. – Én jártam a ki-be-baszott Alvilágban, szóval kurvára úgy beszélek, ahogy kurvára szeretnék!

– Na, jó, most mi a franc van?! – kiáltotta Mokuba, elkerekedett szemekkel. – Hogy hol jártál?!

– Na, jó, most lett elegem! – határozta el Yugi, és visszaindult a konyhába. – Megyek, és befejezem a mosogatást, ti pedig addig oldjátok ezt meg! Kaiba-kun! Minden támogatásom a tiéd, de ezt a beszédstílust nem vagyok hajlandó elviselni! – Azzal Yugi fogta magát, és eltűnt az ebédlőben.

– Mennyi „na" egyetlen párbeszédben – jegyezte meg Seto. – Mutou jól itt hagyott minket.

– Nii-sama! – szólította fel az öccse. – Elmondod végre, hogy mégis mikor jártál az Alvilágban?!

– Még szombaton, amikor a dimenzió-ugrást teszteltük. De ez egy hosszú történet…

– Akkor igyekezz mielőbb a végére érni! – javasolta Mokuba.

– Biztosan tudni akarod? – kérdezte Seto elbizonytalanodva.

Mokuba ekkor felállt, megragadta bátyja karját, majd lerántotta magával együtt a kanapéra. Seto csodálkozva nézett a szemébe, fivére pedig határozottan viszonozta tekintetét.

– Nii-sama. Tudod, hogy nekem bármit elmondhatsz! – emlékeztette Mokuba jelentőségteljesen. – Szóval áruld el végre, mi történt aznap, mert azóta teszel mindenféle fura dolgokat, és tudni szeretném végre, hogy mi van veled!

– Mokuba… – sóhajtotta Seto elérzékenyülve.

– Kérlek, ne zárj ki többé, Nii-sama, hanem avass be a dolgaidba! Tudod, hogy mi ketten egy csapat vagyunk! Hisz megígérted, ahogy én is neked, annak idején, az árvaházban, hogy köztünk nem lesznek titkok. Azóta nyilván számos alkalommal megszegted már, de… most végre kijavíthatod! Annyi év után… végre légy velem őszinte, legalább most az egyszer!

– Az leszek – ígérte végül Seto, és mindent elmondott Mokubának, ami az Alvilágban történt, kivéve azt, ami Yugi családját érintette. Azt még senkinek nem mondta volna el.

Mokuba szinte tűkön ült, ahogyan hallgatta fivére történetét, és alig akart hinni a fülének. Végül megértette, hogy mennyire nehéz lehetett mindezt elmondani, ezért úgy döntött, nem fog haragudni a bátyjára. Azért sem neheztelt rá, amiért Yuginak mondta el először a dolgot. Ezúttal megértett, hogy a bátyja csak védeni szerette volna őt, ám végül szerencsére rájött, hogy ez nem feltétlenül az a dolog, amitől ő megóvásra szorul. Ami viszont a tényeket illeti, neki is nehezére esett felfogni az új, természetfelettivel kapcsolatos információkat.

– Szóval Szellemek és Alvilág, mi? – bökte ki végül Mokuba. – Nehéz napod volt szombaton, Nii-sama, az tutifix!

– Szupertuti – felelte Seto, és elnevették magukat a cégvezetőre kicsit sem jellemző kifejezésen. – Megbocsátasz nekem, Mokuba, amiért ez idáig titkoltam ezt előled?

– Nem is haragszom, Nii-sama. Tökéletesen megértem, hogy miért hazudtál a mérnökeidnek, és azt is, hogy előlem miért hallgattad el. De örülök, hogy végre elmondtad. Tudod, én nem ítéllek el… talán szükséged volt erre, hogy végre lemondj arról az ostoba visszavágóról.

– Ha figyeltél, rájöhettél, hogy nem örökre mondtam le róla.

– Nem számít. Az, hogy halálod után is párbajozni akarsz, még érthető is, hiszen rólad van szó. De fontos dolgokat tudtál meg a másik dimenzióról, és még Yugi nagyapjával is találkoztál, bármennyire hihetetlen is.

– Bízz bennem, Mokuba, én is alig hittem el ezt az egészet!

– Hát, azt meg is értem. Huh! Szóval, a Kékszemű beszélt hozzád! Milyen menő már!

– Inkább abszurdnak mondanám, bár valahol legbelül melegséggel töltött el.

– Van esetleg valami kérdésed? – kérdezte Seto az öccsét.

– Rengeteg, de egyet emelnék ki – felelte Mokuba. – Ez a te varázserőd… mire képes még a sárkányaid megidézésén kívül?

– Egyáltalán nem is tartasz az erőmtől? Vagy utálsz miatta? – kérdezett rá Seto a biztonság kedvéért.

– Ugyan már, Nii-sama! – ingatta a fejét Mokuba. – Meglepett a dolog, kissé lesokkolt, de… most komolyan? Ártanál te valaha nekem?

– Önszántamból nyilván nem! De a parkban is…

– A parkban még nem voltál tisztában a helyzettel!

– Elveszthetem az irányítást felette, és akkor…! – magyarázta Seto aggodalmasan.

– Látod! Pont ezért lenne érdemes tudni, hogy mire vagy még képes! – mutatott rá Mokuba. – Yuginak igaza van, gyakorolnod kellene!

– Most már te is ezzel jössz nekem? Mi van, ha…?

– Mióta vagy ilyen bizonytalan, Seto? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Mokuba, és bátorítóan megveregette bátyja vállát, miközben azúrkék tekintetébe fúrta az övét. – Te mindig is egy rock sztár voltál a szememben! Ha akadály jött, hát leküzdötted, sőt, még túl is teljesítettél! Ha valaki, hát te boldogulni fogsz ezzel!

– Így vélekedsz, Mokuba? – kérdezte Seto, és megkönnyebbülve nagy levegőt vett. Az öccse mosolyogva bólintott. – Mert ez igazán sokat jelent – vallotta be. – De azt ugye tudod, hogy amit neked és Mutou-nak elmondtam, azt senki mással nem oszthatod meg?

– Tudom, Nii-sama! Nem fogok fecsegni. Ez a mi titkunk lesz! – ígérte Mokuba.

– Köszönöm – sóhajtotta Seto, és megölelte az öccsét. Mokuba visszaölelte, és így maradtak még pár hosszú pillanatig.

– Megbeszéltetek mindent? – kérdezte Yugi, kilépve a konyhából. – Mert ideje lenne indulnunk.

– Meg – bólintott Mokuba, és Seto hasonlóan tett.

– Úgy tűnik – tette hozzá Kaiba.

– Nagyon fura ez az egész, nem? – kérdezte Mokuba a hozzájuk sétáló Yugitól. – Alvilág, meg beszélő Szellemek.

– Nos, a párbajszörnyek szellemeiről már korábban is tudtunk – felelte Yugi. – Amit Kaiba-kun megélt, az csupán új kontextusba helyezi a korábbi ismereteinket.

– Lehet benne valami.

– Kezdem azt hinni, hogy kiszakítottak a régi életemből, és valami elcseszett sci-fit és fantasy-t mixelő posztmodern regénybe kerültem – jegyezte meg Seto. – Valakinek van ötlete, hogy hová vezet a történet?

Yugi és Mokuba megrázták a fejüket.

– Ez nem egy könyv, Kaiba-kun – mondta Yugi. – Mi írjuk a folytatást.

– Szeretném azt hinni – közölte Kaiba. – Most pedig induljunk, mert tényleg elkésünk.

– Mindig csak a munka! – forgatta meg a szemeit Mokuba. – Nii-sama, ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy dolgozás helyett akár körbe is repülhetnénk a vidéket sárkány háton?

– Az túl feltűnő lenne! – vágta rá a bátyja. – Na, mozgás van, csipet-csapat! – jelentette ki, és a kijárat felé kezdte terelni öccsét és Yugit. – Haladjunk!

…


End file.
